Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Los hermanos Bloodworth emprenden un repentino viaje por una carretera desolada y carente de vida humana. La música los acompaña, pero un poco de gasolina hará que recorran aquella carretera, pero con destino a ningun lugar aparente. - IP/REP
1. Some Gas

**- Titulo:** Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere

**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda

**- Advertencias: **Cosas bizarras, sangre, palabrotas, mucha acción asesina, y cosas que los niños pequeños no podía ver ¬¬

**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami y Climax Producction

* * *

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter I – Some gas.**

* * *

La música y los acordes de la guitarra acompasaban el cortante ambiente dentro del vehículo. Podía sentirse la tensión. Mi hermana sentada en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados, viendo su reflejo en el espejo lateral. No sabía cómo continuar el viaje, no soportaba el hecho de estar tan cerca del único atisbo de familia que me quedaba y no poder decirle nada. Nada.

—Aline… —Susurré con la vista en la autopista. Era de noche, nada ni nadie viajaba a estas horas de la madrugada. Ella sólo giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi rostro—. Por favor… siento, siento mucho lo que paso…

Realmente lo sentía. A sus diecisiete años tuvo que soportar la muerte de nuestros padres completamente sola, porque yo, su hermano, que se supone debería haber estado con ella, me encontré imposibilitado por razones externas que pretendía dejar atrás.

—Ya no importa mucho… — Musitó y volvió a la misma posición de antes

—¡Sí, sí importa! —Me exasperé golpeando el manubrio. Ella giró al instante mirándome con asombro y algo de lastima. Meneé la cabeza siendo consciente de que seguía siendo algo más violento que antes—. Lo siento…

—Siempre lo sientes —Respondió ella con enojo—. A veces… a veces pienso que ni siquiera lo sientes en realidad, sólo lo dices porque es un protocolo y nada más

—Sabes que no es así —Le miré fijamente para volver a la carretera—. Antes… éramos tan cercanos. Como dos amigos que se querían y se acompañaban pero ahora… Dios, me siento tan culpable… si pudiera hacer algo para remediar lo que sucedió, créeme que lo haría…

—Huir no es la mejor opción, de eso estoy segura —Esquivó la mirada claramente ocultando un par lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos—. No sólo te arrastraste a ti mismo al abismo, sino que ahora te aferraste a mi… ¿¡Crees que eso está bien!

—¡Aline! —Detuve el automóvil en seco, las llantas derraparon en el asfalto, deje caer mi cabeza sobre el mando suspirando cansado—. Yo… debo ser la peor persona del mundo, no es justo… que tú pases por esto.

—Es justo… y necesario, dice la Biblia —Ella posó una mano en mi hombro, sobando mi espalda lentamente—. No importa… ya nada importa. Estamos tú y yo en esto, vamos a salir bien librados. No voy a dejarte nunca…

Volteé la vista hacia ella, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban vidriosos. No pude evitar darle un abrazo apretado, sollozando en su cuello.

—Será mejor que continuemos —Farfulló limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, alejándose de mi—. Antes de que se haga más tarde.

—Sí —Asentí con una sonrisa.

Pasaban los minutos, y las canciones de la radio. Cada vez que podía miraba a Aline con los ojos cansados. Di un suspiro sonoro cuando comenzó otra canción.

—¿Recuerdas esta canción? —Le pregunté sonriendo.

—Cómo olvidarla, papá la ponía cada vez que salíamos de pesca—. Recordó ella, tenía tan buena memoria — ¿Cuántos años teníamos? ¿Cinco? Tú tenías ocho parece…

—En la casa rodante —Agregué yo con una mirada de añoranza—. Las pizzas que preparaba mamá en el camino, recuerdo a papá con su sombrero salido de Indiana Jones que ganó en una feria del condado ¿Recuerdas?

Rió tiernamente.

—Claro que sí, estuvo tres horas tratando se atinarle a la rana en la laguna. Hasta que lo logró.

—_Na… nanana…_ —Comencé a tatarear con ritmo, Aline me miró con cara extraña pero con una sonrisa—. _And you're so surprise, he doesn't run to. Catch your ash, everbody always wants to kiss your trash…_

—_And you can't help him, no one can. And now that he knows_ —Coreó ella divertida, chasqueando los dedos—. _There's nothing to get, will you still place your bet… __Against the neighborhood threat… _

—Es increíble que esta canción siga escuchándose —Reí sonoramente, ella me acompañó.

Más allá, entradas las montañas, perdimos señal con las radiodifusoras, y la estática se apoderó de la radio. Otra vez el silencio. Me sentí abrumado por él, me recordaba a la soledad de mi celda.

—Qué extraño… —Dije cuando el auto comenzó a dar señales de tener una falla eléctrica o algo parecido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Aline preocupada aferrándose a la manilla de la puerta como si presintiera algo. No la culpaba después del hecho traumante que paso.

—No es nada, tranquila —La tranquilice para que no tuviera una crisis nerviosa o alguna cosa peor—. Creo que es el motor… la batería o algo…

La luz del tablero eléctrico comenzó a titilar y el auto dejo de responder al acelerador, deteniéndose paulatinamente ayudado por los frenos del vehículo que accioné de inmediato. Nos detuvimos en la berma mientras el sonido de la tierra siendo compactada con el peso del vehículo nos dio un indicio de que estábamos lejos de nuestro destino.

—Esta maldita cafetera —Gruñí abriendo la puerta, me acerqué a la parte delantera y levante el capo del auto. Pero al parecer no era el problema, no había humo, ni vapor, ni siquiera fuego—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Estúpido auto!

—¡Hey! —Llamó mi hermana—. El auto no tiene la culpa de no le eches gasolina.

_«Gasolina… gasolina»_ Esas palabras resonaron como eco en mi mente, mis neuronas no hacían contacto y no formulaban respuesta alguna para esa aseveración _«¡Gasolina! ¡PERO SI LLENE EL ESTANQUE ANTES DE SALIR!»_

—No puede ser… —Miré el tablero muerto, efectivamente no había gasolina—. ¿Tanto hemos viajado?

Mi hermana sólo se encogió de hombros.

Fastidiado, me dirigí al maletero y extraje de allí un bidón para traer gasolina, sólo esperaba que hubiese un pueblo cercano.

—Escucha Aline, iré por gasolina, quiero que te quedes aquí. Cierra puertas y ventanas… y no me importa lo que ocurra, no salgas del auto — Le advertí, los años me habían vuelto tan paranoico por lo que el exceso de cuidados con mi hermana realmente rayaban en lo ridículo—. ¿Has entendido?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Preguntó enojada—. Ya no tengo seis años…

—Con o sin seis años, no salgas del auto —Dije como ultimátum, ella sólo subió la ventanilla y bajo el seguro de la puerta haciendo una mueca de burla antes de que yo me marchara.

Conforme con la acción. Caminé por lado de la calzada cargando el bidón en mi mano derecha y subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta con mi mano libre para meterla luego en el bolsillo de la misma. Oculté mi mentón hasta la altura de la nariz mientras el vapor salía a cada exhalación.

No supe cuánto había caminado, estaba concentrado en no perder el ritmo para que el frío no hiciera estragos en mi mente, más de los que provocaba en mi cuerpo. Las piernas no me respondían de lo mejor.

Más adelante del camino que parecía nevado y cubierto por la neblina blanca y espesa pude divisar un cartel. Gastado por el tiempo y corroído por las termitas.

WELCOME TO

SILENT HILL

_«¿Silent… Hill?»_ Algo me llevó a quedarme quieto por unos segundos. Dude, quise volver al auto con mi hermana. No fue buena idea venir. ¿Acaso no me estaba oyendo? La cobardía me apresó unos instantes antes de que mis músculos reaccionaran para luego seguí adelante. Una brisa fría recorrió el lugar con un silbido aterrador. La madera del letrero crujió al moverse y las cadenas en las que se sostenía chirriaron. Apreté los dientes, era un ruido desagradable.

Me adentré un poco más en la avenida. La niebla tenía algo seductor, como si me llamara _«¿Qué? ¿Llamarte la neblina?»_ Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los pensamientos. Caminé más y más, absortó del aparente estado de abandono de la ruta.

El pavimento agrietado como si algo lo hubiese levantado desde abajo, maleza verde, mala hierba amontonándose en los rincones. Las líneas amarillas del tránsito apenas se distinguían.

Más adelante otro cartel de señalización.

SILENT HILL HISTORICAL SOCIETY - 0.01 mi./15 mts.

TEXXON GAS - 0.02m mi./40 mts.

ROSEWATER PARK - 0.03 mi./50 mts.

PLEASANT RIVER - 45 Mi./73 Km Country

_«Texxon Gas, justo lo que necesito»_ Eché a correr, cuarenta metros no era mucha distancia. Crucé la calle observando el poco corrientoso brazo del lago. Un poco más avanzado pude ver el nombre de la calle.

NATHAN AVE.

Corrí más rápido pasando de lado la Historical Society, faltaba poco. Adelante el cartel alzado de la gasolinera. Encerrado en círculo rojo que más que nada era un recurso de publicidad.

TEXXON GAS

Parecía una gasolinera de carretera. Con dos dispositivos de combustible y lo peor era el precio. Demasiado elevado. Jadeé cansado por la carrera mientras caminaba hacia el local. Aún con esperanzas de encontrar algo de vida adentro abrí la puerta. La campanilla anunció mi llegada y para luego la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí.

El lugar estaba desolado. Dejé el bidón encima del largo mesón que servía como barra de servicio. El sitio estaba polvoriento, como si nada, ni nadie lo hubiera limpiado nunca. Las sillas tapizadas de cuero rojo no eran tan brillantes con la apelmazada capa de polvo encima. Las maderas habían perdido el brillo. De los rincones pendían blancas telas de arañas con esqueletos de insectos atrapados en ellas _«Hasta las arañas abandonaron este sitio, el punto es por qué»_

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —Pregunté por mero reflejo, cortesía, le llaman algunos—. Necesito gasolina

Como era de esperarse nadie me respondió. Pero aún mantenía la esperanza. Me encogí de hombros y volví por mi bidón. Si nadie me atendería, yo me atendería sólo.

Salí. Alcancé la manguera y apreté el gatillo, no salió nada. Una vez más. Pero nada.

—¡Maldición! —Gruñí en alto lanzando la manguera al suelo—. ¿Dónde conseguiré gasolina?

—Hay otra en la intersección de Ellroy Street y Bloch Street —Dijo una voz femenina saliendo detrás del otro dispensador—. Aunque dudo que tengan gasolina. Se acabó hace bastante tiempo… Bienvenido a Silent Hill, cariño

—¿Abbie? —Más que una pregunta era un aseveración de sorpresa, ella ¿Aquí?

—Qué ironía que nos volvamos a encontrar… y precisamente en este lugar, Drew…

La vida nos había puesto el uno al otro frente a frente nuevamente.

—Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunté extrañado—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—No lo sé —Respondió escuetamente deteniéndose enfrente de mi—. No sé qué hago aquí, ni donde está todo el mundo. Simplemente desaparecieron.

—¿Desaparecer? Okay, eso me suena a una mala película de terror —Contesté—. Y tú pareces de lo más normal. Mírame a mí, llevo diez minutos aquí y siento unas ganas tremendas de irme, es más, fue un placer volverte a ver, pero tengo que marcho…

—Drew —Llamó cuando pasé por su lado—. Ya no hay salidas

—¿Qué? —Me di la vuelta lentamente, ella hizo lo mismo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De esto… —Sonrió doblando los brazos a la altura de su cintura mostrando el lugar—. La soledad materializada

—¿Soledad materializada? —Repetí alzando una ceja—. Abbie, no entiendo lo que dices, y ni quiero entender. Esto tiene pinta de ser una broma

—Sé que ahora no lo entiendes —Se giró un poco señalándome con el dedo—. Con el tiempo, entenderás…

—Ah… —Dejé que el aire saliera lentamente colocando mis manos adentro de mi chaqueta, el bidón fue olvidado en el suelo de concreto—. Oye, si consumes drogas o algo, bueno, que pena por ti eh… pero yo tengo una vida y una hermana, así que tú y tu "soledad materializada" pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean. Pero si… aceptas mi ayuda, puedo sacarte de aquí

—¡Llevo años en este sitio! —Explotó de pronto, me sorprendí levemente—. ¡No hay salidas! ¡No hay entradas! ¡No hay… nada…! ¡Sólo la neblina, las cenizas!

—Abbie tranquilízate… —Intenté calmarla colocando mis manos en sus hombros—. ¡Tranquila!

—¡No! ¡No me pidas que me calme! —Se removía inquieta tomando entre sus manos algunos de sus lisos cabellos rojos—. ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Alexander tenía razón, no entiendes! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡Abbie basta! —Comencé a forcejear con ella, pero se resistía, como una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta—. ¡Abbie! ¡Abigail!

De pronto sentí una punzada dolorosa en mi pecho.

—A-bbie…

Mi voz se congeló. Como si cada célula de mi cuerpo quisiera reaccionar pero no podían. Los gélidos e inexpresivos ojos verdes de Abbie estaban clavados en los míos. Dios, dolor… El ardor carcomiendo la zona izquierda de la parte superior de mi torso. Podía sentir el filo del cuchillo enterrado en mi piel, en mi carne. En lo más profundo de mi ser. El mango de madera chocando contra mi chaqueta, mientras Abbie seguía tratando de hundirlo más. Luego, el desgarro.

Así como entró. Salió. Dejando una estela sangrienta. El vapor de agua flotando alrededor.

—Abbie… —Caí al piso de boca fundiéndome en el charco de sangre caliente. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mis ojos abiertos de par en par, absorbiendo las últimas imágenes de mi vida, la calle, la neblina, los zapatos de Abigail, un cuchillo ensangrentado cayendo al pavimento de la calle ¿Tu vida en un minuto? No, nada de eso. Yo diría: lo que no pudiste hacer en toda tu vida—. Aline… lo s-siento

Cerré los ojos lentamente. Un grito ensordecedor, escandalizado y todo era lento. Como si el tiempo quisiera que mi mente sufriera un poco más. Una muerte rápida no tiene gracia.

—"_Lo ha sacado de su playera, ella, la pelirroja"_

—"_Dios mío… ¡Una ambulancia!"_

—"_Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos… santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino…"_

—"_¡Ayúdenlo por amor a Dios!"_

—"…_perdona nuestras ofensas como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden…"_

—"_¿Está vivo? ¿Y la ambulancia? ¡Rápido!"_

—"… _y líbranos del mal…"_

_«Amén…»_

**To be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: **_**Chan! **__**Este es el primer capítulo de otra de mis historias, nació una calurosa tarde de verano en lo único que pensaba era que en Silent Hill debería hacer mucho frío xD. Yay… tenemos nuevo protagonista con un pasado muy, muy, muy pero muy oscuro junto a su linda y "poco gruñona" hermana XD. Okay, por el momento va lento… es que está un poco congelado pero va ira progresando créanme, aunque ya haga un asesinato ¬¬. Por cierto, la canción que cantan Drew y Aline en el auto es "N**__**eighborhoos threat" de Iggy Pop**_

_**Además decir que las distancias aproximadas en el segundo cartel que encuentra Drew, son netamente creadas por mí, es decir que puede que las distancias sean más o menos, pero como Silent Hill entrega poca información turística tuve que ingeniármelas sola para encontrar la cantidad de metro y/o millas correspondientes (Recuerden en se utiliza la milla más que el metro) Y coloqué también el "metro" por un cuestión geográfica y de internacionalidad (Por lo menos aquí en mi país hay carteles que tienen las dos unidades de medición)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Comentarios plis!**_

_**Un beso, saludos y **__**cuídense!**_


	2. Awakening

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter II – Awakening.**

* * *

—_No iba a quedarme allí toda la vida encerrada ¿O sí?_

—_¿Aline?_

Mis sentidos retornaban. Abrí lentamente los ojos, con cuidado, la luminiscencia del lugar molestaba en mis pupilas a causa de la dilatación de ambos iris producto de estar tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad. Parpadeé para enfocar la vista en algo y para que el lugar no me pareciera tan borroso como antes. Moví la cabeza para un lado, había algo en mi nariz que molestaba.

Cuando pude reconfortarme de la tediosa luz me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Un cuarto de hospital.

Las paredes blancas, los ventiladores de techo que estaban detenidos. Un monitor cardiaco a mi lado, apagado, y esos millares de cables de colores junto a los tubos plásticos que colgaban sin cuidado.

—Aough… —Gemí con desagrado, mi cuerpo estaba en un estado de relajación que era de cierta manera, desagradable.

Inhalé despacio mientras trataba de quitar el aparato de respiración de mi nariz. Era realmente molesto, pero supuse que en su día me había salvado la vida, por el momento ya no lo necesitaba. Con ayuda de mis manos me senté en la cómoda cama.

—¿Qué sucede con este lugar?

Miré a mis alrededores. Las camas del cuarto estaban en el suelo, desarmadas, el piso sucio con sangre reseca y un camino del mismo liquido hasta la puerta de salida la cual estaba semi abierta. De afuera sólo provenía una luz intermitente. Como si el foco estuviera a punto de terminar su vida útil. Bajé con cuidado de la cama, quitándome de paso la jeringa del suero. La bolsa estaba vacía.

—¡Argh! —Caí de rodillas tomándome el pecho, dolía como la primera vez—. Mierda…

Apreté los dientes, aguantando el dolor. Colocándome de pie nuevamente. El suelo estaba frío al contacto con la piel, la brisa que provenía de la puerta era fría. Comencé a caminar, esquivando las desordenadas mesas y los utensilios médicos que se ponían en mi camino. Llegué a la puerta y mire a hurtadillas por el hueco, como supuse, era un foco el que titilaba cada dos segundos. Por lo demás el pasillo estaba vacío.

Tiré de la puerta con lentitud.

—¿Hola?… ¿Hay alguien ahí? —La respuesta fue nula, sólo mi voz haciendo eco en el pasillo desolado—. ¡Hola! ¡Necesito ayuda!

En realidad no la necesitaba, pero era una buena forma de atraer a una enfermera o a un médico. Pero nada, sólo el silbido del viento y el chirriar de los cables eléctricos del tubo fluorescente. Seguí con mi marcha hasta encontrarme con una puerta doble de madera con un letrero verde a su lado.

ELEVATOR

Y una flecha indicando hacia la puerta _«¿Un elevador eh?»_ Abrí la puerta y le dirigí a la siguiente que era de metal, presionando el tablero eléctrico. Una pantalla electrónica en la cima del ascensor me indico una flecha ascendente, el ascensor estaba subiendo. Hubo un ruido extraño, seguido de un "Din" y la puerta se deslizo. Ingresé, el piso del cubo era de mármol color verde, por el diseño y la forma me parecía que era indio, las paredes parecían tapizadas de lo que sería un lindo entablado de roble.

Por lo demás era incomodo andar descalzo por este sitio, peor, sólo con la bata séptica del hospital, a sabiendas que debajo de esta no tenía nada, ni siquiera ropa interior. Presioné la tecla del primer piso. Y el ascensor se puso en marcha removiéndose un poco.

Finalmente llegué. Era hora intentar de nuevo.

—¡Hola! —Grité esta vez, caminando más rápido—. ¡Por favor!

Cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo por el pasillo, con mi mano aferrada a la venda de mi pecho. Crucé más puertas, más pasillos. La desesperación era evidente, en mi rostro y en mis reacciones.

Pero me detuve en seco. Había alguien más, al fondo del corredor, sentado en un sillón de cuero café, tocando una guitarra antigua, gastada por el roce. Avancé con cuidado mirándolo de reojo.

—_There is someone walking behind you, turn around look at me. There is someone watching your footsteps, turn around look at me _—Cantaba con algo de sentimiento, la canción me parecía conocida, pero no sabía de donde—. _There is someone who really loves you, here's my heart in my hand. Turn around look at me… understand…_

—Hey… —Llamé, él levanto la vista clavando sus ojos verdes en mí, sonriendo burlonamente—. Yo…

—Ya sé quién eres… —Dijo afinando la guitarra—. Es una buena canción ¿No crees?

—Lo es… pero ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Trabajas aquí? —Era una pregunta completamente estúpida, ese chico no parecía ser doctor, de hecho no parecía ser nada. Tal vez sí, una mala copia de Kurt Cobain, con su cabello rubio y largo. Vestido con ropas negras y ¡oh! También estaba descalzo, al menos me sentiría más "en familia".

—No, no trabajo aquí —Susurró, poniéndose de pie.

—Okay, entonces… ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —Volví a insistir.

—Eres un tipo muy popular, Drew… todo el mundo parece conocerte… —Dejó la guitarra con cuidado sobre la mesa de centro del Lobby—. Eres… como una leyenda, pero viviente…

—¿Las leyendas no son invenciones de origen popular? —Pregunté, una puntada se apodero de la herida—. ¿Yo… hice algo "_novedoso_"?

—No, nada tan banal… —Metió las manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros—. Mejor, tú… sobreviviste… ¡Eres un elegido!

—¿Elegido? ¡Espera! ¿Sobrevivir? —Estaba confundido y el dolor de la herida era cada vez más fuerte—. ¿El elegido… para qué?

—Puede que… —Dejó la frase en el aire repasando una revista médica en el mesón de atenciones—. …ahora no lo entiendas. Pero si eres listo, sabrás seguir las pistas… ellas te llevaran por el verdadero sendero…

—Creí que los hippies se habían erradicado —Algo de humor negro no venía al caso en este momento—. No tengo tiempo… ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Y mi hermana? ¡Aline, necesito ir por ella!

—Hmpf… es una distracción más —Volvió a subir los hombros, esta vez cerrando la revista y bostezando, realmente no parecía interesado—. Pero si quieres perder el tiempo, pues búscala…

—Oye, ni siquiera te conozco y estas aquí con una guitarra diciendo cosas realmente sin sentido y ¡ah…! —El dolor volvió completamente, como si de nuevo Abbie enterrara el cuchillo—. Maldita sea… ¡Ayúdame, idiota!

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —Escuché su risa alejándose hacia la puerta—. ¡Nos vemos!… Por cierto, me llamo Alexander, mi número está en la guía telefónica.

Con eso una risa más que burlesca, casi tétrica resonando en mis oídos. Mientras el sonido de la puerta se abovedaba en el lugar vacío. Me incorporé afirmándome de las paredes, debía encontrar algo de ropa, o si no me congelaría en el este sitio antes de que pudiera saber qué estaba pasando. Aturdido por el dolor, pude llegar al mesón de atenciones del Lobby, donde se extendía un mapa del área. Le eche un vistazo rápido para orientarme. Según yo, en ninguna habitación del hospital podían estar mis pertenencias. Sólo en el cuarto donde estaba anteriormente, el 206, pero allí no había nada. Sólo restaba saber si en los otros cuartos habría algo.

Devolví mis pasos por el pasillo, crucé el umbral de la puerta doble e ingresé al siguiente pasillo, hasta la puerta de la escalera. El hueco era oscuro, sólo algunas ventanillas dejaban filtrar el aire del exterior, subí los primeros quince escalones que me parecieron eternos y me detuve en el descansillo mirando por la ventana asegurada con una malla de alambre. No sabía si los vidrios estaban tan sucios o era la neblina, la cual provocada una aterradora vista, no dejaban ver nada. No le di mayor importancia y proseguí con los otros quince escalones restantes. Cuando llegué al segundo piso me crucé con otra puerta, trabada con un tablón de madera. _«¿Qué sucede en este sitio?»_ Era como si quisieran evitar que algo saliese o entrase, por lo que quite la tabla de la puerta y entre sin más preámbulos.

Sea lo que sea que querían evitar, ya no estaba allí. Sólo un pasillo común de hospital. Camillas en las orillas de las paredes. Tanques de oxígeno. Fue extraño verlo, ya que el hospital parecía tener capacidad para un buen número de personas, sin embargo mostraba un pasillo atestado con camillas, como si los enfermos hubieran rebasado la cantidad máxima del hospital, sumiendo al pasillo en la siguiente _"sala de espera"._ Miré, no muy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Tal vez sólo debía seguir a ese tipo _"Alexander",_ pero heme aquí arrepentido, sobrellevado por la soledad y el silencio. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Ignorando de pronto que estaba solo en un lugar público y de concurrencia diaria. Caminé más, mis pies dolían, como si pequeñas y finas agujas atravesaran la piel. Caía víctima del frío.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta del cuarto 201 y la giré lentamente, esperando, tal vez, algo espectral del otro lado, pero nada, sólo luz fantasmal por la ventana y camillas desalojadas. Decepcionado, pasé al siguiente, el cuarto 202. Ingresé lentamente, caminando y esquivando algunos vidrios de un jarro de agua roto. Me vi sorprendido, por encontrar sólo una cama en un cuarto de recuperación tan grande.

Sin embargo el cuarto parecía ser habitado por muchas personas, prendas de ropa por doquier. Un hallazgo de oro para mí. Tomé algunas prendas que parecían ser masculinas y de mi talla. Encontré unos jeans negros y una playera color gris, junto a unas zapatillas negras. Una moda muy casual, y no es que importase mucho, pero fue gratificante sentir el calor de los calcetines en mis pies junto a esos tenis. Y para qué hablar del sweater de cuello alto, negro también, que encontré sobre la cama. Ahora si me parecía a Alexander. Vaya, era la segunda vez que lo recordaba _«¿Acaso sus palabras guardaron algún extraño sentimiento en mí?»_

Retrocedí unos pasos hasta apoyarme en la cama… _«Aline… ¿Dónde estás?»_ Sin poder consultarlo antes con mi mente, llevé la mano hacia atrás de mí para tener más equilibrio, pero entonces, un hallazgo aterrador. Me giré de inmediato con la adrenalina apoderándose de mis sentidos. _«¿Qué rayos hay debajo de la manta esa?»_ No sabía cómo había pasado desapercibido algo ASÍ de grave. La manta de la cama ocultaba algo, algo ¿Vivo? Al menos eso creía yo. Me moví un par de centímetros a la cabecera de la cama, tomé la sábana blanca por la orilla y jalé sin miramientos.

Lo que vi era digno de una novela de Stephen King. Allí reposando en la cama con la mirada perdida se exponía el cuerpo sin vida de alguien, amordazado y amarrado a los barrotes de la cama. Acerqué mis dedos, índice y corazón, a su cuello en busca de signos vitales, pero ya no había más nada que hacer con él. Estaba muerto, pero lo más sobrecogedor era que estaba aún tibio.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla —No podía ver mi cara, pero de seguro no era muy agradable con la mueca de terror que formaba—. Sólo espero que Aline esté bien.

Había conseguido mi objetivo, había encontrado ropa y algo más. Era hora de buscar a mi hermana y cuando la encontrara saldría de este lugar con o sin esa cafetera que nos abandonó a mitad de camino. Retorné lo más rápido que pude al hall del hospital. Me sentí aliviado y a la vez estúpido, daba vuelvas por un hospital vacío, con el único fin personal de encontrar algo de vestimentas. Era algo muy egoísta

_«¿Por qué pienso en esto ahora?»_ Siempre me había hastiado el hecho de ser avaro y egoísta mientras no podía soportar sólo tener frío. Hay personas que la están pasando peor y yo me quejaba de mi situación. Dejé de divagar y me fui directo a la puerta, tomé el pomo y lo giré, ésta cedió pero la puerta parecía trabada desde afuera, irónico porque la puerta se abría hacia adentro, pero por más que la tirase la estructura de madera parecía clavada al piso y no tenía intenciones de moverse, al menos no por ahora.

—¡Me lleva! —Gruñí en alto golpeando la puerta con mi palma, aporreándola con más intensidad _«De seguro fue ese mal parido… ¡Me las va a pagar el hijo de puta, lo juro!»_—. ¡Abre, estúpida puerta!

Desistí como si algo me repeliera de ella. Caminé nuevamente al mesón y esta vez retiré el mapa del muro de anotaciones. Observando, fui a parar a la puerta de emergencias del establecimiento. Tal vez estaría abierta, pero algo muy dentro de mí ser lo dudaba. Viré con violencia en la bifurcación, ya los letreros de _"Silencio"_ me importaban un bledo, sólo daba portazos y me hacía escuchar en el sombrío lugar. Un par de puertas y vueltas más sólo para encontrarme con la puerta de emergencia cerrada. Pero esta vez con cadenas y un grueso candado.

Mi grado de furia me llevo al extremo de pensar que podría arrancar el candado con las manos, mientras ejercía fuerza con mi pie apoyado en la puerta de madera, pero fallé. La ira no me había ayudado en absoluto. Sólo provoco que la herida de mi pecho doliera un poco más y que me arañara las manos.

Alguien se había confabulado para hacer de mi vida un manojo de nervios latente y a punto de estallar. Entonces sobrevino otra inoportunidad, las luces se apagaron formando una enorme boca de lobo. No veía nada de nada. Ni siquiera mis palmas enfrente de mi cara Hubo un silencio sepulcral, aguante la respiración como si me sumiera en un tanque de agua. No quería ser el causante de romper aquella misteriosa quietud.

Retrocedí en la oscuridad hasta que me topé con la puerta. Hubo un ruido, acero deformándose, no podía saber que pasaba, el metal de las cañerías ocultas por el concreto de las paredes parecían tomar vida emitiendo un grotesco ruido, como si empezaran a utilizarse después de muchos años en calma.

Mi espalda sudaba, mis manos y mi frente también. No era de calor, era de nervios. Mi instinto de supervivencia me llevó a tomar la cadena con las manos nuevamente para comenzar a tirar de ella, esta vez con miedo, el mismo miedo que sientes cuando alguien está detrás de ti, acechándote. Pero este no era el caso, al menos eso creía yo, y tampoco lo sentía a ese extremo.

Entonces las luces de emergencia se encendieron en un estruendoso ruido. Me giré aterrado mientras era iluminado por una de aquellas luces colocadas estratégicamente en los rincones del techo.

—Maldición… —Mis manos tiritaban y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, la garganta seca como si hubiese corrido la maratón de Nueva York—. …Madre ayúdame

No me avergoncé de haber nombrado a mi madre en todo esto, cada persona tiende a llamar o pensar en su madre cuando está asustado, porque en el fondo los seres humanos siguen confiando en la única persona que tiene la respuesta para casi todo. La persona con la cual compartimos un lazo irrompible. Nuestra madre. Llegue nuevamente al pasillo principal, me percaté del ruido de estática proveniente de un parlante. Hubo un chicharreo extraño, seguido de una voz muy dulce y femenina.

—_Estimados pacientes y personal del establecimiento, como habrán notado ya, hubo un corte en el suministro de energía eléctrica, pero no se preocupen, el generador de emergencia está funcionando con toda rapidez para una atención igualitaria. Le pido por favor al personal mantener la calma entre los pacientes. Por favor no salgan de sus salas de atenciones. Esperamos que el suministro se reponga pronto, por su comprensión muchas gracias_—. La voz sonó tan calmada y fuera de lugar a la vez.

Claramente la mujer en el altoparlante no estaba al tanto de que en el hospital no había nadie y que extrañas cosas pasaban en él. Tampoco estaba en conocimiento de que las vías de escape estaban cerradas, ni mucho menos que yo estaba allí de pie, escuchándola. Pero eso me devolvía de pronto el alma al cuerpo, no estaba sólo, a no ser que "eso" fuera una grabación auto programada o una ilusión. Pero, pensando positivo, donde estaría aquella mujer.

Lo medite, di vuelta absurdas en la oscuridad, pero no encontraba una estancia en el mapa que tuviera pinta de _"Sala de comunicaciones"_ o algo por el estilo. Entonces vino a mi mente algo que ella había mencionado

"_E__l generador de emergencia está funcionando con toda rapidez para una atención igualitaria."_

_«Eso fue extraño»_ Usualmente y si mente no fallaba, los generadores de emergencia comenzaban a funcionar en el momento exacto en que la luz se corta, pero este tardo al menos medio minuto, por lo que fue activado de manera manual y si era mi teoría cierta, debería haber una sala donde la luz fuera controlada. Revisé el mapa, pero nada, sólo los dos pisos que conformaban el lugar. Además, mirando el mapa detalladamente, me encontré con algo aún más extraño. Cerca del elevador había un hueco de escalera señalizada con una flecha.

DOWN

Pero según el mapa no había nada más debajo de mis pies. Sólo restaba con averiguarlo con mis propios ojos. Corrí allí y abrí la puerta con desesperación. El hueco era estrecho, mucho más de lo que podía imaginar, un sentimiento de claustrofobia se apoderó de mi ser, nunca me gustó mucho estar encerrado o en lugares con poca ventilación. Pero en fin ya estaba allí con mala espina. El ambiente era cargado, viciado de alguna manera, tal vez sólo era mi imaginación. Tomé el barandal de la escalera de madera, la cual crujía a cada paso mientras me hundía más en la absorbente oscuridad del final, interrumpida por una tenue luz.

Crujido tras crujido sentía que bajaba por una escalera mecánica sin retorno, como algo me esperase allá abajo que no me dejaría subir nunca más. Último escalón y el suelo. La sensación térmica aquí abajo era horrendamente gélida. La pared blanca al frente y las puertas me dieron un indicio de que había más cuartos debajo de la primera planta. Avancé directo hacia donde escuché un sonido familiar, había vida, irónicamente, en ese cuarto.

MORGUE

Dude más de diez segundos antes de poner mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. De hecho tuve el serio sentimiento de que debía tocar antes de entrar. Sin embargo sólo me armé de valor e ingresé. Asomé mi cabeza por la rendija, claro que había alguien, una mujer. Tal vez era la misma del altavoz.

—¿Hola? —Dije despreocupadamente.

—¡Mierda! —Ella dio la vuelta dejando caer el escarpelo de sus manos mientras se tomaba el pecho para relajarse—. ¡Me asustaste! ¿¡Quién eres!

—Yo…

—Yo te he visto —Mencionó de pronto como si me reconociera—. Claro… eres tú. El chico que volvió a la vida…

—¿Perdón? —Enarqué una ceja, desconcertado. Ella camino a un mesón metálico, sacando con cuidado un cuaderno clínico de entre un cerro de libros y demases. Abrió rápidamente la tapa, repasando las hojas, mirando con minuciosidad.

—Uhm, claro, aquí estas… estuviste en mi mesa de autopsias hace tres meses —Levantó la vista con una sonrisa—. Es bueno verte de pie, Drew Bloodworth

—También… —Tres segundos de analizar sus palabras me llevaron a la clave para un directo e inminente estado de ansiedad—. ¿Autopsia? ¿¡TRES MESES!

—Como lo oyes, eres un tipo afortunado. No muchos, por no decir ninguno, sale vivo de esta sala —La chica de cabello castaño seguía sonriendo—. Además no veo de que te sorprendes tanto… la herida que te hicieron fue mortal, dejaste de existir de camino aquí

—Yo… yo —Realmente no sabía que decir—. No puede ser…

—Hey… —Reposó las manos sobre el cuerpo inerte y pálido de la mesa de autopsias—. … yo te vi entrar por esa puerta, desnudo, desangrado, muerto. No tenías signos vitales de ninguno tipo, intentaron reanimarte que cuatro de tus costillas se fracturaron. Pero luego, estuviste aquí, en mi mesa… tomé el escarpelo y lo puse cerca de tu clavícula, iba a iniciar la perforación cuando tú abriste los ojos…

—¿Abrí los ojos? —No era una pregunta para ella más bien estaba analizando sus palabras.

—Sí, Drew… creí que era un espasmo post-mortem pero, me miraste y nombraste a una tal _"Aline"_, fue algo extraño en realidad, yo estaba aquí con mi colega de turno, le contaba que me había quedado encerrada en el almacén de adjunto…

—Lo recuerdo… —No sabía realmente que decía, sólo recordaba la frase que escuche antes de despertar, "_No iba a quedarme toda la vida encerrada ¿O sí?"_, en mi mente retuve esa voz como la de Aline, pero no era ella…—. ¿Qué sucedió luego?

—Corrimos contigo, obviamente, directo a la sala de operaciones —La mujer tomó el bisturí e hizo la incisión en el cuerpo, desvié la vista, no me gustaba mucho ver ese tipo de carnicería legal—. De ahí te perdí la pista. Lo último que supe fue que te llevaron al cuarto doscientos seis ¿Te trataron bien?

—¿Por qué no hay nadie en el hospital? —Pregunté de pronto absorto de su comentario—. ¿¡Por qué todo está vacío!

—¿Disculpa? —Clavó sus ojos castaños en mí, incrédula—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien —Deje entrever mi desesperación—. Hace tres meses que no sé de mí mismo y luego despierto en un hospital desolado, las puertas no se abren, no hay por donde salir…

—Cálmate —Dijo con severidad dejando el instrumento de lado, entonces pude leer su gafete.

AMANDA HALE

—Escucha —Susurró, caminó hasta mí, rodeando el mesón para luego acariciar mi cabello—. No entiendo cómo te saliste de tu cuarto. Claramente no estás bien aún… yo.

—¡Nada! —Grité, mientras le tome la muñeca con desesperación—. Amanda, tienes que ayudarme, algo extraño sucede en este sitio.

—¡Nada sucede! —Ella intentó zafarse, pero yo tenía más fuerza—. ¡Me lastimas!

—¡Amanda… el fuego! —De pronto todo se incendiaba, pero ella no parecía percatarse de nada—. ¡El fuego! ¡Aline… corre!

La adrenalina se apoderaba de mí ser nuevamente, el fuego me rodeaba, pero no soltaba la mano de mi hermana ¿O era la mano de la doctora?

—¡Aline!

—¡Déjame ir! —Pedía ella, pero aunque yo quisiera que Aline se alejara no podía soltarla—. ¡Drew, basta!

—¡Ayúdame! ¡No quiero morir!… ¡Auxilio! —El aire, el humo y las cenizas me quemaban las vías nasales y no podía respirar—. ¡Me asfixió!

—¡Por favor Drew!

La solté, estaba mareado, confundido, las llamas llenaban el ambiente. Lloraba al extremo de gritar. Iba a salir de ese lugar sofocante, la puerta se abrió de un estampido, corrí escaleras arriba, el lugar ardía, todo se consumía al inminente y desgarrador paso del fuego, danzando macabramente al mi alrededor, mi vida, mi vida quemándose, el aire que asfixia, las manos que jalan de mis pantalones, salientes desde el piso, los gritos de las personas inexistentes.

_«El averno»_

El humo me abraza cruelmente no quiere que escape, pero lucho contra él. Las llamas me iban a consumir la vida.

Y de la nada deje de existir.

**To be Continue.**

* * *

**A/N: **_**Okay, okay, maté, por segunda vez al protagonista xD. No me odien, pero Drew Bloodworth me cae algo mal. ¿Será porque yo sí sé cual es su pasado oscuro o.o? ¿A alguien le parece conocida la manera de cómo despertó en el hospital? ¿Ó la canción que estaba cantando Alexander? **_

_**No les daré las respuestas sin que antes sepan que me considero una "Kojima" de "Hideo Kojima" (No piensen mal ¬¬) Anyway, me considero una Kojima, porque al igual que él estoy compuesta de un 70% de Películas y series y con el resto, pues ustedes deciden XD. Ya, ahora las respuestas, cuando Drew despierta del hospital está basado en el primer capítulo de The Walking Dead y la canción que canta Alexander es "Turn around at look at me", el tema central que aparece en Final Destination III.**_

_**Otro tema, ¿Qué les parece Alexander? ¿Un mala copia de Kurt Cobain o de Walter Sullivan? xD No lo sé, juzguen ustedes, quizás puedan buscar su n° telefónico y preguntarle XD**_

_**Mmm, comenten please, para saber que opinan de esta nueva historia.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, a los que no, igual n.n**_


	3. Walking Away

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter III – Walking Away.**

* * *

Mis parpados se despegaron violentamente y lo único que pude distinguir era la puerta doble de mi armario color ébano y sus manillas, imitación del mineral plata. Otra vez me había dormido sobre un montón de cuadernos y textos de biología. Parpadeé para desperezarme y me erguí sobre la silla del escritorio estirando mis brazos al cielo. Una de mis vértebras lumbares tronó en silencio, los músculos se estiraban a la par con los tendones.

Bostecé cansada, y miré al frente. La ventana, cubierta por las persianas negras, con algo de polvo encima, permanecía abierta. Pero la oscuridad absorbía el pequeño paisaje de la pintoresca Paleville.

El apartamento que habitaba junto a mi familia estaba ubicado en el décimo quinto piso y la vista desde aquí era genial. Cuando se podía ver algo, por el momento, sólo la noche. Ni siquiera la luna ni las estrellas alumbraban las calles, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes negras. Quizás iba a llover.

A pesar de ello, la brisa otoñal era agradable y el sonido de un sauce en la primera planta se colaba por la ventana. Respiré profundamente para luego fijar mi vista en el reloj digital de la pared.

19:26

Vaya que había dormido, desde la tres de la tarde a las siete. No había duda de que los relajantes musculares que me recetaron por una pequeña lesión en el hombro eran muy fuertes. Miré mi cuaderno de apuntes, repleto de palabras y conceptos biológicos interrumpidos por una raya larga hecha con tinta negra.

—Hmpf… necesito despejarme un poco —Ciertamente no iba a terminar el ensayo para mañana, esa noche.

Tomé un bolso negro, cercano, dentro había un cuaderno, un lápiz, una cámara digital y cosas varias, como papeles inservibles, alguna que otra entrada para un concierto X, cosas que ya no tienen ningún valor, nada más que el sentimental. Y no es que necesitase esas chucherías tampoco, pero jamás revisaba las cosas que habían dentro, por ende jamás las sacaba y no me tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo tampoco.

Crucé el bolso sobre mi torso, revisando que las estampas de los grupos musicales que me gustaban permanecieran en aquel sitio y que no fueran arrancadas por cierto hermano odioso. Al comprobar que estaban allí, tome mi reproductor de música, color turquesa, que estaba en la mesa de noche. Disqué varias veces la pantalla para encontrar algo que me gustara, era irónico ya que toda la música que estaba allí me gustaba, pero quería una en particular, pero no sabía cuál era. Siempre me sucedía lo mismo, a veces, dependía mucho de mi estado de ánimo.

Caminé por el pasillo, marcando con una mano y con la otra luchando para ponerme los audífonos blancos en los oídos. Para cuando llegué a la cocina estaba lista. Guardé el reproductor en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans gris, para echarle un vistazo al lugar.

—¿Madre? —Llamé mirando a la cocina, pero no había nadie. Me quite un audífono y trate de escuchar, no había ningún ruido en la casa que no fuera un tedioso "Tic-Tac"—. ¿Dónde se habrán metido todos?

La respuesta llegó cuando mi vista se paró en la hoja blanca encima de la mesa del comedor. Afirmada con un florero adornado con rosas rojas plásticas y piedras de jardinería color ámbar. Entrecerré los ojos avanzando hasta ella para luego leerla.

"_Hija, fuimos al centro comercial. Volvemos en una hora._

_Hay comida en la olla que esta sobre la cocina._

_Con amor, tu madre"_

—Vaya consideración… —Musité con sarcasmo. Tomé el bolígrafo cercano para escribir la respuesta debajo de la nota de mi madre.

"_Madre, fui a dar una vuelta por la cuidad. Vuelvo en un par de horas._

_No toque la comida de la olla._

_Con amor, tu hija"_

De seguro mi madre iba a creer que era una especie de burla a la misiva inicial y en cierto modo lo era. Agarré las llaves colgadas del pequeño perchero especial para este tipo de cosas que estaba junto a la puerta. Colocando el audífono solitario que me quité anteriormente. Franqueé el umbral y salí al pasillo del edificio.

Tampoco había nadie allí, nunca había nadie a excepción de las plantas de hojas alargadas que decoraban el corredor. Una alfombra pagada por los inquilinos del piso y el ascensor enchapado con láminas de imitación de oro para _"dar elegancia"_. Pero había algo distinto en el aire, como si estuviera cargado eléctricamente. Avancé extrañada hacia el ascensor. No tocaba aún el botón cuando inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron, como si el ascensor estuviera esperando por mí. Extrañamente el tablero de la superficie indicaba que éste estaba en el primer piso.

—Deberían repararlo… —Por alguna extraña razón me quede observando el tablero por largos segundos antes de ingresar. Queriendo evitar o alargar el subirme a éste _«Tal vez deba usar las escaleras»_ Pero esa noche no estaba haciéndole caso a mi instintos. Así que entré.

Una vez adentro las puertas se cerraron, el silbido metálico era molesto. Ahora podía ver mi reflejo en las cuatro carillas del cubo, los espejos no eran más que una decoración. Pero para algunas señoras era el mejor método de ir maquillándose de camino al Lobby. Sonreí con autosuficiencia y presioné el botón del primer piso, éste no pareció reaccionar así que volví a presionarlo ésta vez con éxito. El botón que marcaba el número 1 se encendió así como el botón 2, 3, 5, 8, 13 y RF

—Genial, al menos iremos al primer piso primero —No me preocupe por aquel extraño suceso, el ascensor daría vueltas como loco, pero después de que yo lo abandonara. Comenzó el descenso, sentí la ingravidez que provocaban estos aparatos. Mientras leía otra vez las advertencias del cubo.

"_Peso Máximo 550 lb. – 250 Km."_

"_En caso de emergencia, mantenga la calma y comuníquese con el especialista a cargo"_

"_Botón de emergencia"_

No sabía con exactitud por qué hoy me llamaba la atención estos carteles de seguridad. Miré en cuál piso íbamos. Justo en el décimo. Extraño que esto avanzara tan lento.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió las puertas. Había un chico esperando desde el otro lado. Maldición era el chico que me atraía de la escuela y que bastardamente vivía en el mismo edificio que yo. Montó la caja metálica con una sonrisa amistosa. Bajé la mirada directamente a mis tenis Converse negras. No quería provocar ningún contacto visual que delatara mi evidente estado de euforia.

—Buenas noches —Saludó afable, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza—. Una hermosa noche de otoño…

Las puertas se cerraron pero el ascensor no se movió. Congelado, como mi sangre. Me parecía que el aire cargado del pasillo de mi piso se acumulaba en las seis caras del ascensor. Hacía calor, mucho calor.

—Sí —Susurré, mi cabellera hacia como cortina para cubrir mis sonrojadas mejillas, decidí usar un táctica de evasión que en muchos casos funcionaba fortuitamente—. ¿Por qué esto no se mueve?

—Ni idea —Lo vi encogerse de hombros por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo—. Yo quería invitarte a…

—¡Ah! —Hubo un chirrido antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

El cubo del ascensor se ladeó considerablemente hacia el lado izquierdo. Tropecé y fui a dar contra su pecho. Él me afirmó con cuidado. Podía sentir la amigable franela de su sweater contra mis mejillas mientras trataba de no perder el poco equilibrio que poseía. Pese a lo conveniente que había sido aquel movimiento, qué demonios había pasado después de todo. Alcé la vista, él me miraba con desconcierto.

—No te muevas —Me advirtió con temor. Giré mis pupilas. El suelo del ascensor estaba inclinado hacia arriba, y casi podíamos estar medianamente recostados sobre uno de los costados, vi nuestro reflejo en la carilla opuesta, casi no respirábamos—. Necesitamos tocar el botón de emergencia

—Está en el otro extremo —Susurré con un hilo de voz.

—Mierda… —Gruñó entre dientes—. Creo que esta cosa se descarriló

Me separé un poco de su lado antes de que esto se tomara a mal, cuando provino otro movimiento. Esta vez del otro costado, y de pronto comenzamos a descender violentamente. Caí de boca al piso. La caja se movía sin piedad sacudiendo nuestros cuerpos.

—¡No hay cable de seguridad! —Gritó arrojándose al piso del cubo, junto conmigo, en una misión de ayuda—. Estamos cayendo a más de cien kilómetros por hora ¡Estira tus miembros afirmándote de los extremos del cubo y prepárate para lo peor!

Él seguía diciendo cosas, ya no escuchaba. Ni siquiera la música retumbando en mis oídos. Sólo me estiré lo más que pude, mis pies tocando el fondo del cubo y mis manos afirmadas de las puertas. La ingravidez era cada vez más alta como si la inercia me levantara del piso. Las luces parpadeaban y el tablero se volvió loco, marcando números al azar, el chirrido era insoportable, como un tren que se detiene usando los frenos de emergencia.

El tiempo se me hacía eterno, la música aún sonaba, cándida sobre mis oídos, enviadas como impulsos nerviosos a mi cerebro, pero tampoco la podía oír con la bulla de fuera.

—Vamos a morir… —Susurré apretando los ojos, él me tomó la mano con fuerza, de seguro sus ojos color miel me observaban—. ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Luego de eso, hubo mucho ruido.

* * *

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, quizás ni siquiera lo había estado, sólo permanecía allí aterrada con el cuerpo adolorido, temblando con los parpados apretados. La música encendida, pero ahora sólo se escuchaba de un lado, de seguro el otro audífono estaba destruido. Lo ultimó que recordaba era el estampido poderoso de la colisión contra el suelo de concreto. Mi cuerpo había sido casi despedido por los aires al chocar. Había algo sobre mi espalda. No era pesado, pero tampoco liviano.

—Maldición —Susurré, los dientes apretados rechinaban ante la fricción. Tenía ganas de llorar. Abrí mis ojos, había trozos de madera rotos junto con pequeños cristales de algún foco cercano que yacía despedazado, los cables hacían ruido y sacaban chispas cuando hacían contacto entre sí. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el choqué el foco colgaba de un extremo, oscilando lentamente—. Estoy viva…

Comencé a moverme. Mi cabeza dolía y mi torso también como si tuviera más de alguna costillas fracturada, pero no era el caso.

—¡Ah… mierda! —Apoyé ambas manos en el piso a la altura de mis hombros para alzarme. Las tablas de mi espalda se deslizaron cayendo al suelo, a la par con los vidrios del foco y el espejo roto—. ¡Ayuda! ¿¡Alguien puede oírme!

Nada.

_«Dave…»_ De pronto se me vino a la cabeza mi acompañante. Miré a un costado, había más trozos de madera y una rejilla, seguramente que pertenecía a la superficie de la caja, de ella resaltaba la franela negra. Quité como pude los elementos que estaban sobre su cuerpo. Mis manos sangraban, había cortes varios sobre la epidermis, algunas más profundas.

—Dave… —Deje escapar un grito ahogado al verlo. Él estaba allí, pero no estaba. Su cuerpo estaba inerte sobre el piso. La mirada cálida de antaño se había esfumando. Sólo sus cristalinos contraídos y la boca semi abierta, quizás intentó decirme algo antes de morir. La sangre fluía por su boca a borbotones. Su cráneo estaba deshecho y la masa encefálica podía verse desde mi altura. Su cabellera negra se fundía en el charco de sangre. Sus oídos eran decorados con finas hebras de sangre al igual que su nariz—. Dios… no puede ser… ¡NO!

Me aferre con rabia e impotencia a su sweater, como si mi dolor le sirviese para revivir. Era mi culpa… ¡Era culpa mía! _«No puedes estar muerto… no puedes… ¡MALDICIÓN, REACCIONA!»_

—¿Por qué yo no? —Me abracé a su cuerpo que aún irradiaba calor, lo perdía de hecho, podía sentir su aroma, su perfume personal. Repase mis dedos lánguidamente por sus costillas, su cuerpo me parecía más hinchado que la última vez que estuvimos así de cerca, antes de caer. De seguro sus órganos internos están irreconocible _«¿Sufriste? ¿O fue una muerte inmediata? ¿En qué segundo fue tu última exhalación de vida? ¿Acaso agonizaste? ¿Me llamaste para pedir mi ayuda? ¡RESPONDE!»._

Las lágrimas se desprendían de mis ojos como cascadas, se mezclaban con la sangre de mi nariz y del corte de mi ceja, podía sentir el líquido caliente recorriendo mi rostro.

—Ayuda… —Decía entre lamentos, pero en realidad no quería ser rescatada. Quería morir allí.

—¿Hay alguien allí adentro? —Una voz dulce estaba del otro lado—. ¿Estás bien?

No respondí, aguante la respiración, no quería ser escuchada. El corazón parecía que, en cualquier momento, iba a salir de mi boca. Cerré los parpados con temor mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas.

—Ayuda… —Arrastré mis rodillas hasta la puerta metálica abollada por el impacto. Había algo raro en ella. No era la misma puerta, ésta era como de vidrio o algún otro material plástico pues podía ver la silueta distorsionada de alguien más afuera—. ¡Estoy encerrada!

_«__¿Lo estoy?»_

—¡Tranquila, voy a tratar de abrir las puertas! ¿Estás herida? ¿Puedes moverte? —Preguntó, podía escuchar sus zapatos pisando algo de tierra suelta afuera

—¡Sólo unos cortes!… ¡Por favor, no me dejes! —Pedí, las lágrimas inundaban mi ropa ensuciando mi playera un poco más. Y la música, con dolor me deshice del reproductor, el cual arrojé sobre el piso, aún llevaba el bolso colgado de mis hombros.

—No te preocupes, voy a sacarte. Intenta abrir las puertas desde adentro.

Seguí sus instrucciones colocando cada mano en la unión de las puertas mientras jalaba en el mismo sentido de apertura de estas. Podía sentir a la otra mujer en el otro extremo forcejear de la misma manera que yo. Por fin la puerta cedió abriendo un pequeño hueco, el aire se coló apresuradamente.

—Sigue jalando… —Decía mientras yo ponía todo de mi parte para no desfallecer. Un poco más y había un espacio suficiente para mi cuerpo. Extendí una mano fuera y ella la tomó con delicadeza.

— Tira! —Exclamé, su otra mano se aferró a mi antebrazo tirando de él, podía ver la escasa luz que provenía desde afuera.

Había aroma a tierra, como si el lugar jamás hubiera sido limpiado. El edificio, era siempre sometido a limpieza rutinaria por eso era extraño oler aquel aroma. A pesar que podía provenir del desastre que estaba al otro lado

—¿Estás bien? —Me senté en el suelo, sin poder abrir los ojos, me sentía tan culpable de lo sucedido, pero asentí con la cabeza—. Es un milagro que te haya encontrado. Al fin alguien en todo este pueblo.

—¿Qué? —Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos color zafiro de mi salvadora. Su cabello rizado caía con gracia sobre sus hombros. Ella sonrió con afabilidad, pero no podía creer lo que estaba detrás de ella. Definitivamente no era mi edificio—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Miré a mis alrededores, el ascensor tenía una reja metálica además de las puertas con el cristal que yo había abierto, el piso estaba polvoriento y casi no podía verse las baldosas. Giré la vista escrutando el resto, había, o deberían haber sido algunos pilares cuadrados. Otros estaban derruidos.

—Bueno… el letrero de la entrada dice "Grand Hotel" en Silent Hill… creo —Respondió ella.

—¿Silent Hill? —Mi estómago se revolvió, la última vez que estuve en este pueblo un par de amigos murieron en un accidente en el Toluca Lake—. Pero yo… estaba en el apartamento… ¡En Paleville!

Me incorporé como pude, el hotel estaba desolado y casi lúgubre. Los focos se habían fundido y sólo la luz que entraba por la puerta del ascensor y la del día nos alumbraba. Había visitado el hotel antes, pero nunca estuvo así de vacío, es más siempre estaba lleno y las personas hacían largas filas para conseguir una habitación en época de vacaciones.

El Grand Hotel y el Lake View Hotel eran los primeros en coparse. Claro que el primero por empresarios y el segundo por vacacionistas.

Pero la luz me incomodaba, era como si fuera de día, pero era de noche _«No entiendo… no entiendo nada»_

—Debemos encontrar un hospital para ti —Susurró ella—. Me llamó Aline, Aline Bloodworth… estaba buscando a mi hermano. Se llama Drew…

—¿Drew Bloodworth? —Pregunté extrañada, girando el cuello hacia ella—. ¿Él que…?

—Sí, el mismo —Contestó ella antes de que terminara la frase—. No es que me enorgullezca, pero es la única familia que me queda

—¿Le ayudaste? —Consulté mientras trataba de reconfortarme.

—Ese siempre será mi pecado —Sonrió con ironía—. Ya no importa de todas maneras

—Ya veo —Suspiré quejándome, el hombro lesionado anteriormente dolía mucho ahora— Me llamo Clio Darkmaster… al parecer es el día de los apellidos rebuscados

—Tienes razón —Ella rió afirmándome de un brazo, cruzándolo sobre su hombro.

—No creo haber visto a tu hermano, a no ser que sea en la televisión, pero ¿Cómo es? —Pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta principal.

—No ha cambiado mucho. Cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, alto, delgado… —Decía ella, mientras yo pensaba en el chico ojos color miel que salvó mi vida, no era Drew, porque a Dave le conocía de antes.

—No entiendo… —Mascullé negando con la cabeza, Aline me miró desconcertada—. Es como si esto fuera un sueño. Una pesadilla. Cómo pudo pasar, son kilómetros de distancia…

—No puedo responder a esa pregunta —Ella bajo la vista.

—… —Carraspeé incomoda, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando en este sitio—. ¿Por qué buscas a tu hermano? ¿Huyo nuevamente?

—Nuestro auto se detuvo en mitad de la carretera por falta de gasolina. Él tomó un bidón y dijo que iría por un poco de gasolina a la estación más cercana… pero… —Suspiró levemente—. Me dijo que no saliera del auto, pero me asuste al ver que no regresaba. Así que seguí el mismo camino por el cual lo vi perderse y heme aquí.

—Es una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿No fuiste a la policía local? —Pregunté curiosa, entonces caí en cuenta de que tal vez esta chica no conocía este pueblo, ni sus alrededores—. Hay una en la esquina de Sagan Street con Crichton Street.

—Lo sé, pero supuse que él no iba a ir a la policía… ya sabes… Pero no creas que no se me paso por la cabeza considerando el estado de este pueblo —Llegamos a la puerta principal. Me apoyé en una de las murallas.

—¿Estado? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Se acercó a la puerta y tiró de ella, pero esta no cedió, frunció el ceño.

—No hay nadie —Dijo escuetamente—. Todo está vacío… y esa neblina. Peor… las grietas en el suelo. No pude regresar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Me alcé hacia su hombro—. Silent Hill es un pueblo turístico y para estas fechas está lleno de turistas. Por el festival otoñal.  
—Lo que oyes… no hay nadie. Tuve suerte de encontrarme con un chico, muy extraño, por cierto, que me indicó que mi hermano podía estar en este hotel, pero ya ves… —Volvió a tirar de la puerta sin éxito. Se giró hacia mí colocando una mano en su cintura—. Y ahora esta maldita puerta no abre…

—¿Estará trabada? —Ella volvió sobre sus pasos ignorándome, tomó nuevamente mi brazo para recorrer, otra vez, el pasillo plagado de puertas de madera, hacia la recepción.

Una vez allí me estiré para descansar en el respaldar de un sillón, mientras ella veía el mapa de la zona.

—Lo dudo —Contestó mi pregunta formulada anteriormente—. Pero es la única respuesta…

Un silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Me acerqué cojeando levemente hacia ella para poder ver lo que estaba mirando con dedicación. Mis ojos, cansados por la repentina baja de adrenalina se posaron en el mapa que, por ley, deben tener todos los lugares públicos.

—Lo siento… —Susurró, despegué la vista de la cartulina con trazos para mirarla.

—¿Por qué? —Un estremecimiento dentro de mí me hizo sospechar el motivo de su pesar.

—¿Era tu amigo, verdad? —Volvió la mirada azulina hacia mí—. El chico… del ascensor…

—Un amigo de la escuela… —Mi voz se quebró—. Esta noche salvo mi vida. No tenía que morir así, tenía una vida por delante…

—¡Espera! ¿Dijiste "_noche_"? —Interrogó, para luego mirar su reloj de pulsera—. Esta muerto… se detuvo a las dos cero seis de la madrugada. Pero ahora esta…

Giró la vista escaneando los alrededores.

—…de día… —Se sorprendió—. Y es raro porque cuando llegué al pueblo mi reloj funcionaba y eran las ocho de la mañana. Pero aún estaba oscuro.

—Dime a mí lo que es extraño. Hace un par de minutos estaba en casa, en Paleville, eran casi las ocho, pero de la tarde. Estaba oscuro. Tomé el ascensor y casi dos minutos después estoy en Silent Hill, y mi amigo está muerto —Dejé escapar el aire lentamente—. Necesito volver a casa, necesito decirle a la familia de mi amigo que él está muerto, pero heme aquí confundida y herida.

—Te entiendo —Asintió con decisión.

Alguien comenzó a aplaudir.

Nos giramos al instante, alguien recorría el pasillo aplaudiendo. Sus pasos livianos como los de una bailarina de ballet, elegantes y rítmicos.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó Aline, pero no obtuvo una respuesta, sólo más aplausos y una risita flotando, llenando el silencio—. ¡Dije…!

—Ya te oí… —Susurraron y de la oscuridad emergió una figura magra, vestido de negro. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes. Sus pies estaban descalzos y por ende muy sucios. Podía distinguir algunas yagas en el arco interior de estos—. Es bueno encontrarlas mis bellas doncellas…

Él se inclinó haciendo una referencia. Aline y yo nos miramos, creo que ambas pensábamos lo mismo. Ese tipo estaba loco.

—Tú eres el que me dijo que mi hermano estaba en este sitio —Aseguró la castaña mientras cambiaba su expresión por una de severidad—. Él no está aquí, me engañaste… ¿Dónde está?

—¿Me vez cara de niñero? —Él rió para luego desviar su vista hacia mí—. Mmm… nueva presa… ¿De dónde eres?

—De un mundo distinto al tuyo… raro… —Mascullé, el hecho que me llamara "presa" me enojaba, y tampoco es que estuviera de humor.

—Yo… ¿Raro? —Explotó en risas.

—¡Cállate! —Aline avanzó hasta él con la mirada furibunda—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Hey cálmate —Quien fuera que sea ese hombre, la tomó por las muñecas antes de que Aline pudiera golpearlo o casi matarlo—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que él está pasando una linda estadía en el _Araf_…

—¿Araf? —Repitió Aline separándose del hombre, abrí los ojos con impresión—. Alexander…

—¿El purgatorio? —Interrumpí, ellos me miraron con incredulidad, con dificultad llevé mi mano a la pared, afirmándome, el dolor de mi torso era casi insoportable hasta el punto de tener que apretar los dientes.

—Lo pones de una manera tan frívola —El hombre, Alexander, rió—. Araf… purgatorio… como sea.

—¿De que estas hablando? — Aline volvió a la carga, pero esta vez Alexander la tomó por los hombros arrojándola al suelo—. ¡Ah!

—Mierda… —Farfullé al ver que me miraba con cara asesina—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¿Por qué? —Alzó los hombros, su sonrisa era realmente la de un psicópata—. No voy a hacerte nada malo… sólo quiero ayudarte

—¡No le creas! —Aline despertó de su letargo tomando el tobillo de Alexander, le vi el rostro, había sangre desde su ceja, ella estaba herida y yo también.

—¡Silencio! —Tomó su cabeza rápidamente antes de chocarla contra el duro concreto recubierto con cerámicas multicolor del hotel. Ella gimió de dolor y luego, como Alexander lo dijo, hubo silencio.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Exclamé levantando un jarrón de porcelana que parecía fino. La idea era partirle la cabeza, dejarlo K.O o algo por el estilo. Una lluvia de cristales se deslizo de su rubia cabella, sucia y adherida por la falta de lavado. Un líquido rubicundo comenzó a fluir desde la cima de su cabeza.

—¡Ah! —Perdió el equilibrio retrocediendo, cayendo junto a la pared. Los trozos de vidrio estaban desparramados por el suelo, sin embargo eso no me impidió lanzarme de rodillas contra el cuerpo de Aline. La alcé de la cintura con dificultad, mientras escuchaba los gemidos ahogados de Alexander.

—Aline… reacciona, por favor… —Era inútil, ahora era ella la que estaba inconsciente—. Por favor tenemos que huir, salir de aquí, despierta… ¡Vamos! ¡NO!

Una mano poderosa se apoderó con violencia de mi boca, podía sentir la respiración de ese hombre en mi oído. Jadeaba a la par conmigo, intenté zafarme, pero me era imposible, él, aunque se veía delgado, tenía mucha fuerza. Me estaba asfixiando he intente quitar su mano , lo rasguñe, había sangre y piel en mi uñas, pero no me soltaba.

Mi cerebro estaba clamando por algo de oxígeno, los pulmones estaba repletos de dióxido de carbono que pedía a gritos poder salir. Todo se nublaba, la risa de ese hombre me exasperaba para finalmente caer el suelo, lánguida, lo único que pude divisar antes de caer víctima de la inconsciencia fue a un hombre bañado en sangre y alguien gritando el nombre de Aline.

**To be Continue**

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Tercer Capítulo yeah! Okay, okay, tal todos quedaron así O.O ante la aparición de este nuevo personaje y creo que la mayoría aun no entiendo el peso que tiene esta nueva chica… ehm… Clio Darkmaster en esta historia ¿Cuál será el motivo para que esta mujer este en el pueblo de Silent Hill y que relación tendrá con el desaparecido Drew?**_

_**Más revelaciones acerca del pasado oscuro de Drew... tenemos una celda y la policía… uh! ¿Ustedes qué creen al respecto? XD Bien cómo ahora saben que Drew está en el Araf… Aka purgatorio… no será muy fácil que concrete su venganza contra Alexander que hasta cara de sicópata tiene XD**_

_**Okay, no los molesto más.**_

_**Un beso para todos los que leen u dejan review y para los que no, de todas maneras y ya saben. ¿Criticas, sugerencias, amenazas? n.n**_


	4. Guardian Angel

_**La nota cultural del día ;) **_

***Sing-Sing:** _Es una cárcel de alta seguridad, conocida también como la cárcel de Cincinnati ewe_

***Heckler and Koch USP 40:** _Es un tipo de arma de fuego, potente y segura que usualmente es utilizada por la policía, es una variante de la 9 mm._

_*****_**Vlad Tepes III o El empalador:**_De seguro que han escuchado hablar de él antes. Su nombre común era Dracula XD. Héroe rumano cuyas habilidades de tortura eran casi innatas_

* * *

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter IV – Guardian Angel.**

* * *

—¡Aline!… Dios mío… Aline… ¿Aline?

—Ñhm…

—Hey… ¿Estás bien?

Me arrojé al piso, sucio. Al cuerpo inmóvil de aquella chica, tirada en el suelo. Sangraba, aunque me pareciese que sus heridas eran más bien superficiales y no tenía pinta de estar en riesgo vital.

—Hey… —Contemplé brevemente su cuerpo, colocado casi en posición fetal. Sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho. Sus jeans negros estaban empolvados en las rodillas como si se hubiese arrastrado por el piso. Su playera blanca, estaba a la par con su jeans, sólo que ésta tenía un pequeño tinte carmesí y su sweater negro, holgado, estaba desarmado. Era como si verdaderamente se hubiera dormido en aquel lugar. Me acerqué un poco más, para levantar el mechón de cabello negro azabache que se pegaba a su mejilla. Tomé su cabeza con delicadeza para luego afirmarla contra mi pecho—. Reacciona…

Estaba viva, su respiración era tranquila, de seguro estaba a la deriva del sueño, pero lo dudaba.

—Despierta… —Acaricie su mejilla, fría y pálida como el marfil, ella apretó los parpados _«¿Tiene una pesadilla?»_—. Tranquila…

—… Aline… —Susurró despacio, reaccioné de inmediato, ella… ¿Conocía a mi hermana?, pero sus llamados se tornaron lastimeros, como si la angustia la invadiera—. ¡Aline…! ¡Aline!

Se separó de mi lado con violencia, despertaba de una pesadilla y estaba aterrada. Su cuerpo temblaba. Podía percibirlo.

—¡Tranquila!

—¡No, suéltame! —Gritó desesperada, mientras se ponía de pie, claramente sus intenciones eran huir de mí, pero no se lo permitiría, ella sabía dónde estaba Aline.

—¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! —La tomé de la muñeca derecha, haciendo que se girara sobre sus talones, ella intentó golpearme, y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido porque la aprisioné contra mi pecho, dejándola inmóvil—. ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Confía en mí! ¿Dónde está Aline?

—… —No respondió pero de buenas a primeras dejo de forcejear. Giró la vista para clavarme sus hermosos ojos color castaño—. ¿Aline?

—Ahora sí nos entendemos —Sonreí con confianza, mientras la soltaba de mi agarre—. Me llamo Drew, estoy buscando a mi hermana Aline… ¿Tú sabes dónde está? Dime la verdad…

—Yo no… —Desvió la vista, hacia el piso, había sangre regada por doquier—. …ella… ¡Alexander! ¡Él se la llevó! ¡Intenté defenderla, pero él… él…!

—Okay, relájate… —Posé mis manos sobre sus hombros, y no sé si fue por inercia, pero ella me abrazo. Aún tiritaba y se aferraba a la parte posterior de mi sweater con fuerza—. Todo está bien…

—Te equivocas… —Ella negó—. Nada está bien. Lo siento tanto… quise defenderla, pero no pude… Alexander esta… loco.

—Lo sé, por eso es necesario que lo encuentre antes de que le haga daño a mi hermana —La separé un poco, quería observarla—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Clio… Darkmaster —Respondió a cuestas.

—Bien, y dime Clio… ¿Estás herida? ¿Estás en condiciones de caminar?

—Sólo los cortes que se pueden ver —Tragó saliva, pensando—. Creo… creo que puedo caminar…

—Mucho mejor ¿Eres de por aquí? —Consulté señalando la puerta, indicando que caminara con cuidado.

—Vivo en Paleville y ni idea de cómo llegué a este sitio… —Se detuvo inquieta—. La puerta no abre, esta trancada.

—¿Intentaste salir? —Pregunté ocultando mi asombro.

—Lo intentamos, Aline y yo… pero no se movió, fue cuando nos devolvimos y nos atacó Alexander… —Me miró dubitativamente—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—¿Eh? —Ciertamente no me esperaba esa pregunta—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —Entrecerró los parpados—. ¿Hay otra puerta?

—No —Desvié la mirada— No me creerías…

—Inténtalo —Me rodeó, buscando mi mirada—. De seguro que es más creíble que mi excusa…

—Hmpf… —Miré el cielo del edificio con indiferencia y una sonrisa—. Qué tal… ¿Tele transportación?

—Claro… —Susurró en un tono divertido—. Alexander dijo que estabas en el purgatorio… ¿Qué quería decir?

—Alexander dice muchas cosas… y con el nivel de esquizofrenia que padece no me parece conveniente que le creas todo lo que dice —Ensanché mi sonrisa un poco más—. Además… ¿Tengo cara de venir del purgatorio?

—Tienes cara de venir de Sing-Sing —La vi sonreír con autosuficiencia, la expresión se mi rostro debió verse afectada, por su mirada ególatra—. ¿Te golpeaban mucho?

—No te golpean… te hacen fuerte —Respondí, había algo extraño en el aire, un sabor, que, cuando se filtraba por la boca te dejaba un desagradable sabor cobrizo, realmente detestable—. ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo este tema contigo? Eres una extraña para mí…

—Tú también lo eres para mí… Drew… —Parecía que mordía sus palabras al pronunciar mi nombre—. Aun no entiendo cómo es que Aline quiere a alguien tan despreciable como tú…

—¿Qué? —No supe cómo es que la conversación se había tornado tan hostil y poco llevadera. Ella me estaba insultando sin embargo no podía defenderme de una manera caballeresca—. Guarda silencio sino sabes que vas a decir… algunas personas no reaccionarán como yo…

La aparte de mi camino. Para niñas como ella, mal educadas y narcisistas, yo no tenía tiempo.

—¡Vete al infierno! —La oí decir mientras encaminaba mis pasos hasta la puerta principal.

* * *

—¡Vete al infierno! —Grité desde donde estaba, viendo alejarse a aquel hombre llamado Drew.

Ciertamente los últimos minutos de mi existencia no habían sido algo color de rosa. Había "despertado" del estado de shock en el cual me había inducido Alexander para luego encontrarme cara a cara con un desconocido. Drew Bloodworth era, definitivamente, el hombre más vulgar y poco creíble que había conocido en la vida.

Tal vez pensaba que detrás de esa fachada de chico lindo podía conquistar y hacer caer a cualquiera que viese su sonrisa. Pero yo no. Me bastaba con saber cuál era su pasado para entender que aquel chico no era más que una cara bonita. Había algo en sus ojos, algo… oscuro. A pesar de sus cristalinos color ámbar, con una mezcla de verde, muy claros, por cierto, se ocultaban cosas horrendas. Cosas que nadie se atreve a contar, ni mucho menos repetir.

Y puede ser que él crea que soy engreída, por mi puede pensar lo que quiera, pero prefería salir de este sitio por mí misma que depender de alguien más, y sobre todo en un asesino.

Bufé con fastidio, rozando y limpiando el resto de sangre seca de mi cara. Aguantando el entumecimiento de mis extremidades avancé hasta la recepción por detrás del mostrador de madera y tomé el mapa de la zona, con sus cinco pisos correspondientes. Eché un vistazo a la primera planta, que, según el mapa, exponía dos salidas al exterior. Volví mis pasos hasta el inicio del pasillo, observando de reojo, allí estaba Drew aporreando la puerta con objetos como mesas que servían de decorado del pasillo. Quería sonreír, pero había sido más como una mueca, así que lo abandoné.

Deje que él siguiera con lo suyo, tal vez habría una ventana por la zona de lo que parecía ser un vasto territorio en forma circular. Retorné, hacia la puerta al lado de la recepción, la única vía de entrada a aquella parte del hotel, pero estaba trancada por el otro lado. Sólo se abría un poco, una pequeña ranura que sólo dejaba entrever polvo pululando por la zona y oscuridad.

Tercera opción, era una ventana pero del segundo piso. Doblé las carillas del mapa en cuatro y las introduje dentro del bolso, caminando hacia la puerta que rodeaba el ascensor. Tomé el pomo de la puerta de ingreso mientras observaba el derruido elevador, la luz que procedía de adentro se había fundido ya, de seguro los cables se habían cortado definitivamente.

Ingresé.

El pasillo de la escalera era realmente estrecho, inclusive podía poner mis manos a los costados de las paredes sin mayor estiramiento de mis ligamentos superiores. La escala era de concreto sólido, y los pasamanos de acero inoxidable. Comencé el ascenso una vez que me sentí a gusto con el lóbrego lugar.

Doblé dos veces a la derecha para encontrarme con otra puerta de madera y un cartel empotrado en ella.

2F

Aunque los caracteres eran escasos en el cartel no hacía falta hacer hincapié en que ya estaba en el segundo piso. Ciertamente había más polvo aquí arriba, el ambiente estaba de un tono grisáceo, como si de una película antigua se tratase. Lo único que destacaban era las puerta, color marrón, pero aun así no dejaba de ser deprimente. Más con las flores secas en los jarrones del pasillo.

Parece que era cierto lo que había dicho Aline, no había nadie en este sitio.

—No deberías andar sola por este sitio —Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, cómo es que Drew me había alcanzado tan rápido.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? —Me giré molesta, él sólo levantó las manos en un símbolo de disculpa.

—Creí que era un país libre —Susurró pasando por delante de mí—. Robaste el mapa de la recepción… que desconsiderada.

—No creí que al polvo le perjudicaría el hecho de haber quitado el mapa —Resoplé—. Consigue el tuyo.

—Claro, podría obtener una fotocopia de él cuando encuentre un local abierto en este maldito pueblo de mierda —Se volvió, ahora parecía estar realmente molesto.

—Mala suerte —Coloqué una mano en mi cadera—. Yo llegué primero…

—Tonterías —Me observó de reojo—. Dame el mapa… ahora…

—Y si no lo hago qué me harás ¿Matarme? —Alcé una ceja, pero su mirada me dejo perpleja, como si diera un "sí" silencioso con ella, más, por un mero reflejo de supervivencia, le extendí las carillas—. Ten… quédatelo.

—Gracias —Susurró con sarcasmo.

Tomó las hojas desdoblándolas, proseguí con mi camino, hacia el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones.

—¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó con delicadeza.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Hubo algún tipo de bufido más allá de pasillo, en la parte de edificio que no había recorrido aún. Parecía que entremedio de la nebulosa vista se escondía un animal, herido o hambriento—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Shhh… —Siseó Drew acercándose a mí, levantando la parte posterior del sweater, sacando algo enganchado en la pretina del pantalón—. Quédate atrás…

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Apunté con algo de temor. El brillo de la zona del cañón era demasiado brillante como para ser un arma que encuentras tirada en la calle. De seguro era robada—. ¿La has robado?

—Cállate… —Ordenó, avanzando, realmente no creí que fuera necesario—. Puede que me trates de loco. Pero estuve un tiempo inconsciente en un hospital… cuando desperté… tenía el arma en las manos y el olor a pólvora invadía el lugar… sé que más adelante hay algo peligroso… pero no sé cómo lo sé… simplemente lo sé…

—¿Intuición? —Posé una mano en su hombro izquierdo para que supiera que lo seguía.

—Quizás… paranoia… —Negó levemente con la cabeza—. Estoy confundido…

El ruido cada vez se hacía más alto, mientras que muchos pasos se acercaban lentamente a nosotros. Lastimeros y desiguales. Cómo si la cosa o persona que avanzara no estuviera en pleno control de sus extremidades inferiores.

—Enfermeras… perros… —Susurraba—. Era cómo un sueño… y esa linterna… la oscuridad… el calor…

Sus músculos se tensaron, de la luz grisácea surgieron figuras distorsionadas, caminando lentamente hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Retrocedí dos pasos aterrada, esto era demasiado. Era una especie de persona pero no tenía brazos, es más, parecía que estos estaban adheridos, como una camisa de fuerza de piel, a sus costados. Era difícil de describir tal aberración. La piel era de un color rojizo claro, como la piel nueva que aparece luego de una quemadura. Su rostro era una deformidad, no ojos, no boca, no… nada. Sólo una abertura grotesca—. Dispárale ¿Qué estas esperando?

—¡Para atrás! —Exclamó, su mano se deslizó torpemente arrojándome hacia la parte posterior de su cuerpo, antes de que aquella criatura vomitara un líquido acido sobre nosotros. Por suerte alcanzáramos a movernos rápidamente.

El líquido se derramó sobre el suelo de la segunda planta, pequeñas burbujas desagradables explotaban del charco.

—¡Bestia desagradable! —Susurró Drew disparándole sin piedad. Cada bala fue desprendida del cañón a una velocidad incomparable, el sonido, fuerte, resonando con más fuerza aún en el desolado pasillo. Parecía que se adhería a la pintura de las paredes, descascarándose.

Creo que fueron alrededor de 4 o 5 balas las disparadas. No las podía ver, había cerrado los ojos y tapados con mis manos mis oídos para hacer menos desagradable la escena. Aun así el pitido dentro de mis oídos era incontenible, molesto más que nada.

Nuevamente me alcé a la escasa luminiscencia del hotel, abriendo mis ojos con temor. La criatura yacía sobre el piso desangrándose, no era posible ver las balas dentro de la carne pegajosa, pero aun así, casi podía intuirse que estaban allí. Los casquillos de 9 mm. tirados sobre el piso, vacíos. El humeante cañón de la Heckler and Koch USP 40 se ocultó debajo del sweater de Drew nuevamente y el olor a pólvora en el lugar sofocaba mi respiración. Ahora cuatro orificios decoraban la pared junto con un salpicado de sangre congruente con la trayectoria de los proyectiles.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté ahogadamente.

—No lo sé —Negó, pensando levemente—. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ser…

—Tiene que ser una pesadilla… —Farfulle—. ¡No puede ser verdad!

—¡Pero lo es! —Me miró, sus ojos tenían algo que me aterraba, como si le hubiese insultado con mi frase—. Tienes que creerlo… sólo así podremos sa-

Se detuvo, cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha. Parecía impresionado de sus propias palabras.

—¡Ah! —Cayó de rodillas al piso tomándose la cabeza—. …Aline…

—¿Estás bien? —Acaricié su espalda con mesura, pero levantó la vista con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

—Lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte —Dejó escapar el aire con cuidado, creo que notó el desconcierto en mi expresión y trato de justificar la especie de ataque acaecido anteriormente—. Ejem… sufro de jaqueca, son molestas… Ahora… mira, sé que no confías en mí, pero si me sigues tal vez podremos salir ilesos de esta ciudad. Dime ¿Confías en mí?

—Dame una razón… —Me negaba aún a seguir los pasos de este hombre—. Sólo una…

—Qué tal… porque soy tu ángel guardián —Sonrió, podía casi sentir su vista rozando mi cuerpo—. O si lo prefieres… porque quizás soy la única persona normal a kilómetros a la redonda.

Estiró su mano, vacilé unos segundos antes de estirar la mía. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, ahora sentía la piel fría y sudorosa de su palma

—Te ayudaré a encontrar a Aline —Me detuve—. Sólo porque ella salvó mi vida, no lo hago por ti…

—Bien —Asintió—. No te separes, puede ser peligroso. A cualquier ruido extraño nos detenemos. Necesitas algo con que defenderte, las balas son escasas.

* * *

Dudaba sobre las razones del por qué esta chica estaba aquí. Y a pesar de ser una chica de poco trato, podía fácilmente convencerla para que viniera conmigo, así evitaría el cargo de conciencia si le sucedía algo. Siempre creí en el karma, las buenas acciones son recompensadas y puede que sea algo tarde para reivindicarme pero valía la pena intentarlo, al menos por Aline. Se lo debía a ella.

_«Aline ¿Dónde __estás?»_ Era imposible que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra así como así, tenía que haber un lugar, alguna guarida, una casa o algo donde la hubiesen llevado, pero ¿Dónde? Quizás…

_«Maldición»_ Un martilleo se apoderó de mis sienes, doloroso y constante. Lo mismo que me sucedió en el hospital. Cerré mis ojos rogando para que Clio no se diera cuenta de lo que me sucedía.

Aunque ni siquiera yo supiera lo que estaba pasado dentro de mí, dentro de mi cabeza. Como el hospital…

_**Flashback**_

El fuego me rodeaba por donde quisiera que mirase, las llamas y el óxido se tornaban de un color tan rojo que molestaba ante mis ojos claros no acostumbrados a la fuerte tonalidad. Así como el calor de las llamas, todo era enfermizamente devastador.

Las paredes no tenían forma, sólo un camino recto con rejas en vez de piso. Había sangre en ellos, coagulada y cuajada que al pisar era aún más desagradable que mirarla, pero inevitable, estaba regada por todo el pasillo, con vendas sudorosas y llenas de pus colgando del techo, el olor era nauseabundo e irrespirable. Casi toxico como el dióxido de carbono o el gas metano. Traté de respirar por la boca, pero me ahogaba con facilidad, en el acto casi.

Creo que todo el ambiente formaba una coalescencia dentro del entorno, enrostrándome el sufrimiento de algo o alguien. Quizás sacándome en cara todo mi pasado. Mis ojos escrutaban lentamente el fondo del corredor. Oscuro como una boca de lobo, oscuro como la noche sin luna.

La linterna que portaba en mi mano derecha, dicho sea de paso, no sé de donde la obtuve, alumbraba poco y nada en aquel lugar, la fuerza de la ampolleta LED se perdía con el valor negro del lugar. Mi mano izquierda tiritaba de miedo, la Heckler and Koch USP 40 no era apuntada en un lugar específico y de las paredes surgieron las manos furiosas de las criaturas que intentaban atraparme.

—¡Suéltenme! —La lana se estiró al agarre del monstruo, pero no le di mayor importancia, sólo corrí, corrí mientras la oscuridad me abrazaba tiernamente, como si me invitase a quedarme con ella.

El arma estaba descargada, no podía defenderme. La luz se distorsionaba con el rebote de mi cuerpo. Oscilaba de un extremo a otro y el sudor picaba en mis parpados.

Y la risa, la risa de Alexander sonando en el entorno, música de cámara agolpándose en los flancos del pasillo. Me detuve… era el final.

Una pared decorada con sangre detenía mi paso. Retrocedí dos pasos, mientras otros se acercaban a mí, me voltee con rapidez y la linterna golpeo algo carnoso a su paso. El foco se deshizo y yo desperté.

Aterrado y sudoroso sobre el piso frío del Alchemilla Hospital. El viento y la neblina se colaban por la, ahora abierta, puerta de emergencia. Me incorporé como pude, mi cuerpo adolorido no era amable conmigo en este momento. El arma seguía aferrada con fuerza a mi mano mientras que los trozos de la linterna plástica yacían esparcidos por el piso.

No produje palabra, sólo me coloqué de pie, había rastros de sangre en el suelo que se perdían en la solitaria salida. Avancé con cuidado, descendí los cinco escalones de la pequeña escalinata, observando a mí alrededor. Una especie de fuente al medio y un árbol desnudo en el centro decoraban la salida. Las hojas cafés rodaban en el cemento con la brisa, algunas quedaban estancadas en la sangre.

Seguí el rastro, como un perro que olfatea la comida. Avanzada la calle encontré un gafete médico, ya lo había visto antes.

AMANDA HALE.

Negué dentro de mi mente_, «¿Amanda?»_ Sangre, pasos y gotas que me trasladaron a la ventana del Grand Hotel, había logrado entrar por ella, pero cuando me di la vuelta para mirar mi vía de ingreso, esta simplemente había desaparecido.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

—¿Algo en tu mente? —Preguntó Clio al notar mi ausencia mental.

—Sólo pensaba… —Medité, tenía casi dos segundos para inventar algo, y que fuera algo bueno—. …en…

—¿Aline? —Concluyó ella—. Pareces… obsesivo…

Me detuve en seco, mirándola.

—Perdón por ser un hermano preocupado —Fruncí el ceño—. Tú estarías igual si fuera un familiar tuyo el que está en problemas ¿no?

—No me refería a eso… —Ella movió la cabeza negativamente—. Es casi incestuosa tu manera de extrañarla

—¿Estas insinuando que Aline y yo…?

—Estoy bromeando —Soltó una risita—. Mal pensado…

—No le encuentro la gracia —La miré de reojo, a la vez que me acercaba a una puerta y la abría.

—Malhumorado…

Su voz dejó de oírse, aunque era agradable, casi como un canto celestial, mis oídos se habían tapado de un zumbido molesto. Mi cuerpo estaba actuando extraño en estos últimos días _«¿O meses?»_

—Hay un teléfono —Dijo Clio mientras se acercaba al gran camastro, junto a la mesa de noche, dude seriamente si funcionaría ese aparato, pero la deje ilusionarse mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto de baño. Casi al ingresar a la habitación 205.

Un cuarto normal. Un inodoro y una tina blanca, oxidada en los bordes y un lavamanos, sobre este colgada una caja rectangular cuya superficie era un espejo ahumado en los bordes. Mi rostro se reflejó al instante. Un hombre, joven aún, de veinte años, demacrado y cansado. Suspiré y una sonrisa afloró en mis labios.

—Que estupidez… —Tomé la superficie y tiré de ella. Los imanes de seguridad se despegaron al instante mostrándome el interior de madera con cuatro divisiones horizontales. Pensé, escaneando los cubículos. El primero estaba vacío, el segundo exponía un par de frascos rotulados con nombres que en mi vida había escuchado, en el tercero había un mini botiquín y en el cuarto una hoja de afeitar. Tomé el botiquín, pensando en que tal vez lo necesitaría

Escuché un ruido sordo proviniendo de la parte del cuarto. Observé por encima de mi hombro, con una sonrisa.

—Hubiera sido una buena técnica en Sing-Sing —Grité a la vez que caminaba hacia Clio—. Si… golpeáramos a los guardias de la misma manera que en tu lo haces con el teléfono, definitivamente terminarían muertos… o tontos

—No funciona —Me miró del reojo—. Parece que nada aquí lo hace, ni siquiera tu cerebro Drew… ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

Levantó un papel, amarillo y gastado. Incluso con manchas de café y las letras borrosas. Lo tomé con cuidado, casi se deshacía al tacto, como las alas de una polilla que atrapas en la oscuridad.

"_Deborah, llámame con urgencia, creo tener la clave en mi poder,_

_cuando leas esto, por favor, comunícate conmigo._

_Con amor, Alexander H."_

—Alexander… —Gruñí entre dientes.

—Al menos encontramos algo de interés… quizás Deborah sepa algo… —La observé pensando en cada una de sus palabras y en la nota.

—Su número… —Empujé a Clio a la cama, para acceder a la parte inferior de la mesa de noche donde habían unas guía telefónicas.

—¡Hey por qué me empujas! —Me reclamó—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con su número?

—Alexander, el maldito hijo de puta, que tiene a mi hermana me dijo que buscara su número telefónico —Comenté eufórico por el hallazgo.

—Oh… con que eso era… —Susurró—. Mmh… pero existe un leve problema…

—… —Alcé la mirada hacia ella. Se volvió hacia mí, observándome con detención—. ¿Vas a hablar?

Rió inocentemente antes de responder.

—Verás Drew… Alexander es un nombre muy común, piensa ¿Cuántas son las probabilidades que tienes de encontrar su número telefónico en un guía de más de mil hojas? —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el papelito desgastado—. Ten en cuenta además que en esas guías buscas por apellidos, y la "H" en el papel no nos dice nada, por lo que las posibilidades son casi nulas.

—Puede que tengas razón —Mascullé pasando las hojas con cuidado hasta la letra H—. Pero tengo que intentarlo, y si me ayudas o no, ese es tu problema, yo sólo te digo que mientras más rápido encuentre a ese imbécil más pronto saldré de aquí…

Comencé a pasar las hojas, los apellidos con la letra H se deslizaban por mis ojos como pequeñas pelusas inservibles. Clio se unió a mi búsqueda, creo que mis palabras calaron hondo dentro de su cerebro, tal vez sólo era un reflejo de querer salir de aquí lo más pronto que se pudiera y mejor si era indemne. Asentí por ella, quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte estar buscando la vía de escape para afianzar un bien personal, pero no la culpaba. Durante mi estadía en Sing-Sing tuve tiempo de practicar aquello que llaman "auto reflexión", era muy probable que el traje naranjo de una pieza me estuviera asfixiando, pero era lo que estaba de moda por esos días dentro de las celdas. Había conocido, de cierta manera, mi yo interno en aquella etapa de mi vida, ya no era tan impulsivo pese a las constantes provocaciones de mi compañero de celda y los celadores. Caí en cuenta que era mejor observar y no comentar al instante sin antes tener una vaga idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de los otros. Eso me había salvado el pellejo muchas veces.

—¡Mira eso! —Regresé al mundo real ante la exclamación de mi compañera, bajé la vista donde apuntaba con su dedo índice. Allí en la hoja amarilla repleta de carácter del tamaño mínimo había encerrado con tinta roja un número.

HUDSON ALEXANDER — 555-4923

—¿Qué pasara si no es _nuestro _Alexander? —Hizo hincapié en la palabra "nuestro".

—Hay que llamar…

—¡Hey! —Volvió a exclamar—. ¿Qué acaso no me oyes cuando te digo las cosas? El teléfono no funciona…

Quedó pasmada, mirando detrás de mí.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó, di vuelta sobre mis talones más que rápido, allí apoyada en la pared había una mujer, estaba Abbie.

—Abbie… —Susurré, no sabía si ese malestar que se posó en la boca de mi estómago significaba algo en particular, pero gracias al Creador recuperé la noción del tiempo rápidamente—. Apareces hasta en mis radiografías Abbie ¿No tienes a nadie más a quién apuñalar?

—Era una prueba Drew —Avanzó dos pasos, los mismos que retrocedí yo, Clio se puso de pie de inmediato, intuyendo, tal vez, que ella era una especie de peligro ambulante—. Necesitábamos saber si eras lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la prueba final…

—¿Prueba final? —Hice coro a sus últimas palabras—. Si no te entendí la primera vez que comenzaste a relatarme sobre tu soledad materializada, qué te hace pensar que ahora si lo entienda… habla claro o no digas nada…

—Es necesario —Volvió a decir—. Que sepas elegir correctamente cada una de tus acciones. Unas te llevaran a la gloria y otras…

Miró sobre mi hombro ¿Estaba mirando a Clio? Apuntó con su dedo hacia mí, o hacia ella sonriendo.

—…a la perdición —Concluyo—. Debes cuidar en quién confías…

—Yo… —Quedé atónito, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelinegra que estaba en mi espalda—. Sé en quien debo confiar…

Extraje el arma de la cinturilla del pantalón y le apunté con seguridad.

—En ti claramente no puedo confiar —Sonreí petulante—. Ahora estamos a la par cariño mío…

—Hazlo… —Dejó caer lo brazos—. Ángel… me liberarías de mis cadenas, hazme libre…

—¿Eso es lo que quieres…? —Posé un dedo sobre el gatillo a punto de apretarlo hasta el fondo.

—¡No! —Clio golpeó la parte superior de mi brazo, obligándome a bajar el arma—. ¡No ves que te está probando! ¡Eso es lo que quiere! Y… si lo haces serás igual que ellos… igual que todos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —Carcajeo Abigail—. Así que es por eso que fuiste elegida…

—Tú cállate —Ladró Clio, casi podría haberla asesinado si de ella dependiera—. Me cansé de ti, de Alexander, de las cosas raras, y de todo esto.

Abbie rió mientras se acercaba a la puerta, entonces todo pasó en cosa de segundos. No sé de dónde Clio, salió detrás de mí, como una gacela y en un parpadear, Abigail estaba en el piso y los fragmentos de algo cerámico se repartían sobre el suelo alfombrado.

—Clio… —Casi sentía mi corazón agolpado, pateando sobre mi pecho—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Me la debía —Enterró sus hermosos ojos en mi—. ¡Tú la viste, ella inicio!

—Mmmh… recuérdame ¿Qué edad tienes? —Alcé una ceja y ella dejo caer el cableado eléctrico de la lámpara que, literalmente, azotó contra la cabeza de Abbie, de seguro ella no estaba muerta, pero tendría una gran jaqueca cuando despertara—. Tal vez ella tiene…

—¿Un teléfono móvil? —Sonrió con complicidad—. También lo había pensado…

Con esperanzas renovabas Clio registró cada uno de los bolsillos de la extraña ropa que portaba Abbie hasta que sacó un aparato mediano, casi del porte de la palma de la mano. Era un teléfono móvil. Brillante.

—Vamos, marca el número… —Extendí la guía mientras que lo marcaba.

Tres veces al centro, una vez al lado izquierdo, otra vez en el número 9 y finalmente el número 23.

Puso el teléfono móvil en su oreja, yo coloqué la mía también en el otro costado, marcaba, el "Tu" característico era exasperante. Impacientes, quizás nos respondería el loco de Alexander, quizás no.

Alguien descolgó del otro lado. Aguantamos la respiración por medio segundo antes de escuchar la inconfundible voz de nuestro anfitrión.

—_¿Qué tal?…_

—¡Alexander! —Rugí, pero la voz continuó, era una maldita grabación, un condenado buzón de mensajería instantánea.

—…_estás hablando al teléfono de Alexander Hudson, en este momento no puedo contestarte, quizás estoy haciendo alguna maldad por allí, de todas maneras, déjame tu mensaje, yo trataré de contactarme contigo lo antes posible. Adiós._

—¡Fue una total pérdida de tiempo! —Enfadado lancé la guía al suelo.

—¡Silencio, continua! —Advirtió Clio sin despegarse del auricular, callé de inmediato acercándome con cautela.

Había alguien riendo del otro lado.

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya mis queridos invitados, han accedido a mi teléfono. Felicidades. Quizás pueda resolver algunas de sus dudas, quizás sembraré otras. Drew, mi querido Drew, estabas tan sólo en este sitio, pero alégrate ya que ahora gozaras con la compañía de Clio, como Dios, cuando vio que Adán estaba solo, y trajo a Eva, mmmh interesante coincidencia ¿No creen? Pero cuídate del fruto de la ciencia querido mío. A lo que voy, ¿Soy sólo yo o a alguien más le invade la excitación? Lo más probable es que sea así. Siempre me sucede, la excitación previa antes de probar la sangre de alguien… ¿sueno algo psicópata? Lo siento, mi mayor inspiración es Vlad Tepes… el empalador… ¿Lo conoces verdad Clio? Eres sabía dentro de tus parámetros… supiste de inmediato lo que era el Araf… mereces una estrella dorada. Por eso eres una elegida, como Drew… —_

Hubo una risita molesta. El tono de voz de Alexander era, de cierta manera, irritante. Pausado, hablando como un pastor que dirige a su rebaño.

—_Es seguro que ya se dieron cuenta del lugar en el que están. Silent Hill es donde todo comenzó, pero hace bastante tiempo. Sus calles, ahora vacías, albergan el gran secreto que se esconde debajo de los cimientos de grandes mentes. En lo más profundo de su ciencia, cubierta por aquella deliciosa estela blanquecina ¿No los hace estar felices? Como una madre que cubre a su niño en una noche tormentosa. Puede que, esta soledad los perturbe un poco, pero si dejan que ingrese dentro de su ser, sabrán que es maravillosa. Siéntense en una de las bancas del parque y admiren nuestra creación. —_Hizo una pausa_—. ¿Y Aline? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Drew, amigo mío, no es nada personal, pero la necesitamos, de otra manera te hubieras ido, eres… tan escurridizo, has evitado nuestro encuentro durante cinco años… que desperdicio. Oh oh… ¡Allí viene! ¿Lo logran escuchar? Se acerca a pasos agigantados… está despertando._

Miré a Clio, ella no entendía nada, y menos yo. Pero había algo, el aire había cambiado, tornándose eléctrico y pesado. Denso como si la presión nos aplastara sin piedad.

—¿Qué…? —Deje la pregunta en el aire.

Desde nuestros pies la tierra parecí remecerse, un pequeño temblor. Como el que se siente en la plataforma de una estación de trenes, justo en el momento en que este hace su entrada. El mismo sonido.

—Drew… —Susurró la ojicafe acercándose a la ventana. Su rostro se vio distorsionado por las sombras de las aves que levantaron el vuelo despavoridas, Algo sucedía afuera que las había hecho salir volando. La bandada se perdió en el cielo gris cubierto de nubes—. ¿Qué sucede…?

Al acto, se oyó a lejos una especie de sirena, una sirena de advertencia, aunque en Sing-Sing la misma sirena significaba que había un motín en la cárcel, era para alertar de un peligro, un peligro mayor ¿Por qué este pueblo tendría algo así?

—Mira —Clio ahogó un grito aterrado, las nubes grises se tornaron de un momento a otro en negras sumiendo todo en la oscuridad como una onda expansiva. Se acercaba a nosotros, rápidamente, como si quisiera comernos. Cogí la mano de Clio y la jalé con fuerza hacia la puerta de salida. No reparamos en que casi aplastamos a Abbie que seguía tirada en el piso. Yo sólo quería salir de allí.

De vuelta en el pasillo, fue peor. Las paredes se tornaban de un color rojizo y la pintura se desprendía fácilmente víctimas de un calor incalculable _«¿Calor? ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?»_ Era la misma sensación que tuve en la Morgue del hospital, en aquel pasillo que no me condujo a ninguna parte específica. El suelo se elevaba a la vez con la que todo el pasillo se sumía en una extraña dimensión paralela donde todo era desagradable.

Clio dejó caer el teléfono móvil al piso, por el cual, seguramente, seguía parloteando Alexander desde el otro lado, al parecer el golpe fue de tal manera que se activó la opción del altavoz. La risita característica de Alexander se oyó en todo el pasillo, esta vez sonaba algo más maniática. Sentí como Clio se aferró con fuerza a mi torso.

—_Bienvenidos, amigos míos, a ningún lugar._

Y de un momento a otro todo se oscureció.

**To be Continue**

* * *

**A/N****: **_**Kyaaaaa! **__**Cuarto Capítulo, de verdad estoy totalmente emocionada con este FanFic, ya que no esta tan estructurado como los otros que he hecho, este está más… como dicen por allí "a la vida" XD Por eso aún tengo asuntitos muy puntuales que resolver y es allí donde entran ustedes mis queridos lectores o.o… entonces podemos decir que estamos en presencia del PRIMER QUIZ de este FanFic XD**_

_**La pregunta del día es…**_

_**¿Creen que Drew y Clio deberían separase para continuar cada uno por su lado?**_

— _**Sí**_

— _**No**_

_**¿Qué opinan XD? Okay, participen, mmmh siento, muy dentro de mí que la historia va algo estancada, pero al menos descubrieron cual es el pasado oscuro de Drew, ahora el punto es por qué estuvo todos esos años encerrado en Sing-Sing ¿quieren saberlo o.o? Más adelante. Qué me dicen de Aline… definitivamente tendré que contar donde está en este momento… quizás en el Araf O.O**_

_**Okay, okay… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y ya saben sugerencias, dudas, bombas Acmé o.o**_

_**Un beso para todos ustedes n.n**_


	5. No way out

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter V – No way out.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

—¿Drew? ¡Drew!

—¡Por aquí! —Había sentido su llamado, él estaba allí levantando la mano, saludándome mientras que de telón de fondo tenía al sol, imponente, grande y brillante ocultándose en el horizonte.

Me acerqué corriendo a él, estaba sentado sobre la pequeña cerca rural que mi padre había construido para delimitar el terreno de nuestro jardín trasero. Su cabello, castaño claro, casi rubio, brillaba más cuando el viento le soplaba tenuemente los mechones. Llegué a la baranda apoyando mis manos sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunté curiosa, observando las sinuosas montañas tapizadas de verde gracias a los pinos y el agua que rodeaba la costa.

—Sólo observo —Me había contestado concentrado en su tarea—. Me gusta esto…

Le miré confundida. Él entendió de inmediato, posó una mano cálida en la cima de mi cabeza estirando uno de mis desordenados rizos para luego soltarlo y este volviera su estado natural, como un resorte porfiado.

—La vida que llevamos, Aline —Continuó—. No me gustaría que cambiara nunca…

—Y no va a cambiar —Dije con seguridad—. No tiene que cambiar…

—Claro —Drew sonrió, sus labios finos tenían el gesto que por años había amado tanto de mi hermano, la felicidad—. Aline… ¿Crees en Dios?

—¿Eh? —La pregunta en sí me había descolocado, teniendo en cuenta que nuestra familia era muy apegada a la religión cristiana—. Claro que sí, mamá siempre nos ha enseñado a ser agradecidos con él… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —Volvió la vista al frente—. Sólo me preguntaba… ¿Qué pensará de nosotros? ¿De mí?

—Ya veo —Me quede pensativa por unos instantes—. Lo más seguro es que cree que eres el mejor hermano del mundo…

Soltó una carcajada, su risa era pegajosa, cuando él reía, yo reía, cuando él lloraba, yo lloraba, era una alegría y una tristeza mutua. Nuestros predecesores lo habían confirmado, fue Eurípides quien dijo que cuando un hombre bueno está herido, todo el que se considere bueno debe sufrir con él. Y era lo que intentábamos llevar a la práctica, como hermanos, después de todo, luego de que nuestros padres murieran, lo único que nos quedaría éramos el uno con el otro.

—El mejor hermano del mundo ¿Eh? —Hizo eco a mis palabras una vez que se calmó—. No lo creo…

—Lo eres Drew… —Afirme—. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

—_Mi scusi bella sorella, ma sai la mia piccola mancanza di tatto…*_

—¡Drew, no me hables en italiano! —Me crucé de brazos inflando las mejillas—. ¿Por qué me haces eso?

—Perdón, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal —Bajó de la baranda, el cielo se tornaba de un color violáceo y el sol era diminuto en la línea del mar—. Ven, entremos, te haré chocolate caliente.

Siempre me había sentido tan bien al lado de Drew, a sus catorce años era alto, más que el promedio. Él me tomó de la mano y entramos a la casa.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_«Drew… cambiaste, sabiendo que me prometiste que nada cambiaría… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vienes por __mí? ¡Ven, Drew, ven!»_

El olor de los granos de café inundaba mi nariz, el saco de arpillera me estaba sofocando y la silla no era para nada cómoda. Hacía frío y pese a que el olor a café era fuerte, podía identificar el intenso aroma a moho y humedad. Por alguna parte de donde me encontraba había una fuga de agua, pues el repiqueteo constante sobre un charco cercano, me estaba volviendo loca. _«Ten paciencia, Aline, Drew te está buscando… no se va a ir sin ti»_ Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo el cuello, me dolía y mucho, las fibras trenzadas de la cuerda arañaba mis muñecas y las de mis tobillos me cortaban la circulación al extremo de que mi pies estaban dormidos, fríos y con pequeñas agujas invisibles.

_«Cristo sufrió más que tú, resiste… esto acabara pronto. Hace tanto frío en este lugar… Drew»_

Las únicas veces que tuve esta desagradable sensación fue en dos ocasiones que estaban interconectadas. La primera, fue cuando acompañé a mi madre al hospital estatal, ella lucía demacrada, triste y sus ojos estaba hinchados de tanto llorar. Para esa época yo tenía casi doce años y no entendía nada. Lo único que sabía era que el lugar era frío, como una gran nave de metal, de acero inoxidable. Las luces del pasillo, puestas cada cierta distancia, le daban al lugar un aspecto sombrío y deprimente. Mamá me había dicho que me quedara sentada en una de las bancas de madera puestas al costado del corredor, mientras ella hacia ingreso por una puerta doble de metal que casi era camuflada por todo el resto.

Salió luego de cinco minutos, su cara estaba embargada en lágrimas y su garganta se llenaba de lamentos. Corrí hasta ella y la abrace, sosteniéndola.

—Tranquila mamá, ven, vamos a casa, Drew nos debe estar esperando…

No entendí por qué ella había soltado más lágrimas cuando dije eso, sino hasta un par de semanas después. Esa noche Drew no nos estaba esperando en casa, no había dormido en ella. No sabía dónde estaba y su teléfono móvil saltaba directo al buzón de voz ¿Acaso Drew estaba perdido? ¿Se había ido por mi culpa? ¿Dónde estaba papá? ¿Estaba con Drew?

Pero él se había ido, al menos no por su cuenta, ni mucho menos estaba con papá. Cuando vine a enterarme de dónde estaba Drew, mi madre y yo habíamos sepultado a papá hacia bastante tiempo. Muchas dudas se aclararon entonces.

_**Flashback**_

El sitio era incluso más deprimente que el pasillo de la Morgue del hospital. Las ventanas, enrejadas con barrotes sucios, dejaban filtrar un poco de luz al lugar, la poca luz que dejaba la neblina del invierno.

El rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta de metal me hizo subir la mirada, el celador, de traje negro no se inmuto cuando paso por enfrente un chico de la mitad de edad que él. Mi hermano corrió la silla que estaba frente a la mía y tomó asiento. Se veía abatido y cansado, no había dormido bien ese día y su ojo izquierdo se tornaba de un color azulino, las hebras de sangre adornaban la zona de la esclerótica.

—Aline… —Comenzó, la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados—. Yo sé lo que estás pensando pero… las cosas no son como las hablan los medios, lo sabes

—Has teñido de sangre a nuestra familia —Jamás, juré a mi Dios, que jamás le había hablado así a mi hermano, pero la soberbia me invadió—. Era nuestro padre… ¡El que nos dio la vida!

—¡Escúchame! —Llamó—. Yo no lo hice… tienes que creerme. Yo no mate a nuestro padre… ¡Yo lo quería!

—¡No te creo! —Una lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Drew?

—Aline… —Había estirado su mano alcanzando la mía—. Sé que viniste porque me crees, no para reprocharme nada. Tú más que nadie debería saber que no fui yo

—Lo oí… —Él levantó la mirada—. Tú y papá, habían discutido… No quiero volver a verte…

—No —Su mano se aferró aún más, pero la soltó, como si se quemara una vez que le dedique una mirada cargada de odio—. Aline…

—Mamá tiene leucemia… —Musité—. Va a morir, Drew… ¿Te das cuenta? Papá está muerto, mamá va a morir y tú… por mi parte fingiré que estás en el infierno

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Lo último que recuerdo fue a mi hermano llamándome, pero no había tenido el valor suficiente para darme vuelta y encararlo, decirle que me negaba a creer que fuera un asesino, aunque hubiera testigos que confirmaban verlo salir de la casa a la hora del asesinato y las huellas en el arma homicida. Todo lo culpaba.

Rápidamente la noticia se expandió por toda la cuidad y en un par de días, todo Estados Unidos y el mundo se conmocionaba ante el cruel asesinato del importante e influyente político Leonard Bloodworth. Las estocadas punzaban en mi pecho al ver la fotografía de Drew en el decorado de los noticieros, las palabras firmes de los medios eran crueles.

Drew Bloodworth, de tan sólo quince años era el principal sospechoso en el asesinato del político. Claro que, semanas más tarde, la palabra "sospechoso" había derivado en "culpable" luego de la sentencia del juez. Veinte años en Sing-Sing, era oficial, Drew iba a pudrirse en la cárcel, si es que antes no lo mataban las pandillas de reclusos. Veinte años que se concretaron tan sólo en cinco, horas atrás el reo 948527 había escapado.

—No te atormentes —Mis músculos se tensaron, había alguien más conmigo y ni siquiera había notado su presencia—. Drew era una mala persona…

—Cierra el pico —Gruñí entre dientes—. Tú no sabes nada…

—¿Y acaso tú lo sabes? —Alexander y su histriónico tono de voz—. ¿Sabes que sucedió esa noche, Aline?

No, no lo sabía. Drew jamás me lo había explicado.

—Drew prometió que me lo diría —Musité, hablando conmigo.

—¡Pero que mentiroso es! —Su voz era tan, pero tan, molesta—. Mi querida Aline, no me digas qué le sigues creyendo… ¡No me respondas porque me matas de la risa!

La risa fingida retumbo en mis oídos y de la nada el saco de café despareció, ahora si podía mirar a los ojos a Alexander.

—¿Crees en Dios, Aline? —Preguntó, esto era igual a…—. ¿Crees en Él?

—Deberías saberlo ¿No? —Me estiré sobre a silla—. ¿Y tú?

—Mmm no… —Rió—. Yo prefiero creer en _mi_ Dios… Uno más justo, pero que a la vez exige más.

—¿De verdad? —Alce una ceja—. ¿Y ese Dios… cumple?

—Claro que sí —Posó una mano sobre hombro.

—Entonces si existe tú has de morir de forma dolorosa —Apreté los dientes, antes de escupirle en la cara. Él volvió la mirada mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo que traía escondido.

—Siempre me sucede lo mismo —Comentó—. No puedo tener una cita sin que me escupan en la cara.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Alcé la mirada, llena de furia.

—Me sorprende que lo preguntes, mi querida Aline —Sonrió petulante—. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber qué sucedió con el descarriado de Drew.

—¿Qué…? —Hubo una punzada dolorosa en mitad del pecho—. Drew desapareció… él… ¡Tú tienes que ver con todo esto! ¡Me dijiste que estaba en el Gran Hotel!

—¡Era mentira y tampoco tienes derecho a recriminarme nada! —Explotó de pronto, ¿Alexander… estaba enojado?—. Que tú le hayas abandonado en esa fría prisión no me hace culpable a mí de su muerte…

—¿Muerte? —No entendía de qué estaba hablando este maldito lunático—. ¡Drew está vivo… él está buscándome!

—¿Buscándote? No me hagas reír… y luego dicen que yo soy el demente de este lugar —Caminó hacia la pared contraria, suspirando—. Creí que la pequeña y única descendiente de los Bloodworth era una muchacha sensata y de buena memoria. Escucha pequeña princesa, ¿Recuerdas el quince de febrero de dos mil ocho?

Lo observé confundida, la fecha me era familiar. ¿Un cumpleaños? ¿Aniversario? ¿Pero de qué?

—Veo que no —Colocó ambas manos en su cintura mientras me dedicaba una cara de cama a medio hacer—. Drew estaba en Sing-Sing para esa época ¿No es así? Yo lo recuerdo bien… muy bien. Una mañana fría de invierno, la escarcha cubría el pequeño patio de recreación. Recuerdo las manchas anaranjadas deambulando por todos lados. Algunos paseaban, otros estaba tramando algo, parapetados en las cercas de seguridad, los guardias recorrían las torreras de vigilancia, de un lado a otro cargando sus fusiles AK cuarenta y siete. Era un día maravilloso…

—¡Espera un minuto! —Salté, recién sus palabras estaban siendo procesadas por mi cerebro—. ¿Me estás diciendo que… tú estabas en Sing-Sing?

—Claro que sí —Aplaudió, lo miré con desprecio y dejo de hacer aquel gesto—. Pero no te confundas… yo no estaba acusado de nada, para ese entonces yo era un simple mortal que trataba de darle un consuelo a las familias de los reos… Conocí a Drew esa tarde… la tarde en que le dieron una paliza… ¿Se refresca tu memoria ahora, señorita?

Era verdad, a Drew le habían dado una paliza, aunque no recordaba si era la fecha exacta fue por mediados de ese mes. Tuve noticias de que mi hermano estaba mal, pero no… _«¡Él estaba vivo! Drew y yo conducíamos el auto… ¡Drew! No… no, no, no, no ¡NO!»_

—¡Es mentira! —Grité, las cuerdas parecieron apretarse más a mi piel—. ¡Drew está vivo, él no murió!

—¿No me crees? —Volvió a sonreír, me daban ganas de coserle los labios—. Te mostraré una prueba fidedigna e irrefutable de la muerte de Drew Bloodworth…

* * *

—Tenemos un problema —Musité revisando el cargador del arma. Sólo tres balas.

—¿Tú crees? —Clio retrocedió golpeando a otra de esas cosas desagradables que distaban mucho de ser humanos.

Confundidos, avanzábamos a tropezones por los pasillos del Grand Hotel, las rejillas, el óxido y el calor nos embargaban lo poco de cordura que teníamos. Por suerte Clio había encontrado una especie de hacha de incendios en un pequeño panel de emergencia.

Haber traído el mapa del lugar no había sido una idea de la mejores, pues las paredes y las puertas parecían correrse o simplemente desaparecer de los lugares originales, el humo pululaba de un rincón a otro y si no salíamos luego de aquí el dióxido de carbono iba a matarnos antes que estas criaturas.

—Según esto —Miré el mapa, para luego observar la zona—. Estamos en el cuarto piso… pero no parece el cuarto piso.

—Este lugar parece un laberinto sin salida y sin retorno ¿Alguna idea para poder salir de aquí? —Preguntó mientras pateaba y daba muerte a la criatura tirada en suelo—. Muere asqueroso bicho…

—Vaya sí que eres una _femme fatale_ —Su boca se curvo en una suave sonrisa.

—Cinturón negro… —Comentó, la miré con una interrogante a flor de piel—. Karate…

—Oí que te hacen cultivar el temple ¿Es así?

Soltó una leve carcajada sincera.

—Igual que en la pri-

—Muy graciosa —Corté antes de que finalizara—. No puedo entender este maldito mapa, debí comprar un maldito teléfono móvil, de esos que tienen un GPS incorporado…

—Señor calamidad, deja de quejarte y camina… Creo que es por allí —Señaló el fondo del pasillo oscuro con leves toques anaranjados—. Ven, tal vez encontramos algo de interés.

—No creo que nada sea interesante en este lugar —Negué, apuntando el extremo opuesto a donde ella había indicado—. Será mejor que regresemos

—Claro ¿Prefieres el ascensor que no funciona o las escaleras rotas? —Dijo, note de inmediato su tono sarcástico—. Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos y tú quieres regresar, no eres muy coherente Drew.

—No pretendas que sea coherente cuando este sitio y mis pensamientos son un completo galimatías —Susurré—. Todo sería más fácil si supiera donde está Aline y ya, pero pienso y pienso y no encuentro las razones del por qué Alexander está haciéndonos esto ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi o de ti… o de mi hermana? Piénsalo bien, nuestra familia no tiene nada que ver con la tuya… nosotros no nos hemos visto ni en pelea de perros. Alexander se metió con las personas equivocadas y lo va a pagar caro.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —Clio se acercó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Quizás es esto lo que Alexander quiere. Como te dije antes con esa mujer, Abbie, esto es lo que _ellos_ quieren ¿Les darás en el gusto?

—Por supuesto que no —Moví la cabeza—. Quiero que Alexander pagué por esto, quizás, dentro de su mente enferma, cree que es un juego ¿Pero qué hay de este lugar? Es casi onírico, surrealista… no puedes decirme que es obra de él.

—No, obviamente no —Meditó unos instantes—. Por lo que pude apreciar, Alexander es un tipo sumamente religioso, lo más seguro, es que esto sea obra… de algo más poderoso que nosotros, incluso que de Alexander… o simplemente es una mala pesadilla de la cual despertaremos en un tiempo más

—Es el infierno —Afirmé con seguridad—. No hay otra explicación… Lo más probable es que Dios o lo que sea me esté haciendo pagar por todos mis pecados que por cierto, suman y siguen

—Drew —Llamó, levante ligeramente la vista para encontrarme con esos estremecedores ojos marrones—. Tú no asesinaste a nadie ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? —Hubo algo mágico en esa oración, por Dios, ella recién me estaba conociendo sin embargo…

—No preguntes, sé que ocultas algo, algo oscuro e indecible… No sé qué será y respeto que lo guardes para ti, hay ciertas cosas que son mejores dejarlas guardadas muy dentro —Suspiró—. Sólo presiento, muy dentro de mí, que no has hecho nada malo, como asesinar a alguien de tu propia sangre. Ni menos a tu padre… y es irónico, porque cuando me sentaba en el diván del apartamento que habitaba, veía las noticias y me preguntaba qué había pasado por tu mente, al paso del tiempo me convencí erróneamente de que eras un asesino más, pero me doy cuenta que no es así… desconozco tus otros pecados, pero no has de pecar de asesinato. Al menos eso creo.

—Sonaste igual a mi madre —Rasqué el puente de mi nariz incomodo—. Y puede que tengas razón… quizás más adelante, te cuente una historia… pero para ello debo pedirte que no hagas conjeturas apresuradas

—Como quieras —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, deja de hacer tu melodrama que estamos en medio del pasillo. No quiero que te eches a llorar, mira que lo de doctora corazón no se me da.

—Okay, entonces pongámonos a trabajar —Asentí sonriendo, no era difícil acostumbrarse a esta chica—. Sigamos por el pasillo hasta el final y tratemos de ir por la escalera. A menos que quieras quedarte charlando

—No me pagas lo suficiente como psicóloga, eres muy taca- —Caímos al piso víctimas de un gran remesón.

—¡Cuidado! —Le tomé de la mano y la jalé con todas mi fuerzas antes de que cayera un bloque de cimiento sobre ella—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora! ¡El edificio no va a aguantar más!

—Maldición… —Se tomó el hombro con dolor, tal vez había sido muy bruto con ella _«Bruto, vaya palabra»_—. ¡Ayúdame!

Extendió la mano y la tomé, esta vez con más mesura. Corrimos rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo que se cortaba abruptamente, y, según el mapa, este debería tener dos bifurcaciones. Y en vez de ello sólo había una ventana, común y corriente. Agarré el marco e intente abrirla, pero esta parecía soldada. Los vidrios sucios hacían que la estancia se viera más oscura afuera que dentro.

Era la única, maldita y jodida, salida.

—Dame tu sweater —Extendí mi mano y Clio se quitó el sweater confundida. Tomé la prenda de vestir y la enrollé alrededor de mi antebrazo y mi mano en forma de puño cerrado—. Hazte para atrás…

Una vez que estuvo en un lugar seguro, y si es que algo era seguro en este viejo edificio, golpeé con toda mi fuerza el vidrio. Este se rompió del inmediato, un vals enlentecido de cristales danzaron por el precipicio que provocaba la altura hasta perderse en la oscura calle. Deslicé mi antebrazo por el marco quitando las astillas para evitar cortarnos.

—Un segundo —Me di la vuelta, Clio me miraba, sus ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿No pensaras saltar? ¡Estamos en un cuarto piso!

—Confía en mi —Pasé por su lado, donde había otro panel de emergencia, romí el seguro y abrí la "pequeña, gran caja", desenrollando la manguera de incendios hasta el tope.

—No hay agua —La oí decir, claro que no la había—. Ah no ser que…

—Exacto —Asentí—. ¿Cuánto medirán estas mangueras?

—¡Estás loco, vamos a matarnos! —Exclamó mientras todo se remecía—. ¿Es la única salida?

—La única que mi cerebro puede formular, súbete a mi espalda —Apretó los ojos y dejo caer el hacha al piso, el ruido sordo hizo eco en el lugar. Acto seguido, y como le indiqué, subió a mi espalda, afirmándose de mi cuello y ocultando la cabeza detrás de mí nuca—. ¿Has hecho algo así de loco?

—Es la primera vez —Contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—Jamás —Negué, me aferré al extremo suelto de la manguera, si iba a hacerlo, debía hacerlo confiado, aunque era normal sentir miedo en una situación como esta, pero Clio, Aline y yo estábamos en juego. Cerré los ojos y los abrí al instante, decidido a lo que iba a hacer, corrí con toda la velocidad que tenía hasta la ventana y salté. Sentí la brisa colándose entremedio de las fibras del sweater negro que portaba, no había nada sólido debajo de mis pies y eso me aterro, apreté con fuerza el extremo de la manguera a la par con mis ojos.

De repente sentí un estiramiento anormal de los tendones que recubrían mi hombro izquierdo, la manguera yacía tensa y colgábamos de la ventana. La mano me transpiraba y de un momento a otro deje de sentir el material grueso de la manguera.

Hubo un golpe en seco sobre el piso, creo haber rodado por una superficie regular, dura y fría. Mi cara, seguramente, tenía serios rasguños y al instante deje de sentir el cuerpo liviano de Clio sobre mi espalda. Mi espalda dolía y la parte inferior de mi pierna también _«Mis huesos están rotos, Aline lo siento»_

* * *

—¡Suéltame! —Seguía gritando, alguien corpulento me estaba cargando sobre su hombro, podía sentir las fibras de sus músculos contra mi abdomen. Nuevamente el saco de café había vuelto sobre mi cabeza.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los pasos ligeros de Alexander guiando la caminata perdiéndose junto a la briza encajonada. Había olor a tierra mojada y a pinos frescos. De pronto mi apreciación del lugar se vio interrumpida por una sacudida que me derivó al suelo.

—Maldición… —Mascullé sobándome el muslo derecho que recibió el impacto, y otra vez Alexander quitó el saco, casi podía extrañar el aroma a la droga legal que llaman cafeína.

—Contempla, mi querida Aline —Señaló una gastada y casi derruida lapida cubierta de una poblada vegetación seca y amarilla—. La tumba de tu hermano…

—Yo no veo nada —Le miré con desdén—. Mal truco, Alexander querido…

—Incrédula, inclínate y averigua que hay detrás de la hierba —Estiré mi mano _«Tranquila, sólo es una treta»_, rocé las largas y finas hojas y las tiré con fuerza, lo que estaba allí no me gusto para nada.

DREW BLOODWORTH

* 05 – X – 1990

+ 15 – II – 2008

QUERIDO HIJO Y HERMANO, DESCANZA EN PAZ,

BELLO ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS.

_«La fecha de nacimiento de mi hermano, pero… no, Drew __está vivo. Él lo está, yo no he imaginado a mi hermano ¡Drew está vivo!»_

—No puede… —Mi voz era un pequeño afluente detrás del torrentoso viento—. Drew no puede estar muerto…

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Nexus:**

(*) Italiano, frase original en español. "Perdóname bella hermana, por mi poca falta de tacto"

* * *

_**A**__**/N: ¿Creen que Aline debe creerle a Alexander, digo, después de todo está muy abatida con eso de su hermano ¿no? Drew está cada vez más embelesado con Clio, y esta no hace más que ignorarlo… ¿Qué creen se salvaron de esa, horrenda y fea caída improvisada con la manguera de emergencia? ¿Oh sólo se salvó uno de ellos? ¿Qué hará ahora Aline que ha "perdido" a su hermano por segunda vez? Bueno al menos ya resolví algunas de sus dudas, por qué Drew estuvo en Sing-Sing XD aunque se llevaran una gran sorpresa.**_

_**Okay, okay, me hice codependiente de los reviews XD así que acepto todo tipo de reclamos, sugerencias, felicitaciones, etc.**_

_**Un beso, cuídense todos y ¡los quiero!**_


	6. Broken bones and wings

- **La nota cultural de día ;)** (Por favor inserte aquí "Primavera" de Vivaldi xD)

*El Archiduque Francisco Fernando era el próximo heredero al trono del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, pero durante una campaña política en Sarajevo, capital de Bosnia donde fue asesinado el 28 de Junio de 1914, por un estudiante serbio llamado Gabrilo Princip acontecimiento fue denominado "El incidente de Sarajevo. Además su muerte fue el gran detonante de la Primer Guerra Mundial (Gran Guerra).

* * *

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter VI – Broken bones and wings.**

* * *

Sabía que debía ponerme de pie, pero no. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, más de que, en un caso extremo, me gustaba. Estaba en conocimiento del agradable lugar en donde me encontraba, había olor a té en hoja y café en grano, recién hecho. El aroma a pan recién horneado y sacado del horno me invadió la nariz. Quizás sólo estaba imaginando aquellos aromas, sólo un atisbo de sentimiento que implicaba estar en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Pero era imposible que estuviera en un lugar apacible siendo de qué hace minutos u horas, estaba saltando por la ventana de un cuarto piso y, por sobretodo, que estaba tirado en el cemento frío de la calle.

Sin embargo, mi teoría de la calle y la caída fue desechada cuando una mano fría se posó en mi frente, el roce de su mano era agradable y conciliador ya que, en sí, sentía que estaba ardiendo en temperatura. Casi sentía el sudor escurriendo desde la cima de mi cabeza. Incoherentemente el frío calaba y recorría toda mi columna vertebral.

En apariencia y si es que mi cerebro no estaba divagando, estaba en un estado febril muy desagradable, mis dientes comenzaron a castañear y la mano fría pronto de deshizo. El rose amable y cariñoso se había esfumado. Me sentí aterrado, como un niño que se pierde en un parque de diversiones o en un centro comercial. Miras a tú alrededor y sólo ves personas ajenas, sus caras no muestran expresiones, sólo caminan, evitando chocar con sus pares. No sonríen, no hacen nada. Y los colores se difuminan, las figuras no son definidas y el tiempo parece congelarse. Te das la vuelta y tu mamá no está allí, su mano, con la cual te aferra, ya no está. Te sientes vacío, algo te falta y el suelo se abre bajo tus pies, las cosas y las personas grises son succionadas por el remolino que se forma debajo, pero tú estás allí, sin saber qué hacer y lloras, lloras, pero las personas no hacen nada, porque ellas ya no están. La oscuridad te invade y no puedes escapar, junto con las manos y el fuego que quema, pero no deshace tu cuerpo, sólo lo quema y sientes la piel enrojecida haciendo erupción bajo las entrañas. Desesperado, dejas caer tu cuerpo en ese torbellino hasta que finalmente vuelves a sentirte humano, las manos de tu madre te abrazan por la espalda y estás más tranquilo, aun así sabes que todo aquello puede volver a pasar y te asalta el miedo y la paranoia, hasta que llegas a casa y la pesadilla ha acabado.

—Madre… —Apreté los parpados, arqueando mi espalda, necesitaba sentir su mano aferrada a la mía, pero por más que la buscara, ella no estaba—. Ayúdame… por favor…

El cuero crujió bajo mi espalda, alguien se estaba cercando a mí, podía escuchar la suela metálica resonando, acechándome, un graznido, aterrador y el deslizar de un objeto metálico y grande por el piso. Mi respiración se aceleró.

Abrí los ojos esperando lo peor, pero sólo vislumbré unos grandes ojos oscuros que me miraban y las manos sucias, con barro y sangre rozando mi cuerpo, arañándolo, el cabello desordenado y sin vida le cubría el resto de la cara aunque dejase ver los ojos aterradores de aquella cosa, lo que fuera, tenía un aspecto de mujer, pero distaba de ser normal. Algo muy dentro de mí gritó que iba a morir y entonces me deje estar, quieto sin fuerzas, ni ganas, de luchar. La criatura jaló de mi cabello pero no sentí nada, como un muñeco sin vida. Nuevamente el piso se abría bajo mis pies, pero mi cuerpo no tenía intenciones de quedarse aquí, más bien quería viajar con aquella mujer, quien ahora me arrastraba por el piso tirando de mi cabello hacia el agujero que estaba allí.

Sonreí, al fin todo esto iba a terminarse. Sentí muy dentro de mi alma el no poder salvar a Aline, ni ayudar a Clio.

—Aline… —Farfulle, la criatura pareció aterrarse y poco a poco se consumió en sangre a mi lado. Giré la mirada lentamente y unas rodillas cayeron a mi lado, una cabeza se inclinó a la altura de mi vista y me sonrió—. Aline…

Estiré mi mano, agotado y aquella mujer la recibió, la apretó contra su pecho, sentía el palpitar rápido de su corazón bajo la yema de mis dedos. Ella dirigió la mano hacia a mí, me dio la impresión que fue un gesto amenazador y cerré los ojos, sin embargo me deje llevar por la caricia.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que decidí cerrar los ojos, los segundos se me hicieron eternos, casi convertido en décadas hasta que nuevamente volvía a abrirlos. Me sentía cansado, como si hubiese corrido en la maratón de Francia o en la de Nueva York. La luminiscencia me molesto en los ojos, la ventana que estaba a mi costado era generosa entregando claridad. Estiré mi mano para agarrarme del respaldo de lo que parecía ser un sillón de cuero rojo bermellón. Mi mano entró en contacto con la tela ruda y gastada para luego erguirme sobre el asiento.

Otra vez el cuero crujió debajo y el ruido sibilante de la tela hizo que me dolieran los dientes, el cuerpo y sus reacciones desagradables. Otra tela, de algodón se deslizó desde mi torso a mis piernas levemente dobladas. Un edredón con motivos florares me había cuidado el sueño todo este tiempo. A mi costado había una mesa de madera color ébano, sobre ella reposaba un cenicero de vidrio, limpio y sin usar, un par de botellas de condimentos, blanco y amarillo traslucido. Sal y aceite.

Un par de papeles blancos y una lata de soda. Paños color blanco arrugados junto a un bowl lleno de agua levemente teñida de rojo. Algodones usados, manchados con sangre, vendas, apósitos esterilizados semiabiertos, tablillas y un par de banditas. Parpadeé confundido, me dolía la cabeza y el lugar me daba vueltas. Miré por la ventana y sólo vislumbre la neblina paseándose elegante sobre la calle. Intenté moverme pero algo me lo impidió.

—Maldición… —Apreté los dientes y quité el cobertor, el jeans negro estaba enrollado hasta la rodilla de mi pierna derecha. Observé curioso la fea herida que estaba allí, había una tablilla de madera en el interior y el exterior de la pantorrilla, encima una poco agraciada cortada cosida con hilo grueso y sangriento, la sangre seca se amontonaba sobre el pliegue de la herida y la piel estaba brillante, hinchada, parecía que en cualquier momento se rajaba. De todas maneras seguía confundido y la única explicación era que alguien me había trasladado desde la fría acera enfrente del Grand Hotel a este sitio que, al parecer, era una cafetería. Ahora la pregunta del millón era ¿Quién había sido el caritativo? ¿Clio tal vez?

—Veo que ya has despertado —Miré estupefacto sobre mi hombro, del aseo de damas, una puerta lejana a donde estaba, se acercaba una mujer. Ya la conocía, pero me pareció casi onírico que estuviera allí—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Amanda… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué desapareciste? —Arrugué la frente, endureciendo mis facciones—. ¿Tú me has traído hasta aquí?

—¿Quién si no? —Sonrió con tristeza, lo pude apreciar en sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar—. Además, es un poco sínico de tu parte que me preguntes eso. Yo no desaparecí, fuiste tú quien salió corriendo. Al parecer no fue buena idea que abandonaras el hospital.

—Tenía que encontrar a mi hermana —Bajé la vista, poniendo mis pies sobre el piso de cerámicas color crema—. Como ves, no he tenido mucha suerte…

—Yo tampoco —Colocó una mano en mi hombro mientras se sentaba a mi lado, dejo el trapo que portaba en las manos sobre la mesa y enseguida cogió la lata de soda bebiendo un sorbo—. Medite mucho en lo que me dijiste sobre lo del pueblo… Era cierto que… el hospital estaba vacío… fui a la casa de mis padres, pero ellos no estaban, en cambio sólo encontré una escena dantesca. Sangre por todas las paredes, algo muy dentro de mi dice que…

—Lo sé —Interrumpí—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Estabas tirado en la calle, medio moribundo… lo único que pude hacer fue arrastrarte hasta aquí —Miró el lugar, del techo colgaban ventiladores y el bar de la cafetería estaba repleto de botellas coloridas, eso me daban ganas de beber—. Tuviste fiebre… delirabas y llamabas a Aline…

—Necesito un trago —Solté una carcajada desganada, ella me observó con aire critico—. ¿Qué?

—En tu estado no sería bueno —Se volvió a poner de pie—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Clio… —Recordé de pronto, dónde estaba—. ¿Y la chica?

—¿Chica? —Repitió confundida—. ¿Qué chica?

—¡Clio! Cabello negro, estaba conmigo… ¡caímos juntos! —Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

—¡No había nadie más! —Aseguró—. Sólo tú… y esas criaturas…

—No me digas que se la han llevado también… —Me puse de pie, el dolor caló en alguno de mis dos huesos de la parte baja de mi pierna—. ¡Es mi culpa!

—Tranquilízate —Me asistió con delicadeza—. No es tu culpa, es culpa de quien está detrás de todo esto… Si tan sólo supiéramos por donde comenzar…

—Me siento como un insecto sin alas, atrapado dentro de un frasco de duraznos —Tenía que admitir que no era bueno haciendo metáforas.

— O un ángel con alas rotas… —Sonrió—. Pero un ángel podría caminar, tú ni siquiera puedes hacer eso…

—¿Es una manera linda de llamarme estorbo? —Alcé una ceja, ella rió—. De todas maneras… ¿Conoces a un demente llamado Alexander Hudson?

—¿Alexander Hudson? Su nombre me es familiar… sé que lo he escuchado antes, pero te mentiría si te dijera que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

—Lo conocí en el hospital… y luego encontré su número telefónico junto con Clio —Miré por la ventana hacia afuera—. Tengo la certeza que él está detrás de todo esto, pero ni siquiera sé quién es… o cómo encontrarle.

—Ya veo —El silencio se hizo en el lugar, ella parecía pensar en Alexander mientras que mi mente vagaba lejos de la estancia. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Aline—. Drew… disculpa pero… acaso Alexander te dijo algo extraño…

—Todo lo que dice es extraño, Amanda… muchas veces hasta lo que calla es… perturbador —Me remecí, un escalofrío recorrido mi espina dorsal.

—Me refiero algo como… que fuiste elegido para algo… —Volví la vista intrigado, no había forma que ella hubiera sabido de nuestra conversación en el lobby del hospital—. ¿Te mencionó algo como eso?

—C-Claro… —Tartamudee—. Él dijo que había escapado de la muerte y que eso me hacía un elegido, nada personal, pero creo que está loco…

—Eso me temo —Una vez más tomó asiento en el sillón, haciendo una seña para que la imitara y lo hice—. Escucha, hace tiempo, aquí en Silent Hill hubo una especie de religión, antagonista en parte, a las leyes de la Iglesia, cuyos métodos eran poco ortodoxos cuando de demostrar su religión se trataba. Ellos hablaban del Reino de los Cielos como un lugar privilegiado, un lugar donde aquellos que fueran elegidos podían entrar, pero estos elegidos debían completar una tarea que tenían en este mundo terrenal.

—¿Una misión? —Enarqué una ceja—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?

—Para allá me dirijo —Reviso el lugar, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera escuchando—. Aparte de esta misión, los elegidos debían demostrar que eran verdaderos dignos de la entrada al Paraíso, para ello llevaron a cabo diversos y cada vez más horrendos sistemas de mostrar cuan fieles eran. Desde la autoflagelación hasta la amputación de miembros enteros o incluso una especie de suicidio donde ellos se entregaban como ofrenda mientras otros miembros del clero le enterraban dagas en el corazón. Como comprenderás estos actos de fe siempre terminaban mal… incluso se me pone la piel de gallina cuando recuerdo a una mujer que se quemó a lo bonzo por creer que era la reencarnación de la diosa más antigua de la historia de este pueblo.

—Interesante, pero aun no comprendo qué tiene que ver todo lo que me cuentas con el demente de Alexander —La vi ponerse de pie, estaba en un aparente estado de nerviosismo.

—Alexander Hudson… ahora lo recuerdo bien —Caminó hacia la barra del lugar, se giró sobre los talones apoyándose en la orilla del marco de la barra—. Fue hace tiempo cuando su rostro acaparó las portadas de los periódicos locales… era un magnate que dedicaba su vida a la filantropía y la filosofía… causo un revuelo impactante cuando declaro que la Iglesia del pueblo sólo era un montón de falacias hechas por mojigatos que le temen a la verdad. Los trato, incluso, de precursores de la necrofilia por adorar a un cuerpo crucificado… como entenderás, la Iglesia pronto se hizo escuchar, los reclamos estaban a la orden del día. La religión estaba viviendo una verdadera guerra fría con Alexander y aquellos que le apoyaban. Las personas comenzaron a dudar y para cuando estalló la bomba, mucha gente estaba del lado de Hudson.

—¿Cuál fue la bomba? —De inmediato mi estómago se apretó, por alguna razón sabía que no me gustaría la respuesta.

—El asesinato de Leonard Bloodworth…

—¿Mi padre? —Me paré al instante, el dolor ya no importaba—. Estás equivocada… ¡Mi padre era cristiano! ¡No puedes decir que mi padre es el Francisco Fernando moderno!

—Nadie ha dicho que tu padre sea el Francisco Fernando moderno, y esto no es nada parecido al incidente de Sarajevo —Arrugó la frente—. Sólo digo que tu padre era amigo íntimo de Alexander… de hecho lo era de toda la familia Hudson… Lo único que sé con certeza… es que después de que tu padre murió Alexander creo a un Mesías… se desato la masacre… y poco a poco la morgue se fue llenando de adeptos a la religión de Alexander, fanáticos que en su búsqueda de ser elegidos los llevaba a la muerte… Mi hermana fue una de ellas.

—Lo siento —Bajé la vista con pesadumbres—. Alexander está más loco de que lo que creía… ahora más que nunca necesito encontrar a Aline… ¡No voy a permitir que Alexander destruya el resto de mi familia! ¡No otra vez!

—¡Drew! —Me tomó el antebrazo con fuerza—. Si Alexander logró hacer esto en el pueblo, dejar a Silent Hill sumido en la soledad y la niebla, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará contigo en este estado.

Y de pronto lo comprendí todo, como si hubiese estado oculto detrás de la neblina, debajo del óxido de una bisagra mal engrasada.

—No fue él —Musité—. Fue su fe… eso ha creado todo esto ¡Las personas que creen que es poderoso! Tengo que detenerle antes de que más personas caigan en esta trampa maldita… tengo que salvar a Aline y ayudar a Clio. Amanda… siento que te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto, pero debes dejarme ir, por más extraño que parezca, todos aquellos que se me acercan, terminan… siendo arrastrados.

—Ya estamos hasta el cuello con esto. Sumergidos como huevos curtidos en un frasco maloliente —Se puso delante de mí—. Drew, eres joven, estás lleno de determinación y vigor y Alexander está viviendo una batalla de desgaste contigo.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamé al instante, pero mi voz se fue pagando hasta convertirse en un leve murmullo—. Alexander me ha quitado a aquellos que me han ayudado, yo haré lo mismo… divide y vencerás, eso solía decir mi padre. Supongo que esto es lo que realmente esperaba de mi… que de una vez por todas ponga en práctica aquellos consejos de política que me dio alguna vez, que al menos… tenga la certeza que le escuchaba… padre… padre, perdóname.

Las lágrimas tibias vagaron por mi rostro y las uñas me arañaban al apretar los puños. Sentía una desazón tan grande que no podía evitar contener mis lágrimas y este dolor que me consumía. A ratos sentía que quería gritar, gritarle al mundo la verdad, no era justo, no… ¡No lo era!

—Padre… perdón, sé que en el fondo sabes la verdad… pero me pesa que Aline y mi madre no puedan escucharla ¡Porque te lo juré! ¡JURE QUE NADIE LO SABRÍA! —Caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, ya no eran lágrimas silenciosas, era la expresión de aquellos sentimientos que no podía soportar dentro de mi conciencia—. Madre como duele saber que no supiste la verdad de mi boca, que padeciste con dolor todos esos años en la incertidumbre… ¡Que ellos envenenaran tu alma! Me duele saber que… me odiaste ¡No lo merecía… no merecía todo eso! ¡NO!… Pero ahora lo sabes… ¡Lo sabes porque estás muerta! Preferiste la muerte… ¡Maldición!

—Drew… —La mano cálida de Amanda vago por mi espada—. Ellos…

—Ellos lo saben… —Balbuceé, pero ya no tenía control de lo que decía, hasta me pareció que la fiebre había regresado—. ¡Pero yo no fui! Sin embargo mamá hubiera muerto de pena si se hubiera enterado de la verdad…

— ¿Quién fue, Drew?

La miré, sus ojos castaños redondos y perfectos, no parecían juzgarme. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

—¿Quién? —Volvió a preguntar—. ¿Quién asesino a tu padre?

—Fue… —Callé para luego desviar la vista a mi pecho—. Aline…

**To be Continue**

* * *

**A/N****: **_**Me siento realmente extraña con el final de este capítulo… créanme que estoy casi igual que ustedes sino que peor… realmente Drew Bloodworth se me está escapando de las manos… ¡ESTE PERSONAJE SE ESCRIBE SOLO! Es en serio, se controla sólo y no me deja redactar las ideas que tengo para él**_

_**Drew: Pues claro que no, si quieres que termine loco en un hospital siquiátrico maldita escritora mal pagada ¬¬**_

_**Yukari: ¿Cómo que escritora mal pagada? ¬¬ Deberías agradecer que aun estés vivo, mira que ahora mismo puedo solucionar este problema**_

_**Drew: Jejeje quisiera verte intentándolo ¬¬ ahora que hiciste que culpara a mi hermana…**_

_**Yukari: Cállate que fuiste tú y mejor déjame escribir la única cosa que controlo yo ¡MIS NOTAS DE AUTOR!**_

_**Okay luego de ese percance. ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, creo que el próximo capítulo veremos más algo al estilo de Silent Hill, ya saben lugares cerrados y tétricos, oxido y sangre por todas partes xD**_

_**Anyway, un beso para todos los que leen y doble para los que dejan reviews!**_


	7. Exordium

- **La nota cultural de día ;)** (Por favor inserte aquí "Primavera" de Vivaldi xD)

* Exordio es lo mismo que una introducción, pero me gusta más _"Exordio"_ porque suena más lindo XD

* * *

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter VII – Exordium.**

* * *

—Olvida lo que te he dicho… no estoy pensando mucho en las cosas que digo últimamente…

—Sonaste bastante coherente —Dijo ella, sólo me encogí de hombros—. Ya no sé qué pensar… sobre ti, sobre tu hermana.

—Escucha —La miré directo a los ojos—. Las cosas fueron de la misma manera en que todos la saben. No hay nada oculto detrás de todo esto… un crimen común, soy un asesino común.

—¿Un asesino común? —Preguntó con un tono furibundo—. ¿Qué hay de común en un chico de quince años que asesina a su padre?

—Nunca lo entenderías —Negué con una sonrisa—. La vida es mucho más extraña de lo que crees…

—Está bien… no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo —Caminó delante de mí con un gesto de indiferencia—. Iré a la farmacia que está aquí cerca, buscaré algún medicamento y más apósitos por si los necesitamos y por cierto… ten…

Se acercó a la barra del local y tomó algo encima de ella. Era la Heckler and Koch, ya hasta la había olvidado, luego de eso la cogió del cañón y me la extendió con un gesto desconfiado, la tomé con cuidado, tomándola desde el mango.

—Gracias, la había perdido —Susurré con sarcasmo.

—Estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda, quédate quieto y no salgas —Me advirtió, eso me recordaba a las últimas palabras que dialogué con Aline. Amanda recorrió el poco trecho que existía desde la barra hasta la puerta de cristal con marco de madera, tomó el pomo dorado pero antes se giró hacia mí—. Por cierto… está descargada. Nos vemos.

El 'DIN' de la campana de la puerta sonó en el basto silencio así como el aire frío que se coló cuando abrió la puerta. Luego ésta se cerró detrás de ella y se alejó de mi campo de vista cruzando la calle, sólo una pequeña silueta oscura difuminada por la neblina. Miré el arma pesada sobre mi mano y apreté el botón para que soltara el cargador, éste vino a mí en cosa de segundos, era verdad, la ronda de 10 balas de la pistola trucada estaba vacía. Bufé por mi maldita mala suerte.

Me puse de pie, cojeando, hasta la barra del lugar. Ciertamente no estaba en mis cabales, todo esto me tenía en un estado de estrés totalmente caótico. Mis pensamientos ya no parecían míos sino los de alguien más, alguien a quien me aterraba descubrir. Tomé la superficie de la barra que podía levantarse e ingresé al otro lado. La licorería, nuevamente destelló con sus vivos colores y las copas y vasos elegantes quedaron opacados con la capa de polvo encima de ellos. En el otro escaparate cerrado con puertas de vidrio se alzaban vajillas de porcelanas con detalles dorados en los bordes. En otra de las divisiones habían frascos con azúcar, te en hoja y café en grano. En la tercera también había frascos con algún líquido espeso de color. Amarillo, rojo, granate, purpura _«Mermeladas caseras… al gusto del consumidor ¿eh? No parece un lugar que frecuente un hombre a no ser que sea por el alcohol»_

Miré a mis alrededores con cuidado, pensando en que alguien podría verme, sonreí ante la estupidez de mi pensamiento. Alcé la mano hasta tocar la pulida y fría superficie del cristal del escaparate. El frío cristal respondió al tacto cálido de mi mano, dejando pequeñas aureolas de vapor en el vidrio. Empujé levemente la puerta y luego la solté. Los imanes que las sostenían se despegaron y la puerta se abrió.

Me incliné y agarré un frasco que tenía galletas. Redondas con trozos de algo incrustadas en la masa. Tenía hambre y no importaba mucho cuanto tiempo hubieran estado esas galletas allí dentro. Destornille la tapa metálica del frasco y cogí una galleta, las migas cayeron sobre las otras y le di un mordisco. La mastiqué con dificultad, estaba añeja y de inmediato tuve que escupirla sobre un fregadero cercano.

—Canela… —Tosí con desagrado. La canela jamás me había gustado—. Qué asco…

Limpié mi boca con el dorso de mi mano y dejé el frasco donde estaba, cerrando la puerta seguidamente. Con el sabor desagradable en mi boca comencé a revisar una serie de papeles que estaban en el mostrador de madera. Uno de ellos era un folleto muy colorido.

"_TEA ROOM._

_UN LUGAR DIFERENTE._

_Tea Room tiene el honor de invitarle cordialmente a una estancia agradable para compartir con sus amigos y familiares._

_Le ofrecemos un espacio distinto donde puede sentarse a conversar y tomar una exquisita taza de café brasileño o un té importado directamente desde Inglaterra acompañado de las delicias gourmet de la casa._

_Le esperáramos en SIMMONS ST. número #1852"_

_«¿Un salón de té? Ya decía yo que este no era un lugar para mi»_ Sonreí de lado «_Si supieran que sus delicias gourmet ahora son sólo un pedazo de mierda, creo que el dueño de este local querría quemarse vivo»_ Seguí escarbando entre los papeles de colores, manchados con café u otros ajados y viejos. De entre ellos quité uno que me serviría de mucha ayuda. Un mapa de Silent Hill, eso era un gran hallazgo, así que lo deje aparte de los otros papeles. Enseguida me percaté de una hoja rasgada de alguna libreta, aún conservaba los flecos de los espirales.

"_El jefe va a matarme, nunca debí dejar a Tom__ a cargo de la tienda, ni mucho menos debí pasarle la clave de la caja fuerte. El muy imbécil ha desvalijado la puta caja y se ha largado del pueblo… maldición, ahora tendré que reponer el dinero que se ha llevado, vaya amigos que tengo. Pero también es culpa del jefe ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre poner la clave a la vista de todos? Cualquiera con tres neuronas podría abrir la condenada caja._

_Jodido hijo de puta, si sólo ha dejado una inservible entrada al teatro… Cuando lo encuentre lo desollaré con mis propias manos…"_

Miré hacia abajo del aparador, allí estaba la caja metálica que mencionaba la nota, tenía un tablero electrónico con espacio para cuatro dígitos. La tomé entre mis manos y la saqué de allí con cuidado dejándola sobre el mesón mientras repasaba mentalmente las letras de la nota _«¿La clave a la vista de todos?… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?»_ Por un momento me sentí mal, como un idiota por lo que exponía la nota "_Cualquiera con tres neuronas podría abrir la condenada caja"_ Reí con nerviosismo, pensando. Aunque sabía lo que estaba dentro _"…una inservible entrada al teatro…"_ esto se había convertido en un reto personal. Miré por la ventana con el mensaje "Tea Room" y la dirección "SIMMONS ST. #1852" invertida. De seguro desde afuera podía leerse normalmente.

_«¡Espera!»_ Sacudí mi cabeza _"…ponerla a la vista de todos"_ Esa era la clave. Observé el teclado y marqué los números "1852"

El tablero emitió un pitido y luego hubo un 'CLICK', mientras la caja se abría. Dentro había una tela de araña y en el centro un ticket amarillo y sucio.

ARTAUD THEATER TICKET

HAMLET. WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.

05/22/2011

_«Vaya drama de Shakespeare… me pregunto si debo…»_ Estiré mi mano y tomé entre mis dedos el delgado papel. Soplé el poco polvo que había sobre él, ahora las letras color rojo oscuro se notaban más.

—Artaud theater… —Susurré y nuevamente el vapor de agua pululó, danzando en mi rostro y desvaneciéndose en la aire. Miré de reojo el mapa de Silent Hill, entonces me di cuenta que estaba cerca…—. ¿En la esquina de WEIN STREET. y KOONTZ STREET. eh? Tal vez deba darme una vuelta…

Asentí en silencio guardando el ticket en el bolsillo del pantalón para luego doblar en mil partes el mapa de la ciudad y al igual que el ticket, lo escondí entre los pliegues del bolsillo. Eché un vistazo a mi pantorrilla y me encogí de hombros, tomé una venda que estaba encima del mostrador y la enrollé en mi pierna, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el dolor se apaciguara pero no tanto como para cortar la circulación de la sangre. Ahora podría caminar bien y sin andar cojeando por allí.

Guardé el arma en la pretina del pantalón como había aprendido en la cárcel. Mi compañero de celda, era tipo delgado y tímido, enclenque a simple vista, pero cuando lo llegabas a conocer, era alguien sicótico y algo demente. Me enseñó las mil y una forma de asesinar a una persona, incluso cómo esconder un arma debajo de la ropa _«Oh Louise… me pregunto qué habrá sucedido contigo»_

Suspiré cansino, caminando nuevamente al otro lado de la barra con dirección a la puerta. Sentí el hecho de traicionar a Amanda de esta manera pero algo me decía que debía ir a ese teatro como diera lugar. Abrí la puerta y me vi envuelto por la graciosa neblina rodeando mis tobillos para continuar por mis piernas como una especie de enredadera. Inicie mi marcha lentamente hasta la esquina de SIMMONS ST. doble a la izquierda intentando no pensar mucho en cómo me defendería si alguna de esas bestias quería matarme o hacerme daño, en el mejor de los casos.

Guarecido por las paredes a mi costado fui deslizándome paso por paso, en silencio, como la brisa, mimetizándome con la neblina, siendo así un elemento más de los que decoraban la calle. Un árbol desnudo, un escaparate con maniquíes polvorientos o una grieta en los adoquines de la acera. Un fantasma que asecha camuflado por una estela blanca. Una sombra que se funde en la oscuridad.

Alcé la mirada cuando crucé sin vacilar, WEIN ST. Más allá de los flancos del edificio con un aspecto elegante se alzaba como una saliente, un cartel, con las letras algo desniveladas, incluso faltaban algunas. De cierta manera me recordaba a la dentadura de un pequeño niño al cual le falta uno que otro diente.

Las puertas de entrada eran elegantes, de marcos carmesí añejo pero de cristales sucios. Las ventanillas de las taquillas de entrada estaban cerradas. Las cortinas de metal estaban abajo. En los costados, al lado de las puertas estaban las carteleras. La figura de un hombre se erguía, ataviado de las mejores vestimentas y en su mano derecha alzaban una calavera blanca, el fondo amarillo anaranjado – que seguramente representaba un ocaso – hacia contraste con los tonos oscuros del traje de Hamlet.

Subí las escalas de concreto hasta las puertas, deslicé el pequeño ticket en la ranura de entrada y la puerta se abrió. Ingresé. De inmediato sentí el cambio de temperatura, el lugar era de cierta manera, acogedor. Los colores pasteles resaltaban en la estancia fomentando la calidez de la fantasmal luz que se filtraba por los cristales de las puertas. Las paredes, color mostaza claro, y el piso color ámbar hacían juego con todo lo que estaba allí. Desde las simples carteleras que promocionaban la obra hasta la lánguida alfombra roja del centro que conducía a la puerta principal.

Agudice mis sentidos, había un ruido que me parecía familiar, como el roce rítmico de hebras semiflexibles contra una superficie lisa. Era… alguien… ¿Alguien estaba barriendo?

—¿Hola? —Observé a mí alrededor y el sonido cesó. En realidad fue reemplazado por pasos desganados en la superficie brillante del hall.

—¿Sí? —Vi aparecer una figura regordeta detrás de la continuación de las taquillas de venta. Un hombre de mejillas sonrojadas y un poblado y gracioso bigote bajo la nariz me sonreía desconfiado. Había aprendido a descifrar ese tipo de mirada. El traje azul desteñido y sucio desentonaba en tanta pulcritud, la escoba era vieja—. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Vengo por la obra —Señalé con una sonrisa una cartelera al fondo del lobby—. ¿Es muy tarde?

—¿Turista, verdad? —Carcajeó y barrió en sector donde estaba—. La obra se canceló por falta de público. Al parecer el clima afectó a muchos hoy…

—Quizás… el drama está afuera de este edificio… en las calles —Me crucé de brazos—. Estoy buscando a mi hermana. Su nombre es Aline, cabello castaño oscuro y rizado… ojos azules… tez blanca. Por cierto, me llamo Drew.

—Peter… y no he visto a nadie en toda la mañana, excepto a Hamlet —Rió mientras movía la escoba.

—Muy gracioso… ¿Puedo pasar? —Señalé la entrada, él la miró con desdén.

—No lo creo, a no ser que quiera ver a un actor frustrado haciendo una rabieta allí dentro —Miró su reloj de imitación—. ¿Mmh? Tendré que cambiar este aparato…

—Dudo que funcione también ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? —Subí un poco el tono—. Pagué mi entrada… quiero ver… aunque sea a un actor enrabiado.

—Escuche —Dejo de barrer, arreglando la gorra y secando el sudor de su frente—. Si mi jefe se entera que le he dejado pasar va a despedirme… ¡Usted no me va a dar trabajo si yo lo pierdo!

—¿Qué sucedió con eso de que el cliente siempre tiene razón? —Alcé una ceja—. Usted no entiende… Hamlet es mi obra favorita y yo…

—Está bien, está bien —Pareció malhumorado—. Vaya allí y aburrase solo… ¡Yo me largo de aquí!

Lanzó la escoba al piso, haciendo un sonido que torno eco.

—¡Espere! ¿Va a utilizar eso? —Apunté con el índice la pequeña linterna que colgaba de su bolsillo, al parecer—. No quisiera tropezarme… una cuestión de estética…

El miró la linterna mientras la desenganchaba del cinturón de cuero café y me extendía.

—Como se nota que usted está ajeno de todo lo que ocurre —Comentó mirando la abandonada escoba en el piso—. De otra manera… se habría ido de aquí…

—Usted no entiende —Lo contemple—. No vengo por la obra, ya le dije… estoy buscando a mi hermana y no me iré de aquí hasta que la encuentre. Como sea, es mi culpa que este perdida…

—¿Tiene fe? —Preguntó, eso me descolocó un poco.

—¿Cómo dice? —Lo había escuchado, pero después del silencio no encontraba nada que decir.

—Sólo las personas con fe saldrán de este sitio —Se quitó la gorra, ahora podía ver su cabello negro desteñido por las canas—. Yo perdí a mi mujer, Simona, desde entonces perdí la fe en todo… y este es mi castigo. Vagar eternamente por la soledad…

—Soledad… ¿Materializada? —Enarqué una ceja, sabiendo que esas palabras las había escuchado hace bastante tiempo. Él dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¿Eres devoto? —Su voz pareció ilusionarse—. ¿Has hablado con el maestro?

—¿Maestro? —Sonreí—. ¿Te refieres a Alexander Hudson?

—¡Hudson! ¡No! Ese no es más que un jodido sirviente… un alfil que cuida del rey —Sus cejas se juntaron y su frente se arrugó—. ¡No has contestado! ¿Eres devoto?

—No, claro que no —Me encogí de hombros—. Tengo mejores cosas en que gastar mi tiempo…

—Entonces ten cuidado. El maestro es terrible…

—Gracias…

Él hizo un gesto que entendí como un "déjame en paz" y se alejó hasta la puerta. Cuando ésta se cerró hubo un grito gutural, aterrado. El choque de la sangre y la piel siendo desgarrada era inconfundible, entonces comprendí que ya no volvería a verlo, además deduje que en este mundo la falta de fe trae consigo la muerte, sin embargo no hice nada para evitarlo.

Dirigí mis pasos hasta la puerta doble de madera, sintiéndome de pronto como una estrella caminando sobre la alfombra roja. Tomé ambos pomos de las puertas y los giré con lentitud, de inmediato una luz me cegó. Coloque una mano enfrente para poder enfocar mi mirada en algo que no fuera la molesta luminiscencia.

—_Be! or not to be?_ —Esbocé una sonrisa, el parlamento de Hamlet siempre lo encontré absurdo. Mientras descendía por el pasillo entremedio de las hileras y columnas de butacas. Miré hacia el escenario entablado, los pasos sobre la madera crujiente fueron notorios. La luz que me cegaba desapareció de mi vista y ahora podía ver la figura de un hombre delgado sobre las tablas alzando la mentada calavera iluminado por una tenue luz amarilla. Parpadeé con molestia mientras los puntos negros en el enfoque de mi mirada entorpecían mi campo de visión—. _That… is the question?_

Pareció percatarse de que alguien se acercaba con lentitud hacia él. Dejo su pose echándome un vistazo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero qué veo? —Sonrió con melancolía—. ¿Un fiel al teatro, mi amigo?

—No del todo —Negué de buenas a primeras intentando no reírme del traje de mi interlocutor—. Me llamo Drew… estoy buscando a mi hermana. Se llama Aline…

—No he visto a nadie que no sea el fastidioso Peter allá afuera y alguien más… —Caminó a la orilla del escenario para luego sentarse en el borde—. Me llamo Matthew DeLarge… mmh… ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

—No, tu nombre no se me hace familiar —Afirmé, pero él seguía mirándome de reojo—. No me mires así…

—Lo siento, es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que tu rostro ya lo había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde… —Su voz fue apagándose mientras volvía hacia el centro del escenario donde había un bulto de ropa y un bolso grande. Lo miré curioso antes de que él se volteara portando un periódico en las manos—. Claro… eres el famoso Drew Bloodworth… tu cara es la portada de todos los noticiarios y periódicos del condado… perdón… del país.

Él arrojo el periódico doblado por la mitad. Me acerqué un poco mirándole con desconfianza. Las hojas color hueso del periódico estaba teñidas de letras negras y una que otra imagen del color. Entrecerré los ojos para leer mejor desde la distancia donde estaba, algo me decía que sería más prudente no acercarme a este extraño y pintoresco personaje. Pudo ser mi paranoia pero el aire del auditorio de había tornado más cargado que antes.

"_Drew Bloodworth, el prófugo más buscado de los últimos meses,_

_sigue sin dar señales de vida."_

Decía el titular, mientras que el epígrafe era un poco más extenso y medianamente alentador.

_«La policía sigue sin pistas del asesino del ex político, Leonard Bloodworth. Aunque el auto que en presuntamente huyo junto a su hermana fue encontrado en las cercanías de Silent Hill. Los uniformados han confirmado que les pisan los talones pero hasta ahora no hay mayores informaciones._

_Detalles: Pág. 21 y 22.»_

—Ahora eres un tipo muy popular —Comentó, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, recordando que Alexander me había dicho casi lo mismo en nuestro encuentro en el hospital—. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada. No quisiera que mi nombre saliera en el titular de algún periódico diciendo que ayude a un convicto.

—No soy un convicto —Gruñí entre dientes—. Y no tienes que sacrificarte por mí.

—Como quieras —Alzó las manos en señal de defensa—. Supongo que me iré a casa ¿Te quedas?

—¿No tienes miedo de que pueda robar algo? —Levanté una ceja—. Digo… por lo que piensas de mí.

Rió suavemente, tomando sus cosas, es decir, el bolso negro que estaba sobre el escenario para luego saltar de este y caer sobre el piso alfombrado del auditorio.

—No me preocupa en absoluto —Afirmó mientras sacaba una pequeña cigarrera plateada del bolsillo y de esta tomó un cigarrillo que parecía viejo y a maltraer, me llamo la atención, ya que se supone que este tipo de envases servía para que los cigarrillos no se rompieran. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que le miraba, más bien miraba el cigarrillo humeante en su mano. Ni siquiera me había percatado que lo había encendido. El lugar se llenó del humo y el olor a tabaco. A nicotina quemada. Rió de soslayo y me ofreció la caja metálica—. En este sitio no hay nada de valor… ¿Un cigarrillo?

Meneé la cabeza en señal de negación. El tabaco no me gustaba, mi padre fumaba y eso, a la larga, había hecho que Aline y yo detestáramos el humo grisáceo y el olor nauseabundo impregnado en la ropa y el cabello. Una vez, si mal no recordaba, había dado una calada a uno. Era joven y tenía ese ímpetu explorador a flor de piel, y fumar me llamó la atención. Pero al momento en que sentí el ardor en mi garganta, el humo asfixiante entrado en mis pulmones y las lágrimas en mis ojos, me propuse nunca más tener uno entre mis manos.

Ciertamente, no había podido tenerlo alejado de mis palmas, pero sí de mi boca. El cigarrillo era la moneda de la cárcel, así como las monedas de oro en el reino. Era un trueque simple. Un par de cigarrillos en el bolsillo del celador era un día de inmunidad carcelaria. Otros pocos en los bolsillos de los cocineros, era una porción más grande. Y si es que podías conseguir que tus compañeros tuvieran la provisión para mantenerse por toda la semana eras el rey. El contrabando de estas sustancias era, incluso más, que el de las armas artesanales que fabricábamos a escondidas en los talleres recreativos.

—Yo respeto tus ganas de morir joven… —Inicié—. Respeta entonces mis ganas de vivir.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… todo un filósofo —Carcajeo—. Bueno Sócrates, te dejo. Que tengas un buen día.

Alzó la mano despidiéndose a lo lejos mientras se retiraba por el pasillo principal. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Aguante la respiración a la vez que la sangre se me helaba por completo. El ruido de pasos metálicos y el filo de un cuchillo siendo arrastrado por el piso me alertó. Había algo afuera y fuera lo que fuera nosotros no tendríamos con que defendernos de eso.

—¡Matthew, corre! —Grité a la vez que me subía al escenario. Matthew dejo caer el bolso negro sobre el piso y corrió hasta mí, extendí mis manos para ayudarle a subir. Cuando lo hizo, supe que no sabía por dónde ir.

—¡Ven conmigo! —Tiró de la manga de mi sweater y corrimos hasta una puerta al lado del escenario, mucho antes de la cortina roja que servía de telón. Giró la llave que estaba puesta en el pomo y entramos. Y adentro cerró con llave—. Shhh… eso… ¿Era humano?

—Lo dudo —Susurré despacio, le hice una seña para que se metiera junto a mí debajo del tablero de mando del telón, era un lugar oscuro y nuestras ropas se confundirían con tanta oscuridad—. Al parecer, no estás al tanto de lo que ocurre afuera…

—¿Te refieres a la neblina? —Preguntó mientras abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho, asentí—. ¿Qué hay con ella? Digo, es extraña pero…

—No hay nadie —Aseguré—. Bueno, sólo tú, yo y un par de personas más, pero me refiero a que en si la ciudad parece un pueblo fantasma

—¿Fantasma, dices? —Pareció aterrase, se quitó la boina de terciopelo azul marino mientras sonreía nerviosamente—. Debes estar de broma. Los fantasmas no existen… a menos que…

—¿A menos que qué?

—A menos que ese tipo loco que salió hace tiempo en la televisión tuviera razón —Meditó un poco—. Claro… Hudson, ese era su apellido…

—Alexander Hudson —Posé una mano sobre su hombro, las fibras del traje eran tan suaves que me hicieron cosquillas—. Él… se llevó a mi hermana, y a una amiga, su nombre es Clio…

—¿_Lady Clio Darkmaster_? —Preguntó alzando la vista, me sorprendí al saber que él la conocía y por aquel título nobiliario—. Perdona pero ella había venido aquí… pero no preguntó por ti… preguntó cómo podía salir del pueblo. Al principio me extraño su presencia y que preguntara tal cosa ya que cualquier persona puede decirlo allí afuera, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sucia, como si se hubiera caído a un charco de lodo y tenía sangre… mucha sangre… Intente ayudarla pero ella estaba un poco abatida y lloraba. Le indiqué como salir y luego no la volví a ver… Ahora que lo pienso… no debí dejar que se fuera, debí llamar a la policía o a un hospital… ¡Soy un imbécil!

—Tranquilo, no es tu culpa… ¿Por dónde le dijiste que saliera?

—MIDWAY AVENUE, todo el mundo lo sabe —Dijo con pesadumbres—. Mmmh… yo… olvídalo

—Hecho —Asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Hay otra salida del teatro que no sea la del auditorio?

—Ajá, por allí… —Señaló una puerta de madera al otro extremo del cuarto—. Sal, cuando lo hagas, dobla a la derecha y sigue el pasillo, cruza otra puerta y encontraras otra estancia, no es difícil ya que está la escalera, al lado derecho nuevamente esta la puerta de emergencia. Que tengas suerte…

—¿Nos vas a venir conmigo? —Lo miré asustado _«¿En qué está pensando?»_—. No seas idiota, lo que sea que está afuera va a matarte…

—¡Que lo haga! —Se puso de pie, si seguía haciendo ese escándalo iba a matarnos a ambos—. ¡Ya no me interesa… gaste mi vida en este teatro! Mi muerte será recordada… ya no tengo nada…

—¡Imbécil! —Gruñí—. Eres joven, y créeme si eso te mata, no iras al cielo te quedaras aquí… en un infierno… Además nadie ha visto tu desempeño como Hamlet, amigo eres genial… tienes un gran futuro. Me atrevería a decir que podrías llegar a ser una estrella de Broadway

—Broadway eh… no, no lo creo —Avanzó y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta lo tome del brazo—. Drew, tus intenciones son buenas, espero que puedas encontrar a tu hermana y a Clio… de verdad, te deseo lo mejor… Sobre la mesa hay un mapa del teatro, por si te pierdes.

—No —Interpuse una mano sobre la superficie de la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla—. ¿Y eso es todo? Hiciste de tu vida una mierda y ahora te vas así, no es muy justo para aquellos que soportaron tu patética existencia. Escúchame Matthew DeLarge, mi vida se trasformó en un infierno un día y no por ello quise que terminara así… ¡No así! No de esta manera… es duro, pero al menos debemos intentarlo ¿Estás conmigo?

—Yo… —Pareció pensarlo—. No sé pelear, ni siquiera sé cómo cargar un arma, sólo sería un estorbo para ti y tus propósitos. Además sufro de problemas cardiacos…

—¿Y fumas? —Enarqué una ceja—. Necesitas quedarte en un lugar seguro. Veré si la puerta que mencionaste está abierta, de esa manera tendremos una vía de escape, por el momento quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido. Nada, esas cosas no tienen el sentido de la audición muy desarrollado pero si te mantienes al mínimo el ruido no sabrán que estás aquí. Ven, ayúdame con esto.

Caminé a un aparador cercano que estaba allí. Me coloque contra el mueble y lo empuje hasta que este cubrió la entrada que conectaba con el escenario. No es que confiara en que eso lo detuviera pero al menos lo iba a entretener por unos segundos antes de entrar. Luego de eso asimos la mesa de comandos del telón y la colocamos sobre la puerta que daba paso a la escalerilla que conducía al auditorio, dejando la única vía de salida, la puerta oeste, por la cual yo debería salir.

—Aquí hay algo de utilidad —Me extendió un comunicador junto con el mapa del teatro—. Funcionan, las baterías duran entre tres a cuatro horas ¿No tardaras más eso, verdad?

—Trataré de que no sea así —Encendí el transistor, la luz verde era pequeña en un costado del negro aparato. Tome el mapa y lo guardé—. ¿Rango de alcance?

—Todo el edificio, lo utilizan para comunicarse con seguridad, con el director, con la cabina de luces, etcétera… —Él encendió el suyo—. Comunícate conmigo por cualquier eventualidad.

—Lo haré —Aseguré—. Ahora, cuando salga, traba la puerta y no habrás… pase lo que pase, no vayas a ayudarme.

—Pero… —Intentó argumentar

—No, pero nada —Negué con la cabeza—. Si muero, se fuerte y encuentra a mi hermana y ayuda a Clio. También a Amanda, ella debe estar preocupada. Eres fuerte Matthew, más de lo que crees.

—Gracias amigo —Palmeó mi hombro con suavidad—. Ve y sácanos de aquí. Hay mucho en juego…_Thus conscience doth make cowards of us all_… pero tú eres distinto… tu conciencia te hace fuerte, por eso yo soy Hamlet y tú eres Drew Bloodworth. Yo decidí ser Hamlet por el inmenso parecido que hay entre ambos… nuestros padres fueron asesinados. Mi madre lo hizo, ella estaba loca y yo seguí sus pasos y me internaron en Cedar Grove Sanitarium, hasta que conoce la obra de William Shakespeare, él me inspiró a atornillarme los tornillos que se habían zafado, luché y luché hasta que conseguí el protagónico hasta que sentí el pago más gratificante de todos… los aplausos… ¿Y tú, Drew, por qué decidiste ser tú?

—Porque tengo a una hermana que cuidar, tal vez no sé qué se siente ser aplaudido por el público, pero sé qué es tener el amor de alguien que cree realmente que eres un héroe de novelas —Sonreí, creo que sinceramente, por años había ocultado tal sonrisa—. No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí.

—Hazlo, se el héroe —Asentí afirmando el transistor en el cinturón junto a la linterna—. Suerte.

Abrí la puerta y miré a ambos lados, no había nada. La puerta rechinó, hice una seña a Matthew para que cerrara la puerta. Pude escuchar la puerta encajar en el marco de esta y el seguro entrando en acción, enseguida el arrastrar de algo pesado que se colocaba sobre la superficie de madera.

Estaba en conocimiento de que aquello podría ser, perfectamente, una trampa mortal, pero a la vez era la única manera de tener a DeLarge a salvo. Esperaba que… sirviera de cierta manera. Cerré los ojos apoyándome en la madera de la puerta e intente concebir una imagen sobre aquel monstruo de pasos metálicos, pero sólo venía a mi mente lo que había dicho Matthew sobre Clio. Dios, Clio, por qué no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Sacudí mi cabeza y miré el fondo del pasillo, fijando la vista y el objetivo. Jalé del comunicador y apreté el botón que daba paso a la charla

—Aquí vamos Matthew…

**To be Continue.**

* * *

**Nexus:**

(*) _Be or not to be, that is the question?:_ "Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión" (o la pregunta). Frase de Hamlet.

(*)_Thus conscience doth make cowards of us all:_ "La conciencia nos hace cobardes" Frase de Hamlet

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Como dice el título de este capítulo es más bien una introducción al teatro, algo así que supongo que en el próximo capítulo si aparecerá nuestro querido Pyramid Head que ya anda asechando a nuestro Drew por la vida. Además debemos saber si encontramos a Clio que ya hasta no sabemos que le sucedió. Quizás creyó que Drew se aburrió de ella y la mando al otro lado del mundo XD**_

_**Drew: Eso no es cierto ¬¬ si hasta me empezaba a caer bien. Tú la desapareciste, así como a Amanda y a Aline ¬¬**_

_**Yukari: ¿Vas a seguí con eso? ù_ú**_

_**Drew: Haznos un favor a todos y has que me enfrente con Alexander**_

_**Yukari: No ¬¬ si sigues así hare que te mate P. Head antes de salir del teatro.**_

_**Okay gente espero que hayan tenido unas lindas semanas y sigan gozando de su vida.**_

_**Un beso, y gracias a todos los que leen y triplemente a los que dejan reviews n.n**_


	8. Bread and Circuses

- **La nota cultural de día ;)** (Por favor inserte aquí "Primavera" de Vivaldi xD)

* Pan y Circo es una locución latina peyorativa de uso actual que describe la práctica de un gobierno que para mantener tranquila a la población u ocultar hechos controvertidos, provee a las masas de alimento y entretenimiento de baja calidad y con criterios asistencialistas. La frase fue creada en el siglo I por el poeta romano Juvenal y se encuentra en su Sátira X (81).

* * *

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter VIII – Bread and Circuses.**

* * *

Volví el aparato a su lugar, dando paso a una larga horda de silencio abrumante que sumergía al lugar. Los pasillos eran de ancho promedio, no para albergar a muchas personas pero de la medida suficiente como para transportar elementos, como carteles y partes del escenario, a través de ellos. Las paredes de un color amarillo opaco estaban atestadas de elementos teatrales, marionetas colgantes, algunos trozos de papeles de colores desprendidos de algo, tirados sobre el piso, mesas pequeñas y floreros de utilería. Caminé y doblé en la pequeña bifurcación para luego encontrarme con la puerta, tomé el pomo y franqueé el umbral.

El otro pasillo estaba oscuro, así que me vi en la obligación de prender la linterna. El haz de luz amarillento iluminó mi camino y el desastre que estaba allí. Algunos bloques del segundo piso habían caído enfrente de la puerta y otros trozos pendían de las venas del edificio, es decir, las cadenas de hierro forjado. Los residuos de cemento flotaban con el aire pesado del hueco irregular que formaba la estructura. Me acerqué con cautela a la puerta y miré por el pequeño espacio entre un gran bloque de cemento y la puerta, definitivamente no se podría salir por allí. Dirigí mi dedo hacia el intercomunicador y subí el volumen a punto de iniciar otra charla.

—¿Matthew, me recibes? —Pregunté examinando el grosor de la placa, era muy grande como para moverla.

—Alto y claro ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste la salida? —El intercomunicador crepitó.

—La encontré, pero no podremos salir por aquí, hubo una especie de derrumbe y un bloque de concreto tranca la puerta —Contesté, saqué el mapa de la zona y lo investigué con minuciosidad.

—Me lo temí, este edificio está cayéndose a pedazos, esa zona estaba clausurada al público por temor a que la escalera que conduce al segundo piso cediera también —Aseguró—. Creo que olvidé decírtelo, lo siento…

—No te preocupes, estoy mirando el mapa ¿Qué me dices de las puertas traseras? —Pregunté señalando con mi dedo las salidas que, seguramente, eran de emergencia también.

—Olvídalas, a menos que encuentres las llaves perdidas del director —Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Llaves perdidas? Perdón, pero no entiendo…

—Verás, el director tiene dos juegos de llaves, uno es para las estancias propias del teatro, la sala de ensayo, los camarines de ropa, los almacenes, la sala de la orquesta, etcétera, mientras que el segundo juego de llaves tiene que ver con las puertas de la dependencia, la puerta del auditorio, las de los pasillos, la del balcón, la puerta de entrada y las de emergencia —Informó—. Pero hace una semana se perdieron en el ajetreo de la obra, es una suerte que las puertas del auditorio no estuvieran con seguro el día de la perdida… pero si tienes suerte y si las encuentras, podremos utilizar las puertas traseras…

—¿Quieres que vague por todo un teatro en busca de un par de llaves? —Eso me enfureció—. ¿Por qué no simplemente llamaron a un cerrajero?

—No me culpes a mí, sólo soy un actor y por cierto… es sólo una…

—¿Una qué? —Me moví hasta la puerta de la escalera para entrar por ella, debía comprobar si podía subir por allí.

—Una llave, es una llave maestra —Susurró—. Tengo que colgar…

—¡Espera! —Exclamé antes de que la comunicación quedara en nada.

_«Brillante, una llave dentro de una caja muy grande abarrotada de parafernalia teatral ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?»_ Subí cada peldaño de mármol verde, afirmado del pasamos dorado que dividía la escalera en dos, mientras me deleitaba del diseño arquitectónico que presentaban los altos techos del lugar, a menos lo único bueno que había era la refrescante circulación de aire fresco. Giré, siguiendo el camino hasta encontrarme con un agujero que abarcaba sólo un lado de la escalera, donde el concreto había cedido _«¿Será seguro continuar? Me pregunto cómo estará el otro lado»_ Decidí arriesgarme, tomando velocidad por la escalera y saltando el poco trecho que me separaba del segundo piso.

Por suerte, caí bien al otro lado, algunos trozos pequeños se desprendieron pero no fue de gravedad, ahora sólo faltaban tres escalones para llegar al final de la escalera, abrí la puerta del pasillo encontrándome con otro similar pero más pequeño con una puerta a mi lado izquierdo la cual estaba abierta y dos puertas al final del pasillo. Probé abrirlas pero no cedieron. Así que sólo basto el con ingresar a la otra puerta abierta con una placa dorada, con detalles labrados, en su fachada.

BALCONY CORRIDOR.

Empuje la puerta y escuché un sonido peculiar, el sonido que hacen las marionetas y sus hilos cuando las mueves sin cuidado. Traté de que mi vista se agudizara lo suficiente como para ver en la oscuridad, pero no resultó, así que resuelto, me decidí por investigar. Descendí los pequeños peldaños que guiaban a una depresión en el pasillo, la linterna señaló sin chistar al centro del corredor y en él la figura de un maniquí desnudo sobre el piso. Lo miré con desconfianza, acercándome más para escanearlo de cerca, pues me pareció algo extraño que un maniquí estuviera tirado en el pasillo así sin más. Al estar a su lado me di cuenta que no era un maniquí, más bien una marioneta que asemejaba a un niño, el rostro no estaba pintado y sólo tenía las facciones remarcadas en la madera de ébano, los tornillos oscuros que sujetaban las extremidades articuladas parecían gusanos introducidos en la madera. Los hilos gruesos no estaban y la marioneta en sí parecía vieja y de un aspecto muy tenebroso.

Me encogí de hombros sin darle mayor importancia e ingresé en la puerta que se dirigía al balcón. La estancia era ancha, lo suficiente como para albergar unas cuarenta butacas, veinte a cada lado ordenadas en hileras de cinco, dejando un escuálido pasillo alfombrado de color vino al centro, donde ahora había un montón de hojas blancas tiradas antes de llegar a la marmolada balaustrada. Me incliné para recoger uno de los papeles doblados, no me esforcé por los otros porque todos eran iguales.

El tríptico estaba arrugado y con huellas de zapatos sobre él, lo sacudí para estirarlo y lo leí.

_**W. Shakespeare, **__**Hamlet**__**, III, 1"**_

_"Ser o no ser: he ahí el dilema. ¿Qué es más noble: sufrir en el ánimo los golpes y flechazos de la insultante Fortuna, o alzarse en armas contra un mar de agitaciones, y, enfrentándose con ellas, acabarlas? Morir, dormir, nada más, y, con un sueño, decir que acabamos el sufrimiento del corazón y los mil golpes naturales que son herencia de la carne. Esa es una consumación piadosamente deseable: morir, dormir; dormir, tal vez soñar: sí, ahí está el problema, pues tiene que preocuparnos qué sueños podrán llegar en ese sueño de muerte…"_

_«Sueño de muerte ¿eh? Recuerdo cuando creí que todo esto lo era, pero ahora no… me equivoqué»_ Miré hacía mi costado, sobre una butaca de terciopelo negro reposaba un objeto brillante, de inmediato lo cogí entre mis manos dándome cuenta de que se trataban de unos binoculares para teatro, antiguos, pues conservaban aún los detalles en color nácar, dignos de la época antigua. Me sentí por dos segundos en un balcón del renacimiento moderno. Desmonté la varilla dorada del costado derecho y me acerqué a la barandilla para poder observar el escenario oculto entre los barrotes blancos de la balaustrada. Observé a través de los lentes con aumento y me aterré, allí recorriendo como animal enjaulado, una criatura se alzaba, de gran porte y musculatura, llevaba un yelmo grande en la mano cuyo peso hacía que lo arrastrara por el piso cortando la alfombra, sus vestimentas era un único trozo de tela sobre sus piernas mientras que su cabeza tenía forma de pirámide metálica sucia y oxidada.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Musité abstraído por el miedo, el aire se había tornado frío y fino, casi irrespirable.

Dejé los prismáticos de lado y salí de allí, para mi sorpresa la marioneta ya no estaba y algo dentro de mí se recogió. Mordí mi labio inferior, aterrado por lo que vendría luego, desarmado y enfrentándome a la fea muñeca de madera que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, de pie y dispuesto a atacarme. Apreté los dientes contra mi carne y avancé hasta ella, tal vez podría… ¿Darle un golpe?

La madera crujió con otro sonidillo agudo que provino de lo que parecía una boca, entonces movió sus miembros para atacarme, esquivé sus golpes, lo suficientemente rápido como para poder pasar a la otra puerta del pasillo que conectada con el lado este del teatro. La puerta de la escalera estaba trancada y la otra entrada de acceso al balcón estaba en iguales condiciones así que tuve que seguir por el estrecho pasillo hasta la puerta siguiente. La siguiente estancia me causo algo de malestar, un pasillo pequeño con una escalera larga ascendente, me recordó a las pequeñas escaleras del Grand Hotel y la que conducía a la Morgue en el hospital. Las subí con reticencia y a zancadas para evitar estar mucho tiempo allí hasta la siguiente trampa de madera.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de marionetas vivientes y monstruos con camisa de fuerza hecha de carne. Con la ayuda de las cosas que estaban allí logré deshacerme de algunos, como dos marionetas que se destrozaron cuando chocaron contra la fuerza implacable de una mesa arrojada con rabia. Corrí evitando el vómito asqueroso y acido de mis otros contrincantes, desesperándome a ratos cuando sentía que me cercaban el camino y rogué porque la puerta del almacén estuviese abierta y, por suerte, lo estaba.

El gran almacén guardaba chucherías de todo tipo, pero por sobre todo encontré algo que me alivio un poco. Balas para la pistola, que, quién sabe por qué estaban allí, y una especie de cañería desprendida. Armado con ese gran arsenal, me dirigí a la puerta que estaba en el extremo superior. Nuevamente los pasillos adornados con criaturas pero esta vez me di el lujo de juguetear con ellas de manera sádica. Tenía que admitir que era un maldito desequilibrado mental cuando tenía enemigos en mi campo de visión.

Ingresé a una estancia estrecha pero larga decorada con notas e instrumentos musicales. Un saxofón solitario junto a las trompetas y una tuba dorada y brillante, un piano color caoba oscuro, las arpas de gran tamaño olvidadas y destruidas, guitarras cuyas cuerdas sucumbieron al tiempo y al desgasto y ahora permanecían con sus cuerdas rotas. Clarinetes y fagots arrumbados en una esquina. Las flautas junto con el flautín estaban a punto de caer de una estantería cercana, los timbales y el bombo parecían viejos y gastados al igual que los contrabajos y los violonchelos. Y en el suelo, lo que Aline llamaría una _matanza artística_, muchos violines Stradivarius se confundían y mezclaban con las violas descuidadas.

Un atril solitario exponía unas manchadas y viejas partituras con pentagramas iniciados con llaves de Sol y llaves de Fa, las corcheas desteñidas se perdían entre las redondas y los silencios. El nombre de la melodía pasó al olvido y sólo quedaban retazos de lo que una vez fue una extravagante sonata teatral, quizás épica.

Pero, además de los instrumentos destrozados había un escritorio abarrotado con papeles blancos, un lapicero dejado sin cuidado, volteado y desparramando un sinfín de lápices con la tinta seca. Me acerqué y cogí entre mis dedos fríos una hoja tamaño carta escrita cuidadosamente ya que la caligrafía y ortografía eran prolijas, dignas de toda alabanza. Sospeché que se trataba de una carta, pues el sobre yacía sobre los otros papeles, pero el inconfundible papel elegante hecho en India o algún otro país, donde la calidad era fundamental, lo hacía vistoso, más aún con esos hermosos bordes dorados lo que hacía que resaltara.

"_Estimado Director, don Andrew Jones:_

_Espero que haya tenido una buena semana de vacaciones en el Antiguo Continente y también espero que su familia y usted gocen de una buena salud por estos locos días. Mi nombre es Alexander Hudson, seguramente ha escuchado hablar de mí en televisión o me conformaría que haya leído de mí en algún periódico. La razón por la que me dirijo a usted, con todo respeto, claro está, es una situación que me aqueja con enormidad y me es de suma urgencia que usted logre solucionarla. Acudo a usted como última vía de salvataje, ya que han hecho oídos sordos a mi petición artística por parte del director Karl Smith, verá, soy muy allegado a la lealtad, por lo que cuando veo un acto de injusticia me gusta solucionarlo de inmediato. Hace meses, visite el sanatorio mental de Silent Hill, allí conocí a un chico agradable cuyo nombre es Matthew DeLarge, él es muy talentoso y me encantaría que lo dejasen participar como actor principal en su obra Hamlet el siguiente mes._

_Créame que su popularidad subiría considerablemente entre las personas de la hermandad si usted lograse que el director admita a DeLarge entre sus filas, me comprometo a que él rendirá su ciento diez por ciento en las tablas y hará que el teatro sea algo de cultura general. Entiendo que su inquietud sea el expediente médico de mi protegido, pero le aseguro que este no le defraudará._

_Sin otro particular y esperando que tome en cuenta lo antes dicho._

_Se despide de usted, Alexander Hudson."_

_«Con que DeLarge es el protegido de Alexander, me pegunto por qué no me lo habrá dicho. Pero… recuerdo que él ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, y según esta carta Matthew salió el mes pasado del sanatorio… aunque seas el más despistado del mundo deberías recordar a quién te sacó de ese asilo de dementes… a menos que…»_ Apreté la hoja contra mi mano y ésta se arrugó al instante por la fuerza, dejé que el papel cayera al piso y salí de allí. De regreso en el pasillo, furioso por lo que mi mente gritaba me deje llevar por la ira, golpeando a diestra y siniestra las malditas marionetas y bolsas de carne caminantes, sin importarme la sangre que salpicaba y manchaba las paredes. Entré atropelladamente a la siguiente puerta. Me pareció haber leído en la placa algo como "Scenery Workshop", y claramente lo era.

Había pegamento seco sobre las mesas y tiras de papel de china pegados en los bordes. Listones color oro y plata amontonados dentro de una caja de cartón y el escenario al final del cuarto que, seguramente, sería un bosque frondoso, estaba a medio terminar, aún podían verse los palos de madera, los huesos de una gran cara deshecha. Había, también, pintura reseca sobre el suelo, de todos los colores y… Me detuve en seco al instante. Las gotas rojas oscuras sobre el piso definitivamente no eran pintura y estaban frescas.

Me incliné sobre mi eje y resbalé los dedos por una de esas gotas, de inmediato el líquido se difuminó y manchó mis dedos índice y corazón. Los puse a la altura de mi vista y los examiné con frialdad _«Sangre… fresca… y… tibia»_ Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron y la piel se me torno de gallina, mis dedos fríos habían hecho la discriminación evidente de la temperatura del líquido sobre mis dedos. Rocé los dedos por la mesa para quitarla, pero aun así el excedente quedo dentro de las finas ranuras que delatan mis huellas dactilares. Observé el camino de sangre que se escondía detrás del escenario de papel y me percaté de la figura distorsionada detrás de él.

Estiré la mano hasta que mis yemas tocaron la división entre los dos pliegos de papel pegados provisoriamente con cinta adhesiva, agarré el papel y tiré de él sin piedad, escuché un rasguido aterrador y lo que estaba del otro lado me dejo pasmado.

—¡ALINE! —Grité horrorizado, como si realmente fuera mi hermana la que estaba allí sentada sobre el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el cabello revuelto sobre la cara. Mi corazón latió a mil por hora, pateando incesante contra mis costillas, me tomé el pecho y traté de calmarme, era sólo una marioneta con cabello de plástico, una peluca rizada y castaña, con ojos de cristal abiertos de par en par reflejando un azul profundo, la piel de madera desnuda estaba brillante, simulando piel humana y lo más aterrante era la sangre que fluía de su boca y su cabeza, como si eso fuera un humano de carne y hueso.

_«Relájate, maldita sea… no es ella…»_ Había algo en esta escena que me tranquilizaba y a la vez me ponía más nervioso. La primera era que no era mi hermana y eso era un alivio y la segunda era que Aline seguía perdida en algún lugar y yo sin saber si estaba bien o había tenido el mismo final que la marioneta. Negué con la cabeza y revisé el mapa, mi siguiente parada de investigación era la habitación contigua.

Dejé el cuerpo del muñeco y me dirigí a allí. Parado enfrente de la puerta de madera me pregunté si debía entrar. La sangre en el pomo de la puerta era una somera advertencia. Dentro había algo aterrador. Evalué mis expectativas de lucha y claramente estas no eran favorables, no con media pierna rota. Entrar era, sin duda, una nefasta decisión, pero la elocuencia de mis pensamientos y mis acciones eran casi irrisorias por lo que entré sin titubear otra vez.

Un cuarto como en el de la orquesta, pero lleno de trajes y no me sorprendí por el insulso montaje de un maniquí con una bata blanca y cabeza piramidal, está bien, mentí, puede que me haya asustado un poco, pues creí que esa cosa había llegado al segundo piso y me estaba esperando pero reí como un imbécil al notal el maniquí de felpa, blanco y esponjoso con alfileres ensartados. Como los muñecos voodo. Las cabezas blancas de los alfileres se denotaban entre la tela mientras que una nota pegada al centro tenía un mensaje algo confuso.

"_Nuevamente nadie me ha creído. Sólo piensan que desvarío, pero no es cierto ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Lo he visto pasearse por los pasillos del teatro en las noches, como si fuera su casa! Jodido monstruo de cabeza metálica… pero he descubierto cómo deshacerme de él sin enfrentármele. Es sencillo, mi madre me lo ha enseñado… le llaman… Voodo…_

_Es una técnica antigua de magia negra pero tiene su ciencia oculta… claro, tampoco podía ser fácil. Pero he estudiado a ese monstruo y creo saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles._

_Amarrillo – Hombro derecho_

_Rojo – Hombro izquierdo_

_Azul – Mano derecha_

_Verde – Mano izquierda_

_Celeste – Muslo derecho_

_Púrpura – Muslo izquierdo _

_Naranjo – Pie derecho_

_Gris – Pie izquierdo_

_Rosa – Abdomen_

_Negro – Cabeza_

_Necesito recordar este orden y me salvaré_

_P.S: Debo quitarlo de su estado neutro o blanco aunque debo tener cuidado porque eso traerá a la pesadilla"_

Levanté la hoja y debajo había otra del mismo autor, con letras grandes y exclamaciones.

"_¡MALDICIÓN DÓNDE ESTÁN! ¡MIS ALFILERES, ALGUIEN SE LOS LLEVÓ!_

_¡MATA AL MAL PARIDO QUE SE LOS HA LLEVADO!"_

_«¿Ponerlo en una estado neutro o blanco? Qué demonios quiere decir eso… tal vez tenga que ver con los alfileres de cabeza blanca»_ Estiré la mano y enrosqué mis dedos en la cabeza del alfiler del abdomen _«¿Lo haré aun sabiendo que traerá a una pesadilla? Oh vamos qué tan malo puede ser… digo qué tan peor a esto podría ser»_ Así que sin más tiré del alfiler del abdomen, luego el otro, la mano, la siguiente mientras que de tonada funesta, una sirena, la misma del Grand Hotel llenando el ambiente, tapando mis oídos como si me sumergiera en agua. Y la oscuridad cegándome cuando quité el último alfiler de la cabeza.

Cuando abrí los ojos para saber cómo había cambiado el lugar me sentí aliviado de verme tan solo. Las paredes latían apaciblemente como un corazón tranquilo. El piso de azulejos color granito se había reemplazado por originales rejillas color ocre. El hedor a sangre inundaba mi nariz pero no ingresaba a esta, fue extraño, pero el calor me invadió pese al frío que sentía antes. Como si mi sangre ardiera, como si la fiebre me azotara y me abrazara nuevamente. Me giré parsimoniosamente hasta la puerta que había desaparecido y ahora sólo había un largo y solitario pasillo que se perdía en una improvisada bifurcación a la derecha junto al otro pasillo por el cual antes había pasado. Caminé por él guiado por la luz de la linterna, pero antes cargué la pistola con las balas que había encontrado en el almacén y la volví a su sitio, es decir, mi espalda baja.

Doblé a la derecha y me encontré con un pasillo suspendido en el aire mientras que gruesas cadenas de hierro apernadas al techo se ayudaban entre sí para formar lo que fuera un puente colgante. Las candilejas colgaban iluminando el escenario con luces amarillentas y poco agraciadas.

Miré hacia abajo y puede ver la figura de algo moviéndose, supuse que era el monstruo con cabeza de pirámide, me apoyé en la baranda y me incliné un poco para poder observar mejor. El pasadizo de luces se inclinó y rechinó levemente, me cuestioné si debía enderezarme y volver el pasillo a la normalidad, pero fue demasiado tarde, uno de los cables se cortó y el corredor se ladeó más, luego el siguiente cable y así en efecto domino.

—Maldición —Solté el tubo que llevaba y este rodó, perdiéndose en el corredor que cada vez quedaba más perpendicular al suelo. Me aferré a uno de los fierros y esperé lo peor mientras los cables sonaban desagradablemente. Ya casi estaba colgando de la barandilla y el dolor de mis ligamentos estirándose era insoportable _«Gravedad… perra bastarda…»_ Mis dedos comenzaron a flaquear y a resbalarse culpa del sudor y la adrenalina, intenté subir, pero entonces recordé que sería algo inservible pues caería de todas maneras. Entonces pensé que sería mejor soltarme antes que caer con una tonelada de fierros encima. Cerré los ojos _«¿Y si caigo y me mató? ¿Si quedo lisiado y esa cosa me mata? ¿Y Aline? ¡Piensa Drew… piensa maldita sea!»_ Apreté los dientes con decisión y antes de que el corredor cayera me solté.

No quise mirar, pero supe de inmediato que no estaba muerto cuando sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar ante el dolor y el terror que me causo sentir los pasos de alguien acercándose a mí. Si iba a morir quería saber cómo.

Había sentido el golpe contra el suelo entablado, a Dios gracia no eran esas rejas, de a ver sido ellas mi cráneo se hubiera partido en mil pedazos y otra historia estaría contando en el averno junto con Hades. Mis rodillas se resintieron un poco ya que recibieron todo el peso de mi cuerpo y mi estómago estaba apretado, seguramente estaba sangrando otra vez, el sabor a cobre se me quedó en la boca, intenso, pero luego de un rato la saliva hizo que pasara al olvido. Alcé la vista desde mi posición, es decir, de estómago contra el piso, y divisé un calzado ridículo, como calcetines muy largos color marrón que terminaban en punta alzada al cielo y en esta tenían un simpático cascabel dorado. Pensé en reír, pero mi mente llamó a la alerta cuando caí en cuenta que el monstruo estaba cerca y a pesar de ese ridículo calzado no debía confiarme mucho. Seguí la delgadez de sus piernas con un traje muy ajustado al cuerpo en tonos rojo y negro intercalando los tonos, dándole continuidad al traje. Un pequeño pantalón corto englobado y la playera terminada en mangas que me recordaron a las mangas que usaban la mulatas bailarinas jamaiquinas interpretando un alegre "Cha cha cha". La cara pintada de blanco con talco corporal me sonreía divertida mientras el pequeño gorro de tres puntas con cascabeles también le asentaba en todo el conjunto.

—¡Miren quien está aquí! —Aplaudió con júbilo sonriendo—. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo atuendo? ¡Es un arlequín renacentista! ¿No es grandioso?

—Alexander… —Gruñí entre dientes, quienes sonaban mientras los apretaba, recogí mis rodillas para ponerme de pie.

—A Aline le ha encantado… —Comentó sin hacer caso a mi tono de voz—. Pensé que te gustaría también…

—¡Pensaste mal, imbécil! —Exclamé, aún con la tarea incumplida—. ¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!

—¿Se supone que debo saberlo? —Colocó un dedo en su barbilla mirando el cielo del teatro—. ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo debería saberlo!

—Muy gracioso, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —Dije mientras me equilibraba en el desnivelado piso entablado y culpa del vértigo de la caída veía la desgracia de mi vida, es decir, dos jodidos Alexanders—. Lo que faltaba… dos…

—¿Dos? ¿Y luego yo soy el idiota? —Sonrió—. Drew, deberías saber que un arlequín es aquel que pregona las noticias… ¡Las buenas nuevas!

—¡También el que entretiene al rey! —Intervine con una sonrisa superior—. Entonces es el traje perfecto para ti… bufón…

—¡Oh Dios mío… me estás insultando! ¡Estoy cayendo en depresión! —Gritaba irónico, mientras colocaba el dorso de mano en su frente como una doncella ofendida—. Por cierto, Drew ¿Y tu amiga?

—¡Bastardo! —Tomé energías y fuerzas de algún lugar y me lancé contra él, encajando mi hombro en su estómago para derribarlo al suelo y así, debajo de mí, alcé el puño derecho cerrado y le golpeé en la cara, el choqué de mis nudillos golpeando la blanda piel de su mandíbula. Una y otra vez, golpe tras golpe hasta que su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar y su cara se manchó con sangre de mis nudillos rotos.

—Mi turno… —Alexander salió de su trance, que disfrutaba por cierto, para tomarme la mano por la muñeca con su mano izquierda, quede estático como si su toqué me hubiera trasformado en piedra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, observándole con detenimiento y sin que pudiera defenderme, me asestó un golpe en el abdomen que me dejo sin aire. Eso le dio tiempo para escabullirse de mis instintos asesinos—. Ahora… de esto es lo que estaba hablando… de tu lado violento… ¡Hazlo florecer! Déjalo fluir… deja que la ira salga…

Se limpió la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y la observó con imprecisión.

—Sangre… el líquido vital del cuerpo… es irónico que tu apellido tenga la palabra _sangre _en él —Marcó la palabra sangre con un tono perverso—. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué significa tu nombre, Drew Bloodworth?

—No significa nada —Respondí con enojo poniéndome nuevamente de pie—. Sólo es un nombre…

—Pregúntale a tu amiga Clio, ella debe saber… ella lo sabe todo —Sonrió otra vez señalando atrás de su espalda—. ¿Ves a mi amigo de allá?

Entrecerré los ojos y divisé a aquel monstruo del yelmo.

—Quiere asesinarte… —Afirmó sin más—. El maestro quiere probar algo… quiere _probarnos_ algo…

Sentí el frío metal rozando mi espalda y la ropa levantándose, giré de inmediato y allí estaba Matthew alzando la pistola contra mí.

—Lo siento Drew… —Se disculpó, por alguna extraña razón no me sorprendí—. …pero no puedo ir contra la ira de Dios ¡Nadie puede!

—Yo lo hice… —Musité juntando las cejas con odio—. Yo lo hago…

—¡Veo que ya se conocen! —Exclamó Hudson con alegría—. Eso me ahorra el presentarlos, querido Drew, DeLarge ha sido mi aliado todo este tiempo… guiándote por este teatro de mala fama… perdiéndote en la vida… confundiéndote

—Sí —Afirmé con la cabeza y una sonrisa—. Y casi caigo en el nido de la víbora, pero como toda persona… dejó rastros, como una carta a Andrew Jones, por ejemplo… no fue muy inteligente de tu parte… _querido_ Alexander…

—No, no lo fue —Admitió—. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez… como sabrás, Matt es un íntimo amigo de la hermandad y por ende uno de nuestro colaboradores…

—¡Un peón! —Aclaré—. Tiene tan poca capacidad de raciocinio que no puede pensar por él mismo y acude a una mente más atrofiada que la de él… ¡tú, Alexander!

—Hey, eso sí me ofendió —Dijo con molestia, había hecho enojar a Alexander, eso tenía que celebrarlo—. Dile Matt… dile que todo esto lo planeaste tú…

—Yo fui —Asintió con la cabeza—. Y muchas de las cosas que te dije no fueron verdad… como lo que dije sobre admirarte…

—¿Y lo de Clio? —Pregunté.

—Tampoco, pero algo sí fue certero entremedio de todas la falacias que dije… —Suspiró—. Lo de tu conciencia… y también lo que dije de las armas, es la primera vez que apunto a alguien y es la primera vez que dispararé una de estas cosas… pero no serás el elegido este día…

Giró su mano, sin bajar el arma, hasta la cara de Alexander, sin embargo este permaneció impávido, sólo mostrando esa leve sonrisilla de autosuficiencia en la cara.

—Piénsalo muy bien, querido Matt… —Susurró—. ¿Te atreves a apretar el gatillo contra tu salvador?

—No me tientes… he esperado por largo tiempo esto… ¡Basta de humillaciones!

Vi como enroscaba el dedo en el gatillo mientras quitaba el seguro, realmente él iba a disparar, pero entonces el yelmo filoso y metálico lo atravesó sin piedad partiendo su torso en dos. La quebrazón de huesos y la sangre salpicando me dieron náuseas mientras caía al piso en un estruendo, impactando sus músculos contra el suelo de tablas frías, el arma se disparó y la bala rozó levemente la mejilla de Alexander.

—¡Matthew! —Pudo haber sido el instinto humano o el de camaradería improvisada, pero me lancé al cuerpo herido del pintoresco Hamlet y le tomé la mano. La ropa rasgada transversalmente y la sangre bañaban al lugar y poco a poco se fue formando un charco inmenso y tibio—. Tranquilo, resiste…

—Dre… Drew —Intentó decir mientras la sangre fluía de su boca y su nariz, no quería imaginar, con mis pocas clases de anatomía, los órganos destrozados del Matthew—. Aline… ella… ella… Drew…

—¿Dónde está? —Apreté su mano fría contra la mía, sus ojos desorbitados y sus intentos vagos por darme razones de mi hermana hacían de nuestro dialogo algo estéril—. ¡Dime!

—La… policía… po- —Aferró su mano más a la mía—. Alek-… sabe…

—¿Alek? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Urgí con una sacudida.

—Encuéntralo… ah- —Alzo la mano y dejo caer una cajita del tamaño igual a una de fósforos pero de plástico transparente—. Ten… usa-… muñeco… ¡Rápido!

Sus ojos se abrieron más, como si fueran a saltar de sus orbitas, y luego se cerraron y la mano dejo de apretar contra la mía.

—¡PAN Y CIRCO PARA EL PUEBLO! —Pregonó Alexander alejándose entre las desaparecidas butacas—. Pan y circo, Drew… comida y entretención… entretención y devastación… devastación y sonrisas… sonrisas y llantos… comedía y drama… La base del teatro…

Se despidió con un gesto dejándome con el cuerpo inerte de DeLarge y cabeza de pirámide. Me puse pie y observé la caja.

ROCHELLE'S PINS.

_«¿Alfileres? ¡El muñeco!»_ Miré a la bestia, midiendo mis expectativas de supervivencia, cogí el arma e hice como le dispararía, levantándola a su altura, pero mientras realizaba la acción, recordaba a duras penas el mapa del teatro _«Sal, dobla a la derecha, sube las escaleras, corre… dobla a la derecha en el pasillo final, sigue… corre ¡Ahora!»_ Como si hubiera escuchado el disparo en una carrera de cien metros planos corrí hasta la puerta por donde Alexander había salido, doblé a la derecha subiendo por la escalera que ahora era una maniática maraña de vueltas como un caracol hasta el segundo piso. Sólo en ese instante, siendo perseguido por mi verdugo caí en cuenta de que todo en este mundo cambiaba.

Llegué a la cima y seguí por el único camino lineal que se me presentaba, un pasillo atestado de marionetas ensangrentadas dispuestas a matarme, para variar el circo de Hudson.

Proseguí sin importarme donde me llevara ese camino, sólo esperaba que fuera hasta el _cosplay* _de esa bestia. Corrí hasta que mis piernas no daban abasto para suplir mis demandas, crucé una puerta metálica y allí estaba el pasillo y al final el muñeco. Me acerqué aceleradamente y abrí la caja de alfileres que, con el nerviosismo cayeron al piso enrejado, por suerte los agujeros eran pequeños como para que los alfileres cayeran al infierno subterráneo.

—Amarillo el hombro derecho —Tomé el alfiler con la cabeza y lo enterré sin piedad en la tela del voodo mientras escuchaba los graznidos de un animal herido detrás de la puerta metálica que se azotaba con fuerza—. Rojo… izquierdo… azul mano derecha, verde izquierda… celeste y púrpura en los muslos… naranjo y gris en los pies… el rosa en el abdomen y el negro… ¡Maldición dónde está el alfiler negro!

Miré por el piso pero no lo encontré, nada negro, ¡nada!

—Alfiler… —Llamé como si fuera un perro—. ¡Dónde estás!

Levanté la caja plástica y estaba debajo del paralelepípedo de polímero endurecido. Tomé el alfiler delicado entre mis dedos, cuando la puerta se abrió, el metal se dobló debido a la inercia del golpe y lo vi, esa cosa al fondo del pasillo, sangrante donde yo había puesto los alfileres.

—Toma esto… cosa —Y enterré el alfiler en la esponjada pirámide, hubo un chillido, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener que cubrir mis oídos y aun así podía escucharlo, como si gritara a mi lado.

Los decibeles eran tan altos que me aturdían y no me dejaban ni respirar del dolor.

—¡Ah!

Caí al piso apretando los parpados y las manos sobre mis orejas aguantando el sonido que se prolongaba por toda la estancia, hasta que caí desmayado.

**To be Continue**

* * *

**Nexus:**

(*) **Cosplay**: Aunque el término se ha instalado fuertemente en la cultura occidental no está demás hacer una aclaración para aquellos que no saben que es un "cosplay". Un cosplay es la abreviatura de "Costume Play", algo así como un "Juego de Trajes" básicamente es el nombre que reciben los trajes sacados de los animes, mangas o videojuegos y las personas las utilizan en convenciones.

* * *

_**N/A: Okay, okay… este capítulo está dedicado a todo el mundo como una especie de pan y circo para mi gente aunque no sea para suplir cosas que no quiero que vean, pero si me pareció de circo la pelea entre Alexander y Drew… creo que son pequeños chicos que se odian mucho… como en la escuela jejeje XD… me causo un poco de cosita la muerte de DeLarge… por cierto… DeLarge es el apellido de Alex DeLarge, protagonista de la "Naranja Mecánica", una película que me ha encantado y marcado mi vida, por eso quise hacerle un tributo a este personaje… aunque lo haya hecho desaparecer del mapa XD**_

_**Jejeje la cuestionada muerte o no del Pyramid Head es una adorable manera de entretención XD la verdad es que tengo un mini muñeco de género (Hecho por mi *-*) de y una vez mi madre lo ocupó para ensartar alfileres ¬¬ es por eso que tomé la idea de allí.**_

_**Okay, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews n.n**_


	9. Wanted

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter IX – Wanted.**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la mañana cuando Shaun Miller consultó su reloj por quinta vez en media hora. Suspiró de fastidio mientras dedicaba una mirada severa a los viejos y emblemáticos edificios del centro de Silent Hill, el vapor de agua inmediatamente salió por la boca y se desvaneció en el aire. Hacía bastante frío por esta época y a pesar de la gruesa gabardina negra que portaba, el viento gélido parecía colarse por algún lado. El viaje en la patrulla de policía local había sido agradable, no se quejaba, después de todo su acompañante, un señor con algo de sobrepeso y mejillas rojas le entablaba conversación sobre los rumores que se contaban sobre el pequeño y apacible pueblo, más para Miller hubiera sido más factible que le contase los sucesos acaecidos esta mañana.

La patrulla se detuvo enfrente de un salón de té en SIMMONS ST. Miller se preguntó por dos segundos si era una broma de mal gusto, pero sus ideas se desvanecieron como la bruma mañanera, al ver la figura imponente de John Cygan en la puerta. Entonces supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Bajó del auto con decisión, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ante la presencia del director del FBI. Cygan se había ganado la fama de testarudo por no dejar que ningún prisionero de alta seguridad escapase de sus garras, algunos hasta se atrevían a decir que tenía una especie de pacto con el príncipe de las tinieblas. Shaun caminó con paso holgado, fingiendo estar relajado pese a todas las circunstancias.

—Director Cygan, mucho gusto —Estiró su mano, siendo esta aceptada por la gruesa mano del policía federal

—Lo mismo digo, pero me temo que esto no es una visita de cortesía, teniente Miller —Aclaró, como si Miller no lo supiera, él sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba esta reunión extraoficial—. Me he visto en la obligación de intervenir, teniente, usted sabe el por qué.

—Me temo que el Caso Bloodworth sigue siendo autoría del condado de West Virginia, señor —El corazón de Miller se aceleró disimuladamente—. Con todo respeto, el Bureau no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Escuche, teniente… dejamos que Drew Bloodworth fuera imputado con leyes que podía soportar, pero ya no es un infante, ahora es prófugo de la justicia y eso mi querido colega, es delito federal —Afirmó con autoridad—. Tenemos todo el derecho.

—Desde que Drew traspaso el limite estatal es problema de la policía de West Virginia, es mi caso —Miller cambió su postura, sabía que su reputación estaba en juego, su trabajo y su cargo, también—. Le pido, por favor, que saque a sus agentes de mi escena, y que se retiren lo más pronto posible.

—Creo que usted no ha entendido muy bien —Cygan sonrió triunfante—. No es algo que usted decida, es una orden. Desde ahora, el FBI tiene completa autoridad para tomar el caso y buscar a Bloodworth, y créame, lo vamos a encontrar.

—Señor —Un joven de cabello rojo salió del salón de té portando un papel con algunos números y letras—. Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos los resultados de las huellas digitales que encontramos en la puerta de vidrio, el pomo de la puerta y la caja fuerte, también el análisis del ADN de la sangre encontrada en las vendas que estaban en el lugar y finalmente el ADN de la mucosa salival que estaba en el lavaplatos…

—¿El resultado? —Inquirió John con superioridad, había logrado en menos de cinco minutos algo que la policía del condado no había logrado en dos meses.

—El ADN de la sangre y la saliva pertenecen a Drew Bloodworth, al igual que las huellas de la puerta de vidrio y la caja fuerte —Leyó el papel—. Pero señor, también encontramos huellas parciales de otra persona que no hemos podido identificar.

—Pues encuentren a esa persona, y más vale que sea pronto —Le dijo al hombre que parecía un novato, este asintió y luego Cygan se dirigió a Miller nuevamente—. Como puede apreciar teniente, ya casi lo tenemos…

—Casi, director, no fanfarronee, que Bloodworth es como el vapor de agua que sale de su boca —Miller sacudió descuidadamente la solapa de su gabardina quitando algunas gotas de agua de encima—. Que tenga un buen día…

Se dio la vuelta hacia al auto al cual ingresó al instante.

—Llévame al Alchemilla Hospital —Susurró con autoridad, el conductor sólo asintió y condujo por las calles húmedas, algunas personas deambulaban por las aceras pese al frío de la mañana. No los culpaba, ahora el turismo era bajo, pues el festival otoñal se había acabado, llegado a las dependencias del lugar le indicó al otro policía que se retirara, de ahora en adelante seguiría solo. En conductor asintió mientras Miller cruzaba la calzada para ingresar por la puerta principal del establecimiento médico.

El lobby le recibió con un olor a desinfectante agradable, había personas por aquí y por allá esperando la atención en las sillas plásticas de los pasillos. Shaun se acercó al mesón de atención donde había revistas médicas y una enfermera le miraba con amabilidad.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Preguntó, la voz sureña algo cantarina.

—Teniente Shaun Miller —Recitó como era su costumbre mientras mostraba la placa que portaba con orgullo—. Necesito hablar con el directo Ames.

—Teniente, le estaba esperando —Miller giró la cara hacia el pasillo, allí envuelto en un delantal blanco, tan pulcro y limpio estaba un hombre de cabello castaño algo canoso—. Sígame, por favor.

Los pasillos del Alchemilla eran agradables más con la luminiscencia que entraba por las ventanas. Siguió por el corredor cruzando puertas hasta la oficina del director. Era un despacho ancho y bien decorado. Había reliquias antiguas así como un desaliñado busto del presidente John F. Kennedy. No es que no le agradara pero era casi un insulto verlo de esa forma y enchapado en oro. En el rincón opuesto a la sala un ficus radiante y verde. El "Les Nympheas" pintado por Claude Monet daba un punto culmine de sutileza. En uno de los flancos de la habitación un sillón de cuero marrón y sentada sobré él una enfermera muy joven.

—Es un placer que haya venido —Dijo el director, Miller le conocía de hace años y el tono de preocupación lo tomó por sorpresa, enseguida señaló una silla con tapices florales. Miller la aceptó por cortesía mientras miraba a la enfermera cabizbaja en el sofá—. Ella es Alice, una enfermera de cuidados intensivos. Le he llamado aquí porque ella tiene algo que decirle.

—La escucho —La voz de Miller fue suave y amable, Alice se sobó el hombro con nerviosismo y miró hacia otro lado. Evitando, evidentemente, el contacto visual.

—Se supone que era un secreto —Pronunció finalmente—. Yo… yo no tenía intenciones de ayudarlo pero… Amanda me lo pidió, como un favor.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Shaun arqueó una ceja

—Perdón —Ames tiró del nudo de su corbata que sobresalía del mandil para aflojar un poco su cuello—. Miller ha ocurrido algo que ni yo me esperaba. La señorita Alice y la desaparecida Amanda Hale ayudaron a su hombre… Drew Bloodworth…

—¿Qué está diciendo? —Shaun se colocó de pie enseguida mirando gravemente al director—. ¿Cómo que ayudaron a Bloodworth?

—Díselo, Alice, dile la verdad, lo que viste y todo lo relevante… todo lo que has ocultado en estos tres meses junto a Amanda —Ames estaba alterado, incluso más de lo que a Shaun le gustaría

—Tranquilícese —Le indicó con serenidad, tratando de canalizar la noticia de que al frente suyo estaba la única testigo de Bloodworth—. Dime, Alice… ¿Cómo es que tú y Amanda ayudaron a Drew?

—Fue hace tres meses, el director Ames no se encontraba en el país por motivos de un seminario médico en Venecia. Había sido un día como cualquiera hasta que recibieron una llamada de emergencia sobre un chico en Texxon Gas que estaba malherido. Como es habitual la ambulancia acudió al llamado pero… cuando llegó aquí… el chico estaba muerto —Hizo una pausa, tomando aire.

—¿Drew está muerto? —Murmuró el detective de policía local.

—No, no lo está —Ella negó—. No tenía pulso, ni señales de vida… lo llevaron a la morgue, donde trabaja Amanda… yo soy practicante y por eso vi cuando ingresó… lo que quiero decir es que… Amanda… tuvo una reacción extraña cuando vio el cuerpo, quedó… congelada, como si jamás en la vida hubiera visto un cadáver. Me llamó la atención, pero luego ella actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, incluso me relató cómo había quedado encerrada en el almacén de adjunto.

—Espera un minuto —Shaun analizó las palabras y las preguntas asaltaron su mente—. ¿Quieres decir que Bloodworth volvió a la vida… luego de estar muerto?

—Exactamente así sucedió —Ella asintió—. Fue extraño pero Amanda dijo que había veces que esto sucedía, muy poco, y no le dio mayor importancia más que para correr con él a la sala de operaciones y luego de eso, lo llevamos a la sala ciento seis.

—¿Por qué está diciéndome esto ahora? —El teniente miró a Ames y luego a Alice—. ¿¡No vieron las noticias! ¡La importancia que tenía el encontrar a Bloodworth!

—¡Lo sé! —Alice se puso de pie realmente afligida con este problema—. Me enteré horas más tarde y cuando se lo dije a Amanda, ella dijo que no me preocupara que… nadie sabía de la aparición de Bloodworth en el hospital. Me quedé pensativa pues eran demasiados testigos… las personas en las calles, los paramédicos, ella…, yo. Pero entonces Amanda dijo que por mi bien no dijera nada y Drew fue trasladado a una habitación en reparación… la habitación doscientos seis… pensé… en llamar a la policía, decir todo… dios mío.

Se cubrió el rostro entre las manos mientras ahogaba un sollozo enlentecido.

—Shaun… —Esta vez el detective se sintió impresionado por haber sido llamando por su nombre, pero se volteó a ver a su amigo mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda—. Hace una semana fui en busca de Hale a su casa… sus padres están muertos y ella desapareció.

—¡Igual que todos, maldita sea! —Explotó Alice—. ¡Todos! ¡Los paramédicos, los testigos! Mi hermanito… lo mataron… por ello ya no tengo miedo. ¡Lo tuve y ellos me lo quitaron!

—Estoy confundido… —Miller tomó asiento nuevamente, era demasiada información, errónea, sin cabida a la realidad ¿Qué tenía que ver Amanda con Drew? ¿Por qué le había encubierto? ¿Acaso se conocían? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Cómo es que ella estaba desaparecida? ¿De qué estaba hablando Alice? ¿Cómo que las personas desaparecían?—. ¿Quiénes están detrás de todo esto?

El silencio se tomó la habitación, sólo el sonido de los lentos sollozos de la muchacha recorrían los rincones. Shaun Miller supuso que había algo sucio detrás de todo ello, quizás, Bloodworth había llegado a este pueblo por casualidad, después de todo, a los prófugos se les da el recorrer distancias largas para abarcar el mayor territorio posible. Hubiera jurado, luego de tres meses de incesante búsqueda, que Drew y su hermana estaban del otro lado de la frontera, pero las pocas evidencias que se tenían de su paradero hacían que el caso fuera bizarro. Por semanas se rumoreó una sola cosa en las oficinas policiales.

A los Bloodworth se los había tragado la tierra.

Pero era imposible, hasta el prófugo más brillante dejaba pistas a su paso. Huellas, sangre, testigos… pero, aunque era muy escéptico de creer, alguien estaba encubriendo a Bloodworth de tal manera que era imposible localizarle. Alguien poderoso, alguien que no quiere que Drew sea encontrado. Nadie desaparece de la nada, ni menos un hombre que ha causado tal controversia como lo era Drew. Después de todo había asesinado a su padre.

—Los federales están cercando a Drew… —Susurró Miller—. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que alguien le está ayudando… Señorita Alice, necesito que me hable con la verdad ¿Usted sabe quién está ayudándole?

—Lo siento, pero no lo sé —Contestó, Shaun supo que era cierto—. Pero Amanda dijo que eran peligrosos… una suerte de salvadores y a la vez castigadores, misericordiosos, pero rencorosos y no dudaría en cortar la mano de aquel que les traicione. Estoy segura… de que ellos… de que ellos asesinaron a mi hermano. Ellos se llevaron a Amanda, se llevaron a todas las personas que vieron a Bloodworth con vida ese día… y a las que no… las han torturado llevándose a lo más sagrado para ellos… pronto vendrán por mí… lo sé… lo siento aquí clavado en mi pecho.

—Señorita Alice, no dude en que vendrán por usted… y cuando eso suceda, los estaremos esperando.

—¿Va a ayudarnos, Miller? —Ames se dio la vuelta con tono grave—. La reputación de mi hospital está en juego y la suya también.

—Por desgracia, Ames, el FBI ahora está a cargo —Informó con serenidad—. Pero si ellos no se enteran, entonces yo podré ayudarles. Ahora… la última pista que tienen de Bloodworth es en el Tea Room de Simmons St. Si tan sólo supiera a donde fue a parar ese chico yo…

—El dueño está internado… —Interrumpió la enfermera—. Le trajeron aquí esta mañana con un pre-infarto. Esta estable… pero tiene que ir ahora antes de que vengan los federales, yo le acompañaré…

—Muy bien.

* * *

—Así fue como llegué… —Suspiré, la celda estaba fría y la humedad que se colaba por las paredes de piedra y cemento no hacían más que empeorar las cosas.

—¿Qué sucedió con Drew?

—No lo sé… —Apreté las rodillas contra mi pecho para obtener un poco de calor—. … sólo espero que esté bien… y que haya encontrado a Aline.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —Giré la vista hacia el chico a mi lado que sonreía amablemente—. Supongo que la reja cederá en algún momento.

—Hmpf… yo también creo lo mismo —Baje de la sucia litera de la celda y me acerqué a mi acompañante que portaba un tubo de acero gastado—. Aleksei, gracias…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, yo sólo lo contemplé con delicadeza—. Oh cierto, cierto… de nada. No te preocupes, vas a encontrar a Drew, ya verás…

—¿Tú crees? —Consulté mirando la golpeada cerradura y los barrotes negros.

—No lo creo, es así —Respondió con total seguridad—. Tenemos ese… ese don de ir con las personas que nos quieren y quieren lo mejor para nosotros. Encontraremos la salida a este embrollo y de paso… le daremos una paliza a ese hombre… maldición olvide su nombre…

—Nunca dije su nombre, tal vez y lo conoces —Agregué con ligereza.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Enganchó el tubo y comenzó a jalar de él hacia su cuerpo.

—Alexander Hudson… —Dejó de tirar de inmediato, le observé con cautela y me sorprendí al ver su rostro pálido con un gesto de asombro.

—¿Alexander Hudson, dices? —Pareció titubear al nombrarlo, como si le temiese.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Le conoces? —Inquirí de inmediato—. Dime la verdad.

—Estoy bien… es sólo que creí a ver escuchado mal —Contestó, pero no me convenció, su vacilación lo hacía sospechoso. Bajó la mirada, escondiéndola en sus zapatos negros sucios con lodo seco en las puntas. El silencio fue momentáneo, me atrevería a decir que fueron horas, pero sólo fueron segundos antes de que volverá a levantar la mirada. Tal vez había algo en mis ojos que lo hizo reaccionar—. Hey… ¿No creerás que tengo algo que ver con él, o sí?

—Estás pálido y casi te desmayas cuando dije su hombre —Informé, mis ojos se entrecerraron en un claro gesto de desconfianza—. ¿Le conoces, verdad?

—Está bien… —Hizo un gesto que entendía como un _"me rindo"_—. Sólo sé lo que todo el mundo sabe, lo que sale en los periódicos o en los noticieros. Que es un millonario excéntrico, que está en contra de la religión y que está algo demente. Nada más, sólo le he visto en fotografía y dios me libre de no verlo personalmente. Dicen que tiene ojos de víbora… eso, da un poco de miedo.

—Es una víbora completa… —Sonreí—. Y no está demente, es un completo idiota.

Me giré dándole la espalda a la reja de hierros de lo que parecía una celda de separos en una comisaría cualquiera. Cómo había llegado allí había sido un misterio, lo único que tenía claro es que había despertado y Drew no estaba por ninguna parte, sólo ese chico de cabellos color chocolate y ojos verdes como el mejor de los césped de los Alpes suizos. Su sonrisa me había hecho confiar en el por minutos, pero había que confesar que a veces sus reacciones eran extrañas.

El tiempo transcurría y nosotros seguíamos encerrados en aquella celda y él no recordaba cómo había ido a parar allí tampoco. Según me había contado era residente de Silent Hill desde que tenía memoria y aseguraba que jamás había tenido un sueño tan loco como el que estaba viviendo en este momento, porque según él, esto seguía siendo una muy mala pesadilla.

—¿Él se llevó a Drew? —Lo oí preguntar, me giré con entusiasmo fingido

—No lo sé, pero esperó que no. Aunque tengo la certeza de que sí se llevó a Aline, su hermana.

—Ese tipo es peligroso… —Comentó mientras volvía a forcejear con la oxidada puerta de corredera—. Si fuera Drew, tendría miedo… miedo de lo que Alexander pueda hacerle a su hermana.

—¿Algo que deba saber, Aleksei? —Coloqué las manos en mi cadera simulando una postura que ni yo misma me creía—. Estás actuando extraño.

—¡Escucha! —Exclamó con la mirada encendida, de inmediato bajé los brazos como si esa mirada me quemara la piel—. Alexander no es un idiota cualquiera, él está realmente loco… un maldito desequilibrado mental… ¿Entiendes ahora?

—Ya veo… —Susurré—. Para ser alguien que sólo lo ha visto en fotografías, pareces saber mucho de él.

—Un loco, es un loco aquí y en fotografías —Se acercó lentamente hasta colocar una mano sobre mi hombro. Sentí el frio de su piel colándose entre las fibras de mi ropa—. Dime, Clio, ¿Crees que Aline aún viva?

Me sentí sorprendida por aquella pregunta, no por el contenido, pero fue como si Aleksei Frost hubiese leído mi mayor inquietud a través de mi piel y mis ojos. La sola idea de saber que podía ser una cruel realidad me aterraba y me abatía. Quizás Drew podía ser el peor hombre sobre la Tierra pero no me lo imaginaba llorando por la pérdida de su hermana, era casi onírico pensar que la familia Bloodworth pasara por otra tragedia más.

—Por supuesto que sí —Respondí con convicción—. Ella está viva, está esperando a que la ayudemos, estoy segura.

—Una chica con fe —Sonrió—. Sólo espero que eso sea suficiente.

* * *

Había muchas cosas extrañas en este ático. El olor a madera pudriéndose era incluso mayor que el olor a viejo de los tapices indios que se amontonaban en un rincón. Podía escuchar la lluvia que golpeaba furiosa la pequeña ventana en uno de los costados de esta estancia casi piramidal. El cielo de un color gris y una etérea capa de neblina era el único paisaje, además de las ramas escuálidas de un árbol viejo y sin hojas. A ratos había viento, fuerte, y la lluvia cambiaba de dirección y las ramas rasguñaban la madera del exterior.

Moví mis dedos enredando las falanges entre los lisos y sofisticados vellos del gato persa que estaba a mi costado, enrollado sobre sí mismo, dormido, buscando algo de calor al lado de mi pierna mientas ronroneaba complacido. Conan había sido mi única compañía en estas horas. Las crudas horas y los enlentecidos minutos.

Tantas cosas rondaban mi cabeza que el frío que entraba por entremedio de las maderas parecía congelarlas, pero permanecían allí, como cicatrices que no quieren sanar. Me pregunté por momentos si todo esto era real. Si debía confiar en Alexander y finalmente si debía creerle. Eran cavilaciones absurdas, pero en este tiempo de soledad, donde tiempo es lo que sobra, sólo queda pensar en las múltiples opciones que la adversidad te ofrece.

_«Drew… no puedes estar muerto, yo te vi con vida… ¡Maltita sea! ¿Cuál es la realidad?»_ Por momentos quería ser aire, para ir nuevamente a ese cementerio y ver la lápida, una y otra vez, grabarme el epitafio como tatuaje en la carne. Analizar aquellas inscripciones y mofarme de ellas, porque en el fondo algo me decía que eran falacias, pero la otra parte sentía que eran verdaderas. Levante la mirada lentamente, con el dolor que se mantenía en mi cuello y que casi me impedía hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Las vigas de madera estaban allí, las telas de araña, también. Junto con las ratas que caminaban por ellas y las recorrían de extremo a extremo. Cerré los ojos con lentitud, ahora estaba tiritando.

De miedo.

De frío.

De desesperanza.

Y como escritor o artista me aferré a los recuerdos de un pasado cálido y lleno, de una casa donde se respiraba paz y el abrazador paso del tiempo no era más que una alegoría sin importancia.

Recordando el ático de nuestra casa, muy diferente a este, donde el sol ingresaba sin impedimentos cada tarde de verano. Donde Drew y yo pasábamos horas sentados enfrente del piano de cola de la abuela. Entonando las letras más significativas para nosotros. Pero yo recordaba una en específico, una que me hacía sonreír.

_**Flashback**_

—¿Qué vamos a tocar hoy? —Repasé las teclas blancas y negras del piano, brillaban aún más ahora—. ¿Mozart o Beethoven?

—No… —Había susurrado Drew acariciando las teclas de la esquina—. Hoy quiero probar algo nuevo.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Pregunté con las cejas alzadas, pero Drew ya comenzaba a presionar las notas con delicadeza—. ¿Drew?

—_When you wake up, turn the radio on; And you'll hear this simple song. That I made up, that I made up for you_ —Hubo un silencio—. _When you're driving, turn the radio up, cause I can't sing loud enough… hard these days, to get my message through… If time is all I have, I'll waste it all on you_… _Each day I'll turn it back. It's what the broken-hearted do. I'm tires of talking to an empty space. Of silences keeping me awake._

Sonreí para luego cantar junto a él.

—_When you marry, and you look around. I'll be somewhere in that crowd, torn up, that it isn't me._ —Proseguí—. _When you're older, the memories fade, but I know I'll still feel the same yeah… for as long as I live. If time is all I have, I'll waste it all on you. Each day I'll turn it back, it's what the broken-hearted do. I'm tired of talking to an empty space. Of silences keeping me awake._

—_Won't you say my name, one time, please just say my name. But if time is all I have, I'll waste it all on you_. —Drew cantó, entonces yo me uní nuevamente en el coro—. _Each day I'll turn it back. It's what the broken-hearted do, I'm tired of talking to an empty space. Of silences keeping me awake. If time is all I have, I'll waste it all on you. Each day I'll turn it back. It's what the broken-hearted do, I'm tired of talking to an empty space. Of silences keeping me awake…_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

—_Won't you say my name_ —Abrí los ojos, por un segundo sentí que Drew estaba a mi lado, pero no fue así—. _When the song is over…_

Sí, por segundos él estaba allí conmigo, pero ya no. Era momento de cerrar los ojos.

**To be Continue.**

* * *

**Nexus:**

_*La canción que se muestra en el Flashback se llama __**"If time is all I have"**__ de __**James Blunt**__._

* * *

**A/N:** Este capítulo llega a sus pantallas gracias a la colaboración de mi co-writer AlternateSelf, gracias amigo ^^. Okay, este capítulo está inspirado en un personaje… está bien, hice un cameo XD, para aquellos que leyeron "Silent Hill Room 302: A brand New Fear Is Coming" sabrán que Shaun Miller es el nombre de un policía que puse en ese FanFic, no es necesario que lean esa historia para saber quién es, la verdad sólo sale en uno de los finales y como se muestra aquí es policía. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Hace tiempo que no escribía de Aline y Clio, pero ya está. Incluso tenemos la perspectiva de la vida normal y como buscan al pobre de Drew XD

¿Alguien confía en Aleksei? XDDDDDD La verdad es bastante extraño, pero qué le voy a hacer, todos en Silent Hill lo son XDDDDD.

BTW "John Cygan" sí existe en la vida real, pero mi percepción del nuevo John es distinta XD

Gracias por su paciencia, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten ^^


	10. Guide the soul

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere.**

**Chapter X – Guide the Soul**

* * *

—Me rindo… no puedo —Dijo Aleksei dejando de lado la cañería de acero, mis manos ardían por el esfuerzo requerido para tirar de la reja, pero ésta no cedía, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo—. Es como mover a un gigante.

—¡No pienso quedarme aquí! —Exclamé fastidiada, pateando la mentada puerta de hierro.

—Yo tampoco, pero… —Dejo la frase en el aire, cuando le dediqué una mirada de odio.

¿Cuánto tiempo más deberíamos estar aquí? Ya comenzaba a desesperarme, sobre todo teniendo la permanente incertidumbre del paradero de Drew… sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, donde quiera que estuviese… pero que estuviera bien.

* * *

Abrí los parpados de par en par, estaba yo sentado en una pequeña escala con la cabeza apoyada en la pared fría de concreto. Al frente una puerta, color rojo ladrillo, de metal, y encima de ella un cartel de color verde fosforescente.

EXIT

_«¿La salida?» _Me puse de pie con lentitud corroborando que no tuviese ningún hueso roto o herida de gravedad, cuando terminé de revisar mi adolorido cuerpo, le dedique una mirada lánguida al pequeño pasillo que estaba detrás de mí. Aún estaba en el teatro pero algo me decía que ahora estaba en el primer piso. El silencio inundó la estancia igual que la leve oscuridad. Giré mi cadera hacia la puerta, sintiendo el frío metal del arma en mi espalda, la linterna estaba apagada, pero no necesitaba encenderla, la luz verde alumbraba mi camino. Moví mis pies hasta el umbral, rozando la helada puerta de extremo a extremo.

—Me pregunto… —Dirigí mi mano hacia la cerradura, tirando del pestillo hacia el lado izquierdo y la puerta cedió… _«¡Aleluya!»_ De inmediato recibí el aroma a humedad del exterior. La densa neblina cubría todo, tal y como recordaba, bajé un par de escalones que estaban allí, analizando la vista a mi merced.

Me pareció un callejón muy sucio. Los contenedores rebasados con bolsas negras de basura, algunas yacían rotas y el contenido estaba desparramado por el suelo grisáceo. Las paredes, que, en realidad eran garajes, estaban repletas de garabatos inteligibles hechos con sprays de colores, el arte de la calle se había tomado esta parte de la ciudad. Al fondo podía escuchar los ladridos de los perros, pero eran lejanos, al igual que una badana de cuervos apostados en un viejo y desnudo árbol.

Corrí por el desolado callejón, buscando la salida, un poco más avanzado, las paredes pintadas fueron dando paso a paredes tapizadas con carteles de papel pegados a ellas, supuse que eran promociones de algún evento o algo por el estilo, así que no le di mayor importancia. Más allá había una calle ancha con locales comerciales, había retornado a una de las venas de Silent Hill. Sagan Street, lucía como todas las calles de este maldito pueblo.

Vacía.

Miré a mi derecha, la calle se terminaba allí con una pared de locales, mientras al lado izquierdo, ésta parecía perderse en un horizonte inexistente, tomé ésta vía aunque me detuve en seco al ver la silueta lejana de alguien sentado en una banca.

—¡Aline! —Llamé a todo pulmón mientras corría hacía la figura, de inmediato ésta tomo más altura, se estaba poniendo de pie—. ¡Espera!

Poco a poco mi carrera de vio disminuida al notar que la figura, aunque era femenina, no era mi hermana… ni siquiera Clio _«Maldición… mi mala suerte»_ Lentamente la mujer que tenía en frente caminó con paso seductor hacía mí, llevaba una falda, muy corta a mitad del muslo de color negro, una playera roja ajustada al torso que dejaba ver su ombligo y sobre ésta un especie de bandolero de lana negra tejida en crochet. El cabello rubio ondulado caía con gracias hasta sus escapulas, llevaba maquillaje en el rostro. Un color carmín en los labios y un tono verdoso limón sobre los parpados y las mejillas teñidas con rubor. Las pestañas largas y ennegrecidas con máscara, mientras que las uñas de las manos, casi del mismo tono que sus ojos.

—Lo siento, te confundí con alguien —Retrocedí algo temeroso, era una linda chica, pero no la clase de chica con la que quieras casarte, más bien una chica con la que quieres pasar la noche—. Perdón…

—¿Perdón? —Repitió ella colocando una mano en su cintura—. ¿A quién buscas, cariño?

—A mi hermana y a mi amiga… tengo que irme —Susurré torpemente, sin mirarla, pase por su lado, sintiendo el sofocante perfume a jazmín que traía.

—Hermana y amiga ¿eh? —Me detuve y la miré con quietud—. ¿No será a Aline Bloodworth a la que buscas?

—¿La conoces? —De inmediato avancé hacia ella, casi amenazador, ella levantó los brazos defendiéndose—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienen?

—¿Tienen? —Arqueó las cejas agregando una sonrisa—. No me digas ¿Tú crees que yo la tengo? No, no, no, no, estás equivocado… yo sólo sé lo que dicen los periódicos y los carteles…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sus labios se curvaron al señalar los carteles de los que hablaba, eran los mismos que tapizaban el callejón—Eres buscado por todo el mundo… eres un tipo tan popular… me agradas, igual que Aline…

Me acerqué a una de esas paredes y leí el papel amarillento por el tiempo, moviéndose lentamente con la brisa. Allí había dos fotografías, la mía y la de Aline, ponía nuestros nombres y donde llamar si es que tenían suerte y nos veían por algún lado _«La policía sabe que estoy en Silent Hill, quizás ellos me ayuden a encontrar a Aline»_ Me giré sobre mis talones rápidamente, mirando a esa mujer.

—¿Dónde está la estación de policía más cercana? —Inquirí con seguridad.

—Un par de calles más abajo, tienes que seguir por Sagan Street y… —Se detuvo al momento que señalaba un punto inexacto entre la neblina—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Buscar ayuda, acaso no es obvio —Respondí mirando hacía la dirección.

—¿Estás loco? —Ella carcajeó divertida—. Te van a encerrar en vez de ayudarte, tenlo en cuenta…

—Puede que sea así, pero tengo que intentarlo —Informé—. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

—¿Quedarme? Por favor, mira este lugar… está totalmente vacío, primor.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —Consulté comenzando a caminar, de inmediato sentí los altos tacones aguja chocando contra el cemento, ella estaba siguiéndome.

—No, pero tiene pinta de ser algo malo —Calló por dos segundos—. Aunque, Alexander habló algo sobre esto…

Me paré en seco, la sangre se me había helado casi tanto como las manos al descubierto. Me volteé con rapidez y ella pareció sorprenderse ante mi reacción.

—¿Alexander Hudson? —Pregunté con el corazón a mil por hora—. ¿Tú y él se conocen?

—Cariño, él y yo somos íntimos amigos… quiero decir… quien no conoce a Hudson, no sabe de la vida —Ella sonrió libidinosa, podía notar esa cara de sugerencia en cada facción acentuada—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Dónde está? —Mi instinto me llevó a colocar la mano en mi espalda en busca de la pistola—. Responde…

—Oye, nada más he participado en un par de fiestecitas con él, pero nada más allá —Se acercó provocativamente, colocando un dedo sobre mis labios, sonriendo como era su costumbre—. Además de ser una de sus favoritas, no puedo revelar información de mis clientes, lo único que puedo decirte es que tiene una clave de algo… anda a saber tú que me quiso decir con eso… a veces creo que está algo tocado…

—¡Deborah! —Llamé, ella se inclinó hacia atrás en un gesto de asombro.

—¿Cómo has sabido…?

—¿Eres Deborah, verdad? —Mi respiración se amontonó en mi garganta como si quisiera salir toda junta a la misma vez—. Encontramos una habitación en el Gran Hotel… ¿Es allí donde habitas?

—Provisionalmente.

—En fin, Alexander se llevó a mi hermana, entiendes cuál es el problema ahora —Apreté los puños, ella se cubrió la boca con impresión—. ¿Dónde está?

—Yo… yo, no lo sé… él… —Enseguida tomó mi mano y pareció recordar algo—. ¡Ven conmigo!

Enseguida comenzamos a recorrer Sagan Street, cruzando varias calles en el tramo. Simmons y Wilson Street estaba desoladas, y los semáforos no funcionaban, no sabía dónde nos dirigíamos, ni menos si ese era el lugar correcto donde buscar, esperaba que fuera lo mejor, sólo esperaba.

—¡Allí está! —Exclamó Deborah, de pronto, y regresaba al mundo real, y allí estaba la estación de policía, no sabía si esta chica era bipolar pero me sorprendió que me llevará al mismo lugar por el cual yo le había preguntado, era extraña sin dudar—. Crichton Street.

—Ya veo —Dije agitado por la carrera cruzando diagonalmente Sagan Street hasta la puerta doble de madera del edificio policiaco. A nuestro favor la puerta estaba abierta, así que ingresamos con cuidado.

El polvo se amontonaba sobre el piso de baldosas coloreadas de una variada gama de cafés. Al fondo había una especie de mesón rectangular con dos pilares cuadrados que se unían con el alto y abovedado techo blanco. Me acerqué al mesón, una vez que me desprendí de la mano de Deborah, encima no había más que formas policiacas, sin completar o simplemente vacías, sólo las letras negras realizadas en computadora, detrás de este, un par de fotocopiadoras junto a un panel de corcho con varios papeles de colores pegados en él. Traspasé el mesón, saltando sobre este, revisando más de cerca las instalaciones, no había ningún mapa por lo que supuse que el lugar donde estábamos se trataba de una recepción.

Me llamó la atención que las llaves con el rotulado "Cell Keys" hayan desaparecido del pequeño recuadro en la pared, al parecer era lo único que faltaba, además de que, al parecer, alguien había husmeado allí antes que yo. Buscando una especie de papel o memo.

—Esto es insólito —Susurró mi acompañante mientras movía un pie en señal de nerviosismo—. Nadie podrá ayudarnos ahora…

* * *

—Esto es tan… aburrido —Comentó Aleksei sentado en la litera, mientras yo me paseaba de un lado a otro, ingeniando una manera de salir de allí, pero con la puerta cerrada eso sería casi imposible—. Deja de hacer eso, por favor, me estás mareando.

—No, tú me está mareando —Le miré de reojo a lo cual calló enseguida. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que comencé a escuchar un repiqueteo constante en alguna parte, el sonido era débil pero estaba allí, parecía un… un goteo de un líquido pero era más rápido y rítmico—. ¿Escuchas eso?

—Sí —Respondió poniéndose de pie lentamente—. Suena como… alguien con un tic nervioso en el zapato…

Sonrió, pero podía tener razón, y si había alguien allí, podría ayudarnos.

—¡Auxilio! —Grité aferrándome a los barrotes de acero—. ¡Sáquenos de aquí, por favor!

* * *

Levanté la cabeza, hubiese jurado haber escuchado la voz de Clio, lejana, pero la había oído.

—Hay alguien del otro lado —Susurró Deborah, observando la puerta de madera que estaba ahí.

—¡Las celdas! —Advertí y con rapidez volví a traspasar el mesón hacía el otro lado, traspasé la puerta de madera, encontrándome con mesas repletas de ordenadores y kardex, los folders se amontonaban en los rincones, un millón de causas sin responder, ni ser analizadas, velozmente pero con cuidado de no caer en una de las amorosas trampas de Hudson, no otra vez, Deborah había decidido seguirme, a regañadientes. Al final del cuarto había una puerta simple, la abrí con cautela pero sólo había una escalera corta que descendía, ahora los gritos de ayuda se hacían más claros, está vez corrí hasta la celda y me alegre de ver a Clio con vida, y con alguien más.

—¡Drew, tenías que estar con vida! —Dijo con emoción, sonreí, me sentí bien al escuchar sus palabras.

—La puerta… —Sacudí un poco la reja, observando el marco—. Está bien cerrada… mierda… ¡Quédense atrás!

Saqué el arma, recordando el principio básico de ella, las balas pueden revotar y eso era peligroso, fijé la mira en la cerradura y disparé, el metal realizó un sonido sordo que nos dejó con un malestar general en los oídos, de inmediato el nuevo amigo de Clio se aproximó a la reja y ésta cedió en la corredera.

—Drew… —Pero de inmediato sentí los delicados brazos de Clio estrechándose contra mi cuerpo—. Estúpido, no vuelvas a hacerme eso…

—Lo siento —Respondí, aunque no supe realmente el por qué, ella me había llamado "estúpido", vaya manera de saludar a alguien que le ha salvado la vida, pero no me importó mucho, es más, correspondí al abrazo—. No quise irme, pero tú ya no estabas.

—¡Yo si estaba, pero tú no estabas! —Corroboró, en realidad parecía furiosa—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Artaud Theater —Respondí—. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, pero antes… quiero que conozcas a Deborah, la misma del Grand Hotel…

Señalé a la mencionada mientras ésta sólo saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa fingida. Clio volvió la mirada hasta a mí, como si fuese yo el culpable de que Deborah vistiera, literalmente, como una prostituta, y si es que no lo era.

—Un placer —Agregó mientras estiraba el brazo y tomaba la mano de su inquietante amigo que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio—. Él es Aleksei Frost, me ha acompañado todo este tiempo.

—Mucho gusto, es casi un honor conocer al Drew Bloodworth de las noticias —Sonrió, por alguna extraña razón odié el maldito tono de voz que utilizó para referirse a mí.

—Lo mismo digo…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, los cuatro nos mirábamos hasta de fue Deborah quién rompió el callado ambiente.

—¿Y bien? —Colocó las manos sobre la cadera—. ¿Quién será el que me diga qué mierda está pasando en este sitio?

—No lo sabemos —Contesté, miré a Clio, guiñándole el ojo y ella entendió el mensaje—. Pero no me importa tampoco, lo que quiero es encontrar a mi hermana y largarme de aquí.

—Es algo muy egoísta —Comentó el joven que acompañó a Clio—. Quiero decir, todos estamos metidos en esto por algo ¿no? Es muy tacaño de tu parte pensar en ti, en ti, y en ti… cuando todos tenemos problemas.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa mucho —Contrapuse, de pronto, Clio se había convertido en la única distancia que habían entre ambos—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema.

—Yo-

—¡Basta! —Clio me alejó de él—. Quizás… sería mejor trabajar en equipo ¿No creen?

—¿Pero trabajar en qué, por Dios? —La voz nasal de Deborah resonó con eco en la hueca estancia—. Si no sabemos qué ocurre, no sabemos cómo lidiar con esto… como se llame.

—Entonces hay que averígualo —Sugirió la pelinegra con ojos desafiantes—. Además, no sacamos nada con ponernos en este plan tan hostil.

—Yo ya di mi postura —Interrumpí—. Quiero encontrar a mi hermana, y ya.

—Bien —Clio pareció molestarse por la manera en que me miró—. Entonces ve y búscala, iremos en equipos, tú con Deborah y con yo con Aleksei ¿Te parece?

—No —Dije rotundamente—. No me parece ¿Podemos discutirlo?

—¿Ahora quieres discutirlo? —Preguntó, ese tono de voz, oh sí, estaba molesta—. ¿No tienes prisa acaso? Será mejor que te vayas…

—¡Clio! —La tomé por el brazo pero al ser consciente de que no estábamos solos, la deje ir—. Por favor…

—Bien, tienes cinco minutos… ¿Nos dan un momento? —Preguntó dulcemente, me sorprendí ante ese cambio tan bipolar, ellos asintieron y nos alejamos un poco—. ¿Puedo saber qué demonios te sucede?

—No puedes ir con él, ni yo con ella —Comencé, ella hizo un gesto antes de soltar una risa—. No te rías, estoy hablando enserio, muy enserio.

—Y no entiendo por qué —Eso me dejo helado, qué iba a responderle ahora—. A veces creo que eres detestable, y este tiempo me ha hecho pensar mucho en lo que ocurre… tú sólo quieres encontrar a Aline.

—Eso es mentira —Susurré—. ¿Crees que no estaba preocupado por ti? ¿Crees que andaba divirtiéndome por allí? Estás equivocada si crees que era eso, yo te… yo te estaba buscando.

—Sí, claro —Respondió mordazmente—. De seguro era eso, dime Drew, si hubieses encontrado a Aline ¿Hubieses ido a buscarme?

—Sabes que sí —Contesté, hubo algo en sus palabras que me dolió—. Eres tan importante para mí como Aline…

—¡Si, pero no entiendo la razón! —Exclamó de pronto—. Apenas me conoces, apenas te conozco, apenas nos conocemos y te preocupas por mí como si me conocieses de toda la vida ¿Por qué, Drew?

—Porque… porque si no preocupo por ti… quién va a regañarme, digo eres buena en eso… yo… —Desvié la mirada, para volverla sobre sus ojos—. Lo que digo no tiene sentido ¿verdad?

—Nada de sentido —Ella negó y trató de alejarse, pero estiré la mano tomando su brazo con suavidad—. ¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Ven conmigo… —Susurré—. Ven conmigo y te daré mis razones… las verdaderas, nada de mentiras. Incluso, te diré toda la verdad… con lujo de detalles ¿Es eso lo que quieres, cierto?

—¿Toda? —Cuestionó incrédula—. No quiero escuchar mentiras, no quiero llevarme sorpresas más adelante, Bloodworth.

—Toda la verdad, Darkmaster… te lo juro.

—Bien…

Nos devolvimos al lugar donde estaban los otros dos, conversaban alegremente y hasta parecían sonreír con anécdotas de adolescentes, al menos se sentirían bien yendo juntos.

—Chicos, hubo un cambios de planes —Informó Clio, Aleksei se dio la vuelta dejando ver a Deborah que estaba sentada en unos de los escalones.

—Eso temíamos —Aleksei sonrió petulante—. Estábamos discutiendo con Deborah las múltiples opciones que teníamos. Y llegamos a la conclusión de que nosotros deberíamos ir a Balkan Church que se encuentra en la zona este de Silent Hill, siguiendo por Sagan Street, pensamos que el deán Stanley pueda responder algunas de nuestras dudas, con eso de que Hudson tuvo fuerte altercados con él, creemos que puede tener cierta idea de lo que ocurre.

—Bien pensado —Clio pareció feliz.

—Sí —Continuo Deborah—. Mientras ustedes irán a la casa de la locura europea. La mansión Baldwin, perdón ahora llamada Mansión Hudson.

—¿Mansión Hudson? —Repetí sorprendido.

—Está en Rendell Street, al otro lado del Toluca Lake —Agregó Frost—. La madre de Hudson vive con él, quién mejor que mamá para saber dónde está Aline.

—Bien, vamos —Dije efusivo.

—¡No, espera! —Llamó Clio, me detuve y giré mis talones hacia ella—. No sabes lo que ocurre ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y Clio dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—Rendell Street no sólo está del otro lado del Toluca Lake, sino que más bien está del otro lado del pueblo —Eso cayó como balde de agua fría sobre mi espalda—. Y a menos que puedas volar no llegaremos con vida caminando.

—Exacto, tardarían casi diez horas caminando, valor aproximado si cuentan eventualidades en el camino —Calculó Aleksei—. Pero supongo que Aline lo vale ¿no?

—Todo vale por Aline —Dije entre dientes, al parecer comenzaba a fastidiarme a propósito—. Y no me importa cruzar el Toluca nadando, voy a encontrarla.

—Bien —Interrumpió Clio con un tono de voz extraño—. Es mejor que nos vayamos, entonces. Nos vemos luego, cuídense mucho.

Clio tiró de mi brazo y subimos las escaleras, pero antes tomamos un par de cartuchos de balas que estaban sobre un mesón, mientras que Clio se hizo con un táser. De vuelta en la calle, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, comenzamos a descender por Crichton Street.

—¿Cómo pretendes llegar a allá? —Sentí la voz de Clio, diminuta, como si de pronto se hubiese avergonzado y su personalidad se hubiera desvanecido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me detuve.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —Levantó la mirada—. No me evadas.

—¿Confías en mí? —Interrogué sin mirarla—. Dime…

—Tengo que confiar en ti —Contestó, pareció sincera—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Estoy cansado… —Confesé con pesadez, está vez avancé dos pasos y me detuve—. A veces pienso… que sería mejor…

—Ni lo digas —Impidió con dulzura—. No podemos rendirnos, no podemos dejar que Alexander se salga con la suya pero… independiente de todo, siento, que él te conoce demasiado, y te ataca por donde más te duele… si tan sólo yo pudiera… comprender que hay detrás, quizás tu carga se alivianaría considerablemente…

—No quiero molestarte con mis problemas, eso es todo —Acaricié la pared imperfecta, apoyando mi frente sobre el cemento _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil sacarlo de mi pecho?»_

—Drew —Y nuevamente sentí la mano de Clio sobre la lana ceñida a mi torso hasta mi hombro izquierdo, quedándose allí—. Una vez, mi madre me dijo, que todas las personas tenemos algo que no queremos que el mundo sepa… pero ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser ese secreto? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te está matando?

—No puedo… —Musité, mi voz ya no era mi voz—. No puedo…

—¡Sí puedes! —Exclamó con ánimo, enseguida pude notar como me despegaba de la pared para pasar a un tierno y cálido abrazo, la cabellera de Clio, pese a todo el ajetreo y la locura, permanecía sin enredos sobre la espalda erguida, y el aroma a almendras era casi embriagante a la altura de mi nariz. Como niño me escondí, al igual que mis lágrimas, entre el hueco de su cuello—. Te está consumiendo lentamente, Drew.

—Son… tantos recuerdos, es tanto el dolor que yo… —Me detuve, las imágenes asaltaban mi cabeza, relámpagos, lluvia y gente gritando. La sangre y las palabras—. Fue una noche de verano, pero estaba lloviendo, fue… fue extraño… yo… yo… me había ido de casa… luego de una pelea absurda con mi padre… yo…

_**Flashback**_

_Había sentido el impulso de volver a casa, no podía dejar a mi familia por una pelea tonta sobre mi futuro. Admitía que mi decisión de abandonar la casa sólo era parte de un arrebato adolescente, empero…_

_No podía dejar de creer que mi padre se había vuelto irremediablemente loco._

_Empapado llegué a la puerta blanca de nuestro hogar, las luces estaba encendidas pero las cortinas estaban corridas hasta el tope, por lo que la luminiscencia rebotaba en el color mostaza de la tela, levanté la mano para tocar, pero antes de que mi mano tocara la madera, me percaté de que la puerta estaba abierta, tomé del pomo y abrí un poco más._

_Me impacté al ver la alfombra india arrugada de manera estrepitosa, la mesa de la entrada estaba corrida metros más allá y el florero con tulipanes estaba sobre el suelo de madera, con el agua desparramada sin cuidado. Supe de inmediato que algo andaba mal en casa._

_Sin emitir ruido seguí por el pasillo que daba con la sala de estar, había pedazos de vidrio roto, como pequeños cristales sobre el piso. La televisión estaba encendida con el noticiero de la noche. Y entonces… manchas, manchas de sangre que conducían a la cocina._

_Mi corazón se detuvo y sentí que me iba a dar un sincope allí mismo. La madera crujió debajo de mis pies, pero aun así avancé con cuidado hasta dónde provenía la luz blanca de la cocina._

—_¿Papá? —Pregunté, no obtuve respuesta, así que decidido había volteado en la bifurcación—. ¡Papá!_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

— … él estaba allí, Clio, tirado en el piso… y la sangre… la sangre borboteaba de la boca de su estómago… —Continué, los latidos de mi corazón eran casi ridículos—. Yo sólo quise ayudarlo, pero ya estaba muerto… retiré el cuchillo de la herida… y… y… ¡Ya estaba muerto! Y Aline también… eso… eso creí, porque nunca quise acercarme a ella, ella estaba… también estaba allí, su pijama, estaba… estaba sangrando… ella… y yo huí… ¡Yo huí!

—¡Basta! —Y sentí el llamado del mundo real en mi cabeza—. Detente, Drew…

—Esa… esa es la verdad —Susurré, de alguna manera me sentía débil, como si hubiese luchado la batalla más grande de mi vida, pero a la vez me sentía liviano, todo era menos doloroso. Ahora estábamos sobre la acera, ambos habíamos caído, Clio con las piernas dobladas mientras me sostenía en su hombro con las piernas levemente recogidas en el pavimento—. ¿Crees… que soy un monstruo, Clio?

Hubo un silencio, podía sentir su respiración tranquila sobre mi cabello.

—¿Clio?

—No, no creo que seas un monstruo —Respondió, entonces ladeó la cabeza con quietud, mirándome con detención, vi dulzura, algo de comprensión y afecto, como los ojos de una madre, pero daba gracias que la relación que tenía con Clio no era nada simbiótica. Encaminé una mano tímida hasta su mejilla, la cual rocé con cuidado—. Clio… yo… Clio…

Nuestras respiraciones estaban tan juntas que danzaban en el aire, como estelas blancas que ascendían al cielo, qué sentía ahora, era como si… como si yo… hubiese encontrado un tesoro precioso en sus ojos y la piel suave de sus mejillas…

—Yo…

**To be Continue.**

* * *

_**N/A: Dah~ esta vez sí quedé con un desequilibrio mental al escribir esto jujuju! Okay, Clio y Drew vuelven a estar juntos y vaya que juntos están, sé que pueden estar odiándome en este momento, pero… aquí viene el segundo Quiz de este relato Eaea!**_

_**¿Usted, querido lector o lectora, desea que Drew y Clio se den un apasionado beso y todo eso? O/O**_

_**-Sí**_

_**-No**_

_**Okay! Está vez prometo actualizar pronto jejeje, siempre digo lo mismo, pero está vez es de verdad!**_

_**Un beso para todos los que leen y dejan review!**_

_**And remember XD Comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten! Oh sí!**_


	11. The Angel Maker

**Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere.**

**Chapter XI – The angel maker.**

* * *

Nuestras respiraciones estaban tan juntas que danzaban en el aire, como estelas blancas que ascendían al cielo, qué sentía ahora, era como si… como si yo… hubiese encontrado un tesoro precioso en sus ojos y la piel suave de sus mejillas…

—Yo…

Qué me sucedía, había caído en el abismo de la inconciencia y un sentimiento bizarramente adolescente, quizás era demasiado importante este acontecimiento para dejarlo pasar _«Vuela Drew»._ Apoyado en mi mano para no incomodarla tomé la parte baja de su nuca atrayéndola hacia mí. Quise recordar cuando fue la última vez que había besado a una mujer _«Siente…»._ Los labios de Clio eran suaves, como la piel de un bebé, tersa y liviana. Sensual pero no al extremo de vulgar. Densa y el tibio aliento que emanaba de su boca comenzaba a volverme loco. Deseaba que todo fuera mentira, no habría manera de mirarla a los ojos de la misma manera.

_«Niña malcriada, acabas de marcarme con fuego en los labios… ¿Te amo? Te amo…»_ Su mano cálida caminó sobre la mía, fría, el contraste de temperaturas le dio un escalofríos, pude sentirla tiritar incluso desde allí _«¿Qué es esto?»._ En ese momento me hubiese gustado alejarla de mí. Esto era aun sueño. Ella me odiaba, yo la odiaba, era una extraña, yo era un extraño. Besos foráneos sin límites, ni cordura. Caricias lejanas que se sentían tan cerca que parecían reales _«¿Estoy soñando? Hazme volver al mundo de los mortales»_

—Drew… —Susurró separándose levemente, aún podía sentir el leve sabor a fresas y a galletas de canola en mis labios—. No es correcto.

—Entiendo —Sonreí clavando mi mirada en sus intensos ojos castaños, había algo en ellos, que no podía distinguir muy bien ¿Dolor? ¿Inquietud? ¿Decepción? ¿Rabia? ¿Confusión?—. No te preocupes…

—¡No es eso! —Vuelvo la mirada casi al mismo tiempo en que pienso bajarla—. Drew… tú y yo… suena tan extraño, etéreo… y superfluo a la vez. Casi no puedo concebirlo. Es tan extraño…

—Rendell Street está muy lejos —Musité, fingiendo no haberla escuchado.

—¿Ah? —Me pongo de pie alzando mis manos para ayudarla, pero ella no se inmutó—. Pero…

—No hay tú y yo, lo entiendo —Suspiré pesadamente—. Fin del asunto… olvida todo.

—Claro… Porque no importa ¿verdad? —Noté un dejo de ira, más nada podía hacer—. En fin… cuando todo esto termine cada uno seguirá su camino y no vuelvas la cara, que el pasado, pasado es.

—El pasado, pasado es, tú lo has dicho —Ella se puso de pie, sin aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía—. Del otro lado del Toluca Lake.

—Del otro lado —Asintió, el aire se había vuelto hostil, de pronto me recordó a Aline en el auto antes de marcharme—. Vamos.

Pasó por delante de mí. Dejé que el aire saliera lentamente y más pronto de lo que creí estaba pisándole los talones a Clio aunque ella insistía en llevarme la delantera y cuando intentaba sobrepasarla ella simplemente aceleraba el paso.

—Suéltalo —Farfullé, Clio se detuvo, yo también, antes, incluso, de chocar contra ella y su inesperada detención—. Déjalo salir…

—Si quieres que te insulte, mala suerte, no pienso caer tan bajo —Pude notar la acidez en sus palabras—. Date prisa.

—¡Clio!

—¡Bloodworth! —Se dio la vuelta, esperé ver lágrimas, pero ni rastros de ellas. Sólo un honor herido y rabia adhiriéndose a su garganta—. Déjalo ya.

—La primera vez que te vi, en el Grand Hotel… ¿Lo recuerdas? —Desvió la mirada—. Desde esa vez he pensado que soy un idiota contigo, no lo sé, siempre… cometo un error. Por eso volví por ti, por eso quise buscarte. Clio… soy un idiota.

—Nada nuevo bajo el sol ¿eh? —Balbuceó con una sonrisa triste—. Cuando tengas que decir algo, piénsalo al menos siete mil veces antes de decirlo. Sirve.

—¿Me perdonas? —Encrespé las cejas—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Qué cosa? —Me miró lánguidamente, los ojos cansados y llenos de pena.

—Lo que sea que te haya molestado —Tomé su mano—. El beso, mis comentarios, mi imbecilidad… lo que sea.

—El beso está bien, los comentarios desastrosos —Apretó cada una de sus falanges contra mi piel.

—Estoy mejorando, puedes confiar en ello —Planté una sonrisa traviesa—. Y para que veas… quiero mostrarte algo que aprendí en Sing-Sing.

—Haré de cuenta que no tiene nada que ver los artes plásticas —Solté una carajada mientras tiraba de su mano hasta un viejo Mazda 323 NS MOD del año 1990.

Ciertamente era un auto antiguo para las fechas, donde los convertibles y autos con alerones y óxido nitroso eran la moda, pero para términos afines esto sí serviría para mi objetivo. Además tenía la ventaja de la tecnología de mi parte. Los automóviles cuyos modelos eran antes del dos mil, eran fáciles de saquear y robar. Tomé la majilla y esta no cedió al primer intento. Miré a mí alrededor pero no había nada, entonces recordé el arma en mi cintura. La cogí y golpeé fuertemente el vidrio con el mago de metal.

Enseguida abrí el seguro, entré y abrí la puerta del copiloto y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Clio ya había subido.

—Sabias que nueve de cada diez películas muestran lo mismo que hiciste tú. No creas que estar en Sing-Sing es una ventaja —Dijo alegremente.

—¿Ah sí? —Pregunté melodiosamente—. Pero supongo que Schwarzenegger no te enseñó a hacer esto.

Estiré mi mano hacia la parte baja del tablero eléctrico y menos de dos segundos tenía entre mis dedos una serie de cables de colores. Cogí unos cuantos para quitarlos de los fusibles coloridos y comencé a jugar con los cables. Unidos junto a las hebras de cobre, separando y juntando, apretando el acelerador de vez en vez para hacer contacto. Unas cuantas chispas más hasta que el automóvil encendió.

—¿Qué tal? —Dije triunfante—. La escuela de los criminales presenta, «Me robaron el auto, parte cuatro».

—Será mejor que dejes tus malas películas de criminales para otra ocasión. Acelera.

Lo hice, sesenta kilómetros en la partida inicial, derrapando un poco en el pavimento liso y gastado. Las llantas tampoco eran muy nuevas que digamos y si debía ser sincero dudaba que los escasos litros de gasolina aguantaran todo el trayecto hasta la mansión de Hudson. Miré el tablero y extraños recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, había pasado tiempo desde que no conducía y las luces discretas del panel me dejaron un sabor similar a un deja-vu. Observé la carretera, tratando de esquivar a los seres que deambulaban sin temor por todas partes, asediando el coche de vez en cuando para infringir miedo, más nunca lo lograrían. Clio me indicó cada bifurcación en el camino, calles, avenidas, caminos.

CHICHTON ST.

RIVERSIDE DR.

SANDFORD ST.

Curvas y edificios maltrechos con el paso del tiempo. Tiempo que se acumulaba en las tejas, en las paredes, en los árboles y los juegos infantiles de un parque cercano. El óxido, la humedad… la neblina.

—A la izquierda en cuando acabe W. Sandford Street —Murmuró—. Y entramos de lleno a Nathan Avenue.

—¿Nathan Avenue? —Repetí desconcertado, aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de la señalética que había leído cuando coloqué un pie en este maldito pueblo de mierda—. ¿Es necesario?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Clio posó una mano tranquila sobre mi hombro y la miró delicadamente por cero coma veintitrés segundos antes de responder—. Es allí, donde todo comenzó ¿Verdad?

—Me trae recuerdos poco placenteros, pero tranquila, estaré bien —Susurré, quise sonar creíble hasta llegar a casa de Alexander.

—Izquierda —Continuó levemente—. Por Nathan, hasta la primera calle, Carroll Street, baja con la vía y dobla a mano izquierda nuevamente en Rendell Street. Sólo hazlo.

Asentí memorizando cada una de las cosas que me había dicho, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Era fácil y así mantendría mi cabeza ocupada por algún tiempo.

Nathan Avenue lucía igual que como hace tres meses _«Tres meses han pasado…»_ Las grietas imperantes durante todo el trayecto, Carroll con su singular gasolinera eran más puñales en mi hombro, como si una y otra vez recordara el ardor y el dolor del puñal de Abigail sobre mi carne. Un bidón olvidado en las cercanías del dispensador de gasolina me hacía creer que todo esto era casi irreal. Más allá de un club nocturno donde almas solitarias parecía inundar el lugar, noctambulas como las personas que debieron frecuentar aquel antro, incluso más allá del lóbrego hospital pude divisar la anhelada Rendell.

Viré sin muchos miramientos y con singular destreza al volante, disminuí la marcha repasando el pintoresco lugar. Las calles parecía tener vida mortuoria con aquellos arboles despojados de sus hojas y formados como militares en la acera, con precisión y cuidado, simétricamente molesto.

—Allí —Clio levantó una mano en dirección a una casa de grandes dimensiones cuyo pórtico enrejado daba la impresión de la típica casa embrujada—. Da miedo.

—Así es.

Estacioné el coche y le dediqué una larga mirada a la reja, las dependencias amuralladas hablaban de un tipo de casa muy lujosa y llena de seguridad. Bajé del auto a la misma vez que Clio, aunque ella llegó primero a la reja que yo. Miramos hacia adentro a través de los barrotes de acero, divisamos un camino lineal que se partía en dos rodeando una glorieta cuya agua se había esfumado. El césped amarillento y sin gracia me transportó de pronto a las pampas doradas de la Toscana, claro que estas no me parecieron tan hermosas. Al fondo y de una arboleda seca se alzaba un roble solitario con un columpio que en el camino había perdido una de las cadenas para afirmarse de una rama rota.

La casa parecía vacía y las imponentes gárgolas apostadas en las esquinas del techo me hacían vacilar a minutos. Las ventanas finamente decoradas y sus cortinas blancas daban la impresión de un lugar oscuro y sombrío, sin más vida que pequeños cuervos cantando de vez en cuando.

—¿Entramos? —Pregunto Clio, sutilmente.

—Sí, es sólo que… más vale que esta sea la casa —Apreté mis puños armándome de valor, como si realmente lo necesitase.

—Lo es —Afirmó señalando una placa dorada en uno de los pilares de la reja.

BALDWIN MASION.

—Bien, movámonos —Tomé el picaporte entre mis dedos y tiré de él sin mucho cuidado. La reja emitió un rechinido molesto antes de abrirse por completo y antes de cerrarse a nuestras espaldas. El camino de adoquines coloniales nos recibió con más de algún tropezón, tierra y hojas a la vez que nos acercábamos a la entrada principal decorada con pilares a los costados terminados en capiteles jónicos. Las puertas con hermosos vitrales y leones me dejó aturdido.

—Esto es… —Clio dejó la frase en el aire al abrir la puerta de entrada, miramos el interior boquiabiertos por aquel galimatías artístico y cultural—. El orden del caos… un choque entre occidente y oriente…

—Siglos y famosos exponentes en el mismo lugar… —Proseguí—. Un choque cultural en macros.

—Como _Mégas Aléxandros…_ estuvimos tan ciegos todo este tiempo… —Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que cada uno de mis músculos se tensaron—. Alexander…

—¡Quiénes son ustedes! —Alzamos la mirada en busca de aquella voz otrora—. ¿Qué quieren y qué hacen aquí?

—Buscamos a Alexander Hudson —Dije, aunque fue en un todo bajo, la abovedada sala del recibidor fomento cada nota vocal—. Él secuestró a mi hermana.

—No puede ser… —La mujer envuelta en una bata color vino, de ojos negros sin brillo y los cabellos plateado daba la impresión más temible que haya visto antes—. ¡Eso es una mentira, mocoso!

—Con todo respeto señora… —Clio se interpuso entre ella y yo—. Lo que decimos es verdad, Hudson secuestró a su hermana y la tiene cautiva en algún lugar. Ayúdenos.

La mujer juntó el entrecejo y las arrugas de su frente, ojos y boca se acentuaron más. Su porte altivo y sus gestos faciales daban cuenta de su gran estoicismo y complejidad. Parecía que los años de esfuerzo latente había tallado su cara hasta dejarla de un toque rudamente femenino.

—Mi Alexander es incapaz de hacer tal aberración —Musitó casi para sí, mientras nosotros disfrutábamos de una mirada extrañada _«¿Mi Alexander…?»—._ Deben estar equivocados, es simplemente imposible. Hay un error.

—Me temo que no, señora…

—Elizabeth Zegers de Hudson —Movió su cabeza en el momento que pude apreciar un crucifijo apegado a su pecho y oculto tras el satén de la bata—. Soy la madre de Alexander.

_«Madre…»_

—Síganme, por favor —Se dio la vuelta cruzando una puerta doble en frente de nosotros. De inmediato el olor a té ingles nos inundó la nariz. A la vez que nos deleitábamos de cada pieza de arte en los rincones.

_Los esposos Arnolfini_, el óleo de Jan Van Eyck. _La Creación de Adán_, de Miguel Ángelo. _La Asunción de la Virgen_ de Andrea de Castagno. En un rincón una esfera armilar, junto a un clavicémbalo. En el centro una mesa de caoba y encima una figura de la diosa de las serpientes de Cronos, la divinidad cretense de hace siglos. Y junto a la mesa sillas estilo Chippendale.

—Tomen asiento —Indicó Elizabeth mostrando una de las sillas. De inmediato nos sentamos reticentes de dañar algo de escultural valor—. ¿Té?

—No es un visita de cortesía —Solté cuando ella tomaba una tetera de porcelana y servía en su taza con decoraciones final y doradas—. ¿Dónde está Hudson?

—Él no está en este momento —Cogió su taza y sorbió algo de té—. Mi hijo no es un criminal. Es un hombre bueno, yo lo crié con el sudor mi frente cuando mi esposo murió. Alexander es mi orgullo.

—Nadie lo niega señora —Informó Clio pasivamente—. Pero puedo dar crédito de lo que mi compañero le dice. Hudson tiene a su hermana, es la verdad.

—¿Verdad? ¿Y qué es la verdad si no hay mentira? ¿Qué es el dolor si no hay sufrimiento? Y ustedes vienen hasta aquí a ensuciar el respetable nombre de mi hijo —Su voz se tornó grave—. Vuelvan la mirada y reconozcan que están mintiendo vilmente.

—¡Es mi hermana! —Me puse pie golpeando con furia la mesa—. ¡Él me la quitó! ¡Él es el que miente!

—Por décadas la familia Hudson ha tenido que enfrentarse a seres que ustedes, tan despreciables y ruines —Dejó la taza a un lado para continuar—. Váyanse de mi casa, ahora, o llamaré a la policía.

—¡Llame! —La reté—. Quiero ver que le contesten, quiero verla intentando pedir ayuda ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¿Qué no ha visto hoy por su ventana? ¡El mundo ya no existe afuera de estas paredes!

—Largo —Enmudecí, la mujer tiritaba de ira—. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

—¡No! —Exclamé—. ¡Abra los ojos! ¡Alexander dejó de ser su niñito bueno, él es un criminal!

—No es cierto… —La mujer se quebró, cayendo aterrada contra el suelo de mármol—. ¡Él es bueno! Sólo quiere hacer el bien… quizás no de la manera ortodoxa de la iglesia. Él cree distinto, es sólo eso…

—¿Y usted es creyente? —Dijo de pronto Clio—. El crucifico que porta, es de la cristiandad… Jesucristo que pereció en la cruz, y usted lo porta colgando del cuello. Alexander no cree… por eso la odia.

—¿Clio? —Llamé pero pareció no escucharme.

—Ayúdeme señora Hudson, a entender a su hijo —Ella se acercó tomando la mano de la anciana, no pude hacer más que retroceder _«Más vale que funcione»_—. ¿Qué hay detrás de Alexander?

—Él es bueno, tienen que ayudarlo, prométanmelo —Suplicó, Clio asintió—. Nunca fue rebelde, era un chico listo, de buen corazón, le gustaba ayudar a las personas, a sus amiguitos. Pasaba tardes enteras leyendo la Biblia a los pies de Jesús, los domingos asistía a misa e incluso me incitaba a que lo llevara más veces a la semana, aún recuerdo la tarde de otoño en que me expresó sus deseos de hacer el sacerdocio. No entiendo como cambió tanto y un día… cuando la lluvia aun caía… Alex, mi pequeño Alex… ya no era el mismo. Yo creí que fue culpa de la muerte de su padre, pero erré. Mi bebé se había convertido en un hereje ante los ojos del clero. Se me hace difícil olvidar su sonrisa cuando visitamos la Ciudad del Vaticano. Le fascinaba todo aquello, le hacía sentirse más cerca del Señor. Y esa tarde… él gritó que yo le había mentido, el mundo le mentía, que Dios no era Dios. El único ser poderoso era alguien a quien él llamaba _maestro_. Dijo que él le había abierto los ojos hacia un nuevo apocalipsis. La verdad infinita de un Dios malvado, destructor y prepotente.

Se agarró el pecho, afligida, negando con la cabeza. Las lágrimas embargaban su rostro sin remedio.

—Alex jamás habla de ello. Pero yo sé que ese hombre al cual llaman _maestro_, no es más que una víbora despreciable a la cual estoy dispuesta a aniquilar con mis propias manos —Su respiración se distorsionó, estaba dándole un ataque. Clio intentó socorrerla pero la anciana se negaba—. ¡Mike, Mike, amor mío, llévame contigo, arrebátame la vida te lo ruego! Mi niño… como ansío mecer a mi niño, Alex, una vez más, está tan solo… él sólo quiere el bien… lo han corrompido… él es… el creador de ángeles… ahora soy libre para entenderlo…

Y un suspiro acabo con su vida mientras el golpe seco de su cabeza fue aterrador. El té yacía frío sobre la mesa así como las manos inertes de Elizabeth sobre el mármol. Clio cerró sus ojos con la mano mirándome lánguidamente. Correspondí inclinándome para cargar a la anciana hasta algún cuarto de la mansión. La recostamos sobre la cama con dosel colocando una sábana carísima sobre su rostro y cuerpo.

—¿Y ahora? —Consulté mirando el bulto sobre la cama.

—¿Crees en Dios, Drew? —Guardé silencio.

—Cuando era pequeño… mi familia era católica —Confesé—. Más he pensado que, tal vez Dios está lejos para mí.

—¿Quisieras decir algo? —Ella me miró con desconsuelo, entendí el mensaje.

—_In __nimine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti… amen_ —Me persigné lentamente, recordando las oraciones—. _Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie, et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris; et ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo… Amen_.

—Tu latín es soberbio —Susurró mi compañera al final la oración.

—No creerás todo lo que dijo ¿Cierto?

—¿Por qué no? —Alzó una ceja—. Dale al menos el beneficio de la duda. Las palabras de un moribundo nunca son en vano. Ella decía la verdad.

—¡Alexander es todo, menos un mártir, meno un ángel!

—No lo has entendido —Se alejó abrazándose a sí misma, acercándose al alfeizar cercano de la ventana—. Alexander estaba perdido, como un perro sin amo. Dios le había abandonado a él también.

—¿Lo justificas? —Tomé su hombro y le giré con determinación—. Responde…

—Sólo trato de entenderlo —Me empujo a un lado—. Su vida nunca tuvo propósito hasta que conoció al _maestro_. Es una ficha más en este damero del horror. Un peón o un alfil, cercano al rey pero no extremadamente poderoso.

—¡Escúchate! —Estreché su cara entre mis manos—. Él no es el creador de ángeles, es un demente, no tiene corazón, no tiene límites. Y nos destruirá sin miramientos.

—Destruyendo al rey, las piezas caerán —Fijó su mirada castaña sobre mí, el valor y la empatía de Clio siempre lograban sorprenderme—. Hemos estado mal enfocados todo este tiempo… ¡Tenemos que encontrar al maestro!

—El maestro es terrible… —Balbuceé recordando las penúltimas palabras de Peter en el teatro—. Si Alexander es una piedra en el zapato, el maestro es una montaña altísima que hay que cruzar.

—Dinamitar —Corrigió resuelta, alejándose nuevamente de mí hasta un tocador neoclásico con un alto espejo—. No se trata de rescatar a Aline y ya. Debemos acabar con todo esto. No hay soluciones a medias.

—¿Y Alexander? —Inquirí cansado.

—Olvídalo —Indicó con lentitud—. Él ya no es important-

—¿Mamá?

Nos giramos al escuchar la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, allí en el umbral de la puerta estaba Alexander boquiabierto, petrificado observando la magra silueta de la sábana. No supe qué pensar. Atacarlo, matarlo. Las palabras de Clio se apelotonaban en mi mente, mientras que la voz de Elizabeth se arrullaba en mi corazón _«É__l sólo quiere el bien… lo han corrompido… Alexander es sólo una víctima más… ayúdalo»_

—¡Qué le hicieron! —Avanzó raudo, la ira le invadía y no supe cómo reaccionar ante sus ojos dolidos. Me tomó del cuello del sweater arrastrándome hasta quedar frente a frente, sólo ahora podía notar cuán humano era Alexander _«El pequeño Alex…»_—. ¡La has matado!

—¿Qué se siente? —Dije entre dientes, no hice nada, sólo dejé que mi dolor se traspasara a él también—. ¿Qué se siente que te quieten lo más preciado de tu vida? ¡Lo único que te queda! ¡Qué si fui yo!

—¡Era mi madre!

—¡Es mi hermana!

—¡Basta! —Clio nos separó abrazándome para alejarme—. Alexander tú no eres así… eras distinto ¡Lucha por salir! Tú crees en Dios…

—¡Dios! —Apretó los puños—. Él no existe, no… ustedes están ciegos… encandilados por las luces que flotan delante de sus ojos… no tiene derecho ¡No lo tiene!

Caminó lentamente sin quitarnos la mirada y se subió a la cama arrastrándose con dolor, estrechando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre contra su pecho.

—Mamá… regresa… —Un sollozo _«¿Estás llorando?»_ Lágrimas, gritos, inclemencias. Apretó el cuerpo, parecía un pequeño niño arrepentido, un cachorro sin su madre, perdido en la oscuridad—. No me dejes… perdóname… no quise…

—Debemos irnos… —Mascullé en el oído de Clio, tomé su mano y la apreté con suavidad. Ella correspondió, sabía que en ese momento pude haber tomado a Alexander para medio matarlo, Clio sabe que… a pesar de todo, puedo sentir el dolor de Hudson como el mío propio y no podía reprocharle nada, aunque de eso dependiera la vida de mi hermana.

_«Yo puedo entenderte, Alexander…»_

* * *

Alexander se aferró al cuerpo de su madre rogando que todo aquello fuera una vil mentira. Lloró como todas las noches en su vida, nadie nunca lo vio de esa manera, las lágrimas simplemente no eran sus amigas y jamás fue asiduo a derramarlas en público. Pero ahora su madre estaba allí inerte y sin capacidad para responderle. Para perdonarle. Para acariciarle la cabellera doraba a la vez que lo arropaba en la cama.

—Yo destruí esta familia… —Se lamentó besando la frente de su madre—. Perdóname madre…

_**Flashback**_

_El sol de Roma golpeó__ fuerte en su cara cuando descendió de la limosina negra que le había transportado desde el aeropuerto hasta la Cuidad del Vaticano. Elizabeth acarició los mechones revoltosos que caían en la cara de su hijo mientras este sonreía. Alexander parecía inmerso en otro mundo, allí donde todo es más brillante. Las murallas altas y gruesas de la ciudad eran víctimas de la suspicacia del ojiverde y la cúpula de la basílica de San Pedro jamás brilló con tanta fuerza como aquel día._

_La guardia Suiza les recibió con honores y el Obispo Casanova con una sonrisa cálida y fraterna._

_En ese momento Alexander supo que su destino era seguir el camino de Dios._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—¿Mamá? ¿Recuerdas a Alice? —Alexander había abandonado el lecho de su madre para observar el árbol solitario con el columpio derruido—. ¿Yo la maté?

_**Flashback**_

—_Mira Alex… una mariposa gris… —La pequeña de cabello castaño claro y rizo señalaba el pequeño insecto sobre la planta verde del jardín—. Alex mira, mira… una mariposa de plata…_

—_No es de plata, Alice… —Susurró Alexander acariciando la cima de la cabeza de Alice con tranquilidad, la niña en cambio se desvivía por su hallazgo—. Es hermosa…_

—_¿Y yo? —La pequeña sonrió radiante mientras Alex la mirada con dulzura—. ¿Te casarás conmigo algún día?_

_Alexander rió lentamente, sabiendo que eso era imposible de concebir, más la niña no podía saberlo con sus seis años de edad. Ella volvió la mirada y la mariposa ya no estaba._

—_¿Dónde está?—Interrogó hasta que el rubio señaló el árbol donde colgaba el columpio de Alice—. Ha escapado, Alex… tráemela, la quiero para mí._

—_No, Alice, es un ser vivo, déjalo libre… no podemos poseerlo eternamente, ella morirá y te sentirás triste, no quiero verte llorar —Alexander plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla—. Ahora ve a ordenar tu cuarto._

—_Pero era un obsequio para ti…_

—_Yo estoy bien así…_

_La niña asintió y corrió dentro de la casa mientras Alexander leía un grueso libro de teología sentado en una de las bancas del jardín. Había pasado una hora sumido en la lectura cuando Alice le llamaba nuevamente._

—_¡Alex, mira! —Alexander levantó la mirada encontrándose con Alice en el balcón frontal, apuntando una maceta que colgada fuera como péndulos florales._

—_Alice baja de allí —Advirtió con sequedad dejando de lado __la lectura de su libro—. Van a regañarte._

_Pero a niña no hizo caso__ alguno subiéndose a la baranda del balcón para alcanzar la hermosa mariposa plateada que rehuía de sus manos._

—_¡Alice, baja de allí, ahora! —Y las palabras de Alexander se perdían y flotaban con el viento. El sol del atardecer bajaba lentamente con una cortina roja y anaranjada. Una brisa se levantó con fuerza y él podía sentir sus cabellos desordenándose con el pasar de los segundos. Pudo escuchar el violín de su primo tocando las primeras notas al atardecer. Y la sonrisa de Alice aflorando con más intensidad a la vez que se acercaba al macetero._

_Segundos, sólo bastaron segundos para que la mariposa volara aterrada, segundos en que Alice perdía el equilibrio en el barandal, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante. Segundos en que el libro de teología caía al piso. Segundos en que Alexander corría en dirección hacia la pequeña niña que caía rápidamente al suelo desde el segundo piso de la mansión._

—_¡ALICE!_

_Un estruendo, huesos fracturándose, carne rompiéndose, sangre en todas partes, el vestido blanco de Alice se teñía de rojo y su mirada verde permanecía inmutable. Centésimas de segundos y los brazos de una sirvienta amarraban a Hudson por el torso para alejarlo de allí. Entre lágrimas Alex se negaba, un jardinero corría a socorrer a la pequeña niña y una madre daba un grito desgarrador desde la entrada de la mansión. Alexander exclamaba al aire, ahora no escuchaba sus gritos, todo era lento y el movimiento negativo de la cabeza del jardinero les confirmaba lo peor._

_Alice había muerto._

_Minutos más tarde los paramédicos sacaban el pequeño cuerpo de la niña y horas luego de eso, Alexander se lanzaba inconsolable sobre el féretro blanco de la niña. Su padre intentaba separarlo pero no pudo, las personas enlutadas dejaban sus flores a los pies del cajón y Alex no tuvo más remedio que dejarla partir, viendo cómo se hundía en el agujero de tierra._

_Esa tarde Alexander vio mariposas plateadas cuando dormía, vio mariposas plateadas paradas en su ventana, en el balcón, en el piso, en la tumba de Alice._

_El pequeño Alex había dejado de existir. Y un hombre se alzaba con determinación ante el dolor._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Alice… —Alexander se deshizo en el piso embargado por el dolor, las mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de él—. Ayúdame… hermana…

**To be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Calculo que han pasado dos meses con dos semanas desde que no actualizaba este FanFic y cuando leí el ultimo capitulo para comenzar el onceavo capitulo me he vuelto a encantar con Bloodworth. Ahora puedo decir que quizás este es el cap. más extraño de todos, cargado al drama y al angst sobre todo para nuestro Alexander, me he sentido mal por no actualizar pronto y cuando lo hago les entrego una capitulo tan falto de toda la esencia YSY, pero cuando releo esta entrega no paro de llorar, lo complicado de todo es que quiero transmitir el dolor de una perdida y el tema «Ezio's Family» OST de Assassin's Creed II me ha ayudado para este, les rogaría (Aunque no estoy en condiciones de pedirles nada XD) que la escucharan con los Flashbacks de Alex… es importante.**

**Espero que logren perdonarme todo el tiempo que estado K.O en este historia, pero ya vuelvo a la carga, espérense no más XD (Amenaza como las ancianas XD)**

**Okay, miren al cielo y vean las mariposas de plata que Alex les está dejando (Por cierto Alexander=Alex=The angel maker por si se confundieron)**

**Espero que comenten, aunque sea para lanzar tomates por tardarme.**

**Un saludo y recuerden, comenten, sugieran, critiquen, disfruten.**


	12. The silver butterflies' game

**Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere.**

**Chapter XII – The silver butterflies' game.**

* * *

Alexander seguía arrodillado contra el suelo del cuarto, mientras su cabeza estaba muerta sobre el cobertor de la cama y lentamente su mano acariciaba la mano fría de su madre. Las lágrimas se habían desvanecido con el pasar de los segundos convirtiendo las salinas gotas en rastros sucios sobre sus mejillas hasta su mentón, con la mirada fija en la ventana, en las cortinas de visillo que se meneaban al ritmo del viento que ingresaba por la pequeña ranura de la ventana. No podía aceptar aquel dolor que le corroía el alma y le invitaba a dormir eternamente, junto a su madre, junto a su hermana.

La pequeña Alice, el ángel de Alexander que le había abandonado sin mayores detalles aquella tarde, envuelta por el lento compás del violín al fondo. Alex jamás se perdonaría el no correr más rápido aquel atardecer. El no correr tan rápido para llegar a casa este mismo día, al menos así hubiese visto a su madre después de tanto tiempo. Sus suspiros se habían transformado en lentos intentos de palabras inarticuladas unas con las otras, aquellas frases que anhelada destruir gritándolas a los cuatro vientos se estancaban en su garganta.

Lentos pasos se dejaron oír en la casa vacía. Aletargados y sincronizados pasos sobre la alfombra que cubría la madera de corredor, él los podía reconocer, livianos, como los de un bailarín de espadas. Alexander giró el cuello hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto, sabía que el _Maestro_ estaba allí. La negra sotana que cubría su cuerpo magro y pálida piel del hombre le dio un aspecto críptico a todo el cuarto, ennegreciéndolo, aunque Alexander sabía que sólo era la ilusión que proyectaban las farolas que trasportaban sus acompañantes, uno a cada lado con batas rojas y capuchas que le cubrían el rostro. Sus hermanos, como siempre acompañaban al patriarca portando las llamas de la sabiduría y la luz. Alexander se puso de pie, y pese que sus estudios le indicaban que su vista debía estar en el suelo, aquel atardecer, casi de noche nuevamente, Alexander vio los ojos del que fuera su guía hasta ese momento. Quebrantando así, una de las leyes más sagradas de la cofradía, ellos eran simples discípulos, que debían esperar la misericordia del gran maestre para vivir. Alexander era distinto, él siempre lo supo, pero no por eso superior al _"Maestro"._

—_Aléxandros_… entiendo tu ira y desazón… —El hombre de piel tan pálida donde incluso podían verse las venas azules dio dos pasos adelante, pero Alex retrocedió la misma cantidad—. Hijo mío, esa no es manera de dirigirte a mí… No temas, conmigo estás a salvo ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

—No olvido nada, mi memoria es una caja fuerte de recuerdos que ni siquiera tú puedes abrir —Alexander midió con cautela las palabras que decía y no encontraba la paz en ellas, aunque la buscase—. Pero al parecer tú olvidaste muchas cosas… ¡Muchas de tus promesas quedaron vueltas cenizas!

—¿Cenizas? Creí que eran mariposas de plata… revoloteando y cambiando el mundo, Alexander, yo no soy tu enemigo…

—¡Y quién sí! ¿Bloodworth? —Alex plantó un pie por delante, sintiendo el frío colándose en su ropa delgada—. No caeré en ese juego otra vez…

—Hijo mío, yo te prometí muchas cosas, y lamento lo de Elizabeth, pero tienes que entender, que tu madre no era parte de nuestro mundo por decisión propia, y las reglas que aplico para ti, no recaen en toda tu familia ¿Se entiende lo que quiero dejar en claro, cierto? —El Maestro sonrió de manera sádica sobándose las manos para calentarlas—. No puedo velar por las ovejas descarriadas también.

—¡Puras mentiras! ¡Pura mierda, eso es lo que eres, bastardo! —Los ojos azules de Alex se clavaron en medio del cuerpo del hombre y decidido avanzó con garra para herirle, pero las farolas se cruzaron en su camino y la pequeña lanza que tenían en ellas brillaron con la reluciente punta de oro. Aquellas varas estaba diseñadas para matar e iluminar, y los hombres que las portaban, entrenados para matar y defender—. Sucio bastardo…

—No estoy tomando en cuenta tus palabras, Alex… porque sé que están llenas de dolor y desconsuelo, pero no dudaré en hacerte daño si así tú lo deseas también —El Maestro advirtió con suma calma las amenazas huecas de su pequeña oveja, tomando en cuenta que Alexander era su más fiel servidor—. Creo que debes tranquilizarte, tal vez así podremos conversar.

—¿Conversar? —Alexander arqueó una ceja, adquiriendo una postura insolente—. No creo que me sienta capacitado para seguir escuchando tus malnacidas mentiras, eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido, vas a quemarte en tu fantástico infierno onírico.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —El hombre de la sotana hizo un gesto y las lanzas dejaron de amenazar el delgado cuerpo de Alexander—. No eres tú quien me está diciendo esas barbaridades, Alexander tu enojo te obliga a decir esa sarta de cosas que no sientes, ni vez, ni escuchas, tú no eres así.

—¿Y entonces cómo soy realmente? No dices conocerme tanto, vamos, quiero que me expliques cómo debería ser yo exactamente, si todo lo que fui, soy y seré esta dictado por tus putas palabrerías sin sentido, esmaltas tus palabras de bellas analogías, pero el trasfondo de ellas no son más que una descripción de tu peripatética vida. Es por eso que aún me mantienes con vida ¿No es verdad? Me vas a negar que soy el único imbécil que puede llevar a cabo tus malditos y desquiciados planes, por qué arruinar la vida de Bloodworth —Alexander sintió que el aire del cuarto se había hecho fino, casi no podía respirar, culpa de la agitación y la congoja pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que todas aquellas palabras eran ciertas, y que el hombre en frente debía al fin saberlas, porque la verdad siempre debía tocar la luz—. Hijo de puta, siempre me utilízate.

—No voy a continuar esta conversación, hasta que te calmes y recapacites. Hasta entonces olvídate de vuestra hermandad, serás bienvenido de nuevo cuando seas capaz de enmendar todo aquel error que tu ceguera te ha provocado, lo siento mucho Alexander, pero esto te lo has buscado tú mismo. Y no puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado.

—¿No crees que se te olvida algo? —Los puños de Alexander estaban apretando y arañando su propia carne, el hombre de cabellos claros no podía controlar la fuerza con la que ejercía presión sobre su propia piel, y prontamente la sangre brotaba de aquellas pequeñas heridas cuyo dolor no amenizaba el dolor de su alma, porque los rasguños podían curarse, pero la vida de su madre jamás volvería a besar esta tierra. Elizabeth estaba muerta y Alexander no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, y aunque su mente sugiriera que debía encontrar a Drew y hacerle pagar por todo el daño causado, el otro lado de su mente y su corazón exclamaban que el joven y la muchacha no tenían culpa alguna, es más, Bloodworth había sido lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar el dolor de Alexander y marcharse en su momento de duelo. Lo que El Maestro estaba pasando por alto era que el único hombre apostado en Silent Hill que sabía la ubicación exacta del paradero de Aline era él—. Aline, me parece que la has olvidado, peor, me parece que has olvidado que soy el único con el conocimiento del lugar donde se encuentra. Si así lo deseo tus planes acabarán ¿No es divertido? ¿Acaso creíste que yo no podría jugar sucio, padre mío? Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, yo no soy tu hijo. Tu hijo está allá afuera, esperándote, buscando a su hermana…

* * *

—Fue muy bondadoso de tu parte, Drew —Susurré abriendo las estanterías del local comercial en busca de algo para beber—. Muy noble.

—Maldito, es un controlador de mierda, desperdicié la única oportunidad que tenía para encontrar a Aline, soy un estúpido —Masculló con enojo, barnizando su buena acción detrás de malas palabras y furia mal actuada—. No entiendo por qué le dejé ir. Aline no me lo perdonará nunca, y yo tampoco.

—No lo creo, creo que Aline no hubiese estado orgullosa si hubieses interrumpido el dolor de Alexander por una estúpida riña, yo siento que has hecho bien —Coloqué una botella con agua mineral sobre el mesón de la barra de aquel restaurante cuyo nombre ni siquiera advertí, sólo me había parecido vivir una eternidad sin aquel líquido vital que saciaba mi garganta—. No te preocupes, vamos a encontrar a Aline, ya verás. Luego acabaremos con todas las personas que están detrás de todo esto y saldremos de aquí. Sólo tenemos que ser más fuertes que ellos y lo conseguiremos.

—Clio… me alegra que estés a mi lado, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que significas para mí en este momento…

—Lo sé, soy fabulosa no crees —Lo vi sonreír por lo bajo ocultando la mirada debajo de los mechones de cabello que cubrían sus ojos—. Drew, tú también eres importante para mí, después de todo eres el hombre del arma ¿No? Eres el héroe de la película que salva a la bella doncella…

—Estoy confundido ¿Quién de ustedes dos es la doncella, tú o mi hermana?

—¡Ambas! —Esta vez reí amenizando el ambiente lleno de tensión y enfado. Drew a veces era tan inmaduro y otras parecía alguien decidido. La completa definición de un "Hombre"—. ¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en algo para encontrar a Aline?

—¡Supuse que tú lo harías! —Exclamó para luego beber un poco de agua y toser—. Eres el cerebro de todo esto ¿No? ¡Tienes que haber planeado algo!

—Bueno… —Me incliné un poco hacia atrás esperando que alguna idea viniera a mi cabeza, puesto que la afirmación de Drew me dejaba un poco confundida y atascada—. No podemos revisar cada una de las casas y locales de Silent Hill, pero si podemos averiguar las propiedades de los Hudson, si son tan magnates como se ven, deberían tener más de una casa en el área ¿No lo crees? Y si yo fuera Alexander… llevaría a mi rehén a…

—A una casa segura, mía, y alejada de todo, así nadie escucharía a Aline gritar por ayuda… bien pensado, pero…

—Lo sé… —Asentí, aquello también era un riesgo—. Alexander es un hombre sin escrúpulos, por lo que no me sorprendería el hecho de que haya irrumpido en algún lugar ajeno, después de todo este pueblo está vacío, nadie podría detenerle.

—¡Maldición, tenemos que regresar a la mansión y matar a ese jodido hijo de puta!

—¡Su madre está muerta, Drew! —Rugí, a veces no podía concebir que fuese tan falto de respeto, a pesar de todo, Elizabeth no tenía la culpa—. Drew…

—¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de darme cuenta? —Él se giró luego de ponerse de pie y observar un cartel que promocionaba panes especiales a mitad de precio.

—Dime…

—Deborah y Aleksei —Susurró, me sorprendí, habían pasado tantas cosas que los había olvidado—. Debemos ir por ellos y averiguar qué es lo que encontraron…

—No me agrada Deborah…

—Y a mi no me agrada Aleksei… —Eso había sonado tan extraño, incluso viniendo del tranquilo Drew—. ¿Mis razones? Es petulante y un desgraciado y juro que si vuelve a mencionar algo en contra de mí voy a meterle una bala en el trasero… ¿Y tus razones?

—Simplemente no me da confianza… —Dije con ligereza y una sonrisa.

—Mientes. Admite que estás celosa —Le miré divertida y él soltó una risa contagiosa—. ¡Admítelo, Clio!

—¡Estás loco! No sabes como lloro por la noches para que me dejen vestir como ella… —Fingí en un todo sarcástico—. Como si realmente lo necesitara…

—Al menos tu ego es alto… —Una de sus manos se acercó a mi cintura y mi espalda chocó contra la orilla del mesón, la otra mano de Drew cercó el paso por el lado derecho, sonriendo de lado—. Es tu culpa, que sienta mariposas como un maldito adolescente…

—Desde que te conocí he pensado que eres algo niño…

—No soy un niño, Sing-Sing te hace crecer, cinco años en él… y maduras —La mano en la barra viajó hasta mi barbilla y los cabellos que allí se entrometían—. ¿Y tú, Clio?

—Maduré antes que tú y sin una cárcel de por medio, Drew… —Sellé sus labios con un beso rápido, luego otro y otro, hasta que Drew no toleró el juego que le ofrecía y decidió besar profundamente y sin interrupciones, pero no podíamos, era egoísta regocijarnos en ese pedazo de tierra en Silent Hill. Mis manos viajaron lentamente hasta su rostro y con una caricia le separé suavemente—. No deberíamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Es cierto —Sonrió con complacencia plantando otro beso, esta vez en la cima de la cabeza—. Bien, vamos.

—Necesitamos gasolina —La frase pareció congelar a Drew por unos instantes, luego sólo forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es sólo que acaba de darme un escalofrío. Pero estoy bien —Sus pies lo encaminaron hasta la puerta de grandes ventanales. Afuera la neblina, como reina sepulcral, navegaba sin rumbo definido. Al pasar el tiempo, las horas, y los sucesos no dejaba de pensar que debería acostumbrarme a este tipo de panorama. Como si realmente fuera tan difícil, al menos no estaba sola, eso debía ser un punto a favor en este infierno.

El viento frío recorría el lugar de extremo a extremo, arrastrando hojas, papeles sucios y otros elementos livianos. Recogí mis brazos por sobre mi torso para obtener algo de calor, la temperatura había descendido demasiado, pese a todo Drew parecían indemne quizás demasiado concentrado en sus acciones o en sus pensamientos, también había entendido que cuando él tomaba la drástica decisión de guardar silencio, era mejor no molestar. A veces pienso que la leve diferencia entre estar acompañado o en soledad no era muy grande, sólo lo necesario para poder empezar a arrepentirme de mis palabras. Muchas de esas veces, Drew solía estar callado.

El calor que entregaban mis brazos no era suficiente, pero ante la atenta mirada de mi compañero, quien sugería que subiera al auto otra vez, mis ojos no se detenían al escanear cada detalle de nuestro alrededor. El cielo se había ennegrecido, nubes grandes, esponjosas y cargadas de agua lluvia amenazaban a la tierra, las aves habían dejado de piar y yo de respirar. Era como si presintiera que algo estaba sucediendo, quizás no tan bueno, mucho menos beneficioso para nosotros. El pavimento parecía recién puesto, me estaba hundiendo en una fosa de concreto líquido, el aire dejó de estar allí, el viento cesó y ahora un magnetismo bordeaba los locales comerciales, todo estaba viciado y el aire estático me transportó luego al pasillo del edificio de departamentos donde residía. Recordándome que aún seguía allí esperando el ascensor, ascensor que jamás llegó.

En mi cabeza sólo había cabida para aquellos números iluminados en el tablero del elevador.

1 – 2 – 3 – 5 – 8 – 13 – RF

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho, trece, azotea. Eran sólo números, y ahora los estaba recordando cómo si fuese una especie de clave _«¿Una clave?»_

"_Deborah, llámame con urgencia, creo tener la clave en mi poder,_

_cuando leas esto, por favor, comunícate conmigo. _

_Con amor, Alexander H."_

Imposible, sólo era una coincidencia. Además, no había nada seguro, en cuanto a relación se tratase, entre una nota escrita por un maníaco y un desperfecto mecánico en un elevador. O quizás sí la había, sólo que aún no me daba cuenta. Eran sólo números, seguía insistiendo en ello, no había nada de extraordinario en su conjugación. Nada que lo relacionara con Alexander, y a pesar de mi escepticismo no podía quitarme de la cabeza la secuencia, estaba en conocimiento de haberla visto antes, tal vez diferente, y esas letras "RF" que representaban a la azotea escrita en inglés tampoco estaban.

Cerré los ojos con cautela haciendo memoria sobre dónde y cuándo le había visto, si tenía alguna relación con lo que estábamos viviendo, tratando de entender cuál era la clave de la que Alexander estaba seguro de tener. La secuencia numérica se transformó en letras, aquellas letras del abecedario por orden según la real academia.

A – B – C – E – H – O – RF

—¿Clio? —Despierto de mi ensimismamiento, con el llamado de mi colega. Ahora aquel cielo cargado de agua no mostraba más que puntos adversos sin una danza especial. Puntos materiales a través de su paso por el aire transformándose en pequeños copos de nieve. Alcé mi mano para alcanzar uno de ellos preparada para sentir el frío del agua congelada, pero el sentimiento álgido jamás estuvo en mis sentidos, al contrario aquellos puntos volátiles se resguardaron en mi piel y durmieron allí. Dos segundos más tarde aquellos que yo creí cómo nieve no eran más que cenizas grises aunque en conjunto todas ellas parecían mariposas de plata revoloteando alegres. Sin comprender el significado de esa situación, aterrada y congelada subí al automóvil—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Está nevando —Susurré, aunque los ojos de Drew mostraron desconfianza. Suspiré cansina mientras mi cuerpo se acomodaban a los duros tapices del antiguo auto—. No es nieve exactamente, son más bien cenizas. Además hay algo que ha estado perturbándome los últimos cinco minutos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bien, puede que sea ridículo lo que voy a decirte. Pero luego, quiero decir antes, de mi loco viaje por el ascensor a este mundo el tablero mostró una serie de números que me ha dejado pensando —Tomé una hoja en blanco y un lápiz de la guantera para escribir nuevamente aquel códice—. Esos son, puedes decir que estoy loca pero he intentado transformarlos en letras, incluso mi cabeza ha sugerido que tiene algo que ver con la clave de la que hablaba Alexander. Ya no sé qué mierda creer.

—Se me hace conocido, pero no estoy muy seguro —Drew agarró el lápiz y tachó las letras "RF" y en su lugar colocó el número "21". Observé con detención y mentalmente saqué mis propios cálculos, irónicamente en la azotea en el edificio en el que vivía calzaba con el piso veintiuno. Pero algo más llamó mi atención y eso era que la secuencia de números ahora tenía un nombre.

Esa era: La secuencia de Fibonacci.

Entonces vino a mi cabeza otro suceso extraño, cuando tomé el elevador había tenido que apretar dos veces el número uno ya que la primera vez no había funcionado. Todo estaba tomando forma, el ascensor me había mostrado aquella secuencia por alguna razón. En este pueblo y en todas las ocasiones anteriores no habían sido ninguna coincidencia.

1 – 1 – 2 – 3 – 5 – 8 – 13 – 21

—Fibonacci —Enfatizó Drew mientras insertaba la llave dentro de la ranura—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te dice algo relacionado con Alexander?

—En absoluto. No sé qué tiene que ver Leonardo de Pisa en todo esto —Observé lentamente cada uno de los números repasando otra vez mi teoría, ahora que la secuencia había cambiado, las letras también—. Un segundo…

A – A – B – C – E – H – O – U

_«¿Aabcehou? ¿Qué significa?» _

—¿Algo interesante? —Miré a Drew con sorpresa, esperando tal vez alguna respuesta—. Yo sólo veo letras al azar.

—No del todo —Él sonrió—. He estado dándole una repasada a todos mis encuentros con Alexander, él dijo que mi apellido significaba algo, tal vez en otra lengua ¿Sabes a lo que se puede referir?

—¿Bloodworth? —Miré el techo del vehículo meditando todo aquello, recordando mis clases de lengua hispana, una de las lenguas más usadas en el mundo—. En español quiere decir _"La sangre vale la pena"_ o _"Pena de sangre_" así como mi apellido quiere decir _"Maestro oscuro"_ y el de Aleksei, _"Congelado"._ No entiendo cuál es tu punto.

—_La sangre vale la pena_… —Musitó cabizbajo, comiendo cada una de las palabras o tal vez sólo las analizaba—. Eso es genial, aparte de perseguirme un asesinato que no cometí resulta que mi apellido lleva la palabra sangre en su composición. Sin embargo, sin ser letreado en ese ámbito, sé que podemos formar palabras con esas letras, y están en otro idioma, mucho peor es el significado. Allí dice, según mi percepción _"A cao behu"_

—¿_A cao behu_? —Repetí buscando las letras y escribiéndolas—. Las primeras… me suenan a vietnamita, pero la ultima, no es de mi conocimiento.

—Eslovaco, significa "_ejecutar_"

—¿_Un alto ejecutar_? Es la traducción literal —Asentí, las calles ahora estaban cubiertas de una película de ceniza que dificultaba el avance del vehículo, como si fuera nieve verdadera—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡Tú eres la genio aquí! —Drew intentaba esquivar las bestias que salían al paso—. Mierda, esto es una locura ¡Todo se está cayendo a pedazos!

Mis ojos enfilaron en la ruta, los edificios se desmoronaban y los pedazos de estructura caían sobre el pavimento, los árboles se desplomaban en direcciones distintas, impredecibles, como si la tierra se moviera bajo nuestros pies, partiéndose, creando una grieta al costado derecho, podía verla a través de la ventana y desde muy abajo el color rojizo _«¿Lava? ¿Residuos volcánicos?»_

—Tenemos que detenernos —Sugerí aterrada, los derrumbes y la hendidura de profundidad amenazaban con matarnos, de un choque o una caída al infinito.

—¡Imposible! —Drew apretó el volante con firmeza y negó, lo único que hizo fue acelerar incluso más que antes, las bestias eran el triple ahora—. Lanza ideas ¡Tenemos que encontrar una conexión!

—B-Bien, tenemos esta frase, la secuencia de Fibonacci, lo que Alexander dijo sobre la traducción de nuestros apellidos. Mierda, no se me ocurre nada —Escruté la hoja con los garabatos hechos a lápiz y guardé silencio acompasada por el vaivén violento del automóvil al tratar de esquivar las sorpresas que mostraba el camino—. ¡Jesucristo!

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Jesucristo, piénsalo por dos segundos. _Un alto ejecutar, _Jesús murió crucificado ¿no? Y estaba en lo alto, fue ejecutado en lo alto ¡Crucificado!

—¿Y qué tiene que ver un matemático italiano con que Jesús haya sido ejecutado en lo alto? —Preguntó Drew nervioso—. ¡Se explicita!

—Leonardo de Pisa no tiene nada que ver, la secuencia de Fibonacci es sólo una distracción, o más bien un génesis en todo esto ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Elizabeth antes de morir? ¡Alexander quería ser religioso, qué mejor que un mensaje cifrado hablando de Jesucristo que pereció en la cruz para establecer una contraseña!

—Estás olvidando algo —Drew dobló con violencia en una esquina—. Alexander pone que ha encontrado la contraseña, por ende no la sabía. La obtuvo de alguien más, alguien que debe estar ligado a la iglesia o amante de las historias bíblicas, además de ser alguien bastante astuto, introdujo una contraseña en una secuencia tan famosa como lo es la de Leonardo.

—¿Un párroco o incluso un bibliotecario?

—¿Qué hay de un profesor? Todo en este pueblo me sorprendería.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Mis ojos se estrecharon, Drew soltó una risita extraña que me dejó confundida—. Aleksei…

—Petulante sabelotodo, aunque creo que su cerebro es tan disfuncional como el de una lombriz creo que puede darnos señas de quien puede haber escrito esto o incluso mejor, decirnos a que puede pertenecer esa contraseña numérica o las palabras que esos números representan.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, ya veo que ni siquiera te hago falta —Él se limitó a sonreír y la risa inundó la parte delantera del vehículo. Estábamos un paso más cerca de encontrar a Aline.

* * *

La lluvia y el frío habían cesado, ahora Conan dormía en mis piernas tullidas las cuales inútilmente intentaba mover. La ventana en frente se llenó de una capa ligera de color gris y afuera sólo había pequeños fragmentos dando vueltas en el aire. El silencio era arrollador más tarde se interrumpiría por el sonido de la madera crujiendo cerca o en las escaleras. Eran pasos livianos como los de un niño que trata de pasar desapercibido en mitad de la noche.

Dirigí la cabeza hacia el fin de la escalera donde sabía que las puertas se abrirían luego, preparándome para lo que pudiese ocurrir. Como predije la madera de la puerta realizó un ruido cansado, las bisagras quizás estaban oxidadas, prontamente se aparecía iluminado por un haz de luz la figura del hombre que me mantenía cautiva. Nada más y nada menos que Alexander Hudson.

Su mirada cansada y ojos enrojecidos me alertaron, tal vez fue la poca costumbre de ver a ese patán tan abatido, ya ni siquiera tenía esa sonrisita mordaz dibujada en su rostro. Algo había sucedido en las últimas horas que habían convertido al Alexander que conocía en un ser que vale menos que un envoltorio de caramelos. Su ropa negra traía tintes y matices de grises en los hombros y su cabellera había disminuido en cuanto a brillo se trataba, sus labios resecos y sangrantes fue algo aturdidor. Aquella imagen jamás me la sacaría de la cabeza. No por ver a mí enemigo de esa manera sino por la compasión que me había generado.

—¿Alexander? —Llamé para corroborar que seguía siendo él—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Se supone que debes odiarme, con toda el alma y tu corazón, con cada fibra de tu cuerpo, así como lo hace tu hermano —Soltó su voz parecía enfermiza, gastada, muerta—. Aline, no pretendes ser la mártir de todo esto, más adelante podrías arrepentirte de tus acciones, ódiame, ódiame ahora que tienes razones.

—No seas ridículo, tú y yo nos conocemos perfectamente. No te puedo odiar así como tú tampoco puedes matarme. Alexander tus intenciones nunca fueron hacerme daño, y trato de entender por qué nos haces esto, pero la respuesta nunca viene a mi, ya pedí por tu alma —Me sinceré, Alexander no era un tipo malo, sólo ambicioso y controlable. Él sólo era una marioneta.

—Por eso Drew te quiere tanto, a pesar de todo sigues siendo una linda persona, para eso estamos aquí, yo deseaba ser como tú, pero jamás se dio —Alexander echó un vistazo por la ventana—. ¿Las ves? Son mariposas de plata, ellas están jugando como lo hacía mi pequeña hermana Alice, ella se parecía mucho a ti, siempre tenía algo lindo que decir o para darme, yo la adoraba. Los días en que las mariposas de plata salen a jugar suelen suceder cosas malas, fue una mariposa quien mató a mi hermana, Alice las amaba, ahora yo no hago más que odiarlas ¿Puedes entender cuánto es el dolor que siento?

—Perdí a mi madre hace unos meses, jamás creí que me repondría de ello ¿Alexander, sinceramente crees que ella desearía que detestaras las cosas que ella amó antes? —Supuse que ninguna de mis palabras calarían hondo en los sentimientos de un desequilibrado mental, pero tenía que intentarlo—. Déjame ir, te lo imploro. Alice estaría orgullosa.

Alexander se acercó en silencio y del bolsillo del pantalón extrajo una llave. Se arrodilló lentamente y tomó los grilletes que bordeaban mis manos, adentró la llave en la hendidura y la giró. Se sintió el chasquido y Conan escapó lejos cuando el pesado metal de los grilletes cayó contra la madera. Me sentí aterrada, no fuese que Alexander me estaba dejando ir, sino más la no reacción de todo mi cuerpo, como si este desease seguir allí, ayudar a mi celador.

Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —Alexander sonrió de lado, sin mirarme a los ojos, parecía hipnotizado por el moho de la madera que sostenía mi espalda—. Vete, ahora estás libre, libre de todos y de todo. Pero nada ha cambiado, tienes que prometerme que seguirás con vida.

—Alexander…

—Sólo dime Alex, como lo hacía Alice —Susurró, esta vez sus pupilas clavadas en mis ojos azules—. Rápido, ellos vienen.

—¿Quiénes? —Mi mano se apoyó en su hombro y él la observó con detención antes de quitarla suavemente—. Necesitas ayuda, Alexan… Alex.

—No, vamos, márchate ya —Aquella mano mía que había arrancado de su hombro fue la misma que utilizó para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Mis piernas de inmediato sintieron el peso del resto de mi cuerpo, temblando un poco pero afirmándose en las energías de reserva—. Te mentí, Drew…

—Lo sé —Asentí—. Lo supe desde el momento en que llegaste a este cuarto. Alex, tú también tienes que salir de aquí.

—No puedo, este es mi sitio, aún tengo cosas que hacer y deshacer, esto es mi culpa… mi castigo —Bajó la vista hasta sus pies descalzos, suspiré apretando con fuerza sus dedos que aún me sostenían—. Vete.

—No, hasta que me digas por qué este es tu castigo, porque si es el tuyo, también es el mío, porque aun sigo aquí. Quiero ayudarte.

—¡Sólo lárgate! —Rugió, sus ojos dolidos se clavaron dentro de mi cuerpo, atravesándolo de hito en hito—. Ten cuidado, no hables con extraños. Ocúltate, sigue el pasillo con las fotografías y encontraras la salida, luego escóndete, Drew no tardará en hallarte.

Soltó el agarre dirigiéndose a la ventana, sus pasos erráticos parecían los de un borracho que trata de mantenerse en pie, le seguí con la mirada. Él tomó el seguro del marco y lo quitó para luego abrir la ventana. Una ráfaga de viento y fragmentos entraron como tifón dentro del pequeño entretecho. Alexander extendió las manos como quien quiere abrazar el aire, llenándose de lo que prontamente sabría que eran cenizas. La tierra se meció bajo mis pies moviéndolo todo. Quizás un terremoto de magnitudes considerables.

—El fuego purifica las almas —Dijo Alexander, quizás estaba delirando—. Y las mariposas cambian el mundo, los vivos nos arrepentimos y los muertos regresan… Alice, este es tu juego. El juego de las mariposas de plata.

Una sirena a lo lejos y la oscuridad invadieron el lugar, para volver en un parpadeo, segundos que se hicieron infinitos, incalculables absorbiendo todo a su paso, igual que las llamas que posteriormente danzaron a nuestro alrededor, quemando todo a su paso, volvieron toda infraestructura en rejillas oxidadas, mostrándome el esqueleto de los edificios. Y ese maldito sonido de ambiente, aquella alarma sonando a lo lejos advirtiendo a todo el mundo que se alejase o llamándolos, el maldito lugar se había convertido en algo demencial

—Es la melodía de aquella misma tarde —Susurró Alexander cerrando los ojos y dejando caer sus brazos a los costados—. Los dioses están furiosos.

—Dios… —Corregí, pero él simplemente me ignoraba—. Y es una alarma de incendios ¡Todo se está quemando, tenemos que salir de aquí!

—¡No, tú tienes que irte, vienen por ti, largo!

Retrocedí un paso, temerosa de lo que había cambiado en los ojos de Alexander, ahora oscuros como la noche, ni siquiera el reflejo de las llamas los hacían brillar. Ahora las cenizas no eran más que polillas, mariposas nocturnas o de color plata, para él odio de Alexander, revoloteaban y el aleteo de sus alas formaba un murmullo, creí haber escuchado a alguien susurrar cerca, pero sólo eran esos choques que cortan el viento.

—¡Vete!

Di otro paso hacia atrás, esta vez perdiendo el equilibrio, allí no había nada, sólo el vacío abstracto de la nada y la oscuridad por la cual me vi mecida, cayendo estrepitosamente a un piscina de mar negro llena de ingravidez.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló Clio a lo poco y nada de vereda que quedaba aún en pie. Contemplé por el rabillo del ojo lo que sucedía, las llamas consumía todo con su avasallador paso, y sin embargo habían pequeñas llamitas dando vueltas, flotando por así decirlo, y las sombras de figuras humanas se extendían hasta desaparecer, al no haber nada material en que contrastarse—. ¿Son personas?

—Así es —Parecía una procesión, algunas mujeres portaban las farolas, más tarde sabía lo que eran, en sus manos y en las otras habían niños que cubrían su cabeza con mantos—. Hay personas en el pueblo.

—¡Drew, detente! —Frené el automóvil de inmediato, las luces dejaban ver el inicio del risco por el cual hubiésemos caído de no ser por la detención a tiempo—. Sigamos a la gente.

—¡No, espera! —Pero ya había escapado, descendí del auto recordando que aún portaba el arma en la cinturilla del pantalón, Clio se acercó y juntos observamos el peregrinar de las personas—. ¿Dónde crees que irán?

—Hay que seguirlos —Aseguró decidida, asentí seguro y tomé su mano, fuera donde fuera, conduciría a una respuesta o a una pregunta. Lo que fuese sería mejor que aquel inferno.

Camuflados entre las personas comenzamos a avanzar, algunas mujeres gritaban despavoridas, otros simplemente trotaban para llegar al destino, cada cierto tiempo observaba a Clio para saber que estaba bien, y aunque mis pasos eran seguros sobre las rejas a veces no podía dejarme llevar por la lentitud de las palabras que formaba la secuencia de Fibonacci.

Carecía necesariamente de sentido alguno_. «Un alto ejecutar_ _¿Realmente se refiere a Jesucristo que falleció en la cruz? ¿Tienen que ver los deseos de Alexander con ello? ¿Para qué era la mentada clave esa? ¿Qué respuestas me darán? ¿Dónde me llevarán? ¿Aline estás bien?»_ Las calles largas y angostas de Silent Hill dificultaban todo. Quizás era un poco claustrofóbico, mi ser me estaba encerrando muy lentamente. Y esas personas que corrían _«¿Por qué corren? ¿A dónde vamos?» _La mano tibia de Clio seguía durmiendo sobre la mía, recordándome que sigo aquí, caminando a través de las personas y de las mariposas nocturnas. Paré en seco al instante.

—¿Sabías que en la interpretación de los sueños, una polilla significa que nuestra vida está sufriendo una transformación en lo material y lo espiritual? —Consultó Clio acariciando mi espalda.

—Esto no es un sueño —Afirmé con dureza.

—¿Y quién nos asegura que es real? —Me giré parsimoniosamente para encararle—. En el Antiguo Egipto significaban mala suerte, ahora, es muerte.

—¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto? —Clio levantó el dedo indicando la dirección opuesta a la que miraba, mi cabeza y mis ojos voltearon curiosos. Adelante se extendía una iglesia de colores grises y oscuros que con la noche del mismo matiz no se distinguía donde terminaban las torres típicas que tenían estas. Las personas y las polillas se dirigían en la misma dirección, el interior de la casa de Dios—. Ven.

Seguimos el mismo camino, subiendo las escalinatas pero desviándonos unos metros para rodear las murallas. La hiedra seca sonaba a nuestros pasos y como no portábamos nada colorido no llamamos la atención de los feligreses. Mi mano libre palpó la cubierta de piedra de la iglesia guiándome en la oscuridad, desde afuera podía ver los vitrales coloridos iluminados desde adentro, y las oraciones a coro. Oraciones que jamás había escuchado, en ninguna religión existente.

—Por aquí debería haber una trampilla que conduzca a una parte subterránea de la iglesia —Dije despacio, nivelando el terreno con mi pie—. Usualmente llevan a las catacumbas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Papá aparte de político era religioso, estaba encargado de la iglesia de nuestra comunidad. Él me enseñó que todas las iglesias tienen trampillas en caso de emergencia —Contesté con seguridad—. Me mostró todos los secretos que debía saber.

—Genial —Celebró con un dejo de sarcasmo, mi pie topó con algo duro entremedio de la tierra—. ¿Es esa?

—Sí —Busqué en la oscuridad la manilla de la madera y cuando la tuve entre mis manos, tiré de ella levantando tierra. Quizás la entrada era antigua o jamás fue usada. La escalera llena de telas de araña nos recibió con ruido liviano, le extendí la mano a Clio comenzando el descenso, cerrando la puerta de paso.

Oscuridad total.

Estábamos a unos pasos de descubrir nuevas cosas de este pueblo maldito.

**To be Continue**

* * *

**N/A: Well, Drew se fue de vacaciones un tiempo ¡Pero ya regresó! (O eso creo). Les seré sincera, tenía un poquito de miedo de actualizar esta historia de nuevo, me sentí algo cínica XD bien las múltiples razones de las cuales no daré todas son.**

**1.- Me siento algo aturdida con Drew y Alexander y los demás que me confundo a veces XD y eso me estresa y termino pensando en millones de cosas que no importan o_o**

**2.- Estaba concentrada en terminar "Silent" y ahora se me viene "Silent Memories" o_o**

**3.- Mi dedo picador murió (Otra vez) o_o**

**4.- Perdí la línea de la trama, tuve que leer el fic completo, también así lo edito o_o**

**Y eso seria mis excusas (Sumado a PSU, Universidades, Becas y etc.) Ahora mis infinitas disculpas por este indecente capítulo, le da con las weas de las mariposas ¬¬ (Es mi idea o quedó super estilo Resident Evil 4 o si lo prefieren Assassin's Creed o_O) Por cierto, paso mis datos freaks de día, **

**1.- La polillas antes eran negras, luego de la R. Industrial, con toda esa ceniza dando vuelta quedaba propensas al depredador por lo que los matices de su color fueron cambiando a gris y le llamaban "Cenizas con alas"**

**2.- El acertijo con respecto a la Secuencia de Fibonacci lo cree ahora (Lo de las palabras, los números realmente existen XD) y me ayudó un encargado de la Biblioteca Nacional aquí en Chile experto en leguas extranjeras LOL XD**

**3.- A propósito de chilenos, sabían ustedes que las sirenas de alerta de tsunami iban a ser exactamente la misma que la de Silent Hill, al final quedó como una molesta sirena chillona porque se confundía con la de incendios (Curioso es que en localidades del sur se utiliza para demarcar las doce del día o_o) Otra cosa con respecto a la sirena, en la alerta de Tornados se da con esa sirena… o sea MEGA SILENT HILL! –Grito a lo fangirl- XD**

**Eso es todo, siento mucho no haber actualizado y prometo ponerme las pilas con esta historia, pero ya dije que Drew necesita más amor y especificaciones, Dean y Derek se van a la mierda porque son impulsivos y no necesitan mucho de leyes lógicas XDDDD**

**Aunque no lo merezca… ¿Me dejan un review? (Comprenderé si no lo hacen u_u) Pero los adoraré más si lo dejan, incluso si es para insultarme por mi falta de compromiso con esta historia. A por cierto ahora puedes agregarme a Facebook (Habilité mi pagina web, donde también pueden encontrarme, todo está en el Profile) así se enteran de nuevos proyectos o las locuras que me sucedan en la realización de estos ewe.**

**Okay me voy u_u.**

**Comenten, sugieran, critiquen y/o disfruten.**


	13. Underworld's Light

**Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere.**

**Chapter XIII – Underworld's Light.**

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —Acaricié la pared lisa en busca de algún soporte, prontamente la oscuridad se tornaba un difuso pasillo embaldosado y de paredes blancas. Los tubos fluorescentes iluminaban el largo camino hasta el fin de este. Aturdida le seguí sin chistar, no había más a donde ir, sólo ese camino lineal.

No parecía haber nada en todo el sitio, ni puertas, ni nada fuera de lo común que estimulara echar un vistazo más profundo del lugar en particular. Más tarde, metros más allá, varias bifurcaciones y escaleras derruidas que no llevaban a ningún lado y pese a las opciones, todo, siempre lograba ser un camino estricto, al menos sin esfuerzo llevaría a algo sumamente irreal, como la mayoría de las cosas en este sitio.

Sin desearlo estaba sumergiéndome en aguas lodosas, y al menor tiempo mis ojos captaron algo en el fondo del nuevo pasillo.

—Hola… —Mi voz aumentó de un simple susurro a un eco voraz en las paredes. Y mis pasos prontamente estaban cerca de la figura que cada vez se hacía más legible en toda esa oscuridad—. ¿Quién eres?

—Yo sé quien soy —Me incliné hacía atrás ante la respuesta ladeando, la cabeza. Una mujer pelirroja de rasgos muy finos y mirada penetrante irguiéndose ataviada con una túnica negra. Algo en ella me preció realmente familiar, aunque el registro de sus facciones no estaba del todo claro—. Has alcanzado la profundidad más oscura de este mundo. Ya no puedes regresar a la superficie.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Arqueé mi ceja, el sonido de mis cuerdas vocales había sonado muy por lo bajo, casi transformándose en un susurro—. No te conozco.

—Mi nombre es Abigail, puedes llamarme Abbie si así lo deseas. Yo seré tu guía esta noche —Prolongó su mano estirando sus dedos ofreciéndomela con suavidad—. Escogiste el sendero correcto, no hay nada que temer.

—Estás loca —Afirmé retrocediendo un paso levantando mis manos para defenderme en caso necesario—. Tengo que encontrar a Drew.

—¿Drew? Él está muerto, murió hace mucho tiempo…

—¡Mientes! —Solté a la brevedad, ella recogió su mano sintiéndose totalmente rechazada—. No soy una niña ingenua a la cual pueden verle la cara. Alexander me ha contado todo. Drew está vivo y quizás qué le han estado haciendo el grupo de lunáticos que son ustedes. Yo no iré contigo así me cueste la vida, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

—Así que Alexander ha tomado una decisión impropia —Pareció confundida, pero sonrió de manera dulce—. Me temo, que yo no confiaría en la palabra de un hombre como Alexander, él está algo imposibilitado últimamente, ya no sabe lo que dice.

—Pues a mi me pareció muy real —Aseguré frunciendo el seño—. Alexander es sencillo como un libro de primer año, fácil de leer y comprender, dudo que haya mentido esta vez, no en su estado, él parecía bastante sincero. Ahora, sal de mi camino o juro que sacaré a patadas ¿Entiendes?

—¡Niña boba, él te mintió descaradamente! —Exclamó y al ser consiente de estar gritando como desenfrenada se contuvo. Bajó la mirada a la manga de su bata oscura extrayendo de ese lugar un extraño artefacto brillante—. ¿Ves esto? Esto es lo que atravesó a tu hermano, directo al corazón. Yo misma le eliminé. Como tú con tu padre ¿Lo has olvidado?

—Es una locura, quien asesinó a mi padre fue Drew, fue mi hermano, él… él… ¡Sus huellas estaban en el cuchillo! —Di unos pasos torpes más atrás topándome con la pared vecina—. Drew no está muerto, yo lo sé, es algo que tú jamás entenderías.

—No, yo sólo sé lo que ven mis ojos. Drew está muerto y enterrado, así como al padre que tú asesinaste ¡Fuiste tú y no Drew quien marcó su piel y le arrebató el alma! —Un fuerte dolor me obligó a tomarme la cabeza apretando mis oídos para no escuchar aquellas falacias descomunales y atroces, poco a poco, los recuerdos volvían a mi y con ellos la verdad.

_**Flashback**_

_La lluvia tormentosa de noviembre se dejaba sentir en cada uno de los rincones en el tejado, marcando con la estela de agua el jardín haciendo que el pasto verde se viese como un cementerio oscuro y sombrío. La noche me aterraba en mi cuarto, ese día Drew no estaba en casa, papá dijo que se había marchado porque era un malagradecido y déspota sin corazón que había preferido las amistades antes que la familia._

_Que nosotros jamás le importamos y no le importaríamos nunca._

_Le odié, pero lloré a la par con el cielo por la soledad de mi cuarto y el árbol aterrador fuera de mi casa que se mece sin piedad. Mamá ha contactado a la policía y ha ido con ellos en busca de mi hermano, sé que mi padre está en la sala recibiendo a un extraño joven que ha venido con este aguacero. No debo interrumpir, es de mala educación._

_Oro por mi hermano, qué este bien y para que Dios no castigue su falta de lucidez, es un adolescente y quiere libertades, nuestra familia es diferente y él lo sabe pero siempre está discutiendo con papá sin motivo alguno, aparentemente. Oro también por la soberbia de mi padre, por la tranquilidad de mi madre, por mis pecados y por el mundo. Eso es lo más importante._

_Existe un grito que proviene de la sala, me pregunto si papá ha estado bebiendo otra vez, a mamá no le agrada la idea pero tampoco ha impuesto su punto de vista. Poso los pies descalzos en la madera de mi cuarto dispuesta a irrumpir en el living, tal y como lo hubiese hecho Drew de haber estado. Recorro la escalera sin temor y miro descuidadamente por las barandas, el joven visitante está parado junto al sofá y papá se mueve atormentado de un extremo a otro._

—_¡Tienen que ser pacientes! —Grita, siento miedo aunque me mantengo estoica—. Ya sabíamos que esto no podía ser de la noche a la mañana, ese maldito párroco lo está arruinando todo._

—_La gente quiere explicaciones, que yo, no puedo dar. Maestro, deme un poco más de autoridad, para controlarlos, no puede estar de un lado para el otro. Necesita de una mano derecha y con todo respeto, siento que he sido lo suficientemente fiel como para ganarme tal título —El muchacho levanta la mirada y sus ojos azules me dejan congelada—. Confíe en mi, soy su oveja más obediente._

—_¿Qué confíe en ti? ¿Aun cuando no has logrado que tu madre se convierta? —Chistó molesto mi progenitor—. Elizabeth siempre fue así de tonta intentó inculcarte la cristiandad pasando por alto nuestro pasado religioso. Te barnizó el mundo de seres resucitados, cruces y óleos baratos. Por suerte, no fue tarde cuando te encontré._

—_¿No está haciendo lo mismo, Maestro? —Su pregunta caló hondamente en las reacciones de mi padre—. Mire a su hijo, mire a su hija y esposa. Todos católicos o cristianos venerando la carne lastimada, adorando al mismo ser que los castiga, comiendo la carne de su salvador._

—_Tú no lo has entendido —Papi da una sonrisa criptica que me remueve los músculos—. Soy un político respetado. Gano más votos de los cristianos y católicos que de las minorías religiosas. En cambio tú, sólo eres un magnate que da dinero y está en contra de la iglesia y sus creencias. Un loco. Un hereje en este mundo._

—_Debería tener un poco de temor, señor Bloodworth, al renegar de nuestro Dios de esa manera —El adolescente que no debía tener más unos tres o cuatro años más que Drew ajustó su gorra para pasar desapercibido—. El Dios que le ha enseñado a sus hijos es un verdadero foco de infección mental para las nuevas generaciones quienes nunca miran hacia atrás, mucho más atrás ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? Dios es mentira._

—_¡No es cierto! —Exclamé enfurecida, mi padre abre los ojos de par en par y el petulante joven sonríe al verme, sorprendido, pero sonriente—. ¡Dios es amor, bondad y está siempre con nosotros maldito lunático; No insultes mis creencias! _

—_¿Lo ve? —Se dirigió a mi padre—. Peste mental._

—_Aline ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo o me enfureceré —Recitó mi progenitor, parecía mecánica su forma de hablar. Casi como los robots sin sentimientos—. ¡Sal de aquí!_

—_¡No! Este pobre hombrecillo ha denigrado lo que creo, lo que me has enseñado —Observé desafiantemente al hombre delgado y debilucho frente a mi—. No eres nadie en esta casa, tu mirada es el simple reflejo de tu mente podrida y perversa, me das asco, tú y tus demonios que…_

_Una ráfaga de viento y carne chocó contra mi mejilla con tal fuerza que mis piernas flaquearon derrumbándome sobre el piso. Mi mano rozó la zona afectada notando un hilillo de sangre decorándola. Enseguida mis ojos fueron a parar contra el agresor, mi propia sangre, el hombre que me dio la vida con un gesto crítico, avergonzado y ofuscado alzando la mano en señal del golpe sin compasión sobre mi piel, mi sangre, mis sentimientos. Mi cerebro reaccionó ante el dolor, no quería llorar, no debía llorar._

"_Llorar frente al agresor es asumir la culpa, por ende, te estás rindiendo" Solía decir Drew cuando me caía y rapaba mis rodillas contra la tierra. No, esa no era yo, no asumiría la culpa, ni me daría por vencida._

—_¡Abusivo! —Rugí dolida para luego ponerme de pie rápidamente—. ¡Llamaré a policía!_

_Mis pies iniciaron un trote veloz hasta la cocina, mi padre me perseguía gritando cosas horribles. Mis manos temblorosas agarraron el auricular pero fue arrebatado de ellas arrancando el cable de conexión. Los ojos del hombre que decía quererme eran irreconocibles cuando retrocedía aterrada del fin que tendría esto, el joven hereje aguardaba en el umbral, también parecía algo nervioso. Supongo que siempre intuyó una desgracia._

—_Maestro, por favor… —El "Maestro" giró la cabeza unos segundos, segundos suficientes como para hacerme con uno de los cuchillos que descansaban en la cocina. El metal dio un silbido y luego se clavó en el abdomen de papá. Una explosión de sangre se vertió sobre mí cubriendo casi todo._

_Recuerdo ver al hombre retrocediendo entre quejidos, sus manos torpes intentaron quitar el puñal clavado pero le fue inútil cayendo sobre la cerámica mirando como un ratón la herida profunda._

—_Maestro… —La voz del muchacho se acopló en las paredes, quiso correr a auxiliarle más fue él mismo quien se lo impidió de un grito._

—_¡No! —Tosió un poco y más sangre fluyó de su herida y la boca—. Vete… tienes que irte. Ya sabes que hacer… Alexander… ¡Vete!_

_Luego, oscuridad total._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Miré a la mujer delante de mi con los ojos vidriosos, esto era una treta más, un juego, una mentira, él que lo hizo fue Drew, no yo, no yo ¡No yo!

—¿Ves? —Susurra, parece el sonido de una serpiente—. El tiempo de redención está comenzando. Síguenos.

—¡Nunca! —Corrí hasta ella empujándola, debía huir. Porque fue lo que mató a mi padre, de no ser así estaría aquí.

Yo… correría hasta que mis piernas se pulverizaran. Cuando el cansancio me lanzara al suelo, cuando el aire de mis pulmones se extinga. Cuando el viento me deshaga y mis huesos sean tierra sobre la tierra.

* * *

—¿Qué es este sitio? —Pregunté Drew me observó con detención, parecía apabullado por el lugar que imaginé oscuro y lleno de calaveras, como las catacumbas de Francia o algo parecido, pero no, este lugar en particular parecía la estación de algún metro subterráneo en construcción. Un largo pasillo y diversas puertas. Otras eran bifurcaciones, una cuidad debajo de la iglesia, como un lugar extraño y escalofriante—. Bien, no es como me lo imaginé, en lo personal hubiese preferido cadáveres antes que un millar de puertas que sólo lograrán confundirnos, moriremos antes de encontrar algún tipo de salida.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende también —Confesó palpando las paredes—. Parece un psiquiátrico, o una cárcel.

—¿Cárcel? Tendría un poco de sentido ¿No crees? —Drew dio vueltas los ojos negando—. Simple, traerán aquí a los herejes, a los impuros, los que no creen. O los que desafían a Dios.

—Parece una iglesia común y corriente desde afuera, si tuvieran este tipo de salas donde torturen gente ¿No sería demasiado obvio? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si recordase algo—. Mierda, ellos están aquí por su propia voluntad. Los que quieren un lugar en el Paraíso, las personas que siguen a Hudson. Los elegidos.

—No comprendo —Negué para luego obligarle a mirarme—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Amanda dijo que Alexander ya tenía demasiada influencia sobre las personas del pueblo que no dudo que la cristiandad sea un tema obsoleto en este sitio —Escaneó el final del pasillo—. Los que están sobre nuestras cabezas no buscan a Cristo, buscan al Mesías que Alexander creó. No son cristianos, son adores del Culto de Silent Hill.

—No existen detractores, todos son ovejas —Entendí el mensaje, ya había cabida para la cordura, y no es que me molestase las nuevas religiones sino más bien las consecuencias de estas—. Tenemos que ir más a superficie, necesitamos detener toda esta locura.

—Estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero cómo?

—Bueno, quedándonos aquí no solucionaremos nada, mejor tratamos de buscar una entrada a la iglesia —Asintió con seguridad de inmediato nos pusimos a caminar cuidadosamente por el sitio que apestaba a humedad. Los pasillos eran estrechos y otros anchos.

Había cajas de madera en algunos rincones, y parlantes en las paredes, un par de ventiladores y luces en el techo. Nuestros pies trataban de hacer el ruido mínimo pese a la soledad, fue cuando me pregunté si Drew se había percatado de la situación.

—Drew… ¿Lo has notado? —Consulté suavemente, se dio la vuelta arqueando una ceja.

—¿Te refieres a que las celdas están vacías y abiertas? —Afirmé con la cabeza, él rascó su mejilla—. Es extraño, si eso quieres decir.

—No, no lo es —Dio una risita ingenua—. Piénsalo, todos están adorando al nuevo Mesías, no hay necesidad de esconderse en la sombras si pueden tocar la luz.

—Tienes razón, pero… ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —Escruté a mi alrededor señalando las rejas que cercaban la vía de las escaleras y luego la puerta a un costado de ellas.

—Ven —Le jalé del brazo hasta la entrada, levantando una cadena de oro del suelo que había estado allí, tenía un dije en ella, una flor con unas iniciales.

DL

—Ni idea de quién puede ser —Negó Drew observando con detención el forjado de la figura—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Deborah Lynn —Le extendí el papel dónde salía la identificación.

DEBORAH LYNN

HEREJE.

—Esos hijos de puta —Lo oí maldecir, empujé la puerta lentamente, el lugar era una caverna sucia, llena de goteras y moho, un colchón sucio y andrajoso y papel higiénico por los rincones junto a depósitos humanos malolientes—. Si tienen a Deborah, también tendrán a Aleksei.

—Tal vez —Me incliné en el piso para recoger algo que brillaba, un tubo de la medida de un dedo, dorado y plateado, pestañeando coqueto. Mis manos rozaron el material liso y cuando lo tuve cerca comprobé lo que era—. Un lápiz labial. Parece que alguien ha escrito con él, esta hecho un desastre.

—Es un traidor —Soltó de pronto mi acompañante, hice un gesto y seguí su mirada a la pared en frente de nosotros.

ES UN TRAIDOR

—¡Lo escribió Deborah, estoy seguro! ¡Aleksei, ese malparido, es un maldito desertor! —Pronto Drew comenzaba a dar vueltas por el cuarto—. ¡Maldito, mil veces, maldito! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Te imaginas hubieses ido con él en un primer lugar? Ahora estarías… no sé… ¡Muerta, quizás!

—Espera —Traté de tranquilizar—. Tenemos que encontrar a Deborah y a Aleksei para que nos dé una explicación sobre esto. Tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál es? —Drew mordió su labio para mantenerse tranquilo, necesitaba un choque de pasividad en ese momento, sólo, para mantener la mente fría ante cualquier circunstancia.

—La rejilla de los ductos de ventilación esta abierta, tal vez…

—No quepo allí, es demasiado estrecha —Irrumpió de pronto, le golpeé el brazo suavemente, al parecer entendió el mensaje—. Ni loco te dejaré sola, este es un sitio de lunáticos, un hervidero de gente rara y sin cerebro, me niego, no dejaré que vayas sola.

Finalmente accedió no sólo eso, me ayudó a trepar la pared, haciendo de soporte para impulsarme y llegar al pequeño rectángulo por el cual pronto viajaría. Lo escuché decir que tuviese cuidado, que no me confiara. Esas cosas ya las sabía de antemano, siempre sentí algo de claustrofobia a los lugares muy cerrados o con mucha resonancia armónica, como si mis pensamientos no pudiesen florecer o ni siquiera crearse, aunque fuese sólo mi imaginación. O una reacción ante la soledad y lo estrecho del ducto.

Cual persona con entrenamiento militar me arrastré punta y codo sobre la superficie lisa y gélida, disimulando el sonido del roce de mi ropa contra el metal y aguantando la respiración cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido fuera de lo normal. Prontamente el tubo lineal se fragmentó en diversos conductos que se prolongaban en diversas direcciones. Cada una de ellas llevaría a un lugar distinto. De tener más tiempo hubiese surcado cada uno pero no podía, incluso en la incomodidad de tener que retroceder sin mirar atrás era un verdadero dilema. Me guíe por el tubo iluminado en su totalidad. Supuse que la luz ingresaba por el final de este donde terminaba con un enrejado más. Los murmullos se hicieron claros a medida que avanzaban lentamente para no causar alguna interferencia con el mensaje que los dos interlocutores procedían a hacer.

Llegué al final del conducto aferrándome al entrelazado de la cerca dándome impulso con ella la luz intensa me obligó a parpadear por unos segundos con la intención de recuperar la vista luego de la ceguera temporal que el haz me había provocado. Los segundos fueron rápidos antes de tener la imagen clara de quienes hablaban en el otro lado del cuarto. De inmediato la cabellera rubia como el sol brilló con intensidad ante el foco luminoso, mientras que la otra un poco más oscura se opacó al esconderse entre las sombras. Aun así podía reconocerles a ambos.

Alexander y Aleksei. Juntos, reunidos, discutiendo. Me asombré levemente pero no dejé que eso me afectará, al contrario mis células se llenaron de confusión, pero la curiosidad esta vez no mató al gato. Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos como si quisiera dormir, muy por el contrario estaba atenta a su tema de conversación.

—El Maestro no quiere verte ni en pintura —Susurró Aleksei tomando algo, como una tela, desde una caja apostada en una banca—. Le has desobedecido y ofendido, y eso tiene su precio. Tú mejor que yo lo sabe.

—No le tengo miedo, creo habérselo demostrado a todos —Alexander caminó hacia la puerta leyendo un papel reposando en ella—. Lo último que haría él sería desafiarme tal y como lo hizo. Más ahora que Aline está libre.

Quedé estática, Alexander había liberado a Aline, y ella estaba afuera, sola, en medio de todo ese caos. Indefensa.

—¡Fue una locura! —Aleksei perdió la paciencia dando vuelta al otro hombre violentamente—. ¡La arrojaste al foso de las serpientes, la dejaste sola! ¡No es una venganza contra el maestro, es contra todos los que nunca te vieron como tú deseabas que te vieran, sumiste a todos en un galimatías atroz del que difícilmente lograremos salir!

—Por favor, no me hagas reír—Articuló mordazmente quitando los brazos que se ceñían con fiereza a sus hombros—. Ella no significa nada para este juego de poder. Ni siquiera Drew o esa chica Clio, sólo buscan sus sucesores al traerlos aquí, así como yo te escogí a ti en un primer momento.

—Y aun no entiendo por qué lo hiciste —Aleksei colocó la tela negra sobre su cuerpo, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, y peor, la consecuencia de ello. La túnica oscura se deslizó por su cuerpo cayendo hasta los tobillos, balanceándose donde el cuerpo no hace juego con el género. Él también era parte de todo esto. Drew había estado siempre en lo cierto—. No soy nada tuyo.

—Claro que lo eres —Ambos compartieron una mirada desafiante, hasta que Aleksei se vio obligado a estrecharlos en busca de la razón—. Eres mi primo, un Hudson.

Analicé cada palabra con sorna y cuidado, tanto, una y otra vez hasta que los vellos se nuca se erizaron. Era imposible, aunque sospechaba que las respuestas a mis preguntas llegarían más temprano que tarde.

—No soy un Hudson, lo sabes, nunca lo has admitido —La voz del menor fue seca y monocorde—. Supéralo de una vez.

—Las puertas de mi casa y los brazos de mi familia siempre estuvieron abiertos para ti, jamás te negaste a recibir nada de lo que se te dio —Parecía que Alexander se había tornado sombrío, muy mecánico—. Fue mi tía quien te adoptó por compasión y fuimos nosotros quienes te enseñamos a vivir una vida ¿No eres un Hudson? ¿Sigues pensando que eres hijo de ese pedante periodista de cuarta? Oh, si ya hasta reniegas de tu apellido y te colocas el suyo para aparentar o huir de lo que realmente deberías ser.

—¿Y qué se supone que soy? —El aire se cortó, ninguno de los tres respiraba para no ser descubiertos—. ¡Dime! ¡Tu sucesor! ¡El sucesor de qué mierda! A veces no te entiendo, siempre me dijiste que protegerías a Alice de todo y de todos, pero si ella estuviese viva estaría en mi lugar y tú le obligarías a ver sacrificios que disque nos otorgaran una vida eterna y la salvación, la entrada al Paraíso. Prefiero que ella esté muerta antes de que viera en la persona en que te has convertido.

—La muerte de Alice fue un accidente… —Alexander desvió la discusión por los laureles de un tema que no me era de conocimiento ¿Quién era Alice?—. Ese fue su destino, lo que marcaría el inicio de muchas cosas. Y el fin de otras, como de tus sentimientos impuros hacia ella.

—¡No éramos nada! ¡La sangre Hudson no corre por mis venas, ella y yo nos queríamos, no como primos!

—¡Sólo eran unos mocosos, no puedes hablar de amor con esa edad! —Los ojos de Alexander voltearon con llamas invisibles hacia Aleksei—. Jamás lo entenderás… ahora tu amiga pagará las consecuencias de querer ser alguien que no eres…

—Y todos pagaremos por tu falta de lucidez —Soltó el otro sin más dejando la puerta abierta haciendo una seña para que Alexander abandonara el lugar—. Eres tú quién provocó todo esto. Liberaste a Aline porque te recuerda a Alice, Drew y tú no son tan diferentes y de cierta forma te has identificado con y por él. Haber liberado a Aline sólo me da cuenta de tu creciente necesidad de ser perdonado por tu hermana… ¡Ahora vete!

—Estás equivocado —El rubio se acercó al marco de la puerta dedicándole una mirada de soslayo—. Es algo mucho más elaborado que un perdón…

Con eso abandonó el cuarto dejando a Aleksei para cerrar la puerta detrás de su sombra magra. Bajé la cabeza con cansancio chocando mi frente contra el frío metal del conducto, provocando un sonido suave, pero posiblemente audible. Era momento de salir de allí, tan rápido como el ducto me lo permitiese. Era demasiado tarde, cuando mi playera se enganchó en uno de los tornillos de las latas y por la rendija apareció el rostro de Aleksei con una inquietante interrogante a flor de piel.

—¿Clio? ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —Preguntó al reconocerme desmontando la tapa metálica y dejando la vía libre para salir, aunque no me parecía una buena idea.

—Nada, Aleksei quédate donde estás —Respondí en un vago intento de persuasión—. Ya lo sé todo, nos traicionaste de la manera más vil. Yo confié en ti… y te defendí. Es increíble que ahora sepa cuan ruin eres.

—¿Has escuchado todo eso? —No pareció molestarse al contrario, su rostro lucía tranquilo, con una característica suave en sus facciones—. Tal vez debía decírtelo en primer lugar, pero no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, si continúo con esto es para evitar más tragedias.

—¿De qué hablas? Sabías dónde estaba Aline, pudiste habérnoslo dicho, ahora ella estaría con nosotros…

—¿Nosotros? ¿Drew está contigo? —Cerré los ojos antes de contestar afirmativamente—. Este no es un lugar seguro para ambos, tienen que irse. Hoy todo se teñirá de sangre. Te lo ruego, vete.

—No, no sin Aline… ¿Qué está pasando? —Aleksei me extendió los brazos los cuales tomé y él me haló fuera del tubo—. Dime, quién es el maestro, está aquí esta noche ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos por Drew, te contaré todo en el camino —Cogió mi antebrazo suavemente y negué tirando de él.

—No puedo confiar en ti, eras medio primo de Alexander, metiste en un lío a Deborah…

—¡No es así! —Exclamó fijando sus ojos en los míos, estaba siendo sincero—. Por muchos años fue esta iglesia quién recibió a los no creyentes de Alexander y el Maestro pero… han matado al párroco… esta mañana el Culto se ha tomado cada uno de los rincones de Silent Hill, no hay ni un lugar donde esconderse y todas esas personas…

—Todas esas personas… —Repetí cayendo en cuenta de la situación sentándome en lo que parecía una banca sucia—. Las que entraron esta noche…

—Eran no creyentes, se dio la alarma, ellos corrieron y cuando estaban adentro, el Culto les atrapó como a una mariposa —Miré tres segundos a Aleksei, eso significaba una sola cosa—. La purga a dado inicio…

—¡Es una locura! —Solté parándome nuevamente—. No pueden asesinar a todos ellos ¡Las autoridades se darán cuenta!

—No ha habido reportes en años, no es algo nuevo en este pueblo, la gente viene y va, Silent Hill pronto quedará solo otra vez —Su entonación me supo a remordimiento, ocultó la mirada debajo de sus cabellos claros—. Hoy sólo se consolidarán como los amos y señores, nada más. Esto es algo que se gesta de hace meses.

—Entonces hay que pararles, sus delitos no pueden quedar impunes —Sugerí y al no ver alguna reacción por parte de él decidí que era hora de actuar—. Escucha si esto no te importa no puedo hacer nada, pero no pareces ese tipo de persona, tengo que ir por Drew, está en el sector de las celdas, una reja separa el lugar, no sé abrirla, pero si tú puedes hacerlo te lo agradecería muchísimo.

—Es un plan desquiciado, pero creo poder ayudarles. No me interesan los malditos ideales de esta religión o lo que sea —Señaló la caja de donde había sacado la túnica—. Debes ponerte una de esas para recorrer el lugar, de lo contrario te llevaran con el resto. Lleva una contigo y dásela a Drew, iré a la sala de mando y abriré la reja, luego tienen que seguir la serie de pasillos con escaleras, no muy difícil, ellas las llevaran hasta la parte superior de la iglesia.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—¿Por qué he de traicionarlos de todas formas? —Tenía razón, aunque las cosas fueran turbias me atreví a confiar—. Sal y recorre el pasillo estarás allí en menos de dos minutos, tiempo suficiente.

Asentí colocando los atavíos pomposos y complicados. Prontamente a la gran capucha del traje cubría mi cabeza y la otra vestimenta era ocultada debajo de la ropa. Aleksei dio la señal al no ver a nadie merodeando por lo que la salida fue rápida y tranquila, ambos tomamos nuestros caminos, opuestos y serpenteantes. Los pasillos desolados me condujeron sin mayor esfuerzo hasta la reja donde Drew descansaba afuera de la habitación.

—¡Drew! —Llamé eufórica antes de que sospechara lo peor—. Soy yo, Clio.

—¿Qué haces vestida así? ¿Cómo llegaste del otro lado? —Fueron las dos preguntas básicas y casi sin respuestas.

—Me he encontrado con Aleksei, él nos ayudará —Drew negó con la cabeza realizando un gesto de desagrado—. Por favor Drew, Aleksei es pariente de Alexander… bueno no exactamente. Él es adoptado por su familia y como nosotros quiere que la locura de allá arriba termine de una maldita vez. Esto es grave.

—No voy a confiar en él, es un malparido que nos arrastró hasta aquí, pudo haber acabado con todo esto en la policía, pero no —Justificó con determinación, mientras le extendía la ropa, la cogió con recelo antes de mi mirarme interrogante—. No sé por qué confías en él.

—Porque he escuchado su verdad y es sincero —Argumenté sólidamente—. Drew, arriba se está realizando una masacre, pero Aline no está aquí. Escuché de la mismísima boca de Alexander que la ha liberado, está allá afuera, esperándonos, sola.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué mierda Hudson ha hecho tal cosa? —Lo medité por un segundo, realmente no había alguna razón valida—. Maldito, lo hace para traernos de un lado a otro.

—Yo creo que es para vengarse de su amo y señor, la razón no la sé, pero mientras más rápido lleguemos a la superficie más pronto lo sabremos. Ponte el traje —Urgí cuando un chasquido me hizo retroceder. Poco a poco la reja se levantaba de su eje y abría el paso. Drew se colocó el traje y el gorro que nos cubría la espalda y la identidad—. Es hora de irse.

Rápidamente los pasillos y sus estructuras salían a nuestro encuentro, al parecer eran sólo dos largos pasillos interconectados a través de cámaras muy pequeñas y húmedas. Las bifurcaciones eran la especialidad de la casa pero con tantos ir y venir el piso había sido grabado por el tiempo y los transeúntes, dejando una estela de huellas detectables y muy obvias. Al llevar al final de este los escalones se amontonaron en nuestros pies, subiéndolos uno por uno hasta la puerta de madera sin nada en particular más que una inscripción bíblica muy escueta y borrosa. Palpamos la puerta en busca de una perilla pero nada cuando de pronto se abrió silenciosamente.

Del otro lado el calor ingresó sin piedad y los gritos fueron audibles y poco placenteros al extremo de lograr estremecernos. Tragamos abundante saliva, los lamentos eran el agua del océano de llantos y dolor, Aleksei separó un poco más la puerta dejándonos pasar, de inmediato la cerró guiándonos hasta un lugar seguro, donde la gente se apiñaba consternada por el dantesco espectáculo que se les había traído hasta sus pupilas. Allí pasaríamos inadvertidos sumidos en la multitud y este oasis de túnicas negras como una masa maligna. Tomé la mano de Drew por debajo de las telas suaves siendo testigo de las penurias infernales más atroces que pudiesen existir en este mundo y el otro.

Cuerpos calcinándose, gente siendo azotada, verdugos gozando del dolor ajeno y las torturas. Hombres matando hombres, sangre humana bañando y tiñendo a los niños. Madres que no darán vida nunca más. Ancianos que olvidarán la luz del sol porque ahora les ciega la oscuridad profunda de la ignorancia y la desvergüenza. Desvié la mirada apretando la mano de mi compañero con más fuerza. Cómo podían adorar tal carnicería, sentí nauseas y un leve rastrojo de culpa y ganas de hacer algo que acabara con el llanto de los recién nacidos.

—¿Estás bien? —Asentí por mera cordialidad—. Tenemos que irnos.

No me moví, algo me decía que había algo más allí, que necesitaba ver. La duda corrompió mi sentido común separándome de la mano de Drew, avanzando entremedio de la gentuza, apartando a esos seres indiscriminados, llenos de rencor, alejados de la sociedad racional.

Quería…

No… yo debía, ver quién era el maldito detrás de todo esto. No era Alexander, demasiado obvio. Era ese hombre al cual ellos llaman "_Maestro"_, el que había iniciado con todo esto. Percibía los pasos presurosos de Drew siguiéndome con enojo, si pudiese gritar mi nombre lo haría, pero no puede, es Aleksei quien le detiene una vez el pasillo me ha recibido en su total soledad. Y los pasos se tornan huecos sobre la alfombra cubierta de sangre. Acercándome, las miradas y las preguntas. No importa, hasta el frente donde el hombre aquel está de espaldas frente a su público.

—¡Déjame ver tu cara, maldito! —Todos los otros ruidos cesan al instante, voltean la mirada y me siento temerosa ya que él no da la vuelta, al menos no completamente. Es el momento en que me deshago de la capucha que cubre mi rostro, demostrándole que no era igual que él—. Aquí estoy… ¿Sorprendido? ¿No esperabas verme? ¡Da la vuelta y mírame a los ojos, bastardo! ¡Acaso no tienes honor!

Vislumbré una sonrisa, no era una respuesta, pero al menos un indicio de ella. O algo más.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a nuestro señor —Una mujer de las primeras bancas se colocó de pie caminando lentamente, su tono rudo pero suave a la vez me recordó algo o alguien—. Debes ser castigada por tu deshonra. Por tu falta de convicción.

—¿Está es la clase de religión que todos ustedes han preferido profesar? —Pregunté mordazmente—. Mírense, critican a la cristiana por sus actos y son ustedes quienes han involucionado a los tiempos del Cesar. No es un Mesías, él no les salvará ni otorgará la vida eterna ¡Esto sólo es una matanza escudada por su fe ciega y retrograda!

—¡Calla, maleducada! —Eso fue conciso, el silencio fue arrollador—. Yo no te crie de esa manera.

—¿Mamá? —Mi instinto me llevó a pronunciar las silabas de manera absorta—. No es posible ¡No es posible!

—No creas que por se mi hija te perdonarán tal sacrilegio —Quitó la cubierta negra que le cubría el rostro, confirmándolo todo—. Esto era un regalo… ¡Lo has echado todo a perder!

—¡Cállate! —Olvidé de pronto a todos—. Estás enferma… ¡Tú y esta gente! ¡Todos podridamente enfermos!

—Es suficiente —Alcé los ojos, el hombre del altar descendía los peldaños, junto a él la sonrisa de Alexander y la tristeza de sus ojos, Dios, todo era tan obvio ahora—. ¿Es estrictamente necesario todo este escandalo en medio de nuestra catarsis?

De inmediato los brazos de Drew me rodearon y la figura de Aleksei estaba a mi lado, en un acto de preservación.

—Me pregunto cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí sin ser detectados —Nunca mostró su rostro, nada, ya ni siquiera su boca espeluznante—. Espero que hayan tenido una cordial bienvenida, pero ya han visto demasiado. Alexander, es mejor que te encargues de esto.

—Un placer… —Comentó el aludido chasqueando los dedos. En un movimiento rápido los brazos de Drew me empujaron hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta de entrada de la iglesia, mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo pero no antes de mis manos, lo que me llevó a mirar hacia atrás los hombres de Hudson habían logrado reducir a Aleksei y pronto Drew estaría en serios problemas.

—¡Corre, Clio, sal y encuentra a Aline! —Gritó antes de uno de eso hombres le golpeará en el abdomen. Reaccioné, las personas no iban a detenerme, por lo que corrí hacía la salida escuchando las órdenes del maestro, las suplicas de mi madre, y los pasos de los guardias.

Las puertas cedieron ante mi fuerza para luego sentir el calor abrumador que afuera consumía todo en una lluvia ascendente de cenizas encendidas. El suelo no existía, no rejas, ni nada, sólo el vacío, oscuro y tormentoso bajo mis pies. No había salida a excepción de la luz pequeña al fondo del inframundo. Una mano agarró mi muñeca fuertemente, mi reacción fue tirar de ella hasta encontrarme con la mirada extraña de Alexander sujetándome firmemente.

—Este es tú lugar… —Susurró los guardias esperaban en el umbral—. Nuestro lugar.

—No, Alexander, ellos no son lo que son. Yo sé que no eres así… tú madre nos lo ha dicho. Alex, por favor —Su fuerza disminuyó considerablemente—. Acaba con esto, tú tienes el poder para hacerlo. Eres fuerte y esto no es lo que tú deseas, eres un esclavo de él, date cuenta…

—Alexander —La voz otrora resonó con eco, nadie parecía sorprendido. Los ojos del rubio se fijaron en los míos, un mensaje extraño y poco entendible, para el resto. Para mí fue como agua de manantial—. Tráela aquí.

—¿Confías? —Preguntó en un susurro, afirmé por instinto hipnotizada por la mirada bailarina de ojos claros.

Ciñó la otra mano en mi brazo escrutando levemente a su maestro para luego dejarse caer sobre el vacío arrastrándome con él.

Esa iba a ser última voluntad de ambos.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**N/A:** Ajá ¡Apuesto que creyeron que me había olvidado de esta historia, pero no! He vuelto (?) o más o menos, en realidad esporádicamente, creo que con RTN me he demorado bastante pese a que ya finalicé con "Silent" Y "Silent Memories" está casi igual de atascado que esta historia pero anyway… supongo que les debo una disculpa por toda la demora y esas cosas que siempre deben tener en cuenta como son los estudios y una creciente confabulación de mi imaginación para este FanFic que no sé por dónde va hasta ahora.

¿Sorprendidos? Sí Aline y eso ¿no? Alexander y eso ¿no? Aleksei y todo lo demás ¿no? Que actualicé y… ¿Ya se entendió el mensaje cierto?

Okay, si hay algo de piedad y caridad en sus grandes corazones y siguen teniéndome lástima por mi poca falta de compromiso me dejarán un review (O al menos leerán y me insultarán por tardarme) Lo que sea, aceptó todo y de todos, excepto los haters que andan pululando por el mundo XD

¡Los amo a todos!

¡Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y/o disfruten!


	14. Hypothetical Enemy

**Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere.**

**Chapter XIV – Hypothetical Enemy**

* * *

—¡Nada, aquí no hay nada! —Rugió Miller lanzando un pedazo de madera sobre los cimientos derruidos del teatro—. El hombre dijo que lo único que había en su caja fuerte eran un par de dólares robados y un ticket para el teatro. Lo único que está desaparecido es la entrada. Drew tuvo que venir hasta aquí.

—Pero este establecimiento está en remodelación, tú has visto, la segunda planta, está totalmente destruida —Acotó Ames quien consolaba a Alice con tal de tranquilizarla—. Además las cámaras de vigilancia están apagadas y el celador desapareció. No hay más pistas que seguir.

—Lo sé, Ames, Alice, desde ahora tendré que investigar yo sólo. No quiero que tengan problemas por estar desobedeciendo órdenes del alto mando —Alice se encogió de hombros y pareció achicarse en su lugar—. Entiendo que tengan miedo, pero dejaré un oficial a cargo de ustedes, no estarán solos.

—No me preocupa lo que puedan hacer un par de chiflados vengadores —Ames rodeó al policía tomándole por los hombros—. Esto es grave, mi hospital está involucrado y si yo no…

—¡No saldrá de mi boca! —Miller deshizo el agarre—. Sé muy bien lo que quieres decir. No sería bueno un escandalo público innecesario pero… has de tener en cuenta que el FBI irá al hospital, te interrogarán, a ella también. Encontraron huellas parciales en la escena, infiero que son de la señorita Amanda. Irán por ustedes, se los aseguro.

—¿Y qué haremos? —La voz de la enfermera sonó vacía y temerosa—. No podremos ir a nuestros hogares, sabrán donde vivimos.

—Podemos hablar con Elizabeth Hudson, nos debe un par de favores, la aristocracia siempre tienen las manos limpias —Susurró el director del hospital barajando sus opciones.

—Si consideran que ella les puede ayudar, entonces dirigirse allí y contáctenme si tienen problemas…

—No lo sé —Alice quitó los cabellos que cubrían su cara—. No creo que sea buena idea, ya saben, por lo de su hija… mi nombre y el de ella son iguales. Podría causar muchos problemas.

—¡No seas idiota! —Reprendió el otro con un gesto furioso—. Cuidaste de la pequeña Alice cuando nació, ella te debe incluso mucho más. No pienso detenerme porque ambas tengan el mismo nombre.

—Ames tiene razón, no vale la pena —El teniente caminó hasta la puerta principal guiado por la alfombra roja—. Ahora… traten de pasar desapercibidos, llamen si tienen problemas, encontraré a Bloodworth y todo esto será historia antigua.

Miller dejó que sus acompañantes le abandonasen para dirigirse a un lugar específico del teatro que desde un principio le había llamado la atención.

* * *

—¿Señor?

—Dime.

—Las huellas parciales en el mostrador ya tienen dueño, o mejor dicho, dueña —Cygan se colocó de pie impulsado por sus talones sólo para recibir el folleto blanco que le traspasaba el novato pelirrojo—. Su nombre es Amanda Hale, trabaja en el Alchemilla Hospital, señor.

—Muy bien ¡Empaquen, tenemos una pista nueva! —Todos asintieron, el joven de la cabellera de fuego corrió por sus cosas mientras John le daba un sorbo a su café—. Alchemilla, voy a cazarte Bloodworth.

Arrugó el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo antes de salir a la calle.

* * *

Clio percibía la suave tela presionada por su mejilla antes de abrir los ojos al no sentir el gélido aire golpeándole la cara. Al instante la luz cenital de la ventana le cegó complemente obligándola a dar un gemido y cubrirse con las manos los aturdidos ojos que en ese momento nada veían. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse volviendo la mirada sobre el cobertor de la cama donde se encontraba tumbada, pensando en qué tal vez todo fue producto de una mala pesadilla al encontrarse envuelta en un cuarto muy familiar.

Complemente absorta por la locura vivida se puso de pie, ignorando todo y corriendo hasta el tocador de la habitación. El ébano de la madera brilló contra la luminiscencia y se apagó al momento de su sombra chocar con ella. La mano fría y sus dedos largos rozaron la superficie lisa enredándose pronto contra el enredo desmesurado y ridículo de al menos diez cadenas de oro cerca de un joyero plateado con toques color aguamarina y jades pequeños. Clio decidió echar un vistazo al interior encontrando más eslabones destrozados y partes desmontadas de aretes y pulseras. Alguien había estado tratando de desenredar aquella maraña y al no tener la suficiente paciencia sólo haló de todo logrando que las piezas de incalculable valor ahora sólo quedasen convertidas en astillas doradas.

Más arriba las botellas con perfumes lucían desorganizadas a un lado los labiales y el resto del maquillaje. Ella conocía perfectamente aquel tocador y en sí, todo el cuarto, tan pulcro y radiante que incluso daba miedo tocar la alfombra con los pies sin lograr ensuciar nada a su paso.

Aquella era la habitación de sus padres. Aunque estaba algo cambiada.

Concluyó fugazmente que de estar en ese cuarto estaría en el apartamento donde residía, por lo que trotó hasta la puerta y se encontró con un pasillo distinto a lo que esperaba. No, ese no era su hogar, aunque el cuarto se parecía tanto que dudaba de sus propias convicciones. Perdida y confusa caminó por el corredor de madera hasta las escaleras, descendiendo al primer piso, donde todo parecía normal. La gran ventana le dejó saber cuán grande era el jardín y debajo de un árbol danzante junto a la neblina estaba la figura magra de Alexander. Reposando al pie del robusto tronco, con el rostro perdido en algún pensamiento. Se echó el cabello para atrás, doblando un par de ellas detrás de su oreja sopesando las pocas opciones que le quedaban.

Ofuscada por obtener alguna razón de sí misma y sus compañeros abrió la puerta de par de par, la cuál rechinó y quedó enmudecida luego. Lo único que se oyó, tal vez, fueron sus pasos cortantes sobre el césped largo del jardín.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Interrogó cruzándose de brazos, no quería demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

—Silent Hill… —Alexander la miró desde abajo, sonriendo, los parpados enrojecidos y Clio se preguntó si había estado llorando. Levantó las manos en señal de absurda coherencia para fruncir el seño posteriormente—. ¿Dónde más?

—Necesito ir por Drew, sea donde sea que esté —Se acuchilló, solamente para observar al rubio sin preámbulos—. Quiero respuestas, yo sé que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas y no sé por qué ayudas a ese conjunto de mentecatos. Dime ¿Es algo personal?

Negó sonriente, como si volviese a ser el de antes, el que todo el mundo reconocería.

—Es un juego —Susurró—. Todos nosotros, no somos más que personajes de una obra muy bien formulada. No hay preguntas que responder, ya no quedan. Todo está a la luz plena de la verdad.

—¡Estoy harta de tus miserables tesis para defender este lugar de mierda! ¡Alexander, mírame! —Señaló con ira y frustración su propio cuerpo. Alexander la escaneó sin mucho interés pero algo en esa mirada cristalina le removió hasta la última célula de su organismo—. ¡No te he hecho nada, sin embargo, me has hecho la vida imposible, como si te hubiera hecho todo! ¡No soy tu enemiga, no soy tu objetivo, ni tu blanco, nadie lo es!

—No cambia las cosas que siento, las que tengo y las que perdí…

—¡Esa es tu culpa! —Desahogó todo y cayó sobre el amarillento césped, el cabello bailaba sobre sus hombros y las lágrimas eran absorbidas por su pantalón de mezclilla. Su rostro era cubierto por millares de serpenteantes cuerdas oscuras. Pudo sentir aquel remordimiento royendo en su interior. La mirada del hombre encontró aquella inocencia perdida, o muerta, si se desea, al caer junto a su hermana desde el balcón—. Ya no tengo energías… como desearía que acabases con mi vida, que dieras fin a esto; Pero yo sé que tienes, incluso más miedo que yo en este instante, yo quiero…

—Volver a respirar… —Finalizó Alexander. Clio alzó la cabeza boquiabierta y los ojos húmedos—. Sólo respirar… Si tú infirieres, al menos, la cuarta parte de lo que todo esto significa no estarías aquí.

—¿Dónde está Drew? —Mordió su labio inferior aguantando el dolor—. Te lo suplico, ayúdanos a respirar.

—No tengo idea —Negó, ayudándose del tronco para ponerse de pie—. Conozco mucho del culto pero… ya no estoy tan seguro.

—¿Qué es lo que ellos desean? —Intercambiaron una mirada oscura cuando Clio se puso de pie.

—Por mucho tiempo nuestro objetivo fue encontrar la clave que nos salvará de este mundo pecador —Alexander tomó la mano de Clio y trazó varias líneas invisibles en su palma finalizando con un punto en la mitad de esta—. Las primeras investigaciones apuntaban a la iglesia contemporánea y sus manuscritos, que en realidad allí habían sido descritos los caminos para llegar a dicha clave. Pero no estaban allí, pasaron décadas y la creencia en el Culto fue decreciendo, hasta hace algunos años atrás, cuando cobró fuerza.

—¿Dónde está esa clave, Alexander? —Apuró ella, formulando un plan. Un intercambio.

—En ningún lugar —Se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco existe un camino para llegar a ella o alguien lo suficientemente estúpido que se dedique a buscarla físicamente. La clave, simplemente, no existe.

—Tú la encontraste —Sentenció Clio, él la miró con sorna y negó—. ¡Sí, la has encontrado, sabes dónde está! De lo contrario… no hubieses montado todo esto, llevarte a Aline, ser el siervo demente y asesino del tal _Maestro_ y el sinfín de cosas más, pero te estás ocultando, no sé por qué pero…

—Al _Maestro_ le importa un bledo la clave, él quiere a Aline —La muchacha rodeó al hombre sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instante—. Lo que hay entre el _Maestro,_ Drew y Aline, es personal. Me uní al culto, sólo para tener información clasificada de él y así encontrar la manera de… de…

—¿De qué?

—De volver a ver a mi hermana, todo lo que he hecho es por ella. No me importa Dios o el Infierno, esas cosas no tienen un valor lógico para mi ahora —Alexander afirmó su cuerpo contra la valla color negro de la casa, deambulando su mirada en el horizonte cubierto de edificaciones—. Dios me quitó lo más preciado para mí y el Infierno me haló con sus miles de manos y lenguas de fuego ¿Lo entiendes? Yo no te odio, ni a ti, ni a Drew. Por eso dejé libre a Aline; Aunque ya sea muy tarde, no puedo ayudarlos, es más, ya no puedo ayudarme. Todo se fue a la mierda.

—Que Drew y Aline estén aquí es algo fortuito, no había forma de que tu mentor supiese que Drew huiría de la cárcel a menos que… —El rubio asintió en parámetros cortos—. No fue algo instantáneo, simplemente, las cosas estaban planeadas. Nadie sabría que Aline… y Drew… oh Dios… con razón Aline no me parecía la clase de persona que planea un escape.

—Por supuesto que no, ella es casi un ángel en medio de la oscuridad, pero está ciega de amor, jamás verá la verdad a través de sus ojos, ni su alma, que poco a poco se torna negra, como todo en Silent Hill —Alexander miró el cielo, las aves escasas volaban sin rumbo—. Sólo bastaba hablar con las personas adecuadas, un dinerillo debajo de las ropas, ardientes dentro de los bolsillos y charlarle a Aline lo que es correcto, enfrentarla a esto, sin más, ni menos.

—Ridículo —Observó sus pies—. Trajeron a ambos hasta aquí, a esta pesadilla. Sin más, todo estaba calculado.

—Hay un pueblo detrás del cordón montañoso de Virginia, su nombre es Silent Hill, toma el auto de tu padre, eres la única que lo puede ayudar, la única que lo va a esperar —Recitó el otro hombre meticulosamente, como un discurso sin sentido y hueco—. No fue difícil de convencer, la persona que lo hizo tenía mucho peso en esa familia, sobre todo, luego de que Susan, su madre, falleciera. Y Aline se quedó relativamente sola, tu madre tiene una capacidad de convencimiento, impactante.

—Ya sabía yo que los Bloodworth me eran más familiares que la simple televisión —Clio desvió los ojos, esta vez se focalizaron en la calle trasera de la casa, parecía un callejón sucio y abandonado—. ¿Y qué hacemos? Sin pistas, sin Drew, sin Aline. No me queda nada que hacer.

—Predigo que lo más seguro es que Drew y Aleksei estén en una celda, por lo demás, no creo que Aline haya ido demasiados lejos. No hay manera de salir —Alexander se dio la vuelta, sus vaporosas vestimentas bailaron al son de sus muslos y dejo de volar contra el viento—. Piensa, dónde pudo haber pedido auxilio, dónde pudo haberse refugiado de ese infierno…

—Tal vez… —Ambos intercambiaron una mirada—. Ella creyó que seguiría en el Grand Hotel, quizás esté allí aún, tengo que ir por ella.

Alexander sonrió de manera sincera, perturbando a la mujer y estremeciéndola hasta lo más íntimo. Caminó suavemente sobre el pasto seco y señaló con el dedo índice la dirección que debía tomar.

—Derecho, luego en Simmons Street, no es tan complicado.

—Lo tengo —Clio rodeó la valla de la casa, saltándola por encima, estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero antes debía sacar un pequeña espina clavada en su consiente verdadero—. Gracias y… quería que supieras que lo siento, lo de tu madre.

Silencio.

—Ella dijo…

—Ya no importa ¿Verdad? —Alexander no la estaba mirando, ni menos derramando lágrimas, sólo sonreía mirando el cielo—. Supongo que está bien, no voy a tener una segunda oportunidad. Eso se lo dejo a mi muerte y a mi alma invisible que pronto se reunirá con ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —La muchacha ladeó la cabeza para observarle, pero el esquivo hombre lo evitó—. No vale la pena.

—No te preocupes, cuando todo este termine, obtendrás algo que sí vale la pena —Se escuchó un murmullo tras las hojas de los árboles y luego ya nada había entre ellos—. Voy a buscar a mi soledad… de seguro está por allí, esperándome. Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda, señorita Clio.

—Alexander…

Clio vio alejarse paulatinamente la figura magra del individuo cortando el viento con sus sutiles movimientos de bailarín clásico y cuando quiso gritar su nombre en medio del viento, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Mejor buscar lo que necesitaba en otro lugar y tiempo. Por el momento no sentía que esa fuese la última vez que le vería. Es más, un calor en el borde de su corazón la hizo sonreír.

No estaba todo perdido.

* * *

Sentí el balanceo lento, casi imperceptible de mis manos y mis pies. Fue como presenciar un leve mareo y un vértigo esporádico en medio de una cornisa elevada. Mis ojos detallaron una línea oscura de pestañas y tierra cavernosa, mis oídos percibieron el goteo de alguna cañería destruida o la corriente de un afluente suave y poco torrentoso sobre la pared irregular. Las fosas nasales se me llenaron de un olor pútrido, humedad, hongos y carne en descomposición eran los principales gases que distinguía.

Poco a poco, manteniendo la razón de mi cuerpo, noté el ardor clásico de los calambres en mis gemelos y los deltoides junto con las contracturas en mi espalda y la presión exagerada sobre las yemas de los dedos de los pies.

Bastó un segundo para recordar absolutamente todo. Los gritos, los azotes, los brazos fornidos luchando contra los míos y ese calor envolviendo mis capilares y la inconciencia.

"_¡Corre, Clio, sal y encuentra a Aline!"_

Abrí los parpados de par en par, tirando de mi cuerpo enganchado a grilletes pesados en las muñecas y el equilibrio que podía hacer de puntillas mientras mi cuerpo era elevado hasta niveles extremos. Gemí de dolor y me concentré luego en estar quieto y callado.

Había un haz de luz atravesando lo que parecía un pasillo. No, tenía que esperar, las luces se estaban encendiendo poco a poco y cuando la que estaba en frente de mi lo hizo quedé ciego y lo único que atiné fue a cerrar los ojos para posteriormente acostumbrarlos a esa aniquilante luminiscencia. Poco a poco, adaptado, logré ver a mí alrededor. Era una celda, parecida a una caverna y el ruido que había era de un pequeño generador. La puerta de barrotes estaba semi abierta, algún fanfarrón que no cree necesario cerrar, el reo jamás va a escapar, tal y como en Sing-Sing.

Me incliné hacia delante y las cadenas se desviaron a mi ángulo, los eslabones tintinearon como cascabeles, la pared parecía lo suficientemente vieja y húmeda como para soltar los tornillos de la placa metálica engarzaba a ella y con la fuerza suficiente hacia abajo se soltarían. El lugar no lucía como si alguien pudiese enterarse de que alguien intenta escapar.

Ocupando la escasa fuerza que aún contenían mis brazos tiré de ellos, aguantando el dolor de los músculos dormidos y casi desgarrados, reprimí un gran gemido y los pernos oxidados comenzaron a ceder lentamente al principio. Sólo necesité de uno que cayera primero, y ese fue crédito para continuar. La pesada placa cayó al suelo y descansé pocos segundos y con la mano dormida cogí la cadena del segundo jalándola de inmediato.

Me estremecí al ruido del metal colisionando contra el piso de cemento deslavado, mis dedos fríos y tullidos abrieron los broches de los grilletes y quedé en libertad, ahora el único y gran problema era salir ileso de este lugar. Caminé hasta la puerta de barrotes y tuve que levantarla un poco para poder abrirla mejor.

El pasillo era un hueco largo y sin nada en particular, como una nave de museo, lleno de recovecos y barrotes, y el gris tintado de las paredes y el piso dejando que el lugar tuviese un son de uniformidad pétrea.

Agarré mis manos en un enlace sobre mi pecho tratando de entran en calor y refrenar el dolor. Me sentí indefenso en medio de ese cubículo lineal y eterno, a pesar de no haber peligro, la soledad era tormentosa y el silencio dominante guiaba mis pasos hasta la puerta doble del final. Tomé entre mis dedos la barra paralela que servía de tirador y la empujé.

El cubo parecía una sala de espera, había un diario mural con algunos afiches de sanidad enganchados a él y reportes de noticias, además del cartel con mi cara y la de Aline en medio del tonel de papeles, una mesa de centro con una planta marchita y revistas de Cosmopolitan y Vogue. Un sofá de cuero color avellana donde reposaba una guitarra vieja sólo con dos cuerdas. Pensé de inmediato en Alexander y el primer encuentro en el hospital, seguramente esas cosas habían sido suyas al igual que las hojas de pentagramas y notas musicales puestas al azar. Tenía un poco de conocimiento de música, esas notas no habían sido dispuestas para crear una melodía, quizás estaban dándome un mensaje o quizás era sólo mi imaginación.

Me encaminé hasta la siguiente puerta doble abriéndola de paso. El cuarto consiguiente era un estrecho rectángulo de dos metros por tres, con una ventana polarizada un escritorio a lo largo de esta y una silla. Había un micrófono puesto en la mesa y un par de monitores con hormigas blancas y negras peleándose además de más partituras y una hoja con un dibujo de una mano en ella. No le hice demasiado caso, me dediqué a girar de las perillas de los monitores para ver si captaba algo en las pantallas, di tres giros a la primera y nada ocurrió, en cambio la segunda tuvo más suerte y obtuve algo que me dejó perplejo.

Era una camilla y en el monocromático blando y negro de la pantalla se podía divisar la silueta de un hombre acostado en ella, una mancha más oscura en el vientre y su respiración complicada.

_«Mierda, es Aleksei»_

Cogí el micrófono pero el cable estaba quemado, entonces me abalancé sobre la puerta pequeña del costado pero un tablero electrónico me impidió el paso.

—Necesito un código de seguridad ¿Dónde está?

Tomé las hojas dispuestas en la mesa revisando cada una pero sólo eran notas y frases incongruentes. Fruncí el seño cuando pasó ante mí el dibujo de la mano y los grabados en los dedos, con letras. El papel era considerablemente antiguo y tuve que ponerlo cerca de mis ojos para notar lo que decía. Cuando la vista del foco medio del cuarto y el brillo del papel me dejaron ver algo me incliné hacía atrás completamente sorprendido.

—No es un dibujo infantil, es una mano guidoniana ¿Qué hace esto en un lugar como este? —Miré a mi alrededor «_Bien, no es que me esté volviendo loco, el lugar ha tenido representaciones de la música, las partituras, la guitarra, la mano guidoniana que permitía a los aprendices de la música guiarse con las notas a través de sus dedos marcados en ella ¿Pero que tienen que ver?»_ Lo pensé por dos segundos hasta recordar las frases que había leído escritas sobre los pentagramas, una en particular.

SAN JUAN

Volqué sobre los archivos otra vez, si estaba en lo correcto, las frases comenzaban a tomar forma. Sólo bastaba ponerlos de una manera secuencial y coherente.

"_Para que puedan_

_exaltar a pleno pulmón_

_las maravillas_

_estos siervos tuyos_

_perdona la falta_

_de nuestros labios impuros_

_San Juan"_

—_Ut queant laxis_ de Pablo el Diácono, el himno del San Juan Bautista ¿Qué hace el poema de las notas musicales aquí? Se supone que Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, y Si son las dos primeras letras de cada verso en latín… qué raro… eso es… en latín… no el norteamericano, espera… —Di vuelta la hoja de la mano de Guido hallando un escrito, parecía un memo para alguien.

"_Raúl, sé que olvidas siempre el código de la puerta, por eso te hice esta mano ¿Estás estudiando música, verdad? Supongo que esto va a ayudarte, además lo he puesto en el código latino, en la escala mayor de Do._

_-Mi hermana mayor fue la sexta en nacer_

_Volando a través de velos uno se dejó caer-_

_Recuerda eso para los dos primeros dígitos, y para los otros, bueno es aún más fácil_

_-Yo y después de mi… ya sabes, la justa-"_

Entrecerré los ojos acercándome lentamente al tablero digital colocando mi dedo sobre el primer número.

«_Mi hermana mayor fue la sexta en nacer, obvio, sexta mayor, en latino, La, valor numérico: seis»_

6

«_Volando a través de velos uno se dejó caer» _Moví mi dedo desde esa posición al nueve, no había ninguna nota con ese número aun así lo presioné.

9

_«Yo y después de mi… ya sabes, la justa… mi… es yo, número tres» _

3

_«Y después de mi, después de mi… ¿Fa? ¿Cuarta justa?»_

4

Los números de color verde se pusieron ante mí en una fila.

6934

Una luz color rojo parpadeó insistentemente hasta que apreté el botón "OK". El tablero emitió un pitido como un electrocardiograma de hospital y luego uno sostenido. Se escuchó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió parsimoniosamente hasta donde pudo puesto que la empujé violentamente todo lo que pude para entrar y auxiliar a Aleksei.

—¡Aleksei, maldición qué te han hecho! —Corrí hasta la camilla colocando mis manos sobre su abdomen, se empaparon de rojo, la camisa del hombre estaba rebalsada y no absorbía nada más—. Esto es mi culpa, maldita sea, Aleksei quédate conmigo, hombre.

—Drew… —Lamentó el otro cuando ejercí presión, no quería ver la herida, si era una bala o una estocada, sólo me quedé allí presionando para que no se desangrara—. Necesitas… encontrar la… salida. Tienes que… marcharte.

—Olvídalo, estás metido en esto por mi culpa, no te dejaré solo —Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, algo en mí me hizo creer que sonreiría, pero lo abandonó a medio camino—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cortan la mano… del que los traicione —Contestó con dificultad—. Merezco algo peor… de alguna forma… han sido indulgentes.

—¡No seas ridículo, te están dejando morir como un animal en matadero, eso no es indulgente —Escuché un ruido en la puerta y giré la mirada encontrándome con la silueta delgada de Amanda en el umbral, tenía una pierna vendada y caminaba extraño, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, había estado llorando—. ¡Amanda, ayúdame, se está muriendo!

—Lo sé… —Contestó tranquilamente observándome con sorna—. Yo lo hice…

—¿Qué…? ¡Por qué! ¡Se supone que estás en contra de ellos! —Sentí el ardiente enojo por mis venas recorriendo mi cuerpo, matando el raciocinio—. ¿Por qué les ayudas?

—Si yo fuese tú me ocuparía de mí, sólo velo por mi familia o lo que queda de ella —Desvió el rostro hasta los frascos con contenidos tóxicos—. Algún día me entenderás.

—¡Puras patrañas, sólo estás huyendo, desertando de lo que realmente eres! —Cogí un bisturí cercano—. Si te acercas, no lo dudaré, ni medio segundo… no eres nada, no eres nadie. Y pensar de que confié en ti, pudiste haberme matado, oh Dios, por eso, ahora todo está tan claro.

—Tal vez, pero ambos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo, no eres de esta forma —Parpadeó y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, alcé el cortante más alto y la mano de Aleksei tocó mis dedos, fríos, como el gélido hielo de la nieve—. ¡Idiota, qué no vez que no me interesa! ¡Mátame si lo deseas, mátame si eso te hace feliz, de todas maneras, él y yo estamos muertos! Todos muertos…

—No si puedo corregirlo, has buscado y arrastrado a campo de minas donde es difícil escapar, sólo deseo tener una segunda oportunidad y en ella, no estás tú —Se escuchó un ruido ahogado entre las paredes fría de lo que parecía la sala de operaciones de un hospital, no necesitaba ver a mi costado para constatar que el horrible designio de Amanda se había cumplido. Aferré el bisturí más fuerte, sintiendo el metal bruñido contra mi piel y mis dedos colocados en posición de ataque, mi siniestra bajó suavemente del torso de Aleksei hasta tocar mi pierna goteando la sangre ajena y copiosa—. Si eres parte de esto será mejor que te apartes de mi camino, no soy aquel que brinda una segunda chance a aquellos que no la merecen, no estoy amenazándote, pero si me impides avanzar, ejerceré mi propia justicia.

—Tremendo valor el tuyo, cuando te vi, cuando te trajeron hasta mí, hubiese preferido que estuvieses muerto, pero no. Todo estaba bien logrado, una mentira tejida en hilos finos de seda que no tardaron en enredarse —Me observó calmadamente su mente seguía gritándole que uno de los dos terminaría muerto al final de la conversación mientras yo me erguía rígidamente convenciéndome de que ese no sería yo—. Si no lo haces tú, enviarán a alguien de todas formas y lo harán ¿Qué más da?

Dio un paso solemne como quien camina al cadalso donde será ejecutado por su verdugo, de pronto estaba muy cerca, el filo de la navaja médica brilló junto a sus lágrimas encontrándose en su cuello desnudo de composición huesuda y falto de rigidez. Me vi tentado a avanzar, pero mi mano bajó inconsciente, soltando el objeto el cual repicó el en suelo y descansó allí.

—No soy esa clase de persona —Susurré empujándola suavemente a un costado—. Aún tengo cosas que hacer, me voy.

Las palabras se atoraron en la puerta de la sala. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar otra maldita palabra que proviniera de su boca, ni menos que fuese una mentira, observé a mi alrededor nuevamente, en el cubículo estrecho, las cámaras ya no funcionaban y las piezas musicales había desaparecido a excepción de la mano de Guido, por uno de aquellos actos que la mente humana no comprende estiré la mano izquierda posándola en el papel, estirada y los dedos calzaron en el contorno negro del lápiz, justo.

Cuadraba. Manchándolo todo de sangre.

La retiré, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, entonaban otra melodía ahora. Un cántico paralítico, infructuoso de tonos y acordes desafinados. Una a una se mezcló en torno a la mesa donde reposaba la hoja desenvainando sus líneas de terror, regando el lugar de óxido y sangre infecta.

Paredes de un conservatorio de demencia, coplas ininteligibles de dolor nauseabundo, corrompido y muerto. El suelo era el lado subyacente de la oscuridad del fondo y poco a poco enfilé hacia adelante donde el camino se había transformado en uno rectilíneo y mortuorio.

* * *

Clio se paró en frente de la escalinata de cuatro peldaños del hotel, observando el enmohecido toldo que le brindaba un sombría bienvenida, el cartel que anunciaba en nombre del edificio estaba mudo en este momento, había trotado hasta llegar aquí ilesa de los monstruos que se volcaban en la calle, asechándole en medio de las sombras de los callejones. Dedicó un vistazo somero encima de la puerta doble de madera recorriendo el trecho de pocos metros que los separaba, el pomo de la puerta derecha estaba roto y sólo tuvo que empujar de la lámina para poder ingresar. La madera se había hinchado culpa de la humedad, por lo que abrir fue un desafío. El pasillo de antaño fue oscuro y la tierra que pululaba en el lugar remplazaba a la neblina del exterior.

Recordó que la primera vez reconoció el hall principal, donde los pilares partidos se conservaban aún en ese lugar y los fragmentos del jarrón que había destrozado en la cabeza de Alexander. Dio un par de pasos torpes en la cerámica del edificio y comprobó la soledad que le embargaba. El aire electrificado del corredor, igual que en el apartamento que habitaba y el magnetismo propio de la inopia. Cruzó los estrechos bloques de ladrillos y cemento y se detuvo en la segunda puerta de la derecha, parecía un cuarto de hotel, aunque la falta de numeración en la habitación le hiso dudar, quizás un cuarto de limpieza o algo similar. De pronto estaba pensando en muchas posibilidades, pero una sola estaba completamente confirmada, un ruido vago, como el maullido de un gato oculto bajo un mueble resonó en las paredes levemente.

Se acercó con suma cautela, deslizando la mano en la madera mientras la otra se dirige a la manilla redonda y la gira suavemente. Un haz de luz iluminó la pared de al lado, dándole a entender que sí era un cuarto de hotel y que el ruido provenía del baño, un aposento que no superaba los seis metros cuadrados. Otra puerta, esta vez cerrada le impidió el paso, pero el ruido de sollozos, cada vez más claros, confirmaban que alguien estaba dentro.

—¿Hola, hay alguien allí? —Tocó la puerta con los nudillos en seco—. Intento ayudarte.

—¡Largo de aquí, déjame en paz! —Clio se sorprendió un poco inclinándose hacia atrás apenas unos milímetros, sin embargo, la voz melodiosa y femenina viajando por la habitación volvió a estremecerla, porque su timbre lo reconocería luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿Aline? Aline, soy yo, Clio ¿Me recuerdas?

—¡Vete! —La pelinegra estrechó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—No seas idiota, tu hermano te está buscando, ven, ahora corre serio peligro —La muchacha tomó el pomo y trató de abrir, aún estaba con seguro y el ruido había cesado—. Aline, por favor, tenemos que encontrarlo o morirá.

—No puedo… —Clio se apegó a la puerta intentando oír los susurros de su interlocutora—. Es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa…

—¿Y qué más da? ¡Sal de allí y si es tu culpa entonces enfrenta el problema, no huyas! —Clio tiró de la manilla quedando con ella en la mano, aun así, la puerta no se abrió—. ¿Aline qué está pasando? ¡Aline, me oyes!

La joven no respondió, Clio raspó la pared con las uñas y su corazón se agitó en sus costillas, el aire estaba cambiando y en menos de tres segundo la pintura comenzó a caer al suelo convertido en rejas. La pared desapareció y ella quedó aferrada de los barrotes de una celda, observando el cubículo del interior, en lo que parecía una litera se encontraba Aline sentada y cobijada por sus piernas. Sintió el terror de encontrarse en aquel mundo de rejas y óxido, teniendo a Aline encerrada en una especie de prisión mientras su único papel en esta obra era el de un observador en una tragedia que recién comienza.

**To be Continue.**

* * *

**N/A**: Ya, acabé con este capítulo del mal XD que es el penúltimo… de la primera parte LOL, porque sip, he decidido dividir la historia en dos partes que estarán en el mismo archivo porque me da flojera postear otra historia con el mismo nombre sólo poniéndole un "II" al final XDDD

Ñe~ ya sé que me tardé pero el mundo me absorbe y ya casi no puedo escribir como antes, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones por… una semana ;_; ¡Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, no me maten! Okay, creo que no queda bien claro quién es el "Enemigo hipotético" la verdad, simbológicamente hablando, se trata de dos, el primero Alexander que si bien es un enemigo no es uno como tal en este momento y el segundo es Drew en su calidad de buscado por la policía y como protagonista/antagonista para los malosos. Pueden tomarlo para cualquiera, es bastante ambiguo e incluso pensé en cambiarlo, pero se queda porque me gustó mucho como suena y la relación que ustedes puedan darle :3

Por otro lado… me siento aún reticente a esta "purga" por darle un nombre a lo de FF, si desaparezco es porque me sigo mariconeando con lo del rango M XD (Pondré las explicaciones en mi perfil)

So… me despido amándolos a todo, dejen o no dejen review para esta alma pútrida de Silent Hill :D

¡Y comenten, sugieran, critiquen y disfruten!


	15. Aline

**Silent Hill: Road To Nowhere**

**Chapter XV – Aline.**

* * *

—¡Aline!

Clio estiró la mano en medio de los barrotes de la celda, la muchacha sentada en el camastro de hierro no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, permaneció recogida en su postura, con los cabellos rizados colgando como cuerdas graciosas, la espalda cóncava y espasmódica por el llanto. La pelinegra se exasperó.

El lugar era un vasto corredor solitario y oxidado, y a pesar del abandono aparente no se sentía seguro, sentía mil ojos clavados en cada rincón de su cuerpo y Aline no se atrevía a acercarse a ella en busca de una solución temprana a su encierro. No, la joven Bloodworth no tenía ninguna intención de huir aun cuando el peligro de _nada_ estuviese latente en el aire.

—Debe haber una forma de sacarte de este lugar —Susurró Clio en un intento de persuasión, ya no estaba tan segura de las cosas que podían ocurrir—. Escúchame, buscaré la manera de sacarte, pero necesito que me ayudes también.

Aline levantó levemente los ojos detrás de las húmedas pestañas se notaba la piel enrojecida del llanto y el dolor grabado en los irises de la muchacha quien sólo negó ante la petición. Clio notó miedo y desconsuelo, no entendía nada. Quizás esa mujer no era Aline.

—No puedes ayudarme ¡Lárgate!

La aludida se inclinó hacia atrás tomando los barrotes, esta vez con ira y desesperación, si continuaba allí había una alta tasa de probabilidad de morir y esta chica le decía que se marchase sin más. No era correcto, le ayudaría aunque ésta se negase. Bufó para acallar su lengua de muchas cosas que deseaba gritarle, entre ellas un par de insultos y verdades, pero sólo optó por apartarse de la reja de la celda con la cabeza cabizbaja sumiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Y para cuando Aline quiso gritar por ayuda ya era demasiado tarde. Nadie estaba allí para oírle.

* * *

Me aventuro por el corredor desnudo. Es sólo eso, un pasillo vacío y en penumbras, el calor de la atmósfera es agradable, pero a ratos es sofocante y me obliga a ceder la respiración, volviéndola más rápida e infructuosa. Los ventiladores del techo están girando vagamente, incluso es casi imperceptible, están atorados por el óxido y la grasa. Hay un mensaje escrito en la pared.

NO VAYAS.

La puerta de hierro es fría y húmeda, hay agua colándose debajo de ella. Abrirla resulta un lío, pero no imposible, hay una escalera del otro lado empinada, el flujo de agua cae de escalón en escalón como una cascada, parece el río de una cañería secundaria rota. Las luces sobrevivientes parpadean sin cesar, algunas están descompuestas en su totalidad y lo único que emiten son chispas de vez en cuando. Comienzo el ascenso con cautela de no resbalar, en la cima hay otra puerta, pero de madera y el agua fluye de allí, de inmediato me doy cuenta de que no es una tubería rota sino agua de lluvia estancándose.

Todo vuelve de cierta forma a la realidad, pero no. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con un espacio abierto y un camino de piedras que lleva a una casa. Las luces en ella están encendidas y la lluvia cae estrepitosa sobre el césped, los relámpagos iluminan el cielo inerte y los truenos me estremecen con sus sonidos de tambores naturales.

No obstante, no es eso lo que más me perturba. La forma de la casa se aclara a medida que avanzo con cuidado por la acera de piedras, no es un hogar cualquiera. Esa era mi antigua casa, yo la recordaba después de tantos años, ahora lucía desgastada, comida por el tiempo y el descuido, la hiedra consumía las paredes y las partes bajas, el moho se juntaba entre las tejas. Los vidrios oscurecidos por la humedad.

Me acerco hasta la puerta de acceso, descubriendo que han forzado la cerradura y sólo debo empujar la madera para poder ingresar _«Oh, Dios por qué me traes hasta aquí otra vez»_. Ha cambiado un poco, todo. La alfombra desarreglada, trozos del jarrón roto, pero un cartel pequeño, amarillo con un número negro en él me hace sospechar que alguien o muchos han estado allí. Más vidrios rotos yacen allí, en la sala, la TV está apagada. Sigo el camino de gotas de sangre hasta la cocina, donde un charco prominente seco está allí todavía, recordándome el cuerpo de mi padre y otro cartel.

Más allá el teléfono tirado en el piso con el cable hecho trizas, salpicaduras en los muebles y carteles diminutos por doquier. Hay algo sobre la mesa de centro de la cocina, es una libreta y una bolsa de evidencia con un cuchillo ensangrentado dentro de ella. Tomó la libreta entre mis manos, sólo hay una hoja escrita.

"_Evaluación preliminar._

_-Puerta no forzada ¿Víctima conocía al asesino?  
__-Alfombra, mesa de salida y jarrón en extraña posición. Sin duda sintió pavor.  
__-Rastros de cabello en la alfombra: Ignoto no identificado, procedencia desconocida. No es habitante del hogar ¿Amigo? ¿Victimario?  
__-Gotas de sangre desde la sala de estar; no coinciden con el ADN de la víctima fallecida, entró en el sistema. ADN resultante: Aline Bloodworth.  
__-Huellas dactilares en el teléfono. Qué raro. Las del auricular pertenecen a Aline Bloodworth, pero las del cable… pertenecen al padre fallecido; Leonard Bloodworth.  
__-Huella en el arma homicida: ADN encontrado; Aline y Drew Bloodworth.  
__*Testigo afirma haber visto a Drew entrar a la hora del homicidio y salir corriendo, es extraño, las huellas del arma, en especial las de Drew son parciales…_

_Eso quiere decir…"_

Lo demás ha sido arrancado.

_«¿Qué quiere decir? Claro, yo no lo maté…»_ Observo la bolsa plástica sin inmutarme. Lentamente muevo mi mano hasta el cierre hermético, abriéndola, miro el arma sin sacarla, hay algo que me lo impide todavía. _«Es parte de nuestros cubiertos, qué clase de asesino vendría sin su propia arma, policías ineptos. Significa que papá sí le abrió la puerta y la policía la forzó, yo la encontré abierta ¿Por qué estaba abierta? Aline… ¿Por qué?»_

Cerré los ojos por varios segundos, al abrirlos busqué el teléfono de la cocina que estaba en el suelo, lo tomé entre mis manos y traté de conectarlo nuevamente a la toma de corriente, esperando que los alambres de cobre lograran hacer contacto. La pantalla verde halógena del aparato se encendió con debilidad. Rápidamente marqué las opciones que había imaginado en mi cabeza como un rompecabezas mental. Apreté las teclas hasta que el aparato volvió a su configuración inicial luego, lo que me interesaba.

RECALL.

El sonido del tono de llamada provino vago y con estática, pero al menos marcaba y obtendría el último número que Aline había tratado de llamar. Descolgaron, el sonido de la operadora me dejó frío y estupefacto.

—Nueve, uno, uno ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Moví los labios intentando hablar, empero, mis palabras eran ruidos inconexos en mi garganta—. ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Puede oírme?

Y de pronto la comunicación se cortó de improvisto.

* * *

La operadora de la oficina de emergencias, Stella Romero bebía su tercera taza de café en la madrugada, se supone que era la hora pico de crímenes, choques de tránsito y peleas callejeras, por ende, debía ser la hora de más llamadas al servicio de emergencia y sin embargo está noche parecía inusualmente tranquila.

Pensó que la tormenta torrencial del exterior era la gran causante del fenómeno extraño.

Sus colegas comían unas rosquillas, apartadas de la terminal de recepción y ella bebía café desabrido en una butaca chillona a la espera de una llamada. El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó con enorme alegría, la taza con motivos navideños humeó, esta vez reposando en el escritorio. Stella puso sus auriculares y presionó el botón de recepción.

—Nueve, uno, uno ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —Recitó mecánicamente tratando de sonar amable debajo de la voz ronca y gruesa. Esperó uno segundos y nadie respondió del otro lado, sin embargo la línea seguía abierta—. ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Puede oírme?

Romero, movió sus dedos rápidamente en el teclado de su computadora –Un cacharro antiguo y polvoriento que hacía sonidos de licuadora cuando se encendía– y permaneció quieta, escuchando la respiración del llamante y de pronto, nada.

La mujer se quitó los auriculares al sentir el sonido de un pitido y la estática atornillándole los tímpanos sin piedad, dio un chillido que fue suficiente para alertar a las demás muchachas que estaba por allí. Una se acercó con mesura y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella movió la mano con dolor y se tranquilizó.

—Estas cosas que se vuelven locas con la interferencia… —Susurró mirando con recelo los audífonos—. Casi me revienta los tímpanos.

—Debió interferir con otra señal, quizás aérea —Comentó una que al ver la escena se acercaba—. ¿Qué era? ¿Pudiste tomar sus datos?

—No —Respondió tajante—. Nadie habló del otro lado, pero logré triangular la posición de la llamada, enviaré una patrulla, por si lo amerita.

—Sí, dale acción a los chicos…

* * *

—¡Pon las manos donde pueda verlas! —Solté el teléfono, el cual rebotó en la cerámica con un sonido sordo. Moví los ojos hacia la salida de la cocina, allí había un policía, empapado, su abrigo largo no parecía lo mejor para la lluvia ¿Y mi ropa qué? Estaba seguro que cogería un resfriado—. Despacio, Drew, no estoy jugando.

—Yo no lo hice, traté de decírselos muchas veces —Puse en alto las manos, mostrándolas desnudas—. ¿Cree que asesinaría a mi padre y le haría daño a mi hermana?

—Las huellas estaban en el arma… —Se movió apuntando con la pistola—. De rodillas, no intentes nada estúpido.

—Quítese de mi camino, necesito encontrar a Aline —Bajé las manos a riesgo de que me disparara—. Usted sabe que no lo hice. De otra forma jamás había aceptado ir a prisión.

—¿Fue Aline, verdad? —Lentamente el cañón descendió al suelo—. Ellos lo tomaron mal, pero ahora sí estás en un lío.

Hubo un silencio esporádico.

—Teniente Miller… —Reconocí la libreta y el dueño de ella—. Yo hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por mi hermana, cuando saqué mis propias conclusiones lo supe, pero ella inventó otra historia en su cabeza y cuando quise sacarla de su error yo era el eterno bastardo que destruyó a su familia y estabilidad. Pero aún la amo, sabe. Lo único que lamento es que mamá muriese sin saber la verdad, pero ya está hecho y no se puede volver atrás.

—He visto muchas cosas, Drew. Cosas terribles y cuando te interrogué en la estación tuve la impresión correcta sobre ti —Guardó el arma en el cinto—. Me costaría el puesto el enviar un hombre inocente a la cárcel… o me costaría la conciencia… no lo sé. Aún con los años, no lo sé.

—Déjeme ir, Aline está en peligro, estoy seguro —Caminé, rodeando el charco de sangre putrefacta—. De seguro que se ha dado cuenta de que… este no es un lugar como otros ¿Seguimos en Silent Hill, verdad? Todavía se siente como en casa y sólo es una ilusión.

Pongo un pie en la sangre la cual se torna líquida al contacto y deja huellas con los zapatos.

—Se dará cuenta de que aquí hay personas más peligrosas que yo —Musito—. Como los personajes del disque Culto ese y su _Maestro_. Será mejor que les detenga antes de que maten a alguien más. Busque en la iglesia… yo desapareceré, lo juro.

—Los federales van tras de ti —Sus ojos parecen perdidos en la sombras de sus recuerdos y prefiero no comentar nada—. Anda, date prisa y encuentra la salida. Si es que la hay, por supuesto.

Asiento en la penumbra de la sala de estar y me marché de allí.

* * *

Clio sostuvo la rueda de acero de la puerta y la giró hacia la derecha, un leve gas se desprendió de las hendiduras del marco y el aire hizo un ruido parecido al de los frenos de aire de un camión obsoleto y viejo. El vapor se desapareció en el ambiente y empujó la puerta de metal grueso que se asemejaba a las escotillas de los barcos militares. Era un cuarto lleno de camillas desordenadas, en una de ellas había una hoja decrepita ensartada al colchón con un bisturí. Ella cogió el utensilio y tomó la nota.

"_Aline… Aline dónde estás, dime la verdad."_

Se acercó a la pared donde había imágenes pegadas con cinta adhesiva a unos azulejos sucios, los rostros eran irreconocibles, pero algo en esas figuras difuminadas se le hizo familiar y tranquilizador. Deslizó la mano por una fotografía y ésta se deprendió cayendo al suelo junto con su cuadrado cerámico el cual se quebró haciendo un ruido suave. En ese instante se percató de que la foto tenía un mensaje atrás de ella.

"_Paige miente… ¡Por qué todo el maldito mundo miente!"_

_«Mamá… entonces, estas palabras son de…»_

—No fue mi intención —Clio se dio la vuelta—. Esperaba que al menos pudieses entenderlo.

—Ella estaba agonizando y tú le lavaste el cerebro a su hija, le ayudaste a que sacara a Drew de la cárcel y la metiste en un lío —Ciñó el agarre al instrumento metálico—. ¿Qué clase de ayuda fue esa, mamá?

—Susan jamás supo la verdad. Nunca supo que su hija fue quien asesinó a su esposo y no Drew, por el bien de ella dejamos que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, esperando que algún día se volviese a enmendar —Los ojos azules de Paige se movieron con cautela por el lugar y la puerta se cerró fuertemente, sellándose con el sonido del descompresor—. Y eso ocurrió hoy, ahora.

—Lo siento, pero no seré parte de esto ¡Nos engañaste todo este tiempo, oh si papá se entera va…! —Clio vio el destello de una daga bajo la manga de la sotana negra que llevaba su madre—. Puedo ver lo que tramas, mamá… tú no eres así.

—Prefiero matarte antes de que ellos lo hagan —Sacó el arma sin inhibiciones—. No soportaré ver morir a mi hija ¡No!

—¡Tú nos metiste en este follón! ¡Arréglalo tú, si tienes las agallas! —La muchacha reveló su arma también, el brillo de las cintas filosas le cegaron con estruendo y se quedaron quietas—. Se acaba, ahora. Así tenga que matarte, mamá… tú eliges.

—Se te va a secar la mano Clio…

—Como a ti te secaron el alma… estamos a mano.

* * *

Eliot Russell estacionó su patrulla a las afueras de la dirección que le habían dado desde la central de emergencias. La lluvia caía estrepitosa sobre su coche, el sonido del metal era ensordecedor y los limpiaparabrisas que trabajaban a toda potencia parecían inoperantes ante el temible clima. El policía sacó sus binoculares y observó desde el auto la casa que tenía en frente. Arrugó la nariz de desagrado y sacó la tableta del panel de control buscando información sobre la dirección, así de paso llamando de retorno a la central.

—Stella Romero al habla ¿Todo en orden Eliot? —El acento centroamericano de la mujer sonó con frialdad en medio del coche.

—Mujer, me enviaste a la antigua casa de los Bloodworth ¿En qué demonios piensas? —Sacudió su cabeza—. Esta casa no ha tenido moradores desde que… espera…

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Hay alguien en la casa… no es un vago… más bien…

Se oyó un grito en la lejanía y luego el silencio atronador.

—¿Stella? —Un susurro vago y delgado—. Envía refuerzos, voy a entrar.

* * *

Paige se encorvó hacia adelante, arqueando su espalda. Su rostro se mostró en un desencajado gesto de dolor y terror. Clio retrocedió y su espalda chocó inexorablemente contra la pared de las fotografías, cayendo las que aún estaba allí. Su madre se tomó la boca de estómago, de su garganta salían pequeños eructos que ella infirió como palabras sin modular. Entonces provino la sangre, una mancha roja que se expandía con rapidez y se camuflaba con el negro de la túnica.

Movió los ojos, después de todo no entendía nada y de pronto el cuerpo de su madre se azotó contra el suelo en un quejido denigrante. Las luces bailaron sobre dos sombras detrás de ella, una llevaba la capucha y la otra era claramente reconocible. La persona de la capucha sostuvo una daga igual a la de su madre y se la extendió a la mujer.

—Abbie… —Susurró con cautela para luego clavar sus ojos en el encapuchado—. Y tú debes ser ese que llaman… _Maestro_ ¿Vas a ser un hombrecito y me mostrarás tu rostro?

—¿Para qué? —Susurró vagamente, pasando sobre el quejumbroso cuerpo de su madre. Ella le cogió un pie con cautela y desesperación, enterrando sus uñas barnizadas en la carne bajo la túnica—. Querida Paige, esto no es necesario. Lo sabes, Dios te ha llamado, debes seguirle.

—¡D-Déjala en paz! —Gruñó la moribunda mujer, de pronto Clio quería correr a socorrerla, a pesar de sus canalladas anteriores—. Por… favor…

—Suéltame —Ordenó con severidad y tono penetrante—. Ahora.

—¡Leonard, bastardo! —Clio creyó haber escuchado mal, muy mal y de no ser así, las cosas simplemente no encajaban—. Era… nuestro mundo ¡Mentiroso, no temes a la ira de Dios!

Otro grito y el final. Abbie había ensartado la daga sangrienta otra vez en el cuerpo de Paige, esta vez cerca del cuello, dándole muerte finalmente, acallando su agonía de una vez por todas. Clio ahogó un grito de horror cubriéndose la cara, los ojos del cadáver de su madre ahora le observaban sin ver con la expresión mortuoria en su rostro. Arrugó los dedos, cerrando el puño con fuerza.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Salió de su garganta, casi imperceptible—. ¡Qué has hecho, estúpida zorra!

—Verás… —Clio fijó sus ojos en el hombre quien había comenzado a hablar—. Que existen líneas que jamás se deben cruzar, el respeto, la decencia, la ira o la demencia. Estarás bien con nosotros.

—Prefiero morir antes de eso —Aseguró, sabía que ellos iban a matarla de todas formas y de muestra, un botón, su madre había fallecido en las manos del culto, justo ante sus ojos—. Entenderá que mis principios rozan la realidad y no se desvían en un delirio religioso como el suyo… Leonard…

—Delirio… —Farfulló como si le causara gracia—. Todos dicen lo mismo, antes. Pero luego _todos _se arrepienten, al ver nuestros logros.

—Puede continuar con su verborrea a otros, yo no caeré víctima de sus palabras suaves y voz otrora de orador. Un falso profeta que ha sabido aprovecharse de las mentes huecas de las personas de este pueblo corrupto —La muchacha sabía que no había vuelta, estaba cruzando el punto de no retorno, y seguiría adelante—. No creo en su Dios, no creo en sus promesas de cambio, ni en nada de lo que provenga de su sucia y mentirosa boca.

—Bien, lo intenté —Se encogió de hombros, Clio sabía que no podía ser tan fácil—. Pero antes, quiero aclarar que yo no soy el creador de esta _falsa religión_ como te empeñas en imaginar. Yo sólo he tratado de reconstruir nuestras antiguas creencias, las creencias que las personas han olvidado, echar un ojo al pasado y así entender el futuro ¿Crees que espero la vida eterna o ir a un paraíso celestial? Estás equivocada, no es esa clase de sueño el que tengo, el que tenemos.

—Las cosas no son como parecen, desde ningún punto de vista —Dijo con determinación —. Ya no creo en nada. Ni menos en un hombre que se escuda detrás de patéticas telas negras como un gusano lo hace debajo de la tierra. Es patético.

Hubo un suspiro de cansancio. Clio se estiró en la pared para ganar porte, el hombre le dio la espalda suavemente y ella no esperaba lo que vendría luego. Logró ver el cabello color miel y algunos rasgos familiares. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todo maldita sea, todo.

—Leonard Bloodworth —Musitó entrecerrando los ojos—. Después de todo era un juego, una mentira ¡Encerraste a tu hijo por algo que no cometió y abandonaste a tu esposa, la dejaste morir sola, grandísimo hijo de puta!

No dijo nada, le miró sobre el hombro con media sonrisa y realizó una señal. Abigail entendió el mensaje de señas. Clio deseaba golpear al hombre en la espalda y medio matarlo, pero la mujer de cabellos rojos se interpuso en medio, dejando a Leonard alejarse lentamente en la oscuridad. Abbie mostró su puñal con un gesto amenazador.

—La sangre de los pecadores será derramada y la muerte los santiguará en el reino de nuestro Señor… —Recitó, Clio se sintió en medio de un ritual satanista—. Abran los ojos y vean, Él está aquí…

—¿Dónde? —Interrogó la castaña, sus ojos eran fuego, eran ira sin compasión—. ¿Lo puedes ver? No, no, no… él no está aquí. No hay nadie aquí ¿Recuerdas? No hay salidas, no hay entradas ¡Nadie puede venir, nadie puede entrar! ¡Estás sola y te mataré!

Abigail se abalanzó sobre la mujer, Clio estiró los brazos y le tomó con fuerza, el puñal estaba en medio de sus cejas, moviéndose como un péndulo. Las fuerzas eran casi equivalentes y ninguna tenía la intensión de bajar la intensidad y derrumbarse a los brazos de la muerte. Una de ellas iba a morir, Clio pensó que no sería ella. Dios, recordó, Dios, ella no creía y ella estaba allí, todo eso pasaba por una fuerza externa, ajena a ella y sin embargo no iba a reconocerlo. De pronto se le vino a la cabeza todos los sucesos vividos.

Dave, Aline, Alexandre, Drew, Abigail, Amanda, Aleksei, Leonard, Paige.

Clio se movió a un costado, la daga resbaló de la estabilidad de las manos, fue cuando motivada por la adrenalina deslizó el bisturí circularmente hacia las costillas de Abigail, incrustándose allí. La pelirroja dio un alarido, pero no retrocedió, Clio la empujó con todas sus fuerza y algo cálido recorrió su brazo, giró el rostro suevamente y vio como el puñal se había alojado en su hombro, perdió la cordura y le sostuvo para arrancarlo en medio del dolor que ahora sentía. La sangre fluyó con rapidez, no obstante no fue suficiente para detenerla. Cuando se dio cuenta Abbie ya estaba muerta, las heridas de las cortadas invadían su cuerpo, eran más de cincuenta y la sangre también le bañaba a ella.

—¡Clio! —Levantó los ojos, el vapor salía del descompresor de la puerta, la imagen de Drew le alivió y aterró de doble manera—. ¿Estás bien? Oh… Dios…

—Lo lamento… —Susurró ella, Drew le limpió el rostro y le abrazó—. No quise, ella me agredió y yo…

—Está bien, no pasa nada… no pasa nada —Ciñó más el cuerpo de la muchacha al de él y se quedaron quietos y en silencio.

El tiempo pasó lento cuando Drew le guiaba por los pasillos infernales de ese lugar, le relataba lo sucedió con Aleksei, lo de Amanda y el teniente Miller. Clio guardó sus secretos, viéndose atada de las manos, no podía decirle lo de Leonard, no ahora. No era el momento, ni el lugar. De todas formas no sentía el peso de aquello ahora, la sangre había sido retirada de su rostro, no así de su memoria, guiándole por un vórtice hacia más abajo que el mismo infierno.

—Clio, necesitamos encontrar a Aline —Le tomó por los hombros. El cabello negro bailó como hebras de una cortina—. Escucha, sólo te defendías. Lamento lo de tu madre, pero no lamento a Abigail, fue defensa propia. No tienes la culpa.

—Eso no calma mi conciencia —Susurró ella, Drew le mostró un arma, oscura—. Sabes que no lo haré, el suicidio en la salida fácil a todo.

—Te necesito, entiéndelo —Cerró los ojos y suspiró rechazando el arma. El rubio la volvió al cinto de su pantalón—. ¿Aline está del otro lado de la puerta?

Clio asintió. Drew sintió que las energías volvían a su cuerpo. No esperaba ver aquello detrás de la delgada lámina de hierro.

* * *

Los órganos de Eliot Russell se encogieron en su interior al ver tamaña escena de crimen. Nunca logró estar en una tan macabra y despiadada, pero allí estaba, dos mujeres muertas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja. Ambas con rostros contraídos por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Creyó que él moriría también.

* * *

—¡Aline! —Me lancé sobre la cama destartalada y sin colchón, mi hermana estaba allí, sobre esa estructura metálica e incómoda. Parecía una muñeca dormida, tranquila, pero no, no podía ser aquello que mis ojos veían y no creían.

Recogí su cabeza, los rizos rebotaron. Era como una película siendo reproducida en lento, cámara lenta, muy, muy despacio.

_«Aline…»_

—Aline… no ¡Dios mío, no!

Su sangre estaba coagulándose en su garganta con estrías, alguien la había ahogado, cortado la respiración con algo grueso y de fibras trenzadas, el tono de su piel era azulino. Bajo los parpados, orejas negras y los labios secos, lágrimas infructuosas sobre las mejillas y ningún suspiro.

_«Aline… esto es mentira, mentira, mentira ¡Aline!»_

Le abrazo, quiero darle mi calor, quiero decirle cuánto la quiero y que tengo miedo de perderla, pero las palabras serían innecesarias y mis deseos simples quimeras, todo aquello jamás se podrá nombrar, todo está consumado. Ya no más, ella estaba muerta.

_«Aline, Aline, abre los ojos… te lo suplico…»_

—Drew… —Una mano se posa en mi hombro, no quiero ver, no es Aline, no es mi Aline—. ¡Drew, reacciona!

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. El cuarto ha cambiado una vez más, ahora parece uno de hospital, aseado y con el aroma a desinfectante por doquier, me marea y quiero vomitar. El monitor cardiaco no emite ningún ruido, pero hay una delgada y horizontal línea verde que le cruza de lado a lado.

_«No es posible…»_

Mi hermana, Aline, está conectado a él. Hay un tubo de plástico que entra por su boca y millones de cables conectados a su cuerpo, hay sangre y las marcas de la asfixia.

_«Te han matado… ¡Te asesinaron!»_

La bolsa de suero deja caer las gotas del líquido hacia una manguera de polímero, yo sé que ya de nada sirve, las uñas de mi hermana se tornan de un color más y más negro que antes, ahora en realidad es un cadáver. Ya ni siquiera está tibio.

_«No…»_

—Lo siento, Bloodworth —El timbre de su voz, lo reconozco de inmediato. Pausado, rasposo y hilarante—. Lo lamento de corazón.

_«¿Lo lamenta?»_

Volteo los ojos y le encuentro, parece distinto de la última vez que le vi, está cerca de Clio quien ha retrocedido y llora en un rincón. Él lleva un traje elegante de dos piezas, negro, una corbata, el cabello rubio y largo peinado hacia atrás con una pequeña cola de cabello. Su rostro luce limpio, es él, el magnate de Silent Hill, en que provocó esto desde un principio, si no fuese por ese malnacido Aline no estaría… no estaría…

_«Muerta…»_

—¿Eso es todo? —Siento una lágrima caer desde lo alto. Hay un murmullo afuera del cuarto, muchos pies moviéndose a una velocidad increíble—. ¡La mataste, bastardo!

Le tomo del cuello de la camisa, la tela comienza a rasgarse suevamente, no opone ni un tipo de resistencia, al contrario, se deja sacudir y golpear. Clio grita que me detenga.

_«¿Detenerme? ¡Él no se detuvo!» _

Entonces unos brazos me retienen con fuerza y me arrojan contra el suelo, mi cabeza se azota contra las cerámicas.

_«Rejas… son rejas oxidadas»_

Mis manos siendo atadas en mi espalda y los zapatos militares rodeándome, hay luces rojas danzando en medio de la media luz del cuarto.

_«La orden… es la orden»_

—Drew Bloodworth quedas detenido —Un susurro grueso—. Me prometí que te encontraría, amigo mío.

_«El Maestro… es el Maestro»_

El frío metal me rodea las muñecas y las luces de los vehículos policiales. Un grito, veo a Alexander sosteniendo a Clio cerca.

_«Voy a morir… morir e ir junto Aline… simplemente se acabó»_

* * *

La neblina cubría cada extremo de su vista. Había hiedra y maleza muy alta y árboles quejumbrosos que gruñían con el viento que se levantaba de vez en cuando. Entornó sus pasos sobre el sendero maltrecho de cemento y lo siguió. Percibió el aroma a café rodeándole, sin embargo estaba segura que de no había ninguna cafetería cerca. Más allá unas sombras se movieron. No tuvo miedo de observarlas. Encapuchados moviéndose despacio en su dirección. Ella los conocía bien, muy bien. No le harían daño, lo sabía.

No si retornaba lo más pronto posible. Aun así hoy quería llegar más lejos, más de lo que siempre lograba hacerlo en aquel camposanto lleno de olores asquerosos y nauseabundos, como si los muertos estuviesen enterrados a muy pocos metros debajo de ella. Su piel se puso de gallina al notar, como los pasos se apresuraban y alguien le cogía del brazo.

—No vayas… —Susurró, ella se libró de la mano que apretaba como garra y siguió su camino. Se sentía como un sueño lejano, una sensación de deja-vú penetrante en su mente. Entonces alcanzó la lápida pese a los esfuerzos infértiles del hombre porque se alejara.

Tuvo una segunda oportunidad esta vez.

ALINE BLOODWORTH

27 – IV – 1994  
15 – II – 2011

QUERIDA HIJA Y HERMANA, DESCANZA EN PAZ,  
BELLO ÁNGEL DE ALAS ROTAS.

Cerró los ojos, ella lo sabía, sabía que era una mentira. Ella no estaba muerta y su hermano, tampoco.

_**End Part One.**_

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Se acuerdan de nuestro dichoso trato? Bueno aquí está el fin de la primera parte de Road To Nowhere, pero como ya saben que encuentro poco productivo hacer un Road To Nowhere II como una mala película norteamericana prefiero ponerla como capítulo siguiente que en realidad no sé cuántos serán. Espero que pocos.

Por eso dejé tantas interrogantes y muertes, incluso caminos entrelazados y enredados ¿Qué loco, no? Sólo a mí se me acorren semejantes estupideces. Okay, okay, nos veremos en la siguiente parte que va a continuación de esta XD LOOOOOL

En fin, gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí sin un derrame cerebral. También las gracias a los que dejaron review y que aún siguen creyendo que esta historia tienen algo de chévere en sus párrafos.

Los amo y recuerden que ahora que estoy de vacaciones tal vez pueda actualizar más a menudo, eso dependerá de mi estado de ánimo o_O

¡Y recuerden, comenten, siguieran, critiques y disfruten! :D


	16. One hundred and one times

**- Título:** Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere (Segunda parte)  
**- Autor: **Yukari Sparda  
**- Advertencias: **OC's, sangre, oxido, humor negro, lenguaje fuerte, temas sugestivos, violencia y un gran etc.  
**- Disclaimer:** Silent Hill y sus personajes no me pertenece, son del Team Silent de Konami y Climax Producction (O la empresa que quieran a estas alturas)

* * *

**Silent Hill: Road to Nowhere (Part Two)  
****Chapter XVI – One hundred and one times.****  
**

* * *

_«Cinco años, solamente cinco años»_

Parecen una eternidad encapsulada en tan sólo cinco años, tendría que ser una broma ilusa y desagradable y sin embargo estoy aquí. Sigo aquí, en este lugar, donde sea.

Las hojas del sauce se estremecen con el viento «_¿Recuerdas?»_ Las líneas garabateadas del cuaderno _«¿Lo haces?»_ El dolor en tu hombro que se ha ido años atrás _«¿Ya no duele?»_

Todo cambió.

_«¿Todo?»_

Camino por el pasillo oscuro del apartamento _«¿Todo?»_ La cocina está vacía y polvorienta, no la utilizo muy a menudo, prefiero, ir a fuera, donde el aire es irrespirable y las luces me ciegan con sus tonos fluorescentes. Los libros se arrumban en los rincones, varios tomos de distintos temas, nada en particular. Las latas de comida preparada yacen sobre la mesa.

_«¿Todo? ¿Todos?» _

El cuarto de lavado huele a humedad y la ropa lleva varias semanas sin secarse _«¿Qué le sucede?»_ No hay agua en las cañerías del baño y la cocina, no hay luz en el pasillo, ni en el dormitorio _«¿Dónde se han ido?»_.

Alguien toca el timbre del departamento.

_«¡Allí!»_

Mis manos cogen el pomo con suavidad, pero el nerviosismo es evidente que tiemblo al recordarme que estoy a punto de abrir la puerta. Giro la manilla y la puerta cede hasta donde el seguro de cadena me lo permite, afuera hay un varón de unos diecisiete o menos, observándome con una sonrisa cordial y su pintoresco traje de colores cálidos.

—Tengo su orden —Dice con efusividad, ha llegado a tiempo. Cierro la puerta, quito el seguro y la vuelvo a abrir el espacio suficiente como para dejar entrar la bolsa de comida china y pasarle unos carcomidos y arrugados dólares—. ¿Está segura?

No le he quitado los ojos de la cara, la pregunta me perturba y es cuando decido mirar la mano que ha recibido el dinero. Hay un billete de cien y otro de veinte. Asiento en silencio.

—Bueno, este… muchas gracias —Noto su felicidad—. Feliz navidad.

_«¿Navidad? ¿Ya es navidad? ¿Otra vez?»_ Cierro la puerta, escrutando la sala de estar en penumbras, retomo los pasos hasta el sillón rechinante, las manchas de grasa están por doquier, me molesta, pero no estoy en condiciones de lanzarlo a la basura. Tengo suerte todavía.

Abandono la bolsa de papel cerca de la mesa, no tengo hambre _«¿Moriré si no como algo? ¿Moriré si sigo pensando en ello?»_ Escojo un libro al azar.

INTRODUCCIÓN A LA PSICOLOGÍA.

Extraño los días universitarios, había menos horas en silencio y soledad para pensar, ahora todo se ha vuelto un caos interior de preguntas y respuestas inconsistentes que no me dejan en paz _«Tengo que llamar, debo llamar»_. No, espera, no hay teléfono, no funciona, es un error, sigo con lo mío.

Nada, este texto es aburrido. Elijo otro.

Clio, Clio Darkmaster, dice la primera plana. Escribí un libro, me faltan dos cosas para ser feliz complemente, eso es basura.

CAMINO A NINGÚN LUGAR.  
Historias provenientes de la soledad materializada.

Muevo las hojas rápidamente. La licenciada con honores de la carrera de psicología ha escrito un libro cuyo final es incierto y decae en los estereotipos normales, no tiene un final feliz, ni tampoco triste, de hecho es una ventana abierta al "Continuará", pero ¿Continuará realmente? ¿Sellaremos este libro? Son las preguntas del editor, de algunos fanes.

_¿Qué sucederá con Elroy Haynes?_

Nada.

_¿Qué ocurrirá con Anna Daugherty?_

Nada.

_No entiendo, señorita Darkmaster ¿El magnate Lance Porter, era el villano?_

Tal vez.

_«¡Cállense, cállense de una buena vez!»_ La novela rueda de mis manos y cae al suelo, me duele la cabeza, hace meses que lo hace, los analgésicos no hacen nada más que intoxicar mi cuerpo y enviarme a dormir. Papá y mi hermano vinieron ayer, fingí que no estaba en casa, odio las visitas, las odio, odio firmar autógrafos, odio los aplausos, odio leer la primera parte de mi libro.

"_La música y los acordes de la guitarra acompasaban el cortante ambiente dentro del vehículo. Podía sentirse la tensión. Su hermana sentada en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados, viendo su reflejo en el espejo lateral. Elroy no sabía cómo continuar el viaje, no soportaba el hecho de estar tan cerca del único atisbo de familia que le quedaba y no poder decirle nada. Nada._

—_Aline…"_

El nombre de Aline resuena en mi cabeza, por alguna razón fue el único personaje cuyo nombre no modifiqué ¿Absurdo, no? Estoy agotada de todo esto, quizás tome el camino de mis colegas desempleados y me abandone al alcohol _«¿Ayudaría?»_ Al menos me haría olvidar, entonces aquel minuto ciego y sin dolor se transformaría en algo adictivo. Lo haría otra vez, otra vez, otra vez.

Hasta morir.

Me pongo de pie nuevamente, camino hacia la puerta, retiro los seguros y la abro hasta el tope. El frío recorre el pasillo, gélido y electrizante, como la primera vez _«Oh, me encanta»_ La alfombra esta desteñida y gastada, ya no pagamos para que la reparen. Sólo hay un par de plantas dejadas al azar, el ascensor fue reparado, el cuerpo de Dave fue encontrado en medio de los escombros del primero. Sus padres se marcharon hace años, muchos se han marchado, Dave, sigue allí, sé que sigue allí. El nuevo elevador hace un ruido al descender, metálico y punzante. Le doy una patada a las puertas, no pienso ir por allí, sino por las escaleras. Estoy en un piso alto, pero siempre es mejor asegurarse.

El hall principal del edificio luce deteriorado _«Como en el Grand Hotel…»_. El portero es un hombre viejo y obeso, apenas puede respirar cuando habla, está tecleando en su teléfono de pantalla táctil y al verme deja de hacer eso, bajando los pies del escritorio.

—¡Señorita Darkmaster! —Me giro mecánicamente para verlo, sale de su caseta de vigilancia y trota hacia mí, eso ha logrado dejarlo exhausto—. Su periódico ha estado acumulándose aquí por dos meses, quería ir a dejarlo a su apartamento, pero ya sabe las cosas tenebrosas que dicen del ascensor.

Miro hacia el mesón de atenciones, hay periódicos por todos lados, deshojados y leídos una y mil veces, sucios, malolientes y amarillos.

—Si quiere puede llevarse el de hoy, tiraré los otros, claro, si lo desea —El hombre toma un cilindro con una banda elástica sosteniéndolo y me lo da—. Aquí, por cierto, quería felicitarla por su novela, estoy comiéndome las uñas, voy en el séptimo capítulo y no sabe ¡Casi me infarto!

—Seguro —Respondo con inexpresividad quitando la banda elástica—. Tal vez deba dejarlo, antes de que sea tarde. Lo es para todos ya.

—Vaya, incluso habla como Anna, yo la admiro —Le vuelvo a mirar, esta vez con enojo—. ¿No le agrada?

—No, la detesto con todo mi ser —El hombre parpadea perplejo—. No siga, no lo termine.

—Pero creí que no tenía final —Me congelo al instante—. Además no puede odiar a uno de sus personajes, es como odiar a un hijo ¿No?

—Sí, supongo. Voy de salida, tal vez tarde tiempo en regresar —Suspiro, dejando la banda en la recepción, desenrollando el diario—. La puerta de mi piso está abierta, déjela como está.

—Bien ¿Usted… no lleva abrigo? —Me dedico una mirada, no, sólo llevo la sudadera de la universidad, jeans y tenis—. Está helando afuera, digo nevando.

—Son cenizas… cenizas… —Repito, trato de convencerme de ello.

El frío clima golpea mi rostro y no evito temblar como una niña asustada del monstruo bajo la cama. Despliego el periódico, los copos de ceniza o nieve caen sobre el rudo papel gris, destiñendo las letras y las fotografías, pero antes de que éstas se difuminen en un charco colorido con matices negros puedo reconocer al hombre en la fotografía y el titular dejándome un aire de nostalgia y esperanza.

—Nos están llamando… —Miro el cielo, gris, las mariposas por doquier—. Llamando… llamando…

* * *

—¿La libertad es algo agobiante? —Susurra mi compañero de celda marcando una línea chueca y desgarbada en la pared—. ¿Cuántos más vamos a perder, cuántos más vamos a ganar? Espero que tengas suerte en lo que buscas.

Algo vuela entre nosotros y lo tomo en el aire. Es un libro mediamente grueso, las hojas lucen maltratadas aun cuando he tratado de cuidarlo lo mejor posible, incluso le di un par de billetes al hombre de la biblioteca ambulante para que me lo dejara.

—Esa autora te trae loquito —Movió un dedo alrededor de su sien—. Bueno, dicen que ella también lo está, trastornados por todas partes. Una ciudad con un culto religioso que ha estado oculto por años, es increíble.

—También te voy a extrañar… —Susurré sin ganas, el celador se acercaba lentamente, podía sentir sus pasos asquerosos acercándose.

—¿Listo, Bloodworth? —Pregunta en la seguridad del pasillo, hace una seña y mi compañero de celda se pone contra la pared. Me acerco a la reja y ésta se abre—. Cinco años, tienes suerte de que la pena capital no cayese sobre tu cabeza.

—No serán ustedes los que me liquiden, aún tengo cosas que hacer —Dirijo mis pasos por el pasillo lleno de gritos incongruentes y absurdos, hasta la cabina de seguridad y de allí a un hall central. Hacen entrega de mi ropa y un oficial abre las puertas de metal. Está nevando y el frío es brutal—. Cosas que hacer, muchas de ellas.

Mi antiguo compañero de celda tiene razón, la libertad es algo aturdidora y ennegrece el día, aun cuando la luz espectral detrás de las nubes de nieve está presente en la calle. Un auto en el estacionamiento enciende sus luces y las apaga rápidamente, el conductor baja la ventanilla y veo un cabello caoba oscuro asomándose con una sonrisa tranquila. Es Amelia Strauss, mi abogada desde hace ya un tiempo.

Con ella me he visto en la obligación de hablar sobre cosas que con la gente normal no podría y es extraño, incluso ahora, el sentirme tan aliviado de verla allí, acercándose con su coche hasta la entrada principal. Mueve su cuerpo a la ventanilla del copiloto y quita el seguro de la puerta, la abro e ingreso. El ambiente del coche es acogedor y tibio, el aire acondicionado es algo sagrado para ella.

—¿Cómo te han tratado en la salida? —Pregunta con su voz cantarina, del sur de Estados Unidos—. ¿Te han puesto dificultades?

—Lo regular, ya sabes que nunca se sabe con estos tipos —Respondí con cansancio—. ¿Has logrado conseguir lo que te pedí?

—Seguro.

Se inclina nuevamente hacia la guantera del vehículo, abriéndola de paso y retirando un estuche pequeño, parece un neceser de colores pasteles. Corre el cierre metálico y extrae un par de rectángulos de papel grueso. Me los extiende con suavidad antes de ponerse en marcha hacia fuera del recinto penitenciario. Observo los boletos de tren, el tallado de las figuras que decoran los bordes del billete y el nombre del destino, la hora del viaje y ese sarcástico mensaje sobre Silent Hill.

—Te llevaré a la estación cercana, puedes esperar el tren que se dirige allí en ese lugar, andén cinco —Susurra, mientras asiento en señal de que le he escuchado, el camino a la estación es silencioso, le agradezco a ella lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo y a Clio también.

—¿Sabes si ella ha venido? —Interrogo mirando la cercana estación de tren—. No la culparía si no lo ha hecho, pero me gustaría que fuese así.

—Drew, no he podido contactarme con ella desde hace ya tres meses, es como si hubiese desaparecido. Fui a la editorial con la que trabaja y ellos me dijeron que no han sabido nada de ella —No quiero mirarle, sé que está preocupada—. ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo?

—Sí, pero nada grave, creo que está más bien consciente, de cierta forma, que le estaré esperando en este lugar.

—Claro, fueron unidos desde siempre, incluso cuando la llamaron a declarar —El coche se detiene frente a la entrada de la estación, el vapor de la nieve acumulándose se asemeja a la neblina de Silent Hill, como si se adelantara a nuestro viaje, augurando un mal pesar—. Espero que te cuides y la cuides a ella. Traten de no meterse en líos, hazlo por ti, Drew.

—Confía, volveremos sanos y salvos —Guardo los boletos en mi chaqueta y desciendo del vehículo.

—¡Oye, Drew! —Espeta y baja la ventana del lado opuesto, hace una seña para que me acerque y es cuando entiendo que está por darme algo grave. Extiende por debajo del asiento un revólver normal el cual guardo de inmediato en los bolsillos interiores del abrigo y luego una linterna—. Cuidado.

Asiento en silencio y me alejo del vehículo, el sonido del motor gruñó con espasmos frente al frío y se perdió en la capa de vapor de la calle. Los sonidos cesaron paulatinamente hasta desaparecer por completo, sólo quedaban los pasos por una escalinata nevaba y el correr de un reloj solitario en el andén número cinco.

No había personas allí. Y si las había, de seguro no las noté con la imagen de una mujer clavada en mi retina. Al fondo, en medio de las bancas desocupadas, entallada y encorvada sobre su eje, el cabello largo y oscuro, la mirada perdida y el talante de un gato a punto de cazar un ratón en medio de las coladeras suburbanas.

—Me alegra saber de ti —Corre los ojos lentamente hasta mi cuando tomo asiento a su lado, ella se mueve y luego sus manos se ven ocupadas con una taza térmica que humea.

—Café, negro, espeso y sin azúcar. Será mejor que despiertes, Drew —Se nota a lo lejos que ella ha bebido más de una taza de la misma bebida—. ¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito? Y hablo de Alexander.

—Es lo más seguro, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Me perturba saber de qué lado está —Sus ojos agudos vuelven la vista a los míos—. ¿Y tú, de qué lado estás?

—Del mío, por supuesto, me he permitido ahogarme en el egoísmo estos cinco años y creo que es demasiado tiempo como para detenerme —Recojo la taza de entre sus manos y bebo del líquido oscuro que hay en él, oyendo los siseos de sus labios—. ¿Crees que todo sigue como antes? Estás loco si es así.

—Qué no —Sonrío, pero ella ha bajado los ojos y perdido en su reloj de pulsera, sé que nuestro tren está a punto de llegar—. Cierta parte de ti rozó la locura en _nuestro_ libro. Te agradezco lo del abogado y que hayas pagado sus honorarios con tal dinero. Aunque no lo creas, me siento como Elroy Haynes otra vez.

—No seas ridículo —Clio se estremeció, por las palabras y los secretos que no había confiado a la lectura de muchos fanes. Una de ellas, la verdadera identidad del _Maestro_, identidad que Drew también desconocía y ella lo atoraba en mitad de su cerebro—. Viene ya.

El pitido del claxon del tren acercándose, matando los cilios de nuestros oídos, reverberando en nuestros tímpanos hasta fracturarlos. La humarada desde las ruedas sobre los rieles y las chispas, como fuegos de artificio en medio del vapor, el sonido del hierro raspándose contra otro metal, el sonido del infierno se acerca con velocidad lenta y el repiqueteo suave de cada durmiente sobre los hierros paralelos hasta finalmente detenerse con el característico murmullo de los frenos de aire y la electricidad cortándose en los cables superiores.

Las puertas metálicas silban, los acomodadores hacen lo suyo con el equipaje de ciertas personas que descienden del vagón y otras que suben, muy pocas. El inspector mueve las manos como si quisiera volar y nos pide los boletos antes de ingresar, son cosas de comodidad en un tren ligero, indica los asientos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sigo a Clio, quien ha tomado la iniciativa de sentarse cerca de la puerta del siguiente vagón, justo al lado de la ventanilla semi abierta. Tomo asiento en frente de ella, lo único que nos separa es la mesa de bar clavada al suelo de láminas pulidas y poco brillantes. Recojo su mano que descansa sobre la mesa, puedo sentir como se estremece suavemente ante la tibies, las de ellas son frías y suaves. Sé que está pensando en algo, su mente divaga kilómetros de allí y el silencio es la tónica del viaje, incluso cuando el camino es abrupto y las líneas traspasan acantilados empinados y cumbres borrascosas, donde el tren parece darse vuelta de un solo suspiro de más que haya dentro de él.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensas? —Susurro con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana. Oigo un leve gemido de sorpresa y la mano se aprieta contra la mía—. Por favor.

—Nada en particular —Musita sin mayor interés, cuando le miro ella parece ensimismada en la placa metálica y dorada que decora cada mesa, de los creadores del tren ferroviario que cruza Silent Hill, después de cinco años—. Las líneas atraviesan las antiguas minas de carbón de Silent Hill ¿Eso no te perturba?

—De seguro. Las leyendas suburbanas dicen que el carbón arde debajo de la tierra y a veces se puede ver su vapor exudando por grietas en la superficie —Clio me da una mirada sombría—. Tú y yo, somos testigos de eso ¿Cierto?

—La siguiente estación es la de Lancasville, todos deberíamos bajar allí, por eso el hombre nos miró con extrañeza.

—Silent Hill, luego Brahms —Acoté, pareció no entender. Yo observo a mí alrededor, la estación está cerca, luego de una hora y media de viaje. Nadie parece querer bajar en Lancasville—. Rezan para salir vivos de Silent Hill y llegar más allá de las vías. Por eso Hudson creyó que sería rentable hacer el acceso entre las montañas y el subterráneo. Lo leí en el periódico ¿No es extraño que hoy justamente haya estado su foto en la portada de éste?

—Es un círculo cerrado y sin salida, y me refiero a Silent Hill —Coloca la mano desnuda sobre la que está atándola a mí—. No esperan que nadie vaya, sólo turistas, pero ellos evitan estas fechas. Cuando la neblina cae sobre sus cimientos, nada entra, nada sale.

—¿Quieres decir que las entradas están cerradas? ¿La estación también?

—No, tenemos miedo —Me inclino hacia atrás levemente, algo sorprendido—. Sus caminos, todos ellos, son caminos hacia ningún lugar.

Se escucha el altoparlante en los vagones, con un sonido de timbre y luego una voz computarizada que recita el destino de Lancasville cuando el tren se detiene.

—Cambiaste —Sentencié de manera directa.

—La gente cambia, el mundo cambia —Suspiró—. Te adaptas o mueres.

Apoya la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas y medita en silencio, a ratos creo que duerme, siento el impulso de acariciarle el cabello, pero me detengo en vez de reaccionar. De inmediato me doy cuenta de que Clio tiene razón, las personas a mí alrededor se aferran con fuerza al borde de los asientos, como víctimas de un terremoto incluso cuando el vaivén del tren es mínimo, cierran los ojos y musitan entre dientes, alargan las palabras.

Están rezando, veo la montaña horadada cerca de la curva, estamos a unos tres minutos de entrar en ella y se ve oscura, como una verdadera boca de lobo, y las luces que se aprecian no ayudan puesto que parecen sus afilados dientes.

Puedo sentir la emoción agolpándose en la boca de mi estómago a medida que se franquean los metros de distancia entre ese pueblo y yo, entre la verdad, entre el miedo y la desazón. Las cosas que faltan por descubrir, las que faltan por tramar y desanudar. La sombra del pasado se extiende en su manto negro y el sonido de los rieles se encajona en la cueva escasamente iluminada, un movimiento extremadamente brusco y los gritos revoloteando por el aire.

No siento la fría mano de Clio por ninguna parte, todo es oscuridad y movimientos ajetreados e incontrolables _«¿Qué mierda está pasando?»_

* * *

Alexander Hudson quitó el prendedor de su cabello, el cual impedía que este fuese libre y danzara como hippie en el festival de Woodstock. Lo llevaba por mero compromiso, una forma de verse como siempre frente a los ojos de todos.

_«Todos»_ Pensó dibujando una sonrisa vacía en su rostro _«Todos»._

Ya no estaban esos _todos_ observándole con admiración y envidia. Clavó sus ojos en el espejo, la espesa melena rubia caía sobre su hombros, brillante y sedoso. Sin quitar la mirada del objetivo se descalzó lentamente, sintiendo el frío de las baldosas color crema del baño, por instinto descorrió el calzado cerca del inodoro, los calcetines de hilo eran delgados, muy delgados.

Retiró la chaqueta de su cuerpo, seguidamente de la corbata que atoraba su cuello. Los botones de la camisa se desprendieron uno a uno dejando su torso al desnudo. La brisa congelada picándole la piel. Dejó la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el estanque del retrete cogiendo la muda de ropa que colgaba del perchero a un costado. Alexander la miró con desdén, no iba a admitir que estaba ligeramente emocionado y asqueado por el hedor a humedad que la tela emanaba. Sin chistar se colocó lo que parece un vestido de viuda. Largo hasta los tobillos, ancho como una prenda doble equis ele. De inmediato los calcetines quedaron olvidados en el piso del aseo. El hombre movió sus manos hasta la nuca cogiendo la extensión de tela que colgaba de allí poniéndola sobre su cabeza como un tul oscuro, digno de los verdugos.

_«Ah… qué emoción…»_ Guardó la risa enferma y bulliciosa dentro de sí. Apagó el interruptor y caminó por el pasillo alfombrado, percibiendo el choque eléctrico que le sugería el andar descalzo sobre las fibras finas de la alfombra. Las obras de arte polvorientas, observándole con miedo y el desgasto por los años sin cuidado.

Alexander dobló en el salón familiar, la chimenea estaba encendida, una taza de porcelana descansaba encima de la mesa de té junto a aquel grueso libro cuya autora sabría que volvería a ver, más temprano que tarde. Pasó de lado, dejando descansar a las hojas maltratadas por la lectura recurrente.

_«Mi lectura número cien, cien veces en el camino hacia ningún lugar»_ Tomó asiento en el banquillo del piano de cola August Förster. Sus delgados dedos se posaron sobre las teclas blancas, estiró el cuello para parecer un orgulloso concertista de Julliard, dejó que la música le infundiera el respeto merecido, sólo entonces _Moonlight Sonata _se hizo escuchar en cada sucio rincón de su mansión.

_«Hoy a medianoche serán ciento uno, ciento un veces en el camino hacia ningún lugar»_

Mientras que el teléfono a un costado de la chimenea no dejaba de sonar y las explosiones en la lejanía eran el destello fugaz de las notas altas de su tonada. Deseaba que fuese medianoche, así como deseaba que fuese mañana, cuando los periódicos expusieran como titular el accidente ferroviario trágico ocurrido en las montañas de Silent Hill.

—¡Ciento un! ¡Ciento un veces en el camino en el camino hacia ningún lugar! ¿Recuerdas?

**To be continue**.

* * *

**N/A:** Increíblemente, este capítulo fue uno de los más fáciles que pude escribir, será que nuevamente me estoy enamorando de estos antiguos y trillados personajes D: Eso sería asombroso, ya que estoy en un momento crítico de amor-odio con algunos de ellos XD y se podrá notar. Lo que sea.

E íntimamente, siento que Alexander vuelve a su carril inicial LOL, puntos extras por eso. Y _Lancasville_ es un nombre inventado por mí (?) (Fue la variante de Lancaster (Una amada amiga) y Lucasville XD)

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Placeba**, sin ella quizás este capítulo hubiese tardado... mucho más.

Ya, ya, ya. Me voy porque hay capítulo 17 que se debe escribir –Ando inspirada o serán las ganas de terminar con esto- En fin.

Los amo a todos, a los que leen, a los que leen y dejan review, a los que dejan review y no leen (?) XD

¡Y recuerden: comenten, sugieran, critiquen y/o disfruten!


End file.
